Catch me if you Can
by Anonymous Saru
Summary: Naruto is the famous cat burglar Kyuubi, Sasuke's a little obsessed with Kyuubi, Gaara likes killing people, Neji's a spy? What will happen when Naruto and Co. pull off their biggest heist yet? -- AU, slight hiatus
1. Kids with Guns

_**A.S.: **note I did not come up with this chapter's name...good ole Gorillaz did :D heehee... _

- - - - - - - -

**Anonymous Saru: **Hullo all...this is mah first story to upload on FF(dot)net??? YESH I do believe so... xD well anywhoo...I liked writing this chappie. It was fun...esp. making Gaara all angsty XD ha...but anywhoo...lemme give yall the happy stuff before I start!  
**Anonymous Saru side note: **this fic is le AU! Alternate Universe! Woo  
**Disclaimer: **Just because I share the wonderful Kishimoto last name (well...I kinda stole it...but its just my nickname, sadly enough not my legal last name...just my good ole japanese nickname's last name. Confused? Visit my Xanga porfavor!) ...doesn't mean I own Naruto...hell if _I owned Naruto_...lets just say...WE'D GET TO THE **DAMMNED POLT** FASTER! And Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't be so bloody cannon!  
**Rated:** **M**...for safety reasons...lots o' cussin; and lots o' blood... _(Sorry I kinda make Gaara go all crazy ehehe...)_ plus some good ole "Mano Mano Homofucking Sex Galore!" btw not my words...they'd be Dee's words from Fake :D  
**Main Pairings:** SasuNaru; GaaNeji; KakaIru  
**Side Pairings** (meaning I won't go way into it like the three main ones) ShikaTem; LeeSaku; ChojiIno; KibaHina  
**And to make things clear:** Naruto - bad guy; Gaara - bad guy; Shikamaru – bad guy; Itachi – bad guy; Kiba – bad guy; Sai – bad guy; Temari – bad guy; Kankuro – bad guy; Sasuke – good guy; Neji – good guy; Sakura – good guy; Ino – good guy; Lee – good guy; Choji – good guy; Hinata – good guy; Kakashi – good guy; Iruka – good guy; Shino – good guy; Tenten – in between  
**If I was blunt on ages:  
****19** – Hinata.** 20** – Naruto and Shikamaru. **21** – Neji, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Kiba and Shino. **22** – Sasuke and Gaara. **23** – Lee, Sai and Kankuro. **24** – Tenten and Temari. **27** – Itachi, Kabuto and Iruka and Rin. **29** – Kakashi. **30** – Jiraiya and Obito. **33** – Orochimaru. **35** – Tsunade. (Sorry girl...gotta make ya old xD)  
**One last thing: **Plot right now takes place in America...but for the use of Japanese words...it's in Cali xD (why Cali? Coz...gotta have lots of crime...xD I know stupid reason...but still me likey Cali)...it'll also take place in Germany and London; mabbi in Japan too...and oh before I get on wiff the story, Naruto, Iruka, and Shika are from England. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Orochimaru and Kabuto are from Germany. An good ole' Kiba, he's from Scotland. Itachi, Sasuke, Neji and Hinata are from Japan... The rest are from America! Woo now on with the story!

**One more thing:** Just kidding...I wanted to say that... :D

- - - - - -

Chapter 1: Kids with Guns

Naruto smirked to himself as he was about to walk into the police station adjusting his hat. He walked in.

"Hullo all!" Naruto said in his vogue English accent.

"Hello Uzumaki-san." A quiet voice piped up.

"Hello Hinata-chan! Anything on that Kyuubi fellow?"

"Oh come now Uzumaki, you know we can't give out _that_ kind of information to you..." Hinata said matter of fact.

"Well...I got you to finally call me Uzumaki instead of calling me 'Uzumaki-san' now that's something!" He said in a cheery voice. Making Hinata realize and blush.

"Sumimasen Uzumaki-san..." she said looking down, while she fiddled with her fingers and thumbs.

"Well I best be on my way then...lots to deliver..." Naruto said as he made his way to forensics.

"Okay Choji here's your daily bag of potatoes, your in luck too mate! We got a shipment in of your favorite kind..." Naruto paused as he fiddled with his bag.

Choji jumped with joy "the Barbeque chips?!"

"Oh no silly! Not those! The vinegar and salt ones! Oh Choji...I'm only kiddin' mate..."

"Oh good that's good...you had me nervous there for a minute." Choji replied as Naruto gave him a bag full of his favorite BBQ chips.

"Oh this is new...who's this...um...this is new...now where would I find these guys?" Naruto said as he looked at the remaining contents in his bag.

"Who're you lookin for?" Choji said as he opened his first bag.

"Well...Kakashi and a Sasuke...whoever they are. Now where could I find them?" Naruto asked as he shifted the weight on his messenger bag so it wouldn't hurt his shoulder anymore.

"Oh well...Kakashi's not here right now if you give it to Kiba I guess he could give it to him." Choji said as he chomped onto his second bag of BBQ chips.

"Okay now who's this Kiba bloke? He have a last name?" Naruto asked from the door.

"He doesn't work here...he's just a vet for our dogs. But his last name is Inuzuka." Shino said in a non-interested tone.

"Inuzuka..." Naruto paused as if remembering the name, "Okay. I'll deliver it to him!" Naruto said as he walked off.

On his way to deliver to Kakashi's office Naruto ran into not one, but two people in uniform. Him being small and dainty (damn genetics...which he got from his mother) he fell over.

"Oomf!" Naruto squeaked.

Neither of the two looked behind them, or even apologized to poor little Naruto.

"Geesh least you could do is say fuckin' 'I'm sorry fer knocking ya over' jackasses..." Naruto mumbled darkly as he got to his feet.

He looked down at his bag and murmured more swear words, "dammit! Kakashi's lube is broken...damn. This is coming out of _my_ paycheck!"

With that Naruto quickened his pace as he finally made it to Kakashi's office.

"Inuzuka-san, Kakashi-san? Are either of you two here?"

"I'm Inuzuka? Why? Who asks?" a voice with a hint of a Scottish accent said from behind a table.

"Oh nothin really special just a delivery to Kakashi...think you could give it to 'em when he comes in?"

"Uhhh...sure I guess so..." Kiba responded.

"Great—" Naruto paused as he opened his bag, "—but one of his _packages_ is broken tell him to stop by when he's done with work and I'll make sure to give it to 'im." Naruto finished as he gave Kiba the Viagra.

"Okay one last thing, you think you could lead me to a...Sasuke? I have a package for 'im too..."

"You don't have to, he just passed by..." Kiba said as he turned his attention to the dogs.

"Kay. Thanks Kiba-san!" Naruto said as he rushed towards the door.

Naruto being a good runner (for certain things) caught up to them pretty quick, "Hey! Sasuke-san! Wait!!" Naruto yelled out.

Sasuke, having perfect hearing by not blasting his ear drums out like all his friends did when they were young heard his name from far away and stopped to turn around. To only see a fury of blond hair charge at him.

Naruto not having good rubber soles (blasted converses) couldn't stop properly and ran right into Sasuke's chest.

Naruto got a mouthfull of bluish-black cloth; when he opened his eyes Sasuke's badge blinded him but only before he could get a glimpse of Sasuke's last name, "Uchiha..._that explains it!_" Naruto whispered.

"Explains what?" Sasuke said suspiciously.

"Oh! I was just saying Uchiha sounded familiar, because I read an article about you in today's paper! So you're the bloke who's on the Kyuubi case right? Heh I hope you catch him...but then again he is the only one to shake up this stupid dull life. _But_ he is a criminal. And criminals disobey laws so he should be brought down to justice!" Naruto jested.

"But anywho, enough with all this Kyuubi crap! Not that you don't get an earful of it by the media shouldn't mean I should put my own two cents in either! I have something for you..." Naruto said as he rummaged through his bag.

"Ah! Here it is!" Naruto said finally revealing the sticky box of aspirin. "Your headache reliever sir!"

"Oh um...wait a second...hold on...lemme clean this off for ya...sorry... Someone's lube broke...as you can see...made a mess heh heh." Naruto said cleaning the box off embarrassedly, and handed the box back to Sasuke.

"Well best be on my way. Hope you catch that Kyuubi fellow soon!" Naruto said as he turned on his heel and walked away.

Sasuke stood there trying to fully absorb what had just happened right there.

"Well you going to let him _go that _easily?" A voice stated besides him.

"...shut up Neji..." Sasuke said shooting one of his famous 'I'm going to kill you' death glares towards Neji.

"Well he did clean the lube that was on _your_ box of aspirin with _his_ shirt." Neji said while ignoring Sasuke's death glare. Rule number one, if you can survive one of Sasuke Uchiha's death glares...you're set for life. Only three people are said to actually survive his death glares; old lady Tsunade, his boss. Itachi Uchiha, his brother...he invented the death glare, its not Sasuke's fault for just perfecting it. And last but not least Neji Hyuga, because he's famous with tormenting people by just chatting with them.

Sasuke gave up and began to walk off to his office before Neji cut in, "You know you're not going to get any points with him that way Sasuke..."

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, "Sh—shut up Neji!" Sasuke stammered out.

"Ohh hoo it seems I've actually struck a nerve hmm?" Neji sneered finally getting his chance to gloat at Sasuke.

"If you want to see the light of day again I'd advise you to shut the hell up..." Sasuke shot back and continued to walk towards his office. He needed a vacation, but with Kyuubi on the loose he won't get one. Damn cat burglars.

Outside Naruto was just about to walk off as a car horn honked at him. "What the hell! I'm on the bloody sidewalk!—" Naruto said as he turned around, "Oh! Kankuro! It's just you...sorry mate...didn't mean to yell at _you_... So what are you doing here? It's pretty unusual for you to pick me up..." Naruto said walking towards the old Bentley.

"Gaara's waiting..." was all Kankuro said.

This caught Naruto's attention, which explained the Bentley. Gaara always loved to ride in old cars, Kankuro always loved to drive new cars.

"Okay but I have to wait on a customer. It should probably be around five-ish? It'll depend on the chap...he might want it tho." Naruto said pondering.

"Well you know Gaara...he is the boss..." Kankuro said getting on the driver's side while Naruto got in the back with Gaara.

"Hey Gaara...I have to wait for somebody to come pick up something...now now don't give me that look..." Naruto said nervously, if looks could kill Naruto would be a dead man right where he sat. "Some asshole broke something that was glass and it all spilled in my bag, but beside the point I have to wait fer 'em to come. Which'll probably take a while...or more then a few seconds. 'Cause the guys' a cop." Naruto said looking down.

Naruto knew Gaara despised the cops (for more then one reason) but waiting on them, is a different story.

"This is putting a damper on our plan _Naruto_..." Gaara said darkly as he turned around and looked at the scenery.

Naruto soon realized that Gaara and him (and also Kankuro; but he's driving) weren't the only ones in on their conversation. Why you might ask? To put it simple, Gaara _never_ calls Naruto 'Naruto' when it was just the two of them. Gaara would always call him Kyuubi.

The car ride to the store seemed to go painfully slow, as if time itself stopped. It was silently driving both Naruto and Gaara crazy. Gaara, having nerves of steel and a facial expression of a robot never shows anything. But poor little Naruto, was fidgeting. The best thing he could do, what? Did you want him to pull his hair? Pluck off the camera and throw it out of the car? Let _them know_ that _he knows_ that they're spying on him?? But that would only make the suspicion on him raise more—

"—we're here boys..." Kankuro said cutting through the awkward silence and also Naruto's thoughts.

It's a good thing _I_ can't wear my hat inside the store...finally I actually appreciate the store policy about not wearing hats inside the store. I always thought it was a stupid policy, but then again I never thought it would actually save me from more awkward silence. Naruto thought as he removed his messenger bag and hat. Tossing the hat first onto the chair and the bag second, hoping it would crush the little spy camera. Which it did.

Naruto walked over to his counter and took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something on it nonchalantly. To the lazy eye it seemed as if it was his grocery list. But it really was a code to Gaara.

Gaara shook his head but clasped his ears slightly.

Naruto wrote something down, again in code, again only Gaara could understand and walked off. The room where he put his bag's door was still open. The room was small and tiny. Only meant for one, it was more like a giant cubby. For the person who works their shift. The room had a boom box incase it got dull (courtesy of our little Naruto) when there was nobody there. The room also had a small table with a lamp on; which was off at the time, and a small couch. There were blinds on the window which showed outside the room and to the counter. Naruto never actually knew why there were blinds there, but never really questioned it either. He only used the room to rock out to music or to sleep if he hadn't gotten enough sleep. He was able to do that because he was the last shift for the store during weekdays.

Naruto closed the door slowly and walked back towards the counter. Gaara smirked softly, "Good. Silence is golden, but it coming from you is unnerving."

"Oh HAH-HAH mister smart-ass!" Naruto pouted.

"But anywhoo...what are we doing tonight?" Gaara asked sitting on the counter's top.

"Well I got a call from Shika...you know the lazy ass never does his _real_ job by always sleeping... But I got a call from him this morning around...oh say 11? Here's what he told me. Tonight in the art museum, they're setting up an exhibition on the Holocaust. He said it might interest you..." Naruto paused as he let Gaara take this all in.

It was said that some of Gaara's ancestors were Jewish and some of them were Nazi's. Yeah Gaara was born in Germany, to make things clear. He lived there for about two years with his older sister, Temari and older brother, Kankuro. His parents died of some disease or famine of some sort so they moved to England with their grandparents.

That's were he met Naruto, and their friendship grew...but not like one of those sappy romance movies they were forced to see. Temari gets scary when she wants things done _her_ way. So she forced all the guys to go see sappy romance movies with her and her grandmother.

"Here-here's a brochure, Shika had just enough time to fax this over to me." Naruto said pulling out a brochure one the Holocaust exhibit.

Gaara looked up at Naruto before taking the brochure but his eyes met someone else's.

Naruto looked surprised before turning his face to see, "Ah hullo...Sasuke-san right?"

Sasuke nodded, "I'm here for Kakashi's package... He's a little _tied up _at the moment, so he asked me to come instead." Sasuke said bitterly. Yeah sure Kakashi _actually was_ tied up with work...instead of reading one of his dirty books, Icha Icha Paradise. And it was true Sasuke was just about to leave to go home, help pass out candy to the trick-o-treaters. So that Obito could get some rest.

Pah, stupid porno magazines, almost every cop I work with is perverted. Sasuke thought bitterly looking around examining his surroundings.

Sasuke looked at the person named Gaara. He was wearing some ancient 15th century vampire gothic attire get-up. Black leather pants, a red wife beater, and a crimson lace jacket. With an old silver cross dangling along his pale neck. And some old combat boots on his feet.

His eyes either made him look like he's an insomniac or he has to much eye liner on. Either way it adds to the vampire affect, along with his body being to pale. Sasuke also noted that Gaara didn't have any eyebrows. Either Gaara had way too much fun waxing his eyebrows off that it finally became permanent or he was just born with no eyebrows. His turquoise eyes peaked out of red hair. While his ears had three pricings.

"Take a picture it'll last longer. Hasn't your mum told you not to stare...didn't she tell you that it's rather rude?" Gaara said folding his arms and crossing his legs.

"Sorry it took so long! Had to go to stock to get this...boy your mate Kakashi sure is lucky! This is the last lube we have in stock... Okay here ya go!" Naruto said breaking the two's little glaring match.

Sasuke took the bottle reluctantly; he didn't have the patience to continue the glaring match. Although he would've one, that Gaara sure did have nerves of steel. Sasuke made a move for his back pocket grabbing his wallet.

"Oh don't worry it's already paid for." Naruto said.

"Can't I give you money for it since I was the 'asshole' who helped break it?" Sasuke said.

"Please Uchiha-san...I don't believe in charity...keep your money..." Naruto mumbled.

"Alright then, Arigato gozaimasu...Naruto." Sasuke said as he headed outside. Kakashi was going to pay for actually making _him_ go out to get his lube. Who's in charge of whom!? But maybe...the encounter would be interesting? After all this Gaara character...able to survive one of my death glares...hmm...well I got a good picture of him and with a unique name such as his should be easy to find on our database... Sasuke thought as he headed out to his car, long forgetting that he actually wanted to go home before this.

"What exactly did you do Gaara?" Naruto asked. Sure Naruto knew Gaara's preferences after all why would Gaara have dated Ita—"Ne Gaara, you're aware that you just talked to Sasuke... An Uchiha."

Gaara froze. Naruto took the silence as a 'no'. Gaara glared once more after taking a deep long sigh.

"Did Kankuro leave or stay?" Naruto asked breaking through the awkward silence once again.

"You'll find out soon enough Naruto..." Gaara said as he hopped off of the counter table and walked around to the front.

"Hurry up Naruto, if we plan on breaking dusk."

"Okay Gaara!" Naruto said as he looked the door to the room, long forgetting his hat and messenger bag, he locked up. Naruto had just walked outside as he brushed by somebody.

"Oh...hey Sai...how—how are you?" Naruto said looking the drug dealer in the eye, meeting his smiling face.

It was a little bit creepy; Sai's smiles are always a little bit unnerving. Anyone who gets the smiles feels like they're about to get raped or molested.

"Comere kid...ya got something on ya collar..." Sai said pulling the mini-camera Sasuke must have put on him back in the store. Damn that Sasuke's quick.

"Oh thanks...must've been a bug or something. Thanks Sai—" Naruto paused and whispered, "don't follow us...we could be followed...plus you already have a bad rep with the cops don't make it worse Sai. This is an order...and if you disobey it don't expect to come back to the KD with arms wide open..." Naruto said in Sai's ear, so the camera couldn't pick it up.

"Kay Naru-chan!" Sai said enjoying his threat; Naruto couldn't threaten anyone to save his life. Well, maybe pulling his puppy eyes might be able to save him.

With that Naruto got into the old Bentley.

"So let's get down to business Shukaku..." Naruto said in his perfect mocking American accent.

Gaara's lips twitched into a smile before becoming a smirk, "Alright Kyuubi..." Boy he sure did love how good Naruto sounded switching to different accents. But the job called for it. And Naruto couldn't help it if he was good at it.

Kankuro pulled up to Naruto's apartment and Gaara and him got out and headed inside.

"Alright get everything on except your mask..." Gaara said from Naruto's bedroom door.

"Alright!" Naruto chirped in his mocking American accent.

Naruto walked over to his bed side table and kneeled, he removed a floor board and picked up; tight black spandex shorts (he couldn't exactly wear his regular underwear with the rest of his clothes now could he?), tight black leather pants. A tight wife beater, and black belt with a cross emblem on it. Some gloves, combat boots, and other accessories too.

Naruto got up to get changed and kicked the floorboard back into place, leaving his porcelain Kyuubi mask all alone.

Gaara looked around Naruto's apartment. It was pretty clean for only having three rooms. The room he was half standing in was the main room. The living room and kitchen combined into one. Three bar stools symbolized and a bar table was where the kitchen was. Naruto didn't have that much pots and pans; he didn't make enough in his salary. Although Gaara didn't understand why Naruto just didn't pawn off one of the old paintings that he had stolen, but then again the police could track him down, even if he gave it to Sai who gave it to a druggie. It would still come back to Sai, and eventually Naruto.

There was a table by the door; Gaara assumed that's where Naruto payed off his bills. It lead Gaara to wonder how much Naruto gets charged, and how much his rent was... Gaara directed his attention to the living part of the room. Nothing big or huge; just a regular couch with a coffee table in between the couch and t.v. The t.v. seemed pretty sizable; Naruto must have saved up for this kind of t.v. with his salary. Naruto's apartment did have a balcony. That's where Naruto kept all his plants. Even if Naruto doesn't show it...he's a big plant fan. Some how he manages to water them daily without getting charged for using the water.

Gaara turned his direction to the other half of the room he was standing in, Naruto's bedroom. Pretty small...compared to the main room. It was big enough for a bed, a dresser, a bedside table; which had a broken alarm clock on it. Looks like Naruto doesn't like waking up but, had to stop buying new ones because he ran out of money.

His bedroom lead to a tiny hall for the bathroom; which Gaara couldn't see because it was in use.

"Alright, I'm ready..." Naruto said as he exited out of his bathroom.

Naruto's black leather pants showed off every curve in his body. While his wife beater showed off every muscle on his chest and arms. The belt with the cross emblem gave his attire some look, although Naruto himself wasn't looking for the "gothic/emo" look. While his gloves (which had nails...picture the ANBU's gloves to get the idea) stopped half way past his elbow.

"Well I'm ready mate..."

"You know it's a good thing that we're doing this on Halloween, there's going to be a lot of 'fake yous' running around..."Gaara mused.

"And don't forget about you either." Naruto said grabbing his coat.

Gaara chuckled to himself as they went down the stairs and to the car.

"Alright Scarecrow...take us to KD." Gaara said crossing his legs, refusing to buckle up. That's one thing Gaara wouldn't do...buckle up.

"Right away Shukaku..." Kankuro said as he started the car.

- - - - - - -

"I'll be out soon you two, wait in the car..." Gaara said to Naruto and Kankuro.

Minutes later Gaara came out wearing black leather pants (cept I don't think he's wearing any spandex or underwear underneath), a black wife beater showing off his muscular body and a belt with a skull emblem on it. His gloves were different then the ones Naruto has. They have no claws and no fingers, but it doesn't make a difference.

Gaara doesn't handle anything else he just kills people. But Gaara is careful not to touch anything.

"Alright Scarecrow take us away!" Naruto cheered happily, in his fake American accent.

"Where to boys?" Kankuro asked.

"To a Halloween store..." Gaara smirked.

Kankuro smirked to himself as he drove the three of them to "Spanky Sam's Halloween Costume Deluxe" store, but before Naruto was able to get out of the car Gaara paused.

"Ne, Naruto...give me your gloves and belt..."

Naruto hesitated, "A-alright sure, I guess..." he said as he unbuckled his belt and took his gloves off, handing them both to Gaara.

"Good, tonight you're going as me; and me as you." Gaara mused as he pulled off his own gloves and belt; handing them to Naruto as well as taking Naruto's gloves and belt, putting them on.

Naruto smiled, "That's a good idea Shu! Maybe that'll throw off the coppers..." Naruto mused as he took Gaara's gloves and belt, putting them on as well.

"Alright, let's go Naruto." Gaara said getting out of the car, Naruto following suit.

"Okay...Gaara I know what we're doing but...why are we stopping by a _Halloween _store??" Naruto asked in his English accent.

"Silly, we're merely throwing the cops off by making them think that it's one of our loyal fans...plus the reason _I'm_ going is because they already know most of your moves, and won't be expecting a wild card like me. And also we're getting plastic masks and Hollister's, to make them think it _actually_ is one of our fans, or a silly juvenile prank for Halloween." Gaara said walking through the door.

"Hey, I called about Kyuubi and Shukaku masks and Hollister's..." Gaara said in his smooth fake American accent.

The clerk looked both Naruto and Gaara up and down once, noting that both of them are dressed for Halloween and don't appear to be carrying weapons.

"Cool, I was just about to give 'em to a buncha kids..." he said walking around the counter with both masks' and Hollister's' in hand.

"Here ya go kids...so who's who?" The clerk questioned.

"Oh I'm Kyuubi and the blondie is Shukaku" Gaara said taking the masks and Hollister's'.

"Well I've gotta say this...you two's outfits have to be the best I've seen tonight... You two look _almost like the exact ones_—" the clerk paused, "—where did the blondie go?"

"To take out the cameras..." Gaara replied darkly, reaching for his gun.

"What, why for?" the clerk said dumbly.

"For this..." Gaara said shooting the clerk in the chest.

"Any witnesses??" Gaara asked as he bent down to examine the now dead body.

"No...this place is empty..." Naruto said from across the store, noting how silent and empty it was.

"Good..." Gaara murmured to himself as he reached for his knife Hollister to slice up the clerk. _A.S. told you I made Gaara crazy! And you didn't believe me! Well for those who did...good job! _Hands the ones who believed Ramune,_ enjoy!_

Gaara's lips twisted into a monstrous grin as he took off his sliver ring, which had a skull on it to match the belt he usually wore. The band of the ring was etched 'Shukaku'.

But before Gaara did anything to it he made sure to clean it off real good with his sliver cleaning cloth. He didn't want to get caught now would he?

After he finished cleaning he took the dead clerk's palm and put the ring dead center in it, making sure to get the dead clerk's fingerprints all over it.

"Alright Shu...got the cash."

"For what? I've already made my calling card...and I hope you were careful with opening the register—" Gaara paused as he saw a small box gently placed in Naruto's hands.

"S'all the cash this guy had Shu...don't go all psycho on me..." Naruto said holding the box closer to him, as a child would hold onto a stuffed animal; hoping it would defend them.

"Well hurry up I don't want to be here _too_ long..."

Gaara looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes, "Almost done Kyuu..."

Gaara was putting his finishing touches on the dead corpse. "Alright let's roll..." Gaara said cocking his gun and getting up; but only before he placed his knife back into its Hollister.

"Alright Scarecrow put your cigarette out and take us to KD." Gaara said putting his Kyuubi mask on, Naruto following suit.

"Alright boys..." Kankuro said signaling the arrival to headquarters.

"Sweet!" Naruto said getting out of the car, punching the air.

"God took ya long enough. I was just about to leave... Temari phoned in, she's not getting offa work till ten...'cause of some stupid Halloween party their throwing" Shikamaru said, leaning against the door frame.

"Well that blows!" Naruto said, in a very disappointed tone.

"Yeh...Temari phoned me in too with the info. There's some fancy-pants office party Tsunade's throwing...some shit like that. So where's everybody else?" Gaara said shutting his door.

"Well...Akamaru is coming soon...he phoned in complaining about '"Blasted Dogs"' and hung up on me... He's getting killed by overworking with those damn mutts...although working with the enemy's nose is a lot better then not doing it. And Sai, well he said he'd meet up there with us...he said about '"not being welcomed back with open arms"' whatever that means... But oh Shu, your guns are here...the plastic gimmicks, look-a-likes but actually the real things." Shikamaru said pushing off on his shoulder to a standing position.

"Good." Gaara said

"Alright what's on the agenda for today?" Gaara asked Shikamaru.

"Well, let's head inside first mates, you know me..." Shikamaru said heading back inside; Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro followed suit; as they all sat down around Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was wearing almost the exact same thing as Naruto and Gaara. Tight leather pants (well...semi-tight); a long black sleeved fish-net shirt with a black wife beater on top; and some old black combat boots. Shikamaru's belt was a little bit different, it had a 'don't do' emblem on it _A.S. you know...the ones that say to not smoke inside the theaters or to talk on the phone_ His gun Hollister was green, and his mask on the table was pure black. Both of Shikamaru's ears were pierced he also had tons of necklaces and chains dangling from his neck.

"Alright gents, here's ya info on the good ole Holocaust museum...we got some big items on the table and list this time around, this aint no kids game—" Shikamaru paused, making sure he had _everyone's_ attention.

"—well so it seems that Orochimaru; the one who's in charge of it all, has heard of us and has put some _extra _muscle...it's a good thing that its you going Shu, if it were lil Kyuu; he'd be a dead man. But lucks on our side, because gents, they weren't expecting a swap...and luckily it's Halloween too. They won't know what'll hit 'em." Shikamaru said mater of fact.

"Dammit! We're fucking screwed!" a voice yelled out, slamming the door; causing Naruto and Shikamaru to turn their heads to the speaker.

"What's wrong, Maru?" Naruto asked, shortening Kiba's nickname cutely.

"What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG! I'll tell you WHAT'S WRONG! They're sending a fucking spy! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" Kiba yelled, tossing his coat onto the couch.

The entire room's eyes were focused on Kiba's, all except for Gaara's.

"Well...before I was about to leave, I didn't want to stay for that retarded party they were throwing, and after all if that Uchiha fellow left then I assumed it would be okay if I had left. But anywho, I overheard the old hag and Neji discuss something, and what I heard was that '"the KD needs another man, quick on their feet, sly, cunning, and a fair fighter. I'd send Uchiha but he's on the case, more popular with the people, and let alone the KD. But they don't know you; you're smart; you work in silence. You'd be the perfect candidate for the job..."' Kiba yelled.

"You've got to be kiddin me!" Naruto and Shikamaru chimed in at the same time, astounded. One look at Kiba made all the hopes that he was kidding vanished into thin air.

It was Gaara that spoke up this time, "Don't worry. Temari phoned me in about that too. She overheard Tsunade talking with Neji. Neji didn't respond to her, but now I'm assuming he did. But don't worry; he'll be under my wing; so Kiba, Shikamaru and Temari will be safe. He'll have to meet you Naruto, but I trust that he doesn't know you..._that well..._. What I want to know is...how in the hell did they find out that we needed a new man...?" Gaara said as he ran his fingers through his blood red hair.

"I bet you anything it was that whore Tenten. The bitch dated Neji, so I bet you he has her wrapped around his little finger. So that's how he hears things. Sai must've let it slip to a druggie that we needed another man, and the druggie must have let it slip to Tenten. Doing anything for a fuck whores like her piss me off." Kiba barked as he tied his belt around his slender waist.

"Well let's go...Sai said he'll meet up with us, I bet you he's already there...and Mangekyou's different...comes and goes as he pleases." Gaara said getting up and strapping the orange plastic Hollister to his waist, sticking the plastic gimmick inside.

"Well come on then! Let's get this over with!" Kankuro said.

The group all piled in the car, Shikamaru in the front messing with his goggles. Kiba, Gaara, and Naruto in the back.

Kiba lightly dozing off, he barely gets any type of sleep with the stupid police dogs. Naruto examining the plastic raccoon mask. And Gaara—contemplating each and every one of his moves; always the next step ahead. While in the background 'Kids with guns' played softly.

_Kits with guns, kids with guns._

_Takin' over by what they don't._

_They mesmerize skeletons._

_Kids with guns._

_Kids with guns._

_Easy does it, easy does it._

"We're here chaps." Kankuro said bringing everyone out of their thoughts and dreams.

"Let's get down to business gents..." Gaara said laughing hysterically.

* * *

Anonymous Saru: Omigawsh... (cries tears of hysteria) I did it! I finished mah first chappie...15 pages of pain! (Well not really, it was 25 pages transferring it from paper... yay for notebooks XD)

Sasuke: that's coz you are le moron...who writes in le notebook...

Naruto: sorry...I kinda agree on him with that Kanae...

Anonymous Saru: ... fine... let's look at the two who aren't getting _any type of action later on_!!!

Iruka: but Kanae...shouldn't you have done your English and WHAP homework instead of writing this? I mean you have all the time in the world to write _this_ but not all the time in the world to do your homework...and not to mention your MATH homework too!

Anonymous Saru: T-T le cry!!!

Sasuke: o.O; WTF! I love how you don't blow up at Iruka, yet you blow up on Naruto and me!!!

Anonymous Saru: oh silly Sasuke...the reason why I blew up at you was coz you brainwashed lil naru-chan into making me the bad person! That and you also have duck-ass hair...

Sasuke: ... LEMME AT HER!!!! JUST LEMME AT HER!

Naruto: nuuu! Sasuke-kun! Dun! (tries his best to restrain Sasuke but fails)

Sasuke: (hits Kanae with a 12 ft pole)

Anonymous Saru: x.X _ish ded_

Gaara: Oh good job jack-ass...you've just killed the only person who can actually make you get _some_ kind of action.

Naruto: (le gasp) YOU JUST KILLED THE AUTHORESS!! ...wait...does any of us know how to end one of these things???

Iruka: I'll just take Kanae's dead body...see if Tsunade can bring her back... (walks off carrying Kanae's dead body)

Sasuke: well...damn...I didn't think this far into it...

Naruto: AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A COP! YOU TEH SUCK!!!

Gaara: (angry sigh) how is it that I'm the only one who knows how to end these "end-of-story-rants" huh? Review please...and I shall restrain myself from slaughtering these two...


	2. A damper in the Plans

**Anonymous Saru: **Hullo all! I'm back again...XD and I'm alive! Tsunade really _does_ work miracles:D but anywhoo... hoped ya'll liked the last chapter; hope some of you made it _through_ the last chappie...I can never make it thorough 15 pages of fan fiction...and yet I write 15 pages...ehehehe, then again its like the whole "I love SasuNaru...but I hate Sasuke...thing" hehehe XD; but anywhoo  
**Anonymous Saru side note:** if you hadn't guessed by now... (and totally missed the first side note...) this fic is _LE AU!_ Long live AU fics!  
**Disclaimer:** _Yes! I FINALLY OWN NARUTO_... (wakes up from dream) well damn...I can dream can't I? But really...would you want to know what I would do if I _actually owned Naruto_... **I'D FIND OUT YONDAIME'S REAL TRUE NAME!!!** And if he doesn't have one...then I'd make it up XD  
**Rated:** **M**; sorry... I did try making it teen...but that never really works out...my minds just to perverted like that! Well there is buttsmex _in _the story...but **not** in _this_ chappie...rated M for mah reasons; cursing, blood, violence (I TOLD YOU ALL GAARA WAS EVIL IN THE LAST STORY...) and what-nots...and a lil bit of mind tormenting...who knows? And oh...** SHOUNEN AI** (kthx)  
**Guess whose back???**: **Obito**!!! Yeah... I was originally going to have him get killed off by Itachi...but then I'm like...naaaah! And oh I'm _actually_ making _the_ **Yondaime** Naruto's daddy... (He's dead anyways...it's just that...ish mah fic and I can do what evar I want to do :D) just don't get it confused that Yondaime is Naruto's father in the anime...D: I do not know myself... (cries)  
**One last thing: **Plot right now takes place in America...but for the use of Japanese words...it's in Cali XD (why Cali? Coz...gotta have lots of crime...xD I know stupid reason...but still me likey Cali)...it'll also take place in Germany and London; mabbi in Japan too...  
**One more thing:** hahah j/k...

Gaara: Kanae you do that once more I'll have to shot you...no joke...kthx  
Anonymous Saru: XP poopy head!!! GAARA NO BAKA! **One more thing**!  
Gaara: (vein pulse) you're just lucky that this fic and your reviewers need you Kanae so go off and write in your silly book. But since Kanae's busy writing the story...off in her purple spiral...no joke...it's actually purple...how gay does that make it?  
Sasuke: very gay...very gay indeed...  
Naruto: well...maybe that symbolizes that _we're_ gay? Or soon to be gay (looks off in Neji's direction)  
Neji: o.O! _Urusai!_ (Shut up!)  
Gaara: Oh shush you...you'll be gay if you don't like it or not!!!!  
Anonymous Saru: (sweat drops) ano...well Naruto's right...but anywhoo...here's mah thank yous!! OMG! That sorta rhymed!  
Naruto: You're a poet and you didn't even know it! (smiles cutely)  
Gaara: Oh dear lord, I'm surrounded by idiots...  
Neji and Sasuke: Speak for yourself...

**One MORE thing fo' real this time:** Well I just realized that I use a lot code-names in here...so I might as well just give you a list of who's who.  
Kyuubi- Naruto  
Shukaku- Gaara  
Shadow- Shikamaru  
Akamaru- Kiba  
Sketch- Sai  
Scarecrow- Kankuro  
Mangekyo- Itachi  
Sharigan- Sasuke (I may or may not use it)  
Just make myself clear! Sorry if I confused you in the first chapter... (sweatdrops)

**Reviewers: **OMG LUFF times leik one thousand!!  
-**savelove:** hmmm...to answer your question read dis chappie! But to put it simple...I think Sasuke likes Naruto from afar...after all he runs into Naruto every single day; coz of Choji's BBQ chips...  
Sasuke: (rolls eyes)  
Anonymous Saru: What? It's true!!  
-**EverPlotting:** I had no problem reading your shmence's XD...that's how I talk...almost all the time when I'm with mah friends...  
-**RaitenKitsune:** ehehe I updated...don't eat me (hides underneath a rock)  
**c2s:  
My Fav Naruto Fics** – I hope you know **why knot** this is yaoi... (sweatdrops) just so you know...dun eat me kthx (still hiding underneath her rock)

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 2: A damper in the Plans

"Alright! Let's let the fun begin!" Sai said.

Sai had gotten there a little bit earlier then the rest had so he just sat and chilled, earning some strange looks and comments from others; to them he looked like a hobo, with his tattered coat. But it was only a ruse. For the people had no clue what would happen tonight.

Once he saw the old Bentley pull up he got rid of his coat, and was in; super tight leather pants, I don't think he wore any underwear either. His wife beater was cut to show off his abs, while his gloves only covered his hands and thumbs and his pointy finger. He was the only ones who didn't have a belt. He had no reason to wear one. The leather clung to his lithe body. He was also one of the ones (besides Kiba, but he had an excuse to wear goggles, he couldn't see through the tiny slits on those god forsaken masks, although, he did wear his mask to the side and he wore something to cover his mouth) who didn't have a porcelain masks either. He liked the thrill of being caught, so he wore a beanie and dark tinted goggles.

"Let's let Akamaru hack into their systems..." Naruto said pretending to be Shukaku.

"Kay boss." Kiba said stepping forward, walking towards the glass door. His goggles allowed him to see the security. He had got quite a fortune on those beauties. The goggles allowed him to see the entire layout for the security, nifty little things? That and their also water resistant, which in Kiba's case; came out quite handy. The gang did lots of things that included getting wet.

"OH! I see..." Kiba said finally understanding the complex of the security; he turned around, "Alright Gents, we go up by roof. I see a weak spot in their security and it's on the roof... Scarecrow, keep us up to date, we'll be on channel four?—" Kiba said pausing to get the okay from Naruto.

"Yes, channel four...its all clear." Gaara said for Naruto, Gaara always did that. Checking and monitoring which frequency was the best for them to use during their heists. Plus he didn't want the cops to pick up their transmissions. That would be bad, plus it would give away their location for lots of things.

"—Channel four, and if things get hectic...kick open the door. The door has a motion detector inside...if it's opened up from the outside it'll go off, and then the cops will come. But if and only if we're in dire need of help." Kiba said, turning his ear walkie-talkie on; everyone else followed suit.

_-Meanwhile in another part of Town-_

Sasuke grumbled angrily as he pulled into his garage. His car was his only prized possession. It was a slick black BMW. Sure it was costly, but that was what his first paycheck of a new promotion got him.

Sasuke still lived in Uchiha Manor. He just couldn't sell it, to many memories, but also some bad ones too. Plus his brother owned half of it within the will of their father and mother.

Sasuke lived with the eldest Uchiha, Obito; a collage professor. He finally was able to do something right with his life. Obito dropped out of one of the finest law collages, Harvard. He disappointed his family, but more importantly his dad.

Obito is a good collage professor, I've actually attend one of his classes. All his students love him. What's not to love? A wealthy bachelor in his thirties. Has the attention span of a goldfish, but has a happy-go-lucky attitude outlook on life. Everyday Obito rides the dart to work, he doesn't believe in polluting the earth even more by driving to work like me. But then again I guess Obito understands about the earth more then I do, after all he's a professor of Biology and Anthology, he makes his living off of this, Sasuke thought.

Obito grew up with Kakashi, that's probably why Sasuke was in the police force. After all Sasuke didn't want to be the lawyer, the family already _had_ a lawyer in the family, even if he's distant. Itachi was always distant.

After the whole "Obito dropping out of Harvard" thing the next best thing was Itachi and Sasuke.

Sasuke never did question that whole series of events, he either didn't know a lot about it, or was to young...but whatever. Sasuke liked his job, even if it lacked a nice vacation plan. It kept him single, and kept his wallet full too.

"Tadaima..." _(A.S. if I'm correct, I had to ask miyou so I am! Means I'm back, although you should've known that! If you read fics the writer's prolli say it)_ Sasuke grumbled; even if there _was_ nobody home Sasuke had grown used to saying it. Either that or it had been drilled into his head by Obito using it way to much. Old habits die hard is what you could say I guess.

Sasuke grumbled as he walked into his giant living room. Hell I bet you could fit a family the size of a circus clowns in there and still have room enough to play football. Well without breaking anything.

Sasuke sighed as he plopped down on his leather couch, reaching out lazily for the remote so he could turn on his big screen plasma t.v.

The first thing that greeted Sasuke was a picture of Kyuubi, from some news report the channel so happened to be on. Obito must've been on this station last before he went to bed last night, Sasuke thought as he frowned.

"Joy", Sasuke said aloud to particularly nobody. This is what he needed, for his work to _follow him home_. Although he had to admit Kyuubi was kind of hot. He _was_ the only one out of the Demons to pull off the leather pants. Sasuke thought for a split second as he flipped to another channel, hoping it was 'Kyuubi-less'. But hoping was such a strong word.

"Konbanwa Uchiha-sama..." Joyce, the maid piped up, causing Sasuke to bolt right up. Turning his head he saw that she was greeting Obito. Damn his parents, why couldn't they just have had one kid? No they had to have three...

"Konbanwa Joyce-chan." Obito said happily as he pulled off his shoes, still keeping up the traditions as if he were still in Japan.

"Konbanwa Sasuke-kun! Long day??" Obito said as he loosened his tie.

Causing Sasuke to shiver, even at work nobody dared to call Sasuke Sasuke-kun. Well except for maybe Tsunade, Kakashi, and Neji. They only did it to piss him off. Which worked, but damn if he couldn't kill his own brother, who was also immune to his death glares; after all being older then Sasuke probably helped.

"Hnn..." Sasuke replied.

Obito also seeming to understand his little brothers communicative vocabulary responded, "Oh...rough huh? Still after Kyuubi?" Sasuke nodded in reply.

Obito frowned in return, "Oh! Did you get your aspirin?"

"Oh so you ordered it! I was wondering who gave it to me... Yeah I got it, but I left it in my office." Sasuke lied, he actually through it away in the dumpster down the street from his office when he was on lunch break. For all he could've known it was probably a bomb from one of his _adoring fans_.

"So what did you think of the kid...oh whatshisname, Naruto?" Obito said nudging his brother playfully as he sat down on the couch.

Okay what is it? Do I just give off signs to people that I need to be laid?! Sure _Obito_ knew I was gay, _although I don't know how he knew I need to be laid_. But Neji, that's just something else! Yeah sure I think the kid's cute but I bet you he's about seventeen, and I'm what? Effing twenty-two! He isn't even legal yet! Sasuke thought to himself silently fuming.

"He's okay...I guess..." Sasuke caught himself saying; too late it had already been said.

"Awww—" Obito said getting cut off with the simple whats for dinner trick.

Ignoring it he began to say, "Aww you know Sasuke, you should ask him out to lunch or dinner...plus you two would make a cute couple!" Obito said, taking the remote out of his stunned-to-silence brother's hand.

"Really well thank you for giving me tips on _my_ love life Obito...so...how are you and Rin coming out huh??" Sasuke said getting back at his brother, hitting him pretty low.

He had known Rin for a long time. Just about as long as he knew Kakashi too. Rin was a transfer student in Japan from America, er—when they still lived in Japan. But anywho him and Kakashi had battled over who would date Rin first, Obito sadly lost when his family moved to California. Rin later moved back to the USA, or so Kakashi said. But knowing any source coming from Kakashi wasn't that reliable. He was late to everything known to man kind, so knowing this made it hard to find Rin.

That and the fact that Kakashi didn't include any numbers or addresses, basically putting Obito up a creak without a paddle.

"Hey you know that was low? Least I don't go on about how much you haven't gotten laid."

"Che...like you haven't?" Sasuke shot back, hitting even lower then his brother.

"Yeah well...least I'm older and mom and dad didn't have to compare me to anybody..."

Ouch that left a mark. "Yeah...well...least I didn't have them comparing Itachi to me. Drop out."

"SASUKE UCHIHA DO YOU WANT TO RE-THINK THAT STATEMENT?" Obito yelled out, which was new for a change, Obito never really yelled. Not even to his students. Or at least raise his voice.

"Uh...sorry??" Sasuke blurted out, whatever he did to truly piss off his brother he really did mean it. Never in his life has Obito ever taken that tone, not even when he stubs his toe.

"YOU BETTER DAMN WELL BE!" Obito yelled out again.

"O-okay...but really, I'm truly sorry. Didn't mean to piss you off..." Sasuke said, I can't believe I'm apologizing for saying that...but then again Obito hasn't yelled at me like this since forever, I must have truly pissed him off, Sasuke thought scratching his head.

"Anyways, what's for dinner? I'm kinda hungry..." Sasuke said trying to get off of the heated topic.

"Leftovers I suppose? Joyce-chan said she's taking one of her breaks around 8:30 so she could spend some time with her family and siblings. Tonight _is_ Halloween after all, I bet you she wants to go trick-o-treating with her brothers and sisters." Obito commented scratching his nose as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey isn't your office throwing a Halloween party??"

"Che...it's for that dumb-ass Neji...did I mention to you that he's going to be our spy." Sasuke said taking his socks off.

"Really? No you never mentioned that to me...but oh—" Obito paused; he knew Sasuke hated Neji and this whole spy thing was also just another step closer to a promotion.

Obito pretty much knew why Neji would be chosen over Sasuke to spy on the Konoha Demons. It was pretty much common knowledge why. Sasuke appeared in all the newspapers, t.v. broadcasts, internet articles; Tsunade basically claimed that he was in charge of the Kyuubi case, over live t.v., directed by satellite.

"Well Neji's been raised under the laws of the station. After all his uncle was the sarge before he retired wasn't he??" Obito asked.

"Che I don't know...frankly I don't give a rat's ass...he can be a spy if he god well wants to be... Just as long as he doesn't interfere in _my_ line of work; or I'm not liable of shooting him if he does." Sasuke said as he flipped the channel bored half to death of the stupid cooking station they had been on for over half an hour.

Sasuke flipped to the news station, what better way to drown out your sorrows in a good info on sports, surly all the good stuff that would piss Sasuke off was gone...after all there was about only a few good seconds left before the news was over with, and onto wholesome funny family show-sitcoms.

As the sports anchor was going on about how the Cowboys had won their fifth game for the season, a live report cut in with the famous news reporter Ino Yamanaka.

Didn't Choji like her or...something?? Sasuke thought to himself as he was just about to flip the channel uninterested in whatever she had to say, but caught himself remembering one thing. Ino Yamanaka covers Kyuubi cases.

"So it appears we've been duped again by our infamous cat burglar Kyuubi and co! But why would he shot and kill an innocent bystander?" Ino said smoothly as the camera zoomed out of her face to cover the "Spanky Sam's Halloween Costume Deluxe" Halloween store. "Whats up with that you might ask yourselves? Well here's some feed we were able to save from the security cameras, before they were violently taken out by Shukaku." Ino said as the camera went off to the feed from the store.

This somehow caught Sasuke's attention, he knew Kyuubi like a fat kid knows cake. _(A.S. bad pun I know...shaddap kthx.)_ Wait a minute...since when did Kyuubi start killing people...that's Shukaku's job...even if I'm not obsessed with Shukaku like I am with Kyuubi...I know my people...I gotta show Neji this. Maybe he'll understand. Sasuke thought grabbing his coat.

"Going out now???" Obito asked.

"Yeah...listen Obito you can handle out candies to those small brats can't you??" Sasuke asked examining his watch. It was almost time for those blasted kids on sugar highs to come anyway. Damn this day. Why was there such a day like this to give kids excuses to run about and such? Sasuke thought. It's just like Valentines Day, damn hallmark.

Obito sighed as he watched the youngest Uchiha walk out of the house. "Well...I guess I could...pass out candies... I don't think it'll hurt me...that bad... Like last year." Obito said remembering last year's Halloween incident, one which he wish not to remember again.

_-At the Halloween Party-_

"Here's to Neji! For being our spy!" a drunken Tsunade cheered, raising her glass up to Neji.

"Sarge don't you think you should be watchin your alcohol?" Kakashi stated as he too raised his glass to Neji.

"Aww, shuddap Kakashi! This night is fer Neji! Fer once leave my alcohol out of this!" Tsunade said as she took a sip from her glass hiccupping at the end.

"Congratulations nii-sama!!" Hinata added silently. Although Neji is her cousin she still affectionately calls him her big brother. As if they were still kids growing up together.

Neji smiled slightly, finally a time for when they were praising _him_ instead the stupid glory hog-Uchiha. Life finally felt right, everything was going great. He was one step closer to getting a promotion. One which he and said Uchiha had been competing for ever since the two of them had gotten their last promotion-_together_-at the same time. Even his cat Miko stopped biting him.

But as soon as that smile found its way to his lips, it was replaced solemnly with a frown for disappointment.

"Sas-Uchiha? What are you doing here??" Neji questioned, looking Sasuke up and down. He was slightly wet. From a shower or the weather outside to running up here, Neji didn't have time to question (most likey couldn't) nor pursue the answer.

"Turn on the fucking T.V." Sasuke answered.

What? This didn't make any type of since. First of all he comes raining in on _my_ party! Now he's _ordering me_ to turn on the t.v. this makes no sense whatsoever! Neji thought as he stood still examining Sasuke's next movement.

"Why Sasuke? Want to barge in on Neji's parade?" Tsunade asked.

Okay first of all I was invited...I turned it down because I'm emo like that, Sasuke thought as he searched for the remote. Kakashi must have found it, because the t.v. was turned on, besides the fact that he also handed Sasuke the remote.

"No...he might actually enjoy this for once..." Sasuke muttered darkly, as he flipped to the station he was on last. Surly they were playing it over and over again, because Ino's that stupid. But God, the one thing that pissed him off was a drunken Tsunade.

Everyone gathered around Sasuke and the small t.v. "What is this Sasuke? If it's some gag I'm not interested..."

"There! Hinata freeze frame that or something!" Sasuke said cutting into Neji's speech, instructing Hinata what to do.

Neji paused before he was about to yell at Sasuke, as he looked at the screen. The shot was in bad condition. Stupid pixels, the shop owner must have been poor if all he could afford was this type of surveillance.

"Hinata, could you possible bring it up to the big screen and restore it?" Neji asked examining the screen again.

She nodded, and did as she was told to do. Restoring the pixels would be hard, but with this type of crappy camera's it would be easy.

"Alright..." Sasuke said pausing as he looked down at Hinata who was sitting in the chair he wanted to sit down in. Sasuke was just too damn lazy and tired to ask her to move anyways. What with running all around town doing his job by searching for Kyuubi and talking to people who got their stuff stolen by the Konoha Demons can be tiring. Along with dull seeing as one also has the Shukaku expert along with them.

"Oh sorry!" Hinata exclaimed, jumping up from the chair. "G-go r-right ahead!" Hinata said blushing as she backed away from said chair and Uchiha, silently poking her fingers together in a cute yet nervous way.

"Thanks" Sasuke said as he took the seat, sitting down he began messing with the computer trying to look for files on Shukaku and Kyuubi.

It was pretty hard seeing as this wasn't his computer, it was Neji's. So Neji would know where his image files are instead of Sasuke. And Sasuke didn't want to ask for help, he was an Uchiha, Uchiha's never asked for help. Or so said Itachi.

_Finally _finding Neji's images he right clicked one of the images of Shukaku's back and opened up a new window. Repeating the cycle except this time he repeated only for Kyuubi. The fact that Neji had a few pictures of Kyuubi surprised even Sasuke. Sasuke always thought Neji wouldn't save any pictures on Kyuubi. But then again Shukaku was Kyuubi's right hand man.

"Alright Neji don't you see something wrong with the back of Kyuubi?—"

"Well I wouldn't know Sasuke; after all _you're the_ 'Kyuubi'_ expert._.." Neji said cutting Sasuke off.

"Oh just save me the trouble and just take a goddamned look..." Sasuke said as he brought the picture back up for Neji.

Neji reluctantly took a look at the picture, "Okay so what am I supposed to be seeing here Sasuke? Kyuubi's back?" Neji snapped as he finally took his eyes off the computer and focused them onto Sasuke.

"Well..." Sasuke paused as he brought the pictures up of Shukaku's and Kyuubi's back. "Okay _now_ examine them...wise ass..."

Neji examined the feed from the cameras and the two pictures from his file once again, as it finally clicked.

"Wait a minute...that's not Kyuubi. That's Shukaku..." Neji said finally.

"God he can be taught!" Sasuke said punching the air. "I knew it!! They must have switched or something..."

"Wait a minute...what?" a drunken Tsunade asked.

"The person dressed up as Kyuubi isn't Kyuubi. I think it's just some silly juvenile prank." Neji said turning the t.v. off, turning his attention towards Sasuke, "But check it out anyways..." he paused, "—I don't like the looks of it."

Sasuke grumbled, since when was _I _taking orders from the likes of _Neji_?! Sasuke thought bitterly as he obliged silently.

Grabbing his coat that he basically threw into Shino's hands the second he walked into the room; he was walking down to his car. The thought hadn't crossed his mind if he should take his BMW to Spanky Sam's Halloween Costume Deluxe store. Nor did it also cross his mind that that pesky newspaper reporter would be there either.

_-Inside the party-_

"Where are you going Temari?" Neji asked quietly as he approached the disappearing Temari.

"Huh? Oh—" Shit, Temari thought as she racked her brain for a quick excuse. "I have to call my brothers, Kankuro and Gaara. Kankuro's a total dumbass when it comes to cooking. Although my little brother doesn't eat I don't think he wants the house to burn down either. And Gaara's scary, especially when he's passing out candies. I wanted to call them to make sure Kankuro isn't burning anything down and Gaara isn't scaring kids. Plus Gaara can't cook...he only burns things." Temari said altogether, hoping that Neji would buy her excuse.

Well...technically it was the truth. Kankuro can't cook, and Gaara does scare small children.

"Well you don't have to go outside. Tsunade's not riled up anymore...go ahead and call them—" Neji said softly pausing. "—on speaker too. This conversation will make me have one hundred percent trust on you." Neji said calmly.

Truth be told he didn't believe Temari one bit. Even if she passed Tsunade's standards, she didn't pass his.

Although it was true, Tsunade was indeed in the verge of passing out. The party was rather dull anyways. After the source of the party in this case, Tsunade passes out the party's over.

Kakashi however had taken up playing beer pong with Iruka to pass the time. Shino was dozing lightly on the couch, pretty much after loosing his dignity loosing in strip poker he gave up trying to "have fun" and passed out on the couch. While Hinata passed her time looking at the soft pitter-patter of the rain examining it everytime it hit the window. And last but not least Choji, who after finishing the snacks also passed out on the couch, clutching his bag of potato chips. Neji looked back at Temari who was quietly on the phone.

Oh that blasted Hyuga! He's such a BASTARD! Temari thought evily as she waited for one of her brothers to pick up the phone.

"Yes? Sabaku residence, Kankuro Sabaku speaking."

"Hey K...it's me Tem." Temari said speaking in code. Gaara's code...Gaara saw fit if anyone _unwanted_ was listening in on their convo to use a shortened version of one's name.

"Yes, what is it Tem?"

"I was just wondering if you burned the house down." Temari said as she giggled into the speaker.

"Oh hah-hah...you're cute you know." Kankuro said huffing into the speaker.

"I know, can I speak with Gaara?" Temari added nonchalantly as she twirled her hair. Oh how she would rue the day if she had to _twirl _her hair again, especially infront of the stupid Neji-puu.

"Sure let me go find him he's prolli off sulking somewhere..." Kankuro said pausing as he switched over to the walkie talkie. "Gaara...Temari wants to talk to you..."

"_What is it? I'm bus—" _Gaara said as he bashed in the last security's head, walking away from his bloodlust and from the camera's.

"She's being eavesdropped on bub...let me link you to the convo..." Kankuro said as he linked Gaara to the phone call.

"Ah! There he is—" Kankuro paused as he switched over the mike of the walkie-talkie to the phone.

"_What?"_ Gaara said as he continued his journey.

"Don't 'what' me Gaara; I'm your older sister..."

"_Right...well what is it you want Tem. It's rare from you to call...especially from your cell phone."_ Gaara asked as he reached the museum's holocaust exhibit.

"Well I was just wondering if good ole' Kankuro hadn't burned the house down." Temari asked.

"_...not that I know of. And trust me Temari, I would know."_ Gaara said as he examined the glass from his past.

"Well that's good!" Temari exclaimed, throwing off Gaara's inner balance.

"_God why are you so happy all of a sudden? It's not like you...have you been hitting the tequila hard? Or—oh dear lord don't tell me you're in some ditch off in Mexico."_ Gaara said truthfully, taking a slight worry for a short second of time.

"Aww...somebody cares, but to answer your questions, no. I haven't had any alcohol tonight..._you'd tell_...and no I'm not in Mexico, or in a ditch for that matter." Temari said forgetting the fact that Neji is standing right next to her, listening in on the conversation.

Neji just stood there quietly, whoever this Gaara person was sounded hot. Wait. What?! Neji thought to himself as he paled a little. There was no way he was falling for some voice over the phone. Let alone Temari's brother! Neji thought to himself.

"_That's nice to know. I'm _bored_ now so I'm going to give the phone back to Kankuro."_ Gaara said speaking in code again as he switched to the walkie-talkie, _"I'm in...you talk to Tem now...I'm sure whoever is listening should be satisfied enough..."_ Gaara told Kankuro.

"Got it" he paused as he switched the mike off of Gaara's walkie-talkie and put the cell phone back to his ear. "Well it's a shame Gaara gets bored often...you really should get him one of those game stations he's been asking for. Maybe that might solve his problems?"

"Yeah maybe...hey K can you pick me up? I walked here this morning, could you come get me?" Temari asked.

"Sure...I'll be there soon. Bye." Kankuro said as he hung up his phone.

"It's alright if I go now anyways right?" Temari asked as she closed her phone, looking up at Neji.

"Oh right. Yeah sure I don't care, the party's already dead anyways." Neji said looking at the sad room once more. Almost everyone was either knocked out or bored half to death.

"Thank you Hyuga" Temari said smiling as she headed out of the door.

_-At the Museum- _

"I'm in Kyuubi, Shadow. What now?" Gaara said as he walked around the exhibit taking out the security cameras.

"_Good, now you should be takin' out all those blasted cameras." _Shikamaru stated as a question, but Gaara mistook it as a statement.

"It's already done..." Gaara said as he looked around the now security-camera-less room.

"_Alright, to your...right you'll see something of value to only _you_ take it and get going. Maru says theres trouble headin your way, and ours as well. It seems that damn clerk had spy security cameras set up. So grab the package and get your ass down here..."_ Shikamaru said as he cut the connection off.

Right...got it. Gaara thought to himself as he looked on his right.

Damn Shikamaru's clever. Gaara thought as he grabbed the package and hightailed it out of the room.

Gaara headed over towards the exit but stopped dead in his tracks as he looked down to see even more security run up the stairs.

"_Shit! Goddamn...Shu—Kyuubi where in the hell are you?!"_ Naruto blurted out in his walkie-talkie.

"I'm in the exhibit. Why Shukaku where are you?" Gaara said as he made way towards the window.

"_Fuck...I'm surrounded. I'm down near the mess hall..."_ Naruto said as he fought dearly for his life.

"Damn! I'm coming down for you." Gaara said stopping and heading back towards the door.

"_NO! Dammit! Kyuubi this is an order I order you to stop and head your ass out a safer way. I'll find my way out...just protect that package!" _Naruto ordered.

"Fine...it's your head then Shu." Gaara said as he removed the window pain slightly, and covered the alarm that was hooked up to the window with some chewing gum.

Meanwhile downstairs Naruto was having his own problems.

Fuck, come on think Naruto think! I have a smoke bomb that will get me out of this mess, and Akamaru said to break the glass if I get in a pinch...alright...Naruto thought to himself as he dodged a side punch to his head.

If he ever got out of here he'd remember to thank Gaara for doing all of this. Naruto thought again as he jumped in mid air easily dodging a kick.

But as unlucky as Naruto can be sometimes a punch was aimed for his stomach as soon as he was in the air.

Damn I think that broke a couple of ribs...Naruto thought as he clutched his side in pain, but also grabbing the smoke bomb. Throwing it down with ease he made his way over and out of the smoke and grabbed a chair. Throwing it at the glass wall; he watched it shatter to the ground causing the alarm to sound.

Naruto ran. He ran as far as he could to get out of that museum. He ran as far as he could. He ran, but didn't get far as he was crossing the street as a car ran into him, he flew back to the pavement and passed out.

"Shit...that...hurt..." Naruto said as he fought to regain consciousness.

* * *

Anonymous Saru: Oh noes! 

Neji: ... damn right oh noes! You stupid cliff hanger whore!

Naruto:That was mean Neji!

Sasuke: Naruto...aren't you supposed to be...you know...knocked out??

Naruto: Oh right!!! (Goes back to being "knocked out")

Anonymous Saru: I AM WOUNDED!!!!! (goes off to cry in her emo corner)

Gaara: (rolls eyes) Kanae...tell the good people who kindly awaited for this next chapter you're sorry...

Anonymous Saru: But they already know I'm sorry! (sweat drops)

Obito: Yesh Kanae is VERY sorry for not updating faster...she relaxed during vacation...

Kakashi: Then she had homework like all normal people...but this year she promised that she'd _actually_ do her homework this time round...after all you don't want her to get grounded right???

Iruka: Yeah...getting grounded causes less a chance of an update which makes all of you guys' sad right???

Anonymous Saru: (sniff) please forgive the ending...it was written in my slu-ness of being sick... (sweat drops) I'm sorry...oh so terribly sorry! Blame my cold!!! (cry)

Neji: Did you just make up a word Kanae???

Anonymous Saru: why yes...yes I did...XPPP

Gaara: Dear lord...for your patience heres something entirely funny...and maybe it'll make up for the lack of no updating-ness...thing... _(A.S. okay it'll be in my **profile**...it's not working...sorry)_

Anonymous Saru: Have fun with it!

Gaara: Yes, and oh REVIEW or Naruto will never come out of his coma-thing...

Naruto: I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!!!

Gaara: Yes you did...now review kthx! (runs off)


	3. A fine line between love and Hate

_**A.S.** note I did not come up with this chapter's name...good ole' Breaking Benjamin did :D hehe..._

- - - - - - - -

**Anonymous Saru:** Zomg...I ish ALIVE!!! Well this chapter came out more willingly then the last one...so I'm kinda sorry if it's a tad bit too long... I planed this time where I wanted it to stop...and I got a lot more into detail then the others too... (well...more willingly then the others XD)  
**Anonymous Saru side note:** AU, Yaoi...mmm crude language??  
**Disclaimer: **Okay srsly if I OWNED Naruto...well then I wouldn't be needing to write these things to keep you busy then would I? If I owned Naruto then all of this would be put into practice... (well...something to the likes of this...but with a lot more yaoi) and I'd also find out Yondaime's effing NAME...which will solve world hunger  
**Rating: M**; this time it's actually worthy (well...in the past two ficcy's it has been worthy for the other things that classify it for M...but this time its got semi stuff...okay so it's a sneak peak...so what!_ Read the story...it'll clarify everything_)  
**One last thing: **Plot right now takes place in California for the moment  
**One more thing:** Okay if you hadn't noticed from my profile I do intend to use _all_ of the chara's from the Naruto series...some might say I'm setting myself up...but hey I wiki-ed a lot of info...and also got a lot of ideas for the plot too!!! (smile) and I think that after all the happy stuff happens (sorry...dun keel me...it'll make up for it in the second part trust me! XD) the KD will be called upon XD kekeke...and no I don't think I'll start a new story...coz I prolli won't come up with a witty title like this (altho it dawned on me that I kinda realized that there was a movie titled Catch me if you can...) but enough with all these confusing spoilers! And on with the lovely review answers!

**Oh...I need a Beta for this story...if anyone's interested then email me at crzyabtichigo(at)gmail(dot)com** (and yes I am quite aware that it LOOKS like it's saying 'crzybitchigo'...it's not...it's short hand for 'crazy about ichigo' please don't send me spam...and if you send me an email title it beta for Catch me if you Can or CmiyC, or any other short ways to write it...so I know what you're talking about so I won't delete it forever) **or AIM: crazykanae** (mind you I'm only on Friday and the weekends; don't spam me on that either)

**Reviewers:  
**Gaara: Hey whaddaya know? They actually saved your skin Naruto...  
Naruto: YEI! THANK YOU LIKE TIMES A MILLION!!! I ain't knocked out no more!  
Sasuke: um...yes you are...for right now that is anyways...  
Naruto: DAMMIT!!! "(goes back to being knocked out)"  
Gaara: well on with the reviews...  
Kakashi: Anonymous Saru would love to send all her love to everyone who reviewed for this chapter, she loves the reviews and it made her feel better when she was sick...  
Iruka: Although she's just way to lazy to name all of you out...she really is happy that you all love her story! She thought nobody would...but then again that's how ocd she is...but onto answering some questions (which you're free to ask if you're confused at any givin point in the story then feel free to ask)

**savelove: **SORRY! Dun eat me I didn't know how to end it and I was tired and I didn't want to continue with the story...and I was sick...but anywhoo on with your question, if Gaara doesn't find him useful as a secret agent he can always be Gaara's personal servant XD...and either way Neji's last name could be spelled with one or two u's...wiki and the english manga have his last name spelled with one u. _DEMO GA_! The Japanese manga (yei for a-kon and buying of japanese manga yei for vol. 33 of Naruto...dang...33...that number gets me ALL the time) spells his name with two u's...so either way is correct...

Anyways on with Chapter tres!

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 3: A fine line between love and Hate

_-Recap-  
Naruto ran. He ran as far as he could to get out of that museum. He ran as far as he could. He ran, but didn't get far as he was crossing the street as a car ran into him, he flew back to the pavement and passed out._

"_Shit...that...hurt" Naruto said as he fought to regain consciousness.  
-End Recap-_

Sasuke's head jerked to the dull sound of somebody running into his car.

Great, this is just what I need for my _perfect_ day, Sasuke thought as he slowed his car to a stop.

"Wonder what I hit?" Sasuke asked himself as he got out of the car to examine the person or thing or object that ran into his car.

There lay poor little Naruto, in between consciousness. Groaning out in pain, anyone would after they flew a few feet after running into a car.

"Oh Shit!" Sasuke half yelled half screeched. Sasuke was never a one to panic at most situations, but he instantly found himself panicking at this situation.

"Oh Kamii-sama! Please don't tell me he's DEAD!" Sasuke said panicking some more as he continued to loose his cool.

"I should...I should...call the police. NO! I am _the police_! Fuck! Come on Sasuke _think_! Use that wonderful brain of yours!" Sasuke discussed with particularly no one, well unless you count Naruto, but I don't think he's listening (nor would care less) to Sasuke.

"Right well I can't leave him here...he might die...or something." Sasuke said, bending down to pick up Naruto's fragile body.

Odd, he's so light... Sasuke thought to himself as he placed Naruto's limp body into his car, unbeknownst to him that he was being spied on from the depths of the shadows.

Gaara watched as the so called 'Sasuke Uchiha' drove off with his boss, his friend, Naruto.

Dammit I hope nothing happens to Kyuubi! Gaara thought as he let his anger out on the poor tree that was concealing him from Sasuke.

"Fuck, Shadow, find all the information you can on a 'Sasuke Uchiha.'" Gaara said into the walkie-talkie, holding onto Naruto's which had landed right next to the root of the tree when Naruto went flying.

"_What_?" Shikamaru asked sounding a bit surprised.

"You heard me dammit!" Gaara yelled, letting his temper take the better of him.

"_What—what bit you on the ass_??" Shikamaru asked as he began to search for Sasuke Uchiha.

"The bastard...has him! That little Uchiha scum has Naruto!!" Gaara yelled out again, while Shikamaru quickened his search for Sasuke Uchiha.

_-At Spanky Sam's Halloween Costume Deluxe store-_

"Oh! Ino! Sasuke's coming!" Sakura squealed out in delight, primping her hair.

"Omigawsh! NO WAY?! Sakura, if you're pulling my leg I'm—"

"YES WAY! And Ino why would _I_ be pulling your leg? I've known you forever Ino-pig." Sakura said interrupting Ino, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well I don't know big brow..." Ino said poking her fingers together, looking down at the floor.

Sakura smiled, "Oh silly. There's absolutely _no_ way I'd cheat on my dear Lee Ino-pig—"

"—who's this Sasuke fellow? Should I be threatened or worried Sakura-chan?" Lee said cutting off Sakura's speech, which was probably about friendship or something.

"Well I don't know Lee—I think you _should _be worried about little Miss Haruno's obsession..." Ino said, smirking to herself.

"Oh thanks guys...it's not like I'm not looking out for my one and only best friend, Ino-pig!" Sakura said pouting. "And besides it's alright to have a small healthy obsession, Sasuke's obsessed with Kyuubi; and he's a guy. And it's not like you don't see Sasuke flaunting about with any guys now do you??"

"But you also don't see him flaunting about with any of the ladies either, Sakura..." Lee said pointing out the obvious.

"Well, he's just busy with his job! You'd be busy too if you had to chase all over town for Kyuubi too Lee." Ino said defending her Sasuke-kun.

Lee or formally known as Rock Lee, was an old buddy of Ino's. Ino had somehow managed to hook him and Sakura up a few years ago. And they've been together ever since. But now, Lee is a detective and a half-time cop when his job was on the low.

Sakura is a newspaper reporter, and Ino a news anchor. The both of them specialize on the Kyuubi, sometimes working together. The two of them were best friends since kindergarten; which is oddly surprising because a very few fair of people has friends from kindergarten. Along with obsessing over Kyuubi, they've also been obsessing over the handsome Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura had wanted to repay Ino for setting her up with Lee. And Sasuke Uchiha is a wealthy bachelor

"Speak of the devil, there he is!" Ino cooed as she saw his BMW drive up to the store or now formally known as the crime scene.

"Ahem" Sasuke ahem'd. His day had been shitty ever since work. And his patients were already on thin ice as it is that and also the fact that he had some poor unconscious kid in his car.

"Oh! S-sorry Sasuke-kun!!" Ino said blushing like a ripe tomato.

Sasuke's face darkened at the suffix, "_Right_..." he paused to cross his arms, "Well I'm here for the crime scene...and I don't have all night." Sasuke added rather rudely. Honestly Lee had to question himself why his girlfriend and his girlfriend's best friend were obsessing over this type of guy, that it took him a soft nudge from Sakura to get going.

"Oh right right..." Lee said as he began searching for his little black notebook (and no not the one where he keeps girls phone numbers in it either) that was labeled 'Crime Scene' in white letters.

Clearing his throat he continued as he finally found it, "Right, well our dead guy is a Mr. Pete Walker, who died at exactly 9:30..." Lee babbled on, but Sasuke's mind was elsewhere at the moment.

"Right when I saw the report for the so called 'Kyuubi murder' at first I thought it was actually Kyuubi. But I know Kyuubi wouldn't do such a thing. Killing isn't his nature, stealing is. Normally the one who kills in the Konoha Demon group is Shukaku. So it might just be some childish prank, or an imitator... Well I trust you'll keep me up to date on this—" Sasuke said turning and headed over to his car.

"Uh...it's Lee, Rock Lee. Mr. Uchiha, it's been wonderful getting a chance to work with you!" Lee added cheerfully.

Sasuke on the other hand mocked Lee, rolling his eyes and mouthing the usual 'blah blah blaah', while his back was turned to the three, as he got into his car.

"Yeah sure..._whatever_..." Sasuke said as he started his car and drove off, leaving the three to marvel at him and his car.

_-At Konoha Demons Base-_

"Alright Shikamaru, what do you have on him?" Gaara asked slightly restraining himself.

"Well our boy Sasuke Uchiha is neat as a whistle. He was born into the Uchiha name, so we can expect some wonders from the boy. Let's see...He was born on July 23, 1984, blood type AB, his mother was Mikoto and his father was Fugaku Uchiha, his brothers, Obito and Itachi..." Shikamaru said rifling through the ass load of papers he printed off on just the Uchiha clan. In reality he never had to print so many papers when he was researching somebody the limit he put himself on was a limit to exactly five pages, but then again the Uchiha clan is worldly known that the information he printed out could fill about three heavy books.

"Currently he has two relatives that are alive and somewhere in the US. Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, died of some strange disease. They don't give me why she died; some doctors do say that it was her immune system being to weak or something...it went wacko or something like that." Shikamaru paused again as he rifled some more.

"Ah here it is" Shikamaru said as he pulled a huge packet on Fugaku Uchiha. "Lets see...Sasuke's father, Fugaku was Japan's top brain surgeon. He had become rich and famous from his trade mark style. Now, this is what gets me, he married at the age of thirty-five with one of his nurses; apparently he knocked her up and he didn't want to bring shame to the Uchiha's so he married her to cover up the whole scandal. So that brings us up to Obito Uchiha, the eldest of the Uchiha's." Shikamaru said flipping to a smaller (less then half) page about Obito.

"Born on February 10, 1979, he grew up with the full support of his mother and father, who wished for him to excel in everything. They wanted him to become a lawyer, but that didn't go to well, nor did it blow over. The media and press mad a lot about that. When the truth stats that he just dropped out of Harvard, because he didn't want to be something he didn't want to be. But man, if he was my son I'd be pissed too, Harvard is one of the finest schools that and the fact it coasts a few grand to get in the school too." Shikamaru paused as he let the rest of the members sink the information in.

"Er...well then there's the next son, their backup...he was the um, one who became the lawyer in the family." Shikamaru said glancing over in Gaara's general direction.

Gaara, feeling the eyes on him looked up. He seemed okay, well besides the fact that his knuckles were pure white from clutching the table none to friendly, if he had not been trying to break the table it would be in halves by now.

"W-well...let-lets uhh, let's move on eh?" Kiba asked nervously.

"It's alright. I'm fine." Gaara said apathetically. "Continue."

"Er—well...I don't feel like talking about it so—"

"God Shikamaru, you're such a pussy. Gaara said it was alright for you to continue yet you don't. Don't you have any balls?" Sai said as he grabbed the stack of papers out of Shikamaru's hands.

"...'EY! I ain't no pussy! And yes Sai I have balls...it's just...the last time we mentioned Itachi's name infront of Gaara—he lost control and broke a few things.

"When did I break something? Or in this case, a 'few things'?!" Gaara asked.

"You broke a few of my ribs, and twisted my arm. And you gave Naruto permanent scars on his cheeks." Kiba said looking down at his feet, now wishing he hadn't said a thing at all.

"Oh...well..." Gaara said.

"_Anywho_. Itachi Uchiha, born on June 9, 1979—wait Shika this says that Itachi's the eldest out of the two, him and Sasuke. What in the fuck does that mean?" Sai said looking down at the sheet of paper.

"Yeah, I read a lot from that site. Actually I got most of my information off that site—" Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"Well then why does it say that Itachi's the oldest? Didn't it say that Obito was the oldest?" Kiba asked, taking Naruto's place in asking the confusing questions.

"Well it seems that Mikoto and Fugaku adopted Obito as a baby, because both of his parents were dead. Apparently his mother died while in labor. This was around the time when Mikoto was pregnant with Itachi. _But_ the source isn't one hundred percent sure about this." Shikamaru said snatching the information back from Sai.

"Anywho, regarding Obito being Itachi's and Sasuke's cousin or not, on with Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke grew up in one of the regions in Tokyo. He lived there for oh say—six or seven years? Then his family moved to America. Itachi and Sasuke then went to the finest private schools in California. Itachi later went to grad school and a few years later so did Sasuke. With the two sons out of the house Mikoto and Fugaku were alone—now heres what _I _don't get. The two of them committed suicide. Although Obito was still living with them he was currently in class at a community college. Itachi had an alibi and Sasuke was out of state. Of course this happened a few years ago—before we all met—but it was around the time—" Shikamaru paused, "—the time Itachi was dating Gaara."

"Well I don't think this Sasuke character will rape our lil Naru-chan." Sai said breaking the long awkward silence.

"Well—" Kiba started, "Sasuke is obsessed with Kyuubi. But luckily for Naruto, he's wearing a Shukaku costume. So fer now he _should_ be safe."

"Let's hope so..." Gaara said.

_-At Uchiha Manor-_

"Well uhh...you _hit this kid with your car?_" Obito asked for the third time.

"Yes! I hit him with my car! What-what would you want me to do with him? Leave him out on the street to _die?!_" Sasuke said grabbing his hair and sitting at the end of the couch next to the unconscious Naruto's feet (who was at the other end).

Obito sighed as he looked at the kid; he still had his mask on. "Well I guess all we can do is just take care of him for now—I'll go get some damp cloths to wake him up. You try to find any contact information on him, any sort of I.D's on him." Obito said as he began to walk towards the kitchen, he paused, "You did the right thing Sasuke—you didn't leave him."

Sasuke looked up at Obito as he walked into the kitchen, turning his attention to Naruto.

Naruto was sleeping soundly as his chest rose softly as he was sleeping with little snores escaping from him.

_-Naruto's dream/flashback-_

"_But daddy where's mummy?!" a small Naruto asked as he came running towards a taller replica of him._

"_Mummy's not here right now, now Naruto, we're going to go visit uncle Jiraiya." Naruto's father said taking his son by the hand._

"_Sort of like holiday?" Naruto asked, looking up at his father. Naruto being six at the time didn't think anything wrong at the time but he later found out by Jiraiya._

"_Yes Naruto, a lot like holiday, now come on, Jiraiya is probably waiting for us." Naruto's father said smiling down at his son._

"_God took ya long enough!" A man with white hair said as he jerked away from his car, which he was leaning on only seconds ago._

"_Sorry mate..." Naruto's father said, "Now listen to me little one, you will _always_ be _my_ son." He said as he squatted down to be eye level with Naruto._

"_But daddy you sound as if I'm never going to see you or mummy again..." Naruto said looking down at his frog slippers, which were on the wrong feet showing signs of Naruto being in a rush and had just woken up._

"_Now now little one, we'll see each other again one day—"_

"—_don't mean to sound rude or anythin' but hurry up Uzumaki, you're time is almost up." Jiraiya said informing Naruto's dad of the little time they had left._

_Naruto's father smiled as he looked up, "I know Jiraiya..." he said standing up as he turned his attention to Naruto, "Here—you'll have this to remember me by..." he said as he took off his necklace (A.S. yes the one Tsunade gave to him) and put it around his son's neck._

"_But daddy this is the necklace mummy gave to you! I can't—" Naruto began._

"_Yes you can and you will, now be a good boy for your uncle." Naruto's father said lifting him up in the air and kissed him on the cheek before handing him over to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya take good care of 'em for me?"_

_Jiraiya nodded, "You don't have to ask mate. Naruto's my nephew—I'll take care of him till the day I die."_

"_Thanks, and oh Jiraiya, keep him away from those pervy books you write, oh what are they...Icha Icha Paradise?" and with that Naruto's father left._

"_Da-DADDY!" Naruto yelled to his now gone father, turning to his uncle to cry._

_Jiraiya winced, since when did Naruto's dad find out that he was the author of Icha Icha confused him as he began to comfort his now crying nephew. To this day that statement is still a question asked in Jiraiya's head._

_-End of dream/flashback-_

Sasuke sat there on the end of the couch not knowing what else to do, he searched Naruto for any I.D. or contact information that might have been on him, but the kid had no pockets, so the search was dry. He also didn't know what to do in this type of situation. This wasn't his field of expertise, after all, why would he have become a cop if he did know what to do.

"_Mama we're all full of lies. Mama we're meant for the flies. And right now they're building a coffin you're size. Mama we're all full of lies._" Naruto mumbled incoherently clutching his chest as he curled on his side.

"Um—okaay...what the hell?" Sasuke asked, turning his head to the side to look at Naruto.

"Wow, he must be from England." Obito said walking into the room with a first aid kit and a few towels. One damp and the others dry.

"Okay how do you know _that_? This kid doesn't have any sort of I.D. on him at all and yet you know where he came from? That doesn't make any damn sense. Well, unless you're a mind reader...which you aren't??" Sasuke added as he looked up at Obito.

"Well—I'm just guessing; after all 'Mama' was released out in only England that and also of his accent too..." Obito said pointing out the obvious.

"Oh...well I would've guessed that—" Sasuke said getting up to move around to where he's facing Naruto. Sasuke and Obito both were towering over Naruto's sleeping body.

"Zzzzz" Naruto snored, as his chest rose every time he inhaled.

"Well we really need to take his mask off." Sasuke said instructing Obito from the other side of the couch.

"Hey Sasuke do you thing he might be Shukaku?? After all he's wearing the exact same thing Shukaku does so—"

"Obito there are at least a million kids running out there and half of them are probably dressed up as one of the members from Konoha Demons." Sasuke stated, "Plus if he was actually Shukaku then why would his mask be plastic—" Sasuke sated again as he removed Naruto's fake Shukaku mask.

"Nnnn—" Naruto murmured as the light from the living room woke him up. "Where in the hell am I?" he asked as he sat up to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well you're in Los Angeles California right now." Obito said kindly handing him one of the damp cloths. "Apply wherever the pain is."

"I _know_ I'm in Los Angeles. And I know I'm in California! I meant where _am I_..." Naruto said taking the damp towel. "And who or _what_ hit me?"

Sasuke looked down at the boy, "to answer your question kozo you're inside Uchiha Manor, and well _I hit you_ with my car—I didn't meant to, and if I didn't care then I would've left you to die."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and murmured, "God I'm in so much trouble!" Naruto said as he grabbed his blonde hair.

"Well what do you except? It's half past your curfew I bet—and what it's a school night too?"

"HEY! I resent that!" Naruto said, "I'm not a kid!—"

"Well oh my bad, a teenager then." Sasuke said

"I resent that even more! I'm not a kid nor am I a teenager! I'm twenty for crists sake!" Naruto said in a pouty way.

Obito looked from Naruto to his brother watching his jaw drop. "Wait a minute—you're twenty?!"

"Yes I am. Why does that sound so alarming? And how old do I look like?" Naruto asked sounding generally confused, as usual.

"Sure...you aren't courting anyone are you? You aren't in the host business?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Court—hell no! Honestly I'm twenty!" Naruto said, truth be told he really was twenty... Naruto looked from Sasuke to Obito; hoping one of them would believe him.

"Sasuke he's telling the truth, 'Mama' came out when I was twenty, in America. _(A.S. oh god! Nuu! Alas poor York I knew him...in America. XD okay now one wiff teh story...i just had to get that out of my system.)_ But the song originally came out in '92 when I was sixteen. So if you're twenty now, and it's the year 2006—" _(A.S. yeah I know its '07 now. But it's Halloween in the story...not January—er—now February...so yeah)_ Obito paused as he calculated it in his head.

"That made him—six years old at the time?" Obito paused as he glanced over at Sasuke.

"What?"

"Am I correct?" Obit asked.

"Well you're the college professor. But—" Sasuke paused as he sat down on at the end of the couch. "Okay—it's 2006, if you say you're twenty then—you were born in the year—1986? And if Obito claims 'Mama' came out in 1992 then that made you—six at the time? This is all saying that my math is right."

"You know you could've asked me mates. I would've told ya..." Naruto said as he stretched his legs. "So...where's your bathroom? I want to take a shower and well pee."

"Oh right. Um Sasuke could you lead him? I'll start dinner—and DON'T give me that look! I'm not going to burn it _this time_!" Obito said putting his hands over his hips.

"Right—" Sasuke paused as he put a believable tone in it and continued. "Well hurry up and don't get lost either." Sasuke said getting up of the couch.

Naruto got up off the couch taking Sasuke's leave a sign to follow him, "So...you mentioned that I was in Uchiha manor, so does that make you Japanese?"

"Well I assume it would, what does your English accent make you British?" Sasuke said smirking.

"Actually you're only half right you git." Naruto said pausing, as he wondered if it was a wise move for him to have said that. "I'm half British half Japanese."

"Hn. Well this is the bedroom you'll be sleeping in, mine is down the hall and Obito's is down the hall and to the left. "Sasuke said ignoring Naruto's comment. "And here's the bathroom..."

"Well that's all fine and dandy but what am I going to wear?" Naruto asked as he took a step into the bathroom.

"Wear? Well what you have on--?"

"And you _honestly_ think I'm going to _sleep_ in this?!" Naruto said, looking down at his outfit.

The fact hadn't completely dawned on Sasuke what Naruto was wearing. Sasuke had either been to dull or too stupid to not analyze his body for any cuts, wounds, or injuries. Well, theres that and he also didn't even know the boys name. All he knew was his age, which he was probably lying on.

"—well I'm going to go shower...could you drop the change of cloths off for me please?" Naruto asked as he closed the door slowly.

Sasuke stood there for half a minute then kicked the air slightly. He had just realized that he had been ordered to do something. This for any Uchiha was just wrong. _They_ were the ones who ordered people around.

Sasuke eventually moved towards the general direction of his room to get some clothes for the little brat of which he knew absolutely nothing about.

A few minutes later he arrived infront of the bathroom. He didn't even think if the boy was still showering of if he was out yet. Nonetheless he entered.

What Sasuke saw didn't make his squeamish or make his blood boil. In fact it was the exact opposite. What he saw was something beautiful.

Sasuke saw that the boy had a nice toned back. His back was tanned; one could assume he went skinny dipping one to many times. His arms were strong, surprisingly, because the boy gives off a weak air. His hands were applying the shampoo expertly in his sun-kissed blonde hair. Sasuke had just realized that a. he was staring, b. he should get out of the bathroom before the boy turns around and c. before he attacks the boy.

With that Sasuke left the pair of clothing on the tile counter and headed over towards the door but stopped as the boy began to sing.

"Well they encourage your complete cooperation. Send you roses when they think you need the smile. I can't control myself because I don't know how. And they love me for it honestly I'll be here for a while. So give them blood, blood. Gallons of the stuff. Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough. So give them blood, blood, blood. Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood. A celebrated man amongst the girlies. They can fix me proper with a bit of luck. The doctors and the nurses they adore me so, but it's really quite alarming 'cause I'm such an awful fuck. I gave you blood, blood  
Gallons of the stuff. I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough. I gave you blood, blood, blood, I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!" Naruto sung in a smooth tempo.

I need to get out of here...Sasuke thought as he opened the door and headed off to his own room to take a shower _(A.S. gawd you dirty people...he's gunna take a shower to _just take a shower_! Get your minds outta the gutter:D)_

A few hours later Sasuke emerged from his bedroom steaming from the nice hot shower, he made his way down the hallway with a towel draped around his shoulders.

"Ahh Sasuke-kun! Konbanwa!" Joyce said greeting Sasuke, "dinners ready! And your little friend looks so cute in your pj's."

"Er—" Sasuke said staring blankly at Joyce, letting the suffix blow over him.

"Orange really suits him too!" She said giggling as she walked away.

"Right—" Sasuke said as he continued his way to the dinning room, drying his hair along the way.

As soon as Sasuke entered the kitchen he was stunned into silence. "What in the _HELL_ is going on?!"

"Er—well...i can explain it!" Naruto said looking down at the floor soon realizing the mess.

"Well you better have!" Sasuke yelled, even though he didn't have to clean the mess up it still pissed him off.

"Well so your brother was cooking dinner and he um—kinda of burned it. But I think it was for the better of it...whatever it was looked odd..." Naruto rambled on.

Sasuke being ever so patient (COUGH) waited ever so patiently by tapping his foot. Naruto, seeming to have gotten the drift sped up his explanation.

"So I offered the idea of mac'n'cheese, but apparently you guys don't have that OR ramen either!" Naruto pouted.

Sasuke sighed as he ran his fingers through his semi-wet hair, "well I guess we can call for takeout..."

"Alright, what do you want?" Obito said side stepping the mess him and Naruto created.

"Hn, I'm in the mood for sushi." Sasuke said as he sat down on the bar stool that he was next to.

"So Naruto what do you want?" Obito said as he took out the sushi order.

"Sushi's fine with me..." he said sounding a little bit downtrodden, although he really wanted ramen, sushi was fine.

So his name is Naruto huh? Wait didn't I run into him this afternoon? Sasuke thought as he glanced over at Naruto.

Truth be told he did look odd in Sasuke's pj's. Sasuke's shirt was too big for him and the pants kept sliding down. But Joyce was right; Naruto did look good with orange. Although Sasuke had to wonder when and where did he get the color orange into his clothing attire, all he had was navy, black, red and a little bit of white.

The sushi came and was consumed, and by the time Obito checked his watch to see what time it was it was already 2:30. "Oh jeeze! I've class at eight! Sorry you two, have fun and don't break anything!" With that Obito was gone.

"So..." Naruto said pausing, "when did you come to America?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto's attempt to make conversation. "Well I came here when I was six...honestly I don't know why. And I can't ask my parents because both of them are dead." Sasuke said bitterly.

"Oh..." Naruto said downtrodden. "I'm sorry I never got to know my mum or my dad to that matter. I lived with my uncle since I was six. Past that I can't remember my mum well and all I have left of my dad is this necklace." Naruto said touching his necklace.

"Oh—well I've got work tomorrow too. And you probably have school..."

"Bloody hell, when are you going to let that up? I don't have school nor am I a teenager..." Naruto said pouting.

"I was only kidding kid...so do you need a ride to work or—" Sasuke said smirking.

"It's Naruto, but I need a ride to my friend's house..." Naruto said getting up from the couch, following Sasuke to the bedroom area.

"Alright fare game, _Naruto_. I have to get to work by eight though." Sasuke said glancing over his shoulder to look at Naruto.

"Kay. I don't mind I can always steal a Monster from my friend!" Naruto said laughing, "Well here's my stop, thanks for having me over."

"Sure." And with that Sasuke went to his room. So...that was the guy I ran into this afternoon. He is kinda cute...for being two years younger then me...Sasuke found himself thinking as he walked into his room.

"Oh for fuck's sake! I don't even know the kid and I already want him in my bed!" Sasuke said slamming his door and collapsing on his bed.

Let's just pray I don't have any wet dreams about him...Sasuke thought as he stripped his shirt off _(A.S. nuuur there you go Sasuke fans...guh...)_ and climbed into his bed, instantly falling asleep.

- - - - - - -

When Sasuke woke up at 6:30 he found a mass of blonde hair curled up next to him, hugging his chest.

"Jesus Christ!" Sasuke said jumping back in shock, hitting his head on the headboard in the process. I—I didn't fuck him did I? No I wasn't drunk so...I couldn't have...Sasuke thought while the back of his head throbbed in pain.

Little did Sasuke know, Naruto walks in his sleep whenever his room is cold. Ever since he was growing up with Jiraiya he'd always sleep in his room at night, but everytime Jiraiya would wake up Naruto would be there huddled against his warm body. Shikamaru later claimed (when they moved to America and Naruto had to stay with Gaara because cash was tight) that it was separation from his parents at an early age. He did a poll on Naruto's sleep walking by putting him in different rooms that were close to the Sabaku relatives. Naruto went into Gaara's room seven out of ten tries; Kankuro five out of ten; and Temari one out of five.

"Nnnn—what time is it?" Naruto mumbled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was sitting up his legs curled against (behind?) him. His eyes were closed from him rubbing the sleep out of them, his lips were perched; it took all of Sasuke's sheer will power to not take the boy then and there.

"It's 6:30 usuratonkachi _(A.S. or is it usuratongachi?? I can't remember...)_ now out of my bed..." _Before I rape you_ Sasuke thought as he scratched his chest.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun I'm going—" Obito said as he opened the door, "—to work..."

Great...this is just what I need...this kid in my bed...Sasuke thought as he scratched his chest again, before the fact dawned on him that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Oh...well I think I came at a bad time! So Sasuke finally played that match of tennis(1) eh?"

"What...tennis?" Sasuke paused as it finally clicked, "I DIDN'T PLAY TENNIS!!" Sasuke yelled chucking his pillow at Obito. Who dodged it skillfully.

"Oh nonsense, but what you do in your bed is your personal business! Well I must be going..." Obito chuckled as he closed the door.

"Tennis? Personal business? Usuratonkachi?" Naruto asked dazedly.

"Don't worry about it dobe...I'm going to shower now..." Sasuke said getting up and walking to his bathroom.

Uh-huh, bathroom—" Naruto said as he laid down to take a short little cat-nap.

* * *

Anonymous Saru: Kekeke okay now with the tennis joke...really it came from death note when light and l play that tennis game (plus we really know their gay for each other...what with the hand cuffs...XD) but somehow that tennis joke kinda grew into sex... So basically it's an inside joke me and my friends have with each other... "so you two were playing _tennis_ were you??" and tennis is a two player sport...less your playing doubles...but...i ain't gunna get into that topic...kekeke (and yes I do read PoT and DN...so I do know what I'm talking about :D go me) 

Sasuke: Kanae you are a moron...I mean come on you forgot one of my three main insults!

Anonymous Saru: Stfu nub! I dun have to take your shiznats!

Naruto: Kanae I think you should let Tsunade-baa see your wrist...she can heal it!

Kakashi: Yeah...Kanae, Naruto's right...

Gaara: It was her own damn fault...she was the baka who lost her own balance and keeled her arm. (kanae hurt her arm/wrist yesterday—2/3/07)

Anonymous Saru: STFU! (chews on Gaara's head like Yachiru does with Ikkaku)

Gaara: OMG QUIT EATING ME!!! AHHH GET HER OFFA ME!!! (is being chewed)

Sasuke: Haha that's what you get Sabaku...XPXD

Neji: I wasn't in this chapter much... (cries)

Obito: Anonymous Saru would like to apologize for making me and Sasuke a little bit OOC; and also for no Neji...Neji will be in the next chapter so don't fret!

Bandit Keith: IN AMERICA!! That's **my line** hoebag!

Anonymous Saru: well I'm sorry...actually it's littlekuribo's line...since he came up with the abridged series...(god i bless littlekuribo...thats one freakin genius) now go back to your own series keith...XD

Iruka: That is if she _gets to post_ next month...you should see her grades as of now...but she is doing okay...in most classes...so you shouldn't worry that much

Gaara: (running around with teh kanae chewing his head) OMG GET HER OFFA ME!!!!

Naruto: Why don't you go all Shukaku on her??

Gaara: I hadn't quit thought about that...that—I might do that...

Anonymous Saru: OH! Before I forget (still chewing on Gaara's head) 'Mama' and 'Blood' are from My Chemical Romance's new album "The Black Parade" Kanae hearts them so... (huggles c.d. case and is still chewing on Gaara's head) :D but yesh I ish **still looking for a beta**...mostly for punctuation...thats what I'm not strong on... (it may seem like I am...but its all word's catching) and for catching a few mistakes...I (ironically) catch minor mistakes when I'm tired...which is odd...but yeah...look up at the beginning of chappie san and you'll find contact info...plzdunspamkthx

Gaara: **one more thing**...(still being chewed on) before we _all_ forget...the birthdates are actually the original birthdays... Kanae just changed the year...


	4. Lather the blood on your Hands

_A.S. note I didn't come up with this chapter's title...good ole' My Chemical Romance did :D_

- - - - - - - -

**Anonymous Saru: **Zomg! My wrist feels better! Which is sad seeing as it spent what...half a month wrapped in an ace bandage ahh I love ace bandages (huggles ace bandage to herself)  
**Anonymous Saru side note:** well you get the gist...you know AU, BL (Yaoi) all that jazz...  
**Disclaimer:** I find the lack of faith disturbing...srsly, I don't own Naruto...if I did then the effin series wouldn't be coming out of effin FILLERS! Plus there'd be some BL in there too...:D and Sasuke wouldn't be a total asshole (wink)  
**Rated:** **M**...or does Sasuke's horny-ness not comprende to you (nuur go Spanish words XD)  
**One last thing: **Plot: right now takes place in California for the moment  
**One more thing:** hmmm...if I was in anyway confusing you with my...um...race (I suppose) I ish half Mexican, half Whitey...haha im a wet cracker! (Oh dang I just insulted myself) well that explains the usage of Spanish words...but I am a sad failure at my own language (yes even English...I suck at that class, and I failed sixth grade Spanish...comprende? Although I know a little bit of it) so that's why I have Japanese/Spanish in this fic! (Not only coz the story calls for it...but I r that awesome) but yeah...hope that cleared things up! I know on my profile it doesn't you know...explain a lot...xD

Sasuke: Kanae you're a weird  
Anonymous Saru: Hahaha stfu nub  
Itachi: When the hell am I going to be introduced in this story hoebag?!  
Anonymous Saru: Ano...ano sa...give it time Itachi! Neji's finally getting his moment of glory! (Whine)  
Neji: Damn right...  
Gaara: Attention whore...that'll change once you become my man slave!! (Wicked smile/laughter)  
Neji: That's a bit frightening there Gaara... (Sweatdrops)  
Naruto: Shh! It's time for the question reviews!!

**Reviewers:  
**Iruka: Kanae loves you all (smile)  
Kakashi: It's just that she's one lazy mofo and won't answer you all, but if you need to know something, ask away...she won't mind answering (smile)  
Anonymous Saru: HOLY SHITE! I HAVE TWO PAGES WORTH OF REVIEWS! (Huggles her reviewers)  
**FISHTaNK the Evil UglyDoll:** I noes! I love MCR too! I was in a MCR mood since I bought the album XD kekeke  
**Kaname Natsumi: **Yay! I love long reviews! I know, at first I couldn't picture Naruto sleep walking, but now I can XD kekeke; aalkdhsflas! OMG YOU LOVE OBITO FICS TOO! Wow I'm not the only person who does! XD  
Obito: I'M LOVED!!! (Jumps for joy)  
**savelove:** Heehee, one of the main reasons why I keep my chapters long is coz of when I update (I update every month if you forgot.) I always hated reading small chapters when people wouldn't update for a while...i dunno it always drove me crazy...

**Anonymous Saru side note pt2:** If you were wondering why I'm spelling blonde with an 'e' at the end for Naruto, ish coz he's an uke...and come on nobody sees him in a manly way either, mostly 'blond' is spelled for guys and 'blonde' is spelled for girls...but...Naruto acts so girly so that's why he gets the 'e' at the end!  
Naruto: (Cries) You guys don't think that do you!? (Looking at the KD)  
KD members excluding Neji and Gaara: (nods head) you're an uke...  
Gaara: you're the only uke in the group...well besides Neji...  
Neji: o.O not cool...yo...NOT cool.

Anywho on with chapter shi! (Japanese time! XD)

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 4: Lather the blood on your Hands

"Neji nii-sama; today's the day you get to be a spy." Hinata said knocking on Neji's door lightly. "Tou-san even made breakfast too!" she added softly with her delicate voice, it sounded like a whisper.

Neji, barely hearing Hinata had a feeling she was talking, he looked up at his alarm clock, which was 6 o'clock. Neji groaned as he peeled off his warm comforter, allowing the cold air to attack his legs and arms.

As Neji got ready, many thoughts formed in his head, 'I hope they don't notice me from the papers' 'I hope my cover isn't blown; _and_ 'I hope I don't die.' Was what he was thinking for half the time. After getting ready he looked down at his "uniform" (which consisted of black jeans, a white t-shirt, and some old converse.)

"—Neji! Tenten's here!" Hinata said as she opened his bedroom door. Yes, Neji lived with his uncle, Neji always thought it was some sort of pity after his father died, and Hiashi didn't want the boy living on his own, nor in an orphanage, so he took the boy in. And he's been living with Hiashi and his family ever since.

"Oh wow...that's defiantly a gangster...but if I may fix a few things..." Tenten said making her way into the room, digging in her bag for her accessories.

Looking Neji up and down Tenten shook her head, "what are you looking for...neat gangster? I want thug...luckily I brought a few _things_ to fix this problem eh? And if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have their gang colors too..." Tenten said praising her work, quickly putting on the accessories on Neji. Standing back in awe she sighed, he really was a true piece of work.

"Alright, we have to get you to Zabuza..." Tenten said as she grabbed Neji's arm and yanked him out of his bedroom. Even before he could form a proper sentence or two he was out of his uncle's house.

"Wha 'bout breakfast?!" was all he could get out as Tenten dragged him off to her car.

"If I were in your shoes I wouldn't be worrying about food right now..." Tenten said as she started her car.

_-In Uchiha Manor-_

"Alright usuratonkachi...get your ass moving." Sasuke yelled from downstairs.

"Coming, God you don't have to get your knickers in a bunch!" Naruto said as he rushed downstairs.

"And don't call me that—" Naruto said as he paused to think of something insulting in Japanese. But growing up in England, Naruto's vocabulary was little to none when it came to Japanese phrases. The only words he _did_ know were sex words, from reading his uncle's trashy novels. Although, he did have to admit, his uncle was a pretty good writer.

"—Teme!" Naruto said happily, finally having a comeback to Sasuke's 'usuratonkachi'.

Which caused Sasuke to look up; he didn't even know the boy could say something like that. "Hn? What was that dobe?"

Naruto looked up puzzled as he walked down the steps and over towards Sasuke, "dobe? What's that?"

"Look it up, _dobe_..." Sasuke said smirking to himself as he walked out of his house and unlocked his car, and got in it.

"Hey! That's not fair! Use the common language!" Naruto said pouting, as he followed suit, getting on the passengers side.

Sasuke's smirk deepened even more, (if that's even possible for an Uchiha, all they do is scowl all the time...) "Where does this friend of yours live again?"

"Oh...well uh..." Naruto said as he paused to bit his lip in a cute way, for that helped him think most of the time.

Goddammit—so—CUTE!! Sasuke thought as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. Clearly it was taking his all _not_ to rape the boy. Damn British blondes being so damn fuckable and cute.

_-Tenten's Weapon Shoppe-_

"Okay, I guess we wait for Zabuza to come..." Tenten said as she sat down in a chair that was next to the counter, "make yourself at home Neji..."

"Sure..." Neji said, what with the rush and all he didn't even have time to look at the accessories Tenten added onto his outfit.

Neji stumbled across the room to where the mirror was kept, being in the store before, and having an almost photographic memory; turned out to help him find the mirror.

He looked in awe. I'd never wear anything lie this in a life time...he thought, clearly amazed at how damn well he looked. Chains were hanging off his pants, a black bandana rolled around his arm, and another one on his head. How Tenten put that on his head confounded him, he didn't even feel it.

"So...that's the punk who's going to be in the big leagues eh?"

"Yup—" Tenten said happily.

"What's his name?" came another, but this one's voice was lighter then the firsts. As he stepped out of the shadow of the other, taller man.

"Uhhh" Neji stammered, sure he has been under pressure before—extreme pressure, it's all in the package for becoming a cop. But this pressure was different.

"Kago..." Tenten said, tearing Neji out of his thoughts.

"Hmm—" the taller man said shrugging his shoulders, "—whatever Sai wants...I've never liked _new_ meat...I've always found them untrustworthy..."

"Zabuza, be kind to Kago...this is his first time rolling with the big boys." The smaller boy said addressing the taller man.

So his name is Zabuza...wait a minute! Zabuza, from the _Nami no Kuni_ gang! Then that kid must be Haku, the right hand man...Neji thought looking from the two.

"Ahem" came from somebody at the door.

The small boy—or in this case Haku turned around. "Hello Sai..." as he brought everyone's attention to the door.

Sai had snuck into the room like a snake except it would've looked cool if he weren't carrying a fat pink hippo.

"So is that the _stuff_??" Zabuza asked as he watched Sai exchange the hippo with Haku. "Ne, Zabuza it's kinda cute!" Haku said holding the hippo in a cutesy matter.

"Yeah sure..." he said grabbing the hippo by the leg.

"Yeah...it's _fat_ for a reason...but anyways this the dick?" Sai said bluntly.

"Oh fuck off." Zabuza growled half throwing the hippo at Haku half handing it to him.

"Gladly...when and where?" Sai said smirking glancing at Haku in the process.

"Oh no perv get your own—" Zabuza said pulling Haku closer to him in a protective manor, "Or I'll cut your balls off and force feed them to you." He said growling even more. It was hard to believe that Zabuza was indeed a human, instead of an animal.

"Hey! Zabuza I have your swords and needles, Sai I have your _package_, get out before I call the cops!" Tenten said, handling her business...as usual.

_-In Sasuke's car-_

"Well we're at the museum kid. What next?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the blonde—who was currently drooling on the leather seat.

"Oi usuratonkachi! Wake up!" Sasuke paused as he looked at the boy even more. He was in the only spare change of clothes he had, which was his Shukaku costume. That was one thing he needed to make his pants tighter. For the kid to being fuckin leather pants.

"Hey dobe. Wake up." Sasuke said nudging Naruto lightly.

"Nnnn...I'm not a dobe, teme." Naruto said blinking.

"Well then...what next? I'm at the museum..." Sasuke said.

"Uhmm..."

"You don't know do you?"

"No not really..." Naruto said cutely.

"God however do you make it around California?" Sasuke asked in amazement as he started getting agitated by the boy's lack of information. He didn't care if the boy was cute or not...well he did, but that didn't matter.

"Umm maybe I should walk??" Naruto questioned, his hand moving to the seatbelt buckle with slight hesitation.

"You can't even stay awake for less then five minutes, yet you want to walk the rest of the way to your friend's house? I don't think so..."

"Well...wait why does that matter to you about my safety?" Naruto asked.

"I—uh—well I." Sasuke said looking around for a quick answer.

"You..._what_?" Naruto said, pausing as his phone began to vibrate. "Ahh! My pants are vibrating!"

"Your what are _what_?!" Sasuke said as he willed a few dirty images away.

"My pants—vibrating—hullo?" Naruto said fumbling with his pants to find his cell phone.

"J-Jiraiya!? What do you want?"

"_Can't I check up on my favorite nephew?"_

"I'm your only nephew!"

"_All the more reason to check up on you!"_

"But really...why are you calling me?" And on this phone too? Naruto thought, the phone he was using was his "work" phone.

"_I'm on a book tour! Icha Icha Paradise must've gotten popular in America, so my editor advised me to through a book tour! And I came here to visit you! Even though I go home in two days, I asked my editor to set aside two days so I could spend time with you before I left to go back to England. Isn't this exciting mate?? So I want to spend time with you and Gaara, and maybe that little devil Shikamaru too."_

"Uhh...that sounds great Jiraiya..." Naruto said smiling nervously, he was in deep shit. Jiraiya doesn't know of his little nephew's _secret_ life. The truth would probably kill him.

"_Great! Listen I'm at the airport now so how 'bout you pick me up and we'll have some time to catch up. Sound fun mate?"_

Naruto's smile was frozen on his face he began to pale it was so bad. He was in even _deeper_ shit.

"_Naruto, you there??"_

"Um yeah...I-I'll try to...I'll call you back alright?" Naruto said trying to think.

"_Alright!"_ and with that he hung up.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who in turn looked back.

"What?" he asked. I don't even know the kid. _But you wanted to do him last night. So do the kid a favor...you might not see him again anyway... Plus how could you ignore those puppy eyes?!_

"No."

"But—"

"I said no..."

"Please???"

_Dammit for once listen to you conscious!_

"Please Uchiha-san?"

"It's Sasuke...and no."

"Please Sasuke?" Naruto asked putting on his best pout.

Gripping the steering wheel Sasuke cursed his will and stamina, "_Fine!_ I don't even know you..."

"Sure you do! I'm always _running_ in and out of the police station!" Naruto said happily. Not realizing that what he said had two different meanings if one paid close attention to it.

Truth be told, Sasuke didn't realize Naruto existed only a few days ago when he ran into him.

"When I said that I meant I didn't know you well. But fine where am I going and who am I picking up?" Sasuke asked looking down. From times he really hated his conscious.

"Thanks! Really this means a lot to me! Thank you! Um, the Los Angeles International Airport, please?" _(A.S. yesh that is an actual air port in Cali. Heehee go me! I don't even live in California XD I live in a black hole...:D that runs on central timing...there you go...for those who want to know where I live take a guess from there)_

"Alright..." and with that they drove off to the airport.

_-Streets of L.A.-_

"So uhh...I never really got your name..." Neji asked trying to form some type of conversation.

"Geeze you must be deaf Kago...Zabuza said my name. But it's Sai."

"So uh Sai, what do you do for a living besides work with the KD?"

Sai seemed to pause at the statement before answering he smiled and turned around. "Asking one too many questions can get you _shot_. You wired or something?" Sai said looking Neji up and down for anything odd that might stick out.

"Um no...why would I be wired?" Neji asked with a slight tone of worry in his voice. "Why does Kyuubi hate snitches or something?"

"Actually, no boss hates snitches..."

"And that would be Kyuubi, right?"

With that Sai laughed. "Oh boy! You're a riot! What are you stupid? Live in a cardboard box?! I can't believe you follow the news...che dumb bastards... For your information Shukaku's boss on the streets, every gang warlord knows that. Hell even petty gang members _know _that. But in the general face of the public Kyuubi's the boss. Well more like a puppet. He does Shukaku's bidding, sort of like an emperor to the people, only a puppet when it's the actual daimyo's who keep things moving." Sai said as he continued walking.

"So...he's more like a pawn? Kyuubi I mean." Neji asked catching up to Sai.

"Well in a way...except Kyuubi and Shukaku are buds, so it's okay. Now shut up, you're asking one too many questions, and you're causing my head to hurt..." Sai said.

At that moment Neji knew he was getting in over his head with this assignment, and only wished he'd come out alive. Even if it meant not catching Kyuubi or this case Shukaku, and throwing away his family name, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

_-Los Angeles International Airport-_

"Naruto! Mate you've grown!!" Jiraiya said pulling his nephew into a death like hug.

"J-Ji-Jiraiya! C-ca-can't—b-breath!" Naruto said tugging at Jiraiya's arms.

"But, Naruto...who's that? Is that Gaara? No, too dark to be Gaara. Is that _your_ boyfriend???" Jiraiya asked, keeping his voice low and at a constant whisper so Sasuke, the boy in question wouldn't overhear.

"What?! No!! That's—he's a guy! You always told me that _that_ type of stuff was wrong!!" Naruto said blushing madly, throwing Jiraiya's arms off.

"Oh Naruto I only told you that for the sake of your father. Although it's looked down upon in most societies, I respect it. You can't deny yourself or your heart love." Jiraiya said looking at Sasuke.

Okay what? Do I have something on my face? Snot hanging out of my nose? Something between my teeth? Sasuke thought as he looked from Naruto to Jiraiya.

"Oi! Sasuke! What are you doing here of all plac—is that...the...Jiraiya?!" came from the one and only...perverted cop in all of Los Angeles, Kakashi.

"Well," Sasuke paused as he turned around. "I do believe so. But what are _you_ doing here?"

"Your job...we're here to pick up some guy from Germany who flew in from New York or something...and Kakashi don't drool, it's bad for your uniform." Iruka stated, appearing next to Sasuke.

"Oh 'Ruka...don't be mean! If Miyavi, Gakt or Hyde came into town _I wouldn't_ be all, _'Iruka don't drool'_ although, I think I would find that sexy. Seeing as you're so prim and proper I'd _love_ to see you do something against your 'abide by the law' motto.

"Kakashi Hatake! That is the most—"

"Iruka? Iruka Umino! No way! I haven't seen you since we made you Naruto's godfather!" Jiraiya said cutting Iruka off from completely bitching out Kakashi.

"Umm" He mumbled, "hey Jiraiya...long time no see eh?" All eyes were (for once) on Iruka.

"Wait a minute—you're _related_?!" Kakashi said in awe.

"No I'm—"

"Aww—see you've lost your accent...it took me a while to recognize you..."

"Well I—"

"You're my godfather! How come nobody mentioned this to me?! I thought he was a stalker!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Stalker, what no!" Iruka yelped as his English accent _(A.S. told yall he was English!)_ began flaring up. Iruka couldn't handle pressure as much as the next person "I—buh—no I'm not—" he stuttered out.

"Hello is this the police force that was sent for us half an hour ago?" a voice belonging to a man said from behind.

"Whu—well yus...I meant yes. Sorry...long day..." Iruka said rubbing his temples.

"You mean morning—it's 10 o'clock..." came another voice. But raspier then the stronger one minutes ago.

_-Konoha Demon Base-_

"You stay here...gotta make sure good ole Shukaku is some what decent and alive..."

"Why would he be dead?" Neji asked as he watched Sai walk away into another room.

-Inside the torture chambers-

"What?" Gaara said agitated.

"The new member is here...who's the new guy?" Sai said questioning the said person Gaara was torturing only a few minutes ago.

"Hayate...a good doctor from Japan...apparently." Gaara said without turning his head he continued torturing his victim, injecting something into his arm, "bring him in..." Gaara said smirking.

-Outside the torture chambers-

"So you're the fresh meat eh?" a voice came from behind.

"So it would appear to be..." Neji stated simply.

"Whats a cop like you doing in a place like this hmm?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not a cop..." Neji said, crap he'd been found.

"Sure you aren't. Just keep telling yourself that, I'd like to think I'm not the president some times...but let me just tell you this." The speaker paused as he came into view, "you tell anything about the location, who the members are, or anything else about the KD and _I'll_ tell Shukaku...and let me tell you this, he's quite scary when it comes to snitches...just ask poor Hayate...a good doctor...all about the pain,_ that is, if he's still alive_..."

"Who are you?" Neji asked trying to see the speaker clearly, damn the lighting in this hallway, what do they torture people down here??

"Shadow, is all you need to know, Neji Hyuga..." and with that Shadow was gone.

"Oi, Kago...you can come in now...the boss is ready..." Sai said smirking as he held the door he was once in, open.

As soon as Neji entered the room his ears met the delicate sounds of muffled screaming. What in the hell is happening??? Neji thought as he looked around for the source.

"Well now, this'll teach you to never try and rat on us...dear Mr. Hayate..." Gaara murmured softly as his smirk twisted into a monstrous grin.

"Ahem, boss...he's here..." Sai said smirking, oh was Kago in for it now.

Gaara looked up and turned around, his turquoise eyes meeting Neji's pale lavender eyes. "Now who is this?" Gaara said putting down his syringe.

"This is Kago, Shukaku."

Neji couldn't believe it; he was face to face with Shukaku, _the_ Shu-fucking-kaku. Honestly he thought Shukaku would look different; he didn't really know that Shukaku was a _natural_ red head. The man is quite different without his mask and leather pants on.

Shukaku was wearing blood red pants and a black muscle shirt. And Neji couldn't help but stare.

"I think I should make a shirt that says 'Take a picture, it'll last longer' don't you think Sketch?"

Sai nodded his head, well that explained who he was. Now noticing it he did act a lot like the Sketch from t.v.

_-Los Angeles International Airport-_

Everybody looked at the two figures standing next to Iruka, or in this case behind him.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi and this is Orochimaru, we're here for the museum on the holocaust, we want to know if our stuff got here safely." The younger boy, or now known as Kabuto asked.

"Yes our men were stationed inside to make sure nothing got stolen from our little pest problem..." Kakashi said, letting Iruka calm down mentally and physically.

"Pest problem?" Orochimaru asked not liking the sound of that.

"A cat burglar by the name 'Kyuubi'..." Iruka said rubbing his temples. "Your stuff should be alright, I don't think theres anything that interests Kyuubi; he mostly steals famous pieces of art, mostly by Da Vinci, Monet, Picasso, Renoir, Van Gogh, and Rousseau..."

"Oh you forgot one, Toulouse-Lautrec." Naruto corrected them.

"Oh thank you—wait how do you know that??" Iruka said looking down at his godson strangely.

"I watch the news and have a photographic memory...plus my _friend_ goes on and on about Toulouse-Lautrec. His favorite is the Moulin-Rouge, although I personally like 100 soup cans by Warhol..." Naruto said trying to cover up his little mess up.

Although, it was true, Gaara really did love the Moulin-Rouge; that was one of the main reasons why Naruto particularly stole that piece for him.

"Well Naruto, I think we should uh—leave..." Jiraiya started.

"Jiraiya? It is you...so how's life as a writer?" Orochimaru smirked as he looked over at Jiraiya.

"It's fine, Orochimaru...I've got to go...come on Naruto..." Jiraiya said as he grabbed his luggage making his way to the exit.

Naruto glanced awkwardly to and from Jiraiya to Orochimaru, who was smirking wickedly; as one question floated through Naruto's head: 'had Orochimaru known my uncle?' as he ran to catch up with Jiraiya.

Sasuke sighed as he followed, "I'll be at work in a while..."

"Sasuke...can you get me Jiraiya's autograph??" Kakashi said sounding like a love-stricken fan girl.

"No..."

"Please? I haven't asked you for any favors lately!" Kakashi said beaming.

"Yes you have, and it was to retrieve your lube, and still no..." Sasuke said walking away.

"You suck!" Kakashi pouted as he watched them leave. Damn his work, if he didn't have to chauffeur some old guy around town he would've ran back to get his damn autograph. Damn the children of America today, their so lazy, although Sasuke wasn't a child he sometimes acted a lot like one. Self centered.

As Sasuke got into his car he looked in his rearview mirror at Naruto's uncle and to the side at Naruto, he started his car. Damn I ask myself why I keep getting myself in these predicaments.

As it turns out Sasuke can't cope well with awkward silences he turned on his cd player, not knowing what was in there last, praying to God it wasn't NSYNC, that was the last time he'd let Kakashi borrow his car again.

_Hand in mine, into your icy blues  
And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway  
With this trunk of ammunition too  
I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets..._

Sasuke sighed, it wasn't NYSNC, although it was My Chemical Romance, that didn't bother him, that just made him wonder: 'Is my brother _that_ emo?' Obito was the one of the last people (besides himself, but Sasuke doesn't listen to the radio much) to use his car.

_I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know just how much you mean to me  
And after all the things we put each other through and _

I would drive on to the end with you  
A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full  
And I feel like there's nothing left to do  
But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running

Before Sasuke knew it he was infront of Gaara's house (or the Konoha Demon base, he had gotten directions from Naruto as soon as he started his car.) "Well you're here..."

"Thanks once again Sasuke. Really you've helped me out a great deal..." Naruto said getting out of the car. "I can't tell you how much this means to me..."

"You don't have to thank me...take this as an apology for hitting you with my car." Sasuke said as his cheeks reddened slightly.

"Okay! Thanks again Sasuke!"

_-Inside the torture chambers-_

"_As lead rains, will pass on through our phantoms. Forever, forever, like scarecrows that fuel this flame we're burning. Forever, and ever, know how much I want to show you you're the only one. Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun. And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood. And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down. And in this pool of blood, and as we're falling down. I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood. I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever."_ Gaara hummed to himself happily as he continued torturing Hayate.

"Shu, the bell rang." A voice called from outside.

"Well answer it...you stay here...and don't touch anything..." Gaara said wiping the specks of blood off on a towel, with that Gaara headed upstairs.

"Oh hi Jiraiya, Naruto." Shikamaru said opening the door.

"It's nice seeing you again Shikamaru..." Jiraiya said handing Shikamaru his bags. "Nice place you got here—whose is it?" Jiraiya said looking around.

"—it's mine Jiraiya...and it's pleasant to see you again..." Gaara said.

"Gaara, it's nice seeing you again." Jiraiya said pulling Gaara in a hug.

Gaara, who didn't return the hug looked at Naruto, "who brought you here?" But it was too late; Gaara didn't need Naruto's answer, for his eyes met the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha's.

* * *

Anonymous Saru: YAY! Yet another chapter done! 

Naruto: YAY lets have a party!

Sasuke: Kanae I have a question...why are you updating today (2/25) instead of March??

Anonymous Saru: Because m'dear Sasuke, I'll be a very busy person next week...so I won't have a time to update...and I'll prolli be getting grounded or something coz of report cards (although I'm not failing anything...they just aren't what I want..._cough_ more like what my mom wants...

Neji: YAY I was in this chapter!!

Zabuza: ...

Haku: Kanae would like to say she hearts MCR's album "I brought you my bullets, you brought me your love" song: **Demolition Lovers** :3

Anonymous Saru: yesh :D totally what Haku said...and I'm sorry if things seem to be "WTF" mostly around the end...I wanted to get this done tonight and yah...

Sasuke: Yeah Kanae's a bit scatterbrained...

Anonymous Saru: you don't have the right to talk you hoe bag! I saw the episode where you return and you're such a bitch!! D:

Gaara: ...you two are idiots...

Pink Hippo: yay! I'm in the story and I'm not even in the series!! Woohoo! Go lame Valentines Day presents!!

Obito: Kanae would like to say sorry for those who actually read "Be Mine?" that she posted on v-day...she thought it through once more and decided against it :D

Sai: Oro's a freaky snake guy!

Orochimaru: I am not a freaky snake guy!!!

Kabuto: Stop the madness!

Anonymous Saru: oh yeah Neji's nickname--_Kago no Tori _Caged Bird :D go me...I'm witty!


	5. Immobilized by your Fear

_**A.S.** note I did not come up with this chapter's name...good ole' Evanescence did :D hehe..._

- - - - - - - -

**Anonymous Saru: **Zohemeffgee!!! Greetings and Salutations...now Japanese...Hajimemashite! XD Okays enough of that... (hahaha wow okay so word just corrected me from saying "okay" to "okays" to "Okays" weird XD) but anywhoo I think this right hur is my SPAM corner...well for the most of it XDD  
**Anonymous Saru side note:** ShonenAi/Yaoi, AU, funny humor, cursing (oh so very) with the side affects of killing??  
**Disclaimer: **...if I fucking owned Naruto...**Sasuke wouldn't have duck ass hair**...  
**Rating: M; for my freaking cursing you sonavabeach** :D hehe well theres _that_ and also Sasuke totally wants to get into Naruto's pants too and oh! The fact that Gaara's a total psycho too...but I love Gaara so it doesn't matter! Ohohoho!  
**One last thing: _Plot_** right now takes place in **California** for the moment  
**One more thing:** :B wow truthfully I thought the forth chapter would suck bawls...but apparently it didn't...hehe guess that's just the writers thoughts... but I ish happy you all love it, and my writing!! (huggles fandom)

**happy birthday to me, happy birthday to mee, happy birthday dear kanae, happy birthday to mee!!**  
(4/3, mmm throw the cake up here please! XD)  
_DID YOU HEAR SOMETHIN' TAD?!_

(4/3, mmm throw the cake up here please! XD) 

**Reviewers: **  
Gaara: Hey Kabuto, they stopped the madness...  
Kabuto: No they didn't _their_ still singing!!  
Sai: Orochimaru's a freaky snake guy!!  
Orochimaru: I AM NOT A FREAKY SNAKE GUY FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME!!! STFU OR I'LL KEEL JOO!!  
Itachi: both of you shut up or I'll stuff my dirty smelly socks down BOTH of your fucking throats!  
Orochimaru: (cowers in fear)  
Sai: That sounds kinky...  
Itachi: (twitch, takes off said sock and shoves it down Sai's throat and duck tapes it shut) sorry for that _pesticide, _onto answering questions!  
Neji: Isn't that Naruto's job??  
Itachi: well when he's not making out with Sasuke then yes...  
Group excluding Sai: EW WE DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!!  
Anonymous Saru: I think I should...um...take it from here... (sweatdrop)

**Empress-Dragon:** kekeke...I was hoping somebody would ask that, it actually is _nur their partnership that is_ (smile) Sai's just one big weirdo...you'll see why he told Neji that...later on in the story... (mischievous grin)  
**Kaname Natsumi: **I noes, I totally love the chit-chat they have XD, I love writing Sai...he's so pervy...you know you're right...I didn't notice that I paired almost every bad boy up with good boys/girls XD hehehe...Neji-puu ish teh uke I just can't see Gaara being an uke...lawl yay I seated a trend :D (feels loved) and I shall rest at ease knowing you'll wait forever :D  
**ni-you-wo-de-xin: **The song you're looking for ish called "Blood" XD ironic eh?? It's sung by My Chemical Romance (lurves MCR like woah!)  
**japinezeartst:** jesh, you are correct (bout Gaara's ex being Itachi)  
**savelove: **I'm sorry (sweatdrops) I'm glad you're sticking through with the story tho! hearts like woah!!!

**Special note:** I dedicate this chapter to my wonderful senpai (**Darkness Princess**), who was thur when I needed her like WOAH! Although it was way back in March (to me this is March since I'm typing this as of 3/8/07 XD)  
I also dedicate this chapter to a wonderful thing called "Monster Energy" without you, I wouldn't have had the energy to finish this story!!  
_Kanae also says "Sorry if I misspelled anything, I'm way to hyped up on Monster to notice:D"_

Loves you all like WOAH!  
_Miss Kanae K.  
_**-Anonymous Saru-**

Anyways, on with chapter five/go/sinco XD all three what now??

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 5: Immobilized by your Fear

"Who...in the fuck...was that?!" Gaara asked as he saw Sasuke drive away.

"Umm..." Naruto said, he knew Gaara hated all that was Uchiha. "Sasuke Uchiha—" One quick glance had Naruto spieling.

"I'm sorry Gaara. But that _party_ we went to last night was really wild, so I went home and it was dark! I got scared! So I ran home, and the next thing I knew was that I got sent ten feet backwards! I think I passed out then, but I'm truly sorry! He was just trying to say sorry by giving me a ride home and and—I'm really sorry Gaara!"

"Tell me where _you_ got lost at Gaara..." Jiraiya said looking from Naruto to Gaara, not understanding _any_ of this.

Gaara sighed as he looked at Naruto, "Alright, I forgive you—Shikamaru keep Jiraiya company for a while..._I've to talk to Naruto_..."

"'lright mate—so Jiraiya..." Shikamaru paused as he led Jiraiya over to the living room. "How is that book of yours coming?"

"Oh...it's fine—" Jiraiya said as he followed Shikamaru.

"I'mreallyreallysorry!" Naruto squeaked out into one sentence blushing.

"Naruto, _calm down_, I already forgave you, so quite freaking out! Anyway, I want you to put your mask on..." Gaara said.

"Why?"

"Just do it..." Gaara said handing Naruto an extra porcelain Kyuubi mask. Naruto always kept extra's over at his friend's houses; just in case things happened and he was over and needed a mask.

"Um okay, but what am I going to do about my outfit?" Naruto asked pausing to look down at his outfit he had been in for two days, "I'm not exactly Kyuubi material now am I?"

"Actually it doesn't matter...just put the damn mask on..." Gaara snapped, loosing his patients.

"Alright, don't get you knickers in a knot!" Naruto said placing his Kyuubi mask on.

"So who's the lucky punk?" Naruto said in his mocking American accent, having heard they were receiving a new member sometime in the near future; the future meaning yesterday night (after the little car accident) or early this morning.

"Down the stairs...in the torture chambers..." Gaara said smirking slightly.

_-Museum-_

"Who in the—I want my package back!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Uhhh—we have our men on the case sir. But I don't know how _Kyuubi_ could've done this though! We had muscle men in there! It's just—wah! Kakashi get your hands off of me! _And out of that region too!_" Iruka, who was holding one of Kyuubi's famous rings, yelped and dropped it and started blushing madly.

"Oh 'Ruka...you need to calm down...relax, take a chill pill." Kakashi said keeping his arms around Iruka's waist, stroking his stomach and chest.

"Excuse me! We have just been robbed! And all you're doing about the situation is—" Kabuto yelled looking at the two with mild disgust. If this was what the rest of the police was like then he'd take Germany any day.

"I've already called somebody..." Kakashi said with a grin, or at least that's what everybody else thought, you could never really tell with Kakashi, the only hint you could take would be to look at his eyes.

"Kakashi save your sexing with Iruka for tonight..."

"Sasuke! That's—" Iruka squeaked.

"Well why am I here?? Kakashi can't you handle this yourself?! I've more important things to do." Sasuke said, if looks could kill...Kakashi would be a dead man.

"Oh yeah, like finding that Naruto fellow—Sasuke-kun." Kakashi said smirking as he pulled Iruka closer, taking his slight advantage.

"Kakashi Hatake let me go! And leave my godson out of this!" Iruka said turning to slap Kakashi. Soft delicate hands meeting a smooth face, did Kakashi shave?

"Aww...'Ruka you didn't have to slap me—d'oh!" Kakashi yelped as Sasuke threw a hard covered book at his head.

"You're lucky _I do have a heart_..." Sasuke said looking pissed. For the book Sasuke threw at Kakashi's head, currently laying on the floor—was the newest volume of 'Icha Icha Paradise' signed by the author himself.

"Omigawsh! You _didn't_!" Kakashi squealed like the over excited fangirl he was.

"I did. Now I think you should shave your head, get on your hands and knees and kiss my feet and call me master." Sasuke said crossing his arms and smirking, picturing the little blonde as Kakashi—oh if only he got the time to rape...er...what was the kid's name again?

"Dobe...no...usuratonkachi? No... Fuck! What was his name?!" Sasuke said thinking aloud.

"Wha?" Kakashi said resting his chin on Iruka's shoulder.

"Nothing...now what are we looking at? Murder? Theft? Vandalism?" Sasuke said shoving his hands into his pockets, only Sasuke didn't actually have pockets...

"Theft, but all the possible signs that could possibly point to Kyuubi are little to none... I mean, well, you know him more then we do Sasuke, and well—we set up muscle men for Christ sake! Normally Kyuubi can escape the average guard, but not weight lifter type guards! Especially when their around the corner of every hallway!" Iruka said, blushing slightly as he tried to escape Kakashi's chin.

"Must be some prank, what with the whole murder at that freaky Halloween deluxe store—"

"WHAT?!" Kakashi said jumping in, cutting off a what might be explanation from Sasuke...but then again he was an Uchiha, and they didn't need to explain themselves..._most of the time_.

"We're keeping this hush-hush for now—so shut up..." Sasuke hissed, glaring a oh-so-very-famous Uchiha death glare.

"Why, what if this chap had a wife? Children?!" Iruka said looking concerned, taking his parenting mode, although, Iruka never really had children, doesn't mean he doesn't care.

"Because we don't know if this is just a stupid juvenile prank, Kyuubi, or Shukaku..." Sasuke murmured.

"Alright, I'm finding this hard to believe, Sasuke explain what happened." Kakashi said standing up, dropping his whole 'I will claim Iruka' act, and actually, for _once_ taking his job seriously.

"A clerk—I'm assuming that it's the store owner—got shot, all we have is shitty feed on the perp. The perp was in a Kyuubi costume...and Kyuubi _never_ kills, let alone hold a gun or pull the trigger—" Sasuke said in an even lower tone of voice, looking over his shoulder praying that the two German foreigners weren't paying attention.

"Oh...I see—but make sure you tell Tsunade that—or she'll blow a casket. Sasuke you know her temper..." Kakashi said giving Sasuke a stern look; nobody deserved Tsunade on a bad day, not even his worst enemies.

Although this advice didn't sit to well with Sasuke as he glared at Kakashi, nobody and I mean _nobody_ gives an Uchiha a word of advice. Sasuke _absolutely_ hated it; after all growing up like that one _would_ tend to get sick of what to do and what _not_ to do.

"_Got it." _Sasuke muttered darkly, and went on with his way.

_-Konoha Demon Base, torture chamber-_

"So this is the new kid eh?" Naruto said in his perfect mocking American accent, from times it was almost _too_ perfect.

Holy shit—boy I can't _wait_ to rub this in Sasuke's face!! Neji thought, he was face to face with the biggest gang "leader" in all of Los Angeles! Even if he was a "puppet" or whatever that Sai—Sketch fellow called him, Sasuke Uchiha fucking obsessed over this little fox. And I'm the lucky bastard who gets to meet him first! Neji thought with glee. He finally had something to shove in the perfect prim and proper Sasuke Uchiha!

"Howdy, I'm Kago..." Neji said rather nervously.

"What the—you from Texas there _cowboy_?" Naruto smirked tilting his non-existent cowboy hat.

"Ya know Kyuu, there's one thing _I_ can't stand and that's people who talk with a Southern accents..." Gaara said resting his elbow on Naruto's shoulder.

Neji sighed _he _didn't even know why he talked with a Texan accent. "My bad." It was rather a nervous habit of his, talking in different accents depended on how nervous he was—although Neji had to admit, he was _pretty_ nervous...he never spoke in a Southern accent; he did tend to speak in Jamaican accents, English accents, New York accents, and even _Boston_ accents, and he'd never even _been_ to Boston too.

"Yeah, your bad—we'll see who ends up getting shot their first go-round eh?" Naruto said smirking, although, you couldn't exactly see his mask but you could _just_ sense that he was smirking. Call it intuition I guess, Neji sure had a lot with it from talking to Kakashi for God knows how long...

"Alright fair game—but why are you wearing your mask? I mean I'm just curious that's all...since Shukaku isn't wearing his..." Neji asked looking at Naruto's style of clothing. He looked a lot like Shukaku—with a Kyuubi mask on. He had to admit Naruto looked rather odd with Shukaku's clothing on.

"'Cause the last _fresh meat_ we had turned out to be a snitch, _you gotta_ gain Shu's trust before you see who we really are. _Then you've_ gotta gain _my_ trust before you wear a mask." Naruto said smirking again.

"Fair game..." Neji said pausing, he finally recognized the outfit, and what with that whole news report Uchiha _forced_ him to watch at his party, kinda came in handy, but who shot the clerk—if Uchiha's theory was correct...whatever that may be...

"Good now that we got _that_ settled...what's your name?" Naruto asked titling his mask so it was easier for him to speak and breath.

"Kago..." Neji answered slowly, hoping he could see a little bit more of Kyuubi's real face. All he could see was that Kyuubi had a totally different skin tone then Shukaku.

"Alright, Shu I trust you'll keep an eye on him..." Naruto asked as he turned to Gaara who nodded in return.

"Alright—I'll tell you what gets my eye in art—kay?" Naruto said looking over his shoulder.

Gaara nodded once more as soon as Naruto left he set his sights on Neji and smirked once more.

"Alright punk you will stay by my sides at all time, you will call me master and learn to hold your tongue—although you're good at that—normally I'd have tow whip new meat into action. Consider yourself lucky..." Gaara said pausing as he picked up the knife he currently was using on Hayate, and licked it dangerously.

"Ri—right..." Neji said looking at Gaara nervously. Well you'd be nervous too, after all the most feared of all gang members, or in this case gang leader now, was advancing towards you with a knife in hand and a twisted smile; would have anybody freaked.

"W-what" Neji paused gulping, "are you going to do with_ that_?"

"I'm going to mark you..." Gaara answered with a smirk.

"What?!"

Gaara smirked again, clearly he was enjoying this. He loved stuff like this; little did Neji know that this was one of Gaara's tests of faith, nerves and guts.

Neji stood there practically immobilized as he let Gaara slide his arms around his neck. Neji winced as Gaara moved his hair, letting the cold air in the torture room attack the soft skin, prickling the tiny hairs on his neck. It didn't make it easier when Gaara started carving 'Shukaku' on his neck either.

Gaara smirked as Neji let out a light whimper, "cute Kago. Cute. Well this was your first test, so far you've passed—but there are far more tests to come, so don't think it's over..." Gaara said turning around to leave, knife in hand, softly dripping Neji's blood on the cool concrete floor.

As soon as Gaara was gone Neji groaned, he hated tests especially multiple tests. "Well at least I passed the first test." Neji said sighing happily. "I wonder how many more tests there'll be tho?" Neji asked aloud. Well one thing was for sure...he surely didn't want to end up like that doctor...Hayate...

_-Police Station-_

This was a drag...Sasuke thought; he couldn't believe that he actually had that British blonde in his mind. This was insane, countless of times he tired to run into the boy, but no Choji didn't need chips for the first time in God knows when, whoever stole Orochimaru's package he _personally_ wanted to kill them. And since when did Kakashi have a low sex drive?! Maybe it was Icha Icha Paradise that's keeping him busy? Damn books. Sasuke thought to himself.

It wouldn't be half as bad, if he had Kyuubi to keep him busy, but so far Kyuubi had little activity. What did cat burglars go on vacations or something? Apparently so...

Kyuubi was actually plotting his next theft. The Angel Tears.

Angel Tears were these delicate crystal like earrings. Naruto didn't even know why he wanted earrings. His ears weren't even pierced. Maybe it was because he got used to getting what he wanted? Or did he really want girly earrings?

Well then again they were going to be displayed infront of millions...and we all know how much Naruto/Kyuubi loves the spot light.

This heist was going to be the biggest heist of all time. Shikamaru-the inside man saw all the efforts they were putting into protecting those earrings. Every cop known to California was going to be at this thing.

But there was just _one_ thing.

The exhibition date was Christmas Eve...it would take everyone's all to get this...even Kago; thankfully it was Gaara training him, instead of somebody else.

But still, even if Sasuke had known about this exhibition he wouldn't get to meet his precious blonde, or so he thought.

"Hey, Sasuke," came a knock from Sasuke's door, "got a minute?"

Sasuke glared daggers at his report that he was going over for who knows how many times it was, and looked up at the door to see that it was Kakashi. "What is it?"

"You seem tense, is that freaky pale German guy giving you a hard time?" Kakashi said as he let himself in.

"...how'd you know that?" Sasuke said turning his attention to Kakashi—who was sitting in a chair.

"Call it...some sort of intuition I suppose..." Kakashi said leaning back, "so is he hitting on you or something?"

"Yes, and it's bothering me! Why can't you take him off my hands? I need to concentrate more on Kyuubi!" Sasuke yelled, it was true; that Orochimaru kept hitting on him, and if he kept it up, Sasuke would actually _hit _him back.

"Be glad you don't have his little fuck-buddy. God everytime he sees Orochimaru with his arm around you, he goes berserk. It really drives _me _mad. And _I'm_ _not_ the one getting hit on!" Kakashi said, I guess he was trying to comfort Sasuke, but that was failing miserably.

"I'd rather have fuck-buddy. What I bet you he's in his twenties and that old creepy guy's in his fifties..." Sasuke murmured

"Actually he's thirty-three."

"Old lady Tsu-Tsunade! We weren't slacking off!" Kakashi said standing up quickly and saluting her.

"Save your poor excuses for somebody else Kakashi, Sasuke, any report from Neji?" Tsunade asked, entering the room as well.

"Actually, I've received nothing from him...which is odd, 'cause you'd think he'd tell us _something_..." Sasuke paused to scratch his nose, "you don't think he's dead do you? Oh that would be _horrible_ if he was." Sasuke said happily, truth be told, Sasuke could care less if Neji was off dead in some ditch right now. In all actualities one more person he'd have less chances to worry about—for him taking a higher rank from Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, that is the meanest thing to say. What if it was you in Neji's place?" Tsunade remarked.

"Then I wouldn't get myself killed..." Sasuke replied as he shoved the two officers out of his office. "I've a cat burglar to catch, I'd like to do it in peace though..." and with that Sasuke locked his office door.

_-Konoha Demon Base-_

Actually truth be told, Neji wasn't dead in a ditch. And you could take that to the bank.

Er—well _not dead yet_, what with all the tests that Gaara was putting him under could kill somebody. But then again, Gaara's trust level is completely different then Neji's.

It was nighttime at the KD base. And Neji was _exhausted_. But thankful that he at least got a nice soft bed to sleep in, even if it was next to Shukaku's; he was still thankful.

Neji groaned as he trotted over to his bed. His neck was _killing_ him. Blood and sweat _don't_ mix together. Or so he found that out in a hard way. With all the vigorous training he endured, of course he would sweat. And seeing as he had long hair, that didn't exactly help out his situation either; all Neji wanted, was a nice hot shower.

Which was another thing, where in hell where the fucking showers? With all the training Neji was in, he didn't even get time to explore the infamous Konoha Demon Base. Not even for a fucking bathroom. What if he had to pee in the night?

Neji sighed as he pulled his shoes off, and headed to the door that was to the right and opened it. Okay, that's a closet. Neji thought as he closed the door and headed to the other one, and opened it.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry—" Neji said and closed the door, well he found the bathroom. But it was currently in use, by the one who caused him the pain, Shukaku.

That was embarrassing, seeing your boss peeing in the toilet.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Gaara asked opening Neji's door slightly.

"Well haven't you heard of breaks?" Neji muttered darkly, glaring slightly.

"Aww, looks like the little birdy has talons..." Gaara mused as he entered Neji's room. "Let's hope you last a bit longer then the others..." Gaara was pretty far into Neji's room, almost exactly by the window when he said that, he turned around and the moon that was beaming ever so brightly caught his eyes delicately.

"I-If I might ask, what's your fascination with killing people?" Neji said trying to get rid of the lump in his throat, as if he was paralyzed by the pure sight of Gaara.

"It's not a fascination with killing, more like a fascination with blood..." Gaara said smirking deadly. "But if _I_ might ask, what's a _sparrow_ like you doing in a _hell_ like this?"

That was a question Neji asked himself, countless of times too. But he couldn't find an answer. No matter how many times he asked it, no answer came.

"I take your silence as your answer..." Gaara said as he started walking over to the bathroom, to go into his own bedroom.

"Training is at seven o'clock sharp. Got that?" Gaara muttered darkly as he exited Neji's room via bathroom.

Neji felt a shudder run down his spine; he was simply intoxicated by Shukaku's essence. Infatuation or not, Neji wouldn't let this get in his line of work.

As it turned out, Gaara did indeed wake Neji up at seven o'clock sharp, dousing him with a cup of water when he wouldn't wake up the first time.

From lifting weights to running ten miles, Gaara was putting poor Neji through sheer hell.

"Do you think he's ready Naruto?" Kiba asked looking at the vile training Gaara was putting Neji through.

Although, Naruto wasn't very much aware of Neji being a spy for the cops—Kiba did too. What with all the panic Naruto put them through—it blew everybody's mind, that is, until, Shikamaru reminded him again.

"I think he's ready—have you inspected the alarm schematics?" Naruto paused, finally looking up at Kiba.

"Yeah, we should be good—we'll get in one more practice for tonight before crunch time..."

"So—how do you think Sai's doing?" Naruto paused again; Sai was the expert safe opener for the gang. If there was any safe that needed to be cracked, then leave it to the expert, Sai.

"Eh—he's getting there..." Kiba murmured looking down at his feet. Kiba never really trusted Sai, he's the only one in KD to have no background checks, and Naruto's the only one who'll trust him with his life. And apparently that's law.

But to tell the truth, Kiba didn't even know about Sai's current status, hell he didn't even know if he was practicing, he wasn't Sai's babysitter, and he sure as hell wasn't going to play the part now, nor did he really give a damn either.

_-Outside KD base-_

"Faster—your movements have to be liquid if you want to wear a mask—" Gaara said in the crisp winter air. Today he was in his Shukaku mask, which slightly resembled a raccoon.

Neji sighed as he picked up his pace. _It was easier said then done_ Neji thought darkly; it was probably below sixty degrees. Hell it was probably forty right about now. Neji glanced over at Gaara, how could he not be freezing his ass off when he's just standing there?! Neji thought again.

Gaara was standing still underneath the dull bare tree, his arms folded plainly across his chest, his hands were gloved, and a dark red scarf that clashed horribly with his hair, hung limply around his neck.

"Shu! Shu! Shu! I'm in deep shit!" Naruto said as he came darting outside, wearing a bright orange windbreaker.

"What is it?" Gaara asked as he turned his head—whatever it was, it was very important. Naruto didn't even put the right _mask_ on.

"What is it scarecrow?"

Naruto glanced from Neji to Gaara and whispered lightly in Gaara's ear, "I've to work tonight, the night of our heist!" he said with a slight whimper at the end.

"I'll talk to Kyuubi secretly and see how he thinks Kago's progress has been going—but don't worry scarecrow I'm pretty sure I'll be able to cover you—" Gaara said as he lightly patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Go-got it—" Naruto sighed and looked at Neji, "I think he's ready—I've to go get fit for a tux...the masks are on my dresser..." Naruto said turning on his heel.

_-Genma's tuxedo galore-_

"So what can I do for ya?" an assistant asked looking idly at Naruto.

"I need a tux—uh, Mogei." Naruto said as he glanced down at the assistant's nametag.

"S-sure, r-right away!" Mogei chirped, blushing madly as she skipped off to the back.

"Uncle! Somebody's here to get a tux!" Mogei yelled from behind the curtain.

"Bring 'em back here 'kay?" a voice called.

"'Kay!" Mogei called cutely as she craned her neck to the front, "he wants to see you, he's around back..."

Naruto nodded as he headed around and walked into the curtain-ed area.

"Dammit Uchiha hold still—if you don't want me poking you..." Genma said with the needles in one hand and chalk in the other.

"Shut up—I'm paying you good money aren't I?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but I have pins—oh hey Naru-chan!" Genma said waving, noticing Naruto's blonde hair about a mile away, "What do ya need?"

"Oh—uh—a tux..." Naruto said bashfully, he never really owned his own tux, so it was rather embarrassing for him to go and get fit for a tux. Thankfully he never went anywhere much, to where he _actually_ needed a tux.

As soon as Sasuke tried to turn around to see the speaker his foot got poked.

"OW!" Sasuke cried out in pain.

"Well it's your own damn fault for moving! I warned you once, did you actually think I'd warn you twice?!" Genma replied as he started hemming again, "well Naruto the tuxes are over there—" he paused as he nodded his head towards the tuxes, "and the changing rooms are next door...I'll be with you shortly. I've a pain in the ass to deal with."

Naruto nodded as he grabbed a tux his size and headed off to the changing room.

"Alright Sasuke, you're all done—have fun at that party tonight..." Genma said chuckling as he stood up; he knew Sasuke hated events like these. And he really loved tormenting the poor fellow, but eh, what could he say, he was a cold heartless bastard and so was Sasuke. So double the payback.

Sasuke nodded and headed off towards the dressing room to meet the blonde, who was currently, admiring his reflection of him in a tux from the mirror.

"Looks like we keep running into each other eh?" Sasuke said smiling; boy the blonde looked really hot in that tux, Sasuke thought as he licked his lips, looking Naruto up and down.

"Yeah, guess so. But I'm glad you haven't run me ove—" Naruto said turning around. There was something about Sasuke being in a tux that made Naruto's heart do a little back flip.

"Y-yeah—g-guess so..." Naruto mumbled again.

"Sorry, what was that?" Sasuke said as he advanced towards the blonde, taking this to his advantage.

"N-nothing, it's nothing..." Naruto murmured as he glanced down sheepishly feeling a slight twinge of blush creep onto his face.

"Ooh really?" Sasuke said leaning over Naruto; his hand just barely missing Naruto's cheek, as he caressed the air.

"Y-y-yeah..." Naruto could feel Sasuke's hot steamy breath against the nape of his neck and earlobe.

To Sasuke the pure sight was intoxicating, Sasuke wanted Naruto then and there—he could care less if he was in a fucking tuxedo store. He'd do anything to be inside the blonde haired British boy.

Sasuke had Naruto pinned to the wall as fast as you could say misdemeanor. As he slowly craned his head down for the kill a thought crept into his head.

_The blonde was finally mine_. He thought as he tilted the blonde's chin up and softly kissed him—not wanting to scare him off.

Naruto felt his legs turn to butter as Sasuke continued to kiss him. He knew something was wrong. Sasuke was the fucking police officer that was after Kyuubi—him! And what could he possibly be doing—making out with the man that was after him, the man that wanted him in _jail_.

Sasuke had his prints, hell even his DNA on him and if he ran a scan—boy would he be screwed! It's a lucky thing that Naruto wore gloves when he was Kyuubi, or he'd be in deep shit.

But how could he deny the kiss—one of the most sexist men alive (or voted in all of LA) was _kissing_ him! And all Naruto could worry about was his stupid DNA and prints being all over Sasuke!

Luckily Sasuke's hormones were working as his hand skillfully unbuttoned Naruto's white dress shirt, and slid his hands in to take Naruto's mind off of everything. _(A.S. aww Sasuke's actually considerate! XD)_

Naruto didn't shudder, he didn't moan nor groan. Hell he didn't even scream. He mewled. Like he was some freaking cat! But whatever was controlling Sasuke's hormones seemed to have enjoyed the odd mewl that emitted from Naruto, and decided to do it again. As he slid his mouth down the nape of Naruto's neck. Sucking and biting, leaving numerous love bites. Emitting numerous wonderful mewls from the "cat uke."

* * *

Anonymous Saru: Hiyo! I know, I promised you a chapter on Tuesday, buut seeing as I'm not consistent, and don't hold true to my own schedules. I'm giving it to you a day early! Go you guys:D 

Itachi: When the hell I'm I going to be in this story bitchdesu!

Anonymous Saru: NEVER! BUWAHAHAHAHA! (coughs, chokes, dies, passes out)

Tsunade: How can you pass out after you're dead? That doesn't make sense!

Sasuke: It's Kanae; she doesn't need to make sense...

Naruto: Quit bashing on Kanae! She's the writer! She could bash on you!

Sasuke: SHE ALREADY IS BASHING ON ME!!! UH-DUR!!

Anonymous Saru: Maybe if you weren't such a dried up douche bag I wouldn't bash you..._much_...

Sasuke: I AM NOT A DRIED UP DOUCHE BAG!!

Itachi: You kinda are...

Sasuke: SHUT UP! AT LEAST I DIDN'T KILL MY BEST FRIEND! OR MY MOM AND DAD!

Itachi: You dumbass, we had the same parents; and at least I would've taken advantage over the knocked out friend, I mean come on little brother, you set yourself up before you left to go to that even more dried up of a douche bagger...you know how many copies "SasuNaru" fans photoshoped to where _you're on the _other_ side of Naruto, making it seem like you were on top of him!_

Sasuke: Shu'up! It would've been censored anyway, since it's on freaking Toonami!

Naruto and co': That is indeed true...

Anonymous Saru: Yeah I think the censored the kiss part XD too bad I've it on my uncut box!! (praises whoever decided to put Naruto on uncut box sets!)

Naruto: Oh yah! HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY KANAE!!! (huggles)

Sasuke: ...like hell I'm hugging a girl who says I'm a dried up douche bag...

Anonymous Saru: But that's not me! That's Itachi!

Gaara: Before you two use this as a spam page...Kanae is sorry for the utterly piece of shit that's in the middle of this story, she temporarily lost inspiration. But regained it as soon as she listened to MCR...but she is proud to say that she has indeed found her inspiration again...which is a good thing...for her sake...

Iruka: She'd also like to say, "that if anything seemed to've come from YGO: TAS" she'd like to thank Little Kuriboh for thinkin it up.

Neji: And she's also sorry for the slight Hayate torture...


	6. Kiss me Goodbye

_**A.S.**__ note I did not come up with this chapter's name...good ole MCR did :D hehe..._

- - - - - - - -

**Anonymous Saru: **ZOMG! But yeah, something I should've made clear in the last chapter, _Yesh, I am indeed Texan..._that all you need to know about lil ole me! XD  
**Anonymous Saru side note:** ShonenAi/Yaoi, AU, funny humor, cursing (oh so very) with the side affects of killing?? Is what this story is all about!!! Well besides the fact that Sasuke wants inside of Naruto...but you already know that!! But this chapter's a little bit more... "NejiGaa" instead of "GaaNeji" shall explain itself in this chapter so read on:D  
**Disclaimer**: NO I DON'T OWN NARUTO OKAY! There I said it, you happy from depriving a sad fan??? You should be! (goes off and cries in emo bedroom)  
**Rating: ****M** mmm'mmm yummy yaoi (I swear in later chapters, but I curse way too much for it to be T, and I make Gaara go way too "whoohoo" really loco!) but so far, just some molesting, masturbation, and NejiGaa...  
**One last thing: **_**Plot**_ right now takes place in **California** for the moment, and **yesh**...the season is indeed winter:D heehee, luffluff!  
**One MORE thing: **Itachi shall make his cameo...soon, and so shall Yashamaru's (cough) cameo too, shall make sense...in the near future! AKA, after the whole cutesy "Be Mine" extra! (Which should be in this chapter or the next) :D which should be either after this chapter or two? Ponders) hmm... yah...

**Reviewers:  
**Itachi: hey they don't think you're that much of a douche bagger...  
Sasuke: that's coz I have fans...  
Itachi: yeah, for your duck ass hair! Oooh! You got served!  
Sasuke: BRING IT!  
Itachi: ...no, now let's answer the wonderful review questions!  
Sasuke: alright let's see, the first reviewer we have for today is...

**ni-you-wo-de-xin**: I'm so sorry for the delay! GOMEN NE!  
**Kaname Natsumi: **Hehe, no problemo! Really, wow, I don't know, but I guess I can totally see Neji as the uke...XDD kekekeke (has a dirty mind like that) and awww thanks! (squees and blushes) yay! I shall not let you down on the wonderful GaaNeji! (beam!!) And don't worry; Gaara only threatens me...he really doesn't threaten reviewers...much... (smile/sweatdrop)  
**Empress-Dragon:** (Shrugs) Naruto is one paranoid uke, but I honestly don't think Sasuke would run prints on the dude he _almost_ screwed... (looks down sadly) yeah, Naruto fucks it up somehow...WAY TO GO NARUTO! YOU ALMOST GOT LAID BY THE SMEXY-EST MAN ALIVE...  
**Angel hacker: **Thankies! And I'm pretty sure there'll be a GaaNeji moment...somewhere...sometime in the story, it'll get there...soon (smirks happily/evily) and NOOO! NOT THE TREE SAP/MAPLE SYRUP! (cries) "Hurry up big brother! I'm starting to get syrup in my eye sockets!" "You forgot to pre-heat the oven you dumb bastard!" Hehehe, YGO: TAS cracks me up! (luffs)  
**xXPixiexxStikXx: **I KNOW! I _LOVE_ the "Precious Roy" one XD it's so funny...haha Pikachu is a bomb XD...and eh, what can I say, I'm a cliffe whore XD...although I try to stay away from them XD...but lol, thanks for the "liking my mewling" I was trying to think what Naruto would do...and came up with mewling, since he's an adorable foxy!**  
savelove: **It's okay! (Sorry for the really long delay! Had to ninja my way on the computer XD) I'm glad it made the perfect scene, that's what I really want the readers to understand...coz it kinda doesn't make sense from time to time...and I really love reading fics with good descriptions...thats a huge deal for me (I ish a lamb, we be creative thinkers yo) and about that bathroom/pee problem...(runs off)

Anyways, onto the sixth chapter!!! GO GO POWER RANGERS MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS!!! IT'S MORPHIN TIME! (Ahh I miss the good ole days...)

**I am terribly sorry for the long delay!  
(bows)**

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 6: Kiss me Goodbye

Naruto mewled louder as Sasuke sucked on one part of his neck as his hands slid to rest on Sasuke's shoulders. This was wrong he thought. But why did it feel so right if it was wrong? Hell it was fucking glorious!

As Sasuke slid his hands up to Naruto's chest something seemed to click in Naruto's mind as he pulled away.

"Why are you bloody kissing me?!" Naruto squeaked as he clutched the dress shirt.

"Wha?" Sasuke said confused, nobody ever pulled away from a hyped up horndog Uchiha; they always took it like a woman. Or in this case, a man—er...

"Wh-what in blo-bloody hell are we do-doing?!" Naruto squeaked out again, looking Sasuke in the eyes, which was a bad thing to do. Well, if you were in Naruto's position, then...yes...it was a bad thing to do.

Sasuke sighed as he advanced; resisting the urge to say 'Do I need a reason?' as he rolled his eyes instead.

"W-well?" Naruto asked offhandedly.

Sasuke pressed himself onto Naruto like paper on glue as he softly kissed Naruto again. Causing Naruto to loose his balance, luckily there was another wall behind him _(A.S. is it just me, or does Naruto seem to be getting himself pressed against walls a lot eh?)_

"Nnnmm..." Naruto moaned as Sasuke bit the bottom of his lip, gaining entrance from the blonde; slipping his tongue in delicately.

This is wrong, he's a cop; I'm a cat burglar. Things just won't work out, Naruto snap yourself together! Naruto thought subconsciously as he tried to keep another moan inside.

Sasuke smirked inwardly, as he swirled his tongue around Naruto's mouth, clashing it with Naruto's, hoping to start a tongue war.

Although, little did Sasuke know, that turned Naruto on as he tilted his head making it easier for Sasuke to kiss him. Tanned hands meeting silky raven hair as they curled around the ends softly.

As Sasuke pulled back for the much needed air he noticed how flushed Naruto was looking and smirked inwardly. He hadn't even tried to get to third base, and if that's how the blonde looked by just the simple touch and kiss from him...he couldn't wait for more!

Naruto felt cold hands atop his chest as one of Sasuke's nimble fingers began teasing one of his nipples, Naruto couldn't help but moan. Sasuke smirked as he continued his work, which consisted of kissing down the nape of Naruto's neck.

Naruto's body went completely numb, this was all a new sensation for him, and hell, he _loved_ every single bit of it! He could care less about what he thought a few seconds ago. DNA, what DNA? What prints?

Naruto's moans increased as Sasuke found one of Naruto's hotspots, as he sucked on it deeply. The blonde started mewling, it was _that_ good. Sasuke found that as encouragement and continued downward, making his way to one of Naruto's nipples.

Since his hand had been playing with one of Naruto's nipples, he thought it was time to relieve the torture he was putting the other through, as his mouth met the other nipple.

Naruto bucked his hips slightly, since his oncoming erection was pressed up against Sasuke's hardening one. Moaning at the pure hot touch Sasuke had, as he slowly eased his hands down to Naruto's waist. Sasuke finally struck up the nerve to unzip Naruto's pants, but he felt the blonde pull away.

"I-I-I—can't..." he answered simply, zipping his pants up and buttoning his dress shirt as well.

"W-we can't...i-its—to hard..." Naruto said as he walked away, he wish he could explain everything to the raven haired boy, but, that was life.

He was a cop.

And Naruto was the thief.

- - - - - - - -

"Jeeze what took you eh?" Genma said sticking the cigarette he was about to smoke atop his ear.

"H-had trouble putting th-the tux on..." Naruto said, truth be told, he waited until Sasuke left and headed towards the bathroom to—solve his little problem.

"Sure..." Genma said getting on his knees once more, boy he surely hated his job. He was going to die of arthritis one day because of this stupid job. Actually, he really never worked at the store anymore. Sure it had his name in it, but he left it in charge of Hayate as he had some business to take care of in Japan.

Hayate was Genma's younger brother; he was a doctor, who was on vacation at the moment, and Genma had some urgent business in Japan, so he asked Hayate to take care of the store with Mogei, but apparently he never made it...

"You know, Naruto, you have the wonderful sort of luck!" Genma said rolling his measuring tap, and pocketed it. "It's a perfect fit... So where are you going to be dressed up like this? 'Specially on Christmas Eve too."

"Ooh, w-well..." Naruto began, "y-you know those, oh-what-are-they-called, those earrings?" Naruto said dumbly. Of course he knew what he was talking about; he was going to steal them tonight.

"Oh those angel tear things?" Genma asked, "God, those are sorta tacky if you don't mind me sayin..."

"Yeh, just a lil," Naruto lied with a fake smile, he actually kinda liked those earrings, seeing as their all girly. "But I'm a bus-boy...my job's paying me overtime...and I really need the money..." Naruto said smiling sadly.

"I know the feeling, since it's close to Christmas and all, but I just wonder where my brother went..." Genma paused.

"Oh...I hope he comes back soon..." Naruto knew it was Hayate, and he knew that Gaara was torturing him, poor thing; Hayate will probably never see the light of day again...if he was in Gaara's hands.

"Yeah," Genma said gloomily, "well don't let me tread on your day," he paused as he took the cigarette off his ear, "I want that by this weekend okay?"

Naruto nodded as he headed to the exit.

He could already tell, tonight was going to be a _long_ night.

_-Police Station-_

"Why so glum kid?" Kakashi asked sensing Sasuke's sour mood. He was actually the only one who could talk to Sasuke when he was in one of those moods, that or Iruka. But that man had some type of gift in talking to people.

"Leave me alone." Sasuke said stiffly as he headed towards his office.

Sasuke wasn't really mad he was pissed. He had the blonde right where he wanted him!

But no, nobody walked in on their adventuring or kissing war. The blonde _had _to break it off! Nobody breaks off anything with an Uchiha—that's like against the law.

But, Sasuke did have to admit—that little blonde had some gall. And sadly, that's what drove him crazy about the blonde.

But with the little exploring of the blonde, that made Sasuke hard as a rock. And he couldn't exactly do anything about it either. Maybe some hard porn would get the job done. Sasuke thought as he headed towards his computer.

As Sasuke plopped down on his plush leather chair he grunted. He _had _the blonde in his _hands_! He could taste sweet victory! But no! The blonde _mucked _it all up, by saying "things wouldn't work out."

"How could things not work out?" Sasuke murmured, as he turned his computer on. Hearing the slight hum from his tower he clicked Mozilla (Foxfire.) Oh what was that site Kakashi recommended that Kabuto fellow—tripleexsecret?

Sasuke decided to Google it, and ironically he was right.

Well—Kakashi was right—this was a porn site—it even had a few files for straight men...or so Sasuke thought, as he explored the sight. One link caught Sasuke's eye though, with the title of "Kyuubi", interested he clicked the link—he was completely bewildered.

Half of what was on the page almost caused Sasuke to have a nosebleed.

Tripleexsecret looks like fan pairings of porno and fanfiction! Sasuke thought as he scrolled down the web page. Until his eyes caught "unmasking Kyuubi."

As they all say—Curiosity killed the cat, and Sasuke clicked on it. On the screen there stood a dirty blond haired boy, with a mask slightly on his face. Sasuke guessed that was supposed to be Kyuubi...

_-Subway-_

Naruto sighed, as he plopped down on the cold plastic metallic chair.

The day's events still had him blushing like a mad school girl. He couldn't believe what he did. One of the most handsome men almost got in his pants—and, of course, fate had to play some stupid card; because the two are from two different sides of the tracks. The guy was a cop and not just _any_ cop, the cop that was after _him_. The cop that wants to send _him_ to jail! And Naruto so happened to be the thief.

Oh would Gaara shit a farm if he found out what Naruto did.

"He'd probably shit bricks too..." Naruto mumbled playfully.

Naruto sighed solemnly as he rearranged his messenger's bag, so it was sitting in his lap. He thrust-ed a hand into one of the various side pockets—in search for his iPod.

His iPod was his absolute favorite. All of his friends chipped into getting it for his twentieth birthday, although, Naruto didn't have a computer. But that didn't matter—there was a computer at the base anyways. Plus if he wanted to he could use Shikamaru's or the computer at his work. All he would have to do would be to install iTunes to the computer.

Before he found it, someone plopped down next to him on the opposite side.

"Uhh...hi," he chirped nervously. Naruto was the nicest and friendliest guy on the planet, to everybody that sat next to him on any public transportation. But, of course he had the right to be nervous. He did have his Kyuubi mask on him, well—in his bag, but who says this guy isn't the type to rummage through someones bag?

Naruto was supposed to meet the Demons at the Hotel that this place was supposed to be at, sadly enough, Naruto didn't know what the Hotel's name even was.

The stranger nodded at him, but didn't turn his head over towards Naruto. As if he was fixated on what was happening outside.

I guess the person isn't very social, Naruto thought as he sighed, continuing his search for his iPod.

Giving up, _assuming he left his iPod at home_, he looked up at the stranger. He was dressed in black oddly enough, in Californian weather too (it's almost as pleasant as Texas weather.) He had brownish red hair and seemed to enjoy wearing eye shadow as much as most people believed Gaara wears.

Naruto could tell the difference between one who is insomniac and one who overdoses on eye shadow. After all, Gaara was the biggest insomniac there was... And this guy was an eye shadow freak; either that or he was in the early stages of becoming insomniac.

That's who the stranger reminded him of. Gaara! Naruto thought scratching his nose. The stranger reminded him exactly of Gaara. Same robotic expression, same hair color, same choice of clothing, same everything!

But whatever, Naruto never really questioned others appearances much. Probably because when he does, people think that he's discriminating them. Or that people will judge him by appearance. And as they always say, "don't judge a book by its cover..."

_-Konoha Demon Base-_

"Boss...where in the hell is blondie?" Sai asked in a bored tone.

"I don't know—get ready sketch. I don't want to repeat myself..." Gaara said fixing his tie. Instantly thinking that Naruto would just meet them there; after all, Naruto doesn't own his own tux. So he had to go rent one...or something.

"Boss...I am ready." Sai answered. Sai was wearing a slick black tux, with a silk silver tie—which was loose at the moment. He was also currently in black ankle socks, he completely loathed socks that went past the ankle. Although, he thought it was a cute look on women and girls, just not on himself.

"Then go check on something or somebody. Like Akamaru or Shadow. Just leave me alone." Gaara said as he placed a hand on his jewelry box. Picking out what his father passed on down from him; which was a sterling silver watch, with red rubies studded on it; and a ring with his own initials engraved on the family jem, the emerald.

Sai looked at Gaara, his nerves didn't look so swell, maybe he actually ought to go check up on good ole' Akamaru or Shadow. "Ki'doki," he answered pleasantly, and headed off.

Gaara, feeling Sai's presence leave, decided to check up on his little sparrow.

Neji on the other hand, wasn't getting ready at all...instead he was...taking a little cat nap.

Gaara walked into Neji's room, expecting to see Neji up and walking, but he was sleeping.

"Kago...wake up..." Gaara said leaning over Neji.

Neji was sleeping soundly and Gaara was getting pissed.

Gaara nudged Neji's shoulder softly. "Hey Kago, wake up." Gaara said inching closer to Kago's face, getting pissed all the more.

Neji was sleeping soundly as he twitched from a possible dream.

"Kago—I'm going to kick you in your balls if you don't wake up..." Gaara threatened soothingly.

Neji on the other hand mumbled and rolled over on his side. Gaara's foot rose several inches, but, feeling some sort of remorse, he just couldn't bring himself to do it, although, he did settle for flicking Neji's nose.

Neji twitched as he opened his eyes. "What?" Neji murmured, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"We're on in half an hour, and all you're doing is—taking a goddamned nap!?" Gaara barked, folding his arms against his neatly pressed suit.

"Uhhh..." Neji remarked, blushing softly, "I'm sorry...?"

Gaara rolled his eyes as he looked at Neji. "Interesting choice of clothing..."

Neji was in a pair of boxer briefs and a plain white t-shirt. After all, he didn't want to get his tux wrinkled.

Neji blinked at the remark as he looked down. His pasty-white complex turned to a bright shade of red. Red enough to envy Gaara's hair.

Gaara in turn raised an eyebrow slightly. Which was kinda odd, seeing as Gaara was the almighty robot of doom. And never showed any emotion, none whatsoever.

"Do you have a fever, or something?" Gaara questioned, placing a hand over Neji's forehead.

What the hell, Neji thought as he forced back even more of his blush.

"You don't seem to have a temperature." Gaara murmured, getting on his knees, seeing as Neji was still on the bed. "Maybe..." Gaara murmured again, searching Neji's pale lavender eyes Causing Neji got get even _more_ flustered.

"Ooooooh widdle Raccoon! The car's rea—" Kankuro said walking through Neji's open door.

"Oh! Gaara! Now's not the time to be playing tennis, drinking coffee or tea, or eating pasta!" Kankuro said, hoping to fluster Gaara.

Gaara looked up at his older brother, getting up off his knees. "Oh please, the only person I've played tennis, drank tea and or coffee, and ate pasta with was with Itachi."

"Right, one lover, one sex mate..." Kankuro remarked under his breath.

Gaara looked up, with his excellent hearing, and glared, "what did you just say?"

Kankuro blinked "uh—nothing little brother, so don't worry about it..." Kankuro replied smoothly. Praying to God that Gaara didn't hear a word, but, seeing as how God hates Kankuro as much as he hates Kanae Kishimoto _(A.S. yesh, I haven't had a good two good months...)_; luck wasn't on his side.

Gaara advanced towards Kankuro pulling out a small pocket knife out of his pocket. Repeating his question, "Really—what did you say??"

"Come on Gaara—we have to go..."

Neji force, this man was blood related! And he still raises a knife at him and not even flinch! I have to stop this! What has my training done for me? In the snap of a finger—Neji wrapped his arms around Gaara's form, stopping him from assaulting this Kankuro person.

"Kago—what in the hell are you doing??" Gaara murmured.

"Stopping you from harming another. Now come on. We've got some earrings to steal." Neji said tugging Gaara backwards with him.

_-Subway-_

The strange eye shadow/insomniac freak was accompanied by a blonde emo chick who boarded the train a few minutes ago.

"Deidara—get off."

The chick addressed as Deidara whined "But Danna un! I don't wanna un!"

"Deidara. Not. Now!"

Naruto looked up at the two with a strange expression on his face. Danna? Doesn't that mean Master or something?? Naruto thought, inwardly gulping at the boy. That chick's not his slave is she??

"Goddamn Sasori! You look at the boy as if he was yours! I thought you liked me un!" Deidara yelled softly.

Sasori muttered something along the links of 'you're blowing our cover' and 'shut up!'

"I don't think he'll mind much after all 'tachi knows the punk un!" Deidara said _calmly_.

Naruto blinked, get into an argument/fight with these two or get off and get some money...oh the choices Naruto could've chosen. Go with the money, and pay your rent, buy food, pay his bills etc. etc.; instead he choose the first one.

"Excuse me! A. I'm no punk, and B. I don't even know you, so don't act like you know me!" Naruto said, balling his fists up in anger.

"Aww—it's so cute un!" Deidara squealed as h walked over towards Naruto.

"Now I'm an 'it'?" Naruto snarled.

"Aww—widdle foxy has a big _bite_! Isn't that cute un?" Deidara said, "Aww—he's in a tux and everything! Sooo cute un! Can we keep him Danna un?"

Wait a minute—did he just say 'widdle foxy'...Naruto thought.

Deidara smirked. "What's wrong _fox_ got your tongue un?"

"Who...who are you??" Naruto mumbled.

"Deidara, Male, Age: twenty-five, orientation: unknown, Blood type: O..." Sasori said in a steely robotic voice.

"Alias—" Deidara smirked as he paused, adding to the suspense.

"Bird Boom un. We work with _Mangekyo_." Deidara said, Sasori following.

Naruto was fucked. He heard of these two. If the blond _male_ was Bird Boom then the eyeliner freak must be puppeteer.

Bird boom specialized in clay bombs, normally bird figurines. And puppeteer specialized in—well—puppeteer-ing, things, people whatever the occasion. But if their boss was Mangekyo—there'd be no way of making it out alive, and off this subway.

"Oh—well—uh...what d-do you want?" Naruto asked, trying to shred the fear out of his voice.

"Were just here to tell you that A. if you get a toe out of line—it'll be your ass that fries; and B. your time for fame is almost up..." Sasori said, while Deidara fiddled with something that was in his pocket.

Naruto glanced over at the boarding dock—he was almost there. All he had to do was stall them for a while. And that wouldn't be _that_ hard...seeing as if you got Deidara talking about one thing or another, he'd talk, for miles.

"What exactly do you mean by 'time is up'?" Naruto questioned as his grip tightened on his bag.

"Well it is—" Deidara commented slyly, "I mean, you've been way to stingy with your fame...un. You've been at this thing for what? Since you moved to America...un, I just think you should pass the crown on to somebody else. Go to jail, do not pass go and do not collect your 200 dollars either!"

This time it was Naruto's time to smirk.

Deidara frowned as he socked Naruto in the stomach. "You have nothing to be happy about punk!"

Naruto coughed a tiny bit of blood onto his sleeve, and smirked even more, "I wouldn't be talking...dumbfuck." Naruto said in a mocking American accent.

Deidara slapped Naruto out of his seat. "I'll dumbfuck you un!" Deidara yelled angrily, bawling his fists up.

Naruto broke out into pure laughter on the floor, "you see—you're the ones fucked. A. you're enemy has the upper hand, because I know this turf; and B. all the other gangs would _gladly_ fight for our cause—regardless it being a live or die situation. Shu and I have outstanding connections with the many gang leaders around the Los Angeles area that would make your faggy emo hair curl..."

Deidara wasn't angry, hell he wasn't pissed. He was outraged—and seeing as Deidara was bipolar he sorta—cracked. And started beating Naruto where he laid. He broke a couple of Naruto's rib, cracked a few bones and twisted Naruto's left hand. Deidara would've _killed_ Naruto then and there if it wasn't for Sasori stepping in.

"Our mission was to inform Kyuubi—not to kill him..." Sasori snarled.

"Bu-but!" Deidara whined.

"I don't give a damn if he said you have faggy emo hair. We've to go back. Mangekyo will be furious. He might put you in the _ditch_..."

Deidara grumbled as he shook his head. He hated when Itachi would get all pissy. God, Itachi acts more like a woman then a man. Although, he was petrified of the _ditch_, what he did to Naruto was worth it.

Naruto was lying on the floor, face up. Beaten to a bloody pulp, his breath staggered, his ribs broken and bones broken. He began to laugh.

Sasori glanced over his shoulder towards Naruto, "Man...that's one fucked up motherfucker..." Sasori mumbled glancing towards Deidara, "I think you went too hard on the kid. He is just barely twenty after all."

Deidara shrugged, "eh, the guy deserved it. Now come on, it's our stop." And with that Deidara and Sasori dispersed from the train.

_-Police Station—Inside Sasuke's Office-_

Sasuke stared at the computer screen with eyes wide as saucers. He couldn't believe what _XxKyUuBixXlOvErrXx_ made! It was a little video about the "unmasking Kyuubi".

Clicking pause on the video to let the rest load up, his office still housed Mac's, so it took a while to let it load. He went to the same window that led him to "unmasking Kyuubi". He found that there were other videos created by _XxKyUuBixXlOvErrXx_, interested in the name he clicked the link to read the person's profile.

_XxKyUuBixXlOvErrXx_ seems to be more then one people, Sasuke thought seeing as in their profile they had a link to their website. That and it was also signed by two people.

Clicking the link Sasuke learned who created _XxKyUuBixXlOvErrXx_ easily. Their website was very cute stating the obvious facts of copyrights and what-nots. Clicking the semi link for profile, Sasuke stared in disbelief.

The main person and founder of _XxKyUuBixXlOvErrXx_ was indeed the person who played Kyuubi's role, but what was even creepier was that Sasuke believed that to be Tsunade's little brother, Nawaki.

Underneath a picture of Nawaki consisted his bio, Birthday: August 9; Age: 27; Blood type: O; orientation: gay. Sasuke's eyes reread the screen over and over again. He didn't know Nawaki was gay, nor did he know that he and a friend created this site...underneath his older sister's nose.

The next person underneath Nawaki was the producer, Udon. Underneath a picture of Udon, what had him and a recorder. That was probably taken by Nawaki or somebody else. Udon's bio consisted of, Birthday: April 3; Age: 18; Blood type: O; orientation: bi.

Before he could explore the sight even more, Tsunade walked in. "Hey, Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked up, and quickly exited the sights that had her little brother in it. "W-what is it?" he coughed.

"You getting a cold there, Uchiha?" Tsunade questioned as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"N-No, just had to—uh—clear my throat..." Sasuke said as he cleared his throat for the act. What do you need?"

"Just wanted to tell you, you are in the wrong office..."

Sasuke looked up. "Tsunade, that door says my name. I'm sorry...I'm in the right room..."

"No, you aren't _Sergeant_." Tsunade said with a hint of a smile.

Sergeant...pssh, that's her job, why is she telling me about—oh...Sasuke finally realized. "No way...b-but how?"

"Easy, Hizashi's retired right? Well he finally chose somebody to take my place, and that's me...so I choose you to lead this Department. You'll do a great job, we'll tell everybody about this later though, but we have a party to go to..." Tsunade said with a warm smile on her face.

_-Outside the Hotel-_

"Sketch—you in place?" Gaara murmured dully leading Neji the way inside.

"...yeah...sure, rodger—whatever." Sai replied into the pairs ears.

Earphone walkie talkies, a new invention created by Tenten. It wasn't even in the black market or with some police departments. Only Gaara had them for his Demons. Gaara rolled his eyes as he switched his mike off. The Earphone walkie talkies had a built in mike with a medium range that was voice sensitive.

Neji looked up at Gaara with admiration, "so where exactly is—uh—Kyuu—"

"—don't say his name outside like this." Gaara hissed under his breath.

Neji glanced down at his shoes, then up at Gaara again. Gaara was wearing a dark-blood red tux, a silk black tie and a black dress shirt, accompanied by matching pants. Gaara never tried looking his best during any event like this, but—seeing as he _knew_ other people of high status would be there and the police department as well, he _had_ to look his best. Not only for his sister (who worked for the Department that was after him and his Demons) but for the sake of impressing everybody. After all, it's best to gain some sort of status quo at these events.

"S-sorry..."

"It's alright—just don't do it again." Gaara said glancing sideways at Neji.

"So—uh—what was that thing you and your brother were talking about?" Neji asked looking down at his feet again. "euphemisms." Gaara said simply.

"Oh—" Neji whispered—suddenly loosing voice. "What do they mean?" He managed.

"Tennis is sex. Coffee is blow job, tea is true love, and pasta—" Gaara paused as he looked Neji up and down. "—I don't think you'd _want_ to know about the last one."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Why would you be sorry for?" Gaara questioned, looking at Neji once more.

Neji blinked, why in the hell did he say sorry? He had nothing to be sorry for. Fuck, I can't think, Neji thought as he rubbed his neck bashfully.

Neji couldn't think straight, he had no control over his body, even if he couldn't think straight. He could feel his body move forward. He could feel a slight blush creep its way on his cheeks.

He could feel himself lean into Gaara. And Gaara did nothing. He could feel his lips meet Gaara's soft delicate lips.

Gaara blinked, he couldn't believe he was being kissed. And especially by the man who wanted him in jail! What was he doing? Playing with fire?! Gaara hated cops—hell he hates most people! But Gaara couldn't shove him back; he didn't have the nerve to.

"...hey—Shu' makin a move already? About time."

Gaara looked past Neji and saw Naruto leaning against the light pole. "Holy shit!! Naruto!" Gaara said pulling back from Neji.

Naruto looked awful. His hair had dried specks or clumps of blood that clung to his damp spiky hair. He was hold ing stomach as if he should let go he would collapse, and his left hand was situated awkwardly. "Had a bus accident..." Naruto mumbled, slapping a goofy grin on his face.

"Goddamn Naruto—what happened?? This was no bus accident!" Gaara said walking over towards Naruto.

"Told you...bus accident." Naruto murmured, collapsing onto Gaara.

"Naruto..." Gaara remarked.

"Gaara, Mangekyo's on the move...his friends, Bird Boom and puppeteer paid me a visit..." Naruto said weakly. "Bird Boom broke a couple of my ribs, a few bones and twisted my hand...nearly killed me if it weren't for that bloke puppeteer."

Gaara looked down and hugged Naruto carefully, "you aren't doing this, you're too banged up..." Gaara said protectively.

"Gaara...I can still do my mission. It'll be a little bit slower then usual, but—" Naruto explained while Gaara led him over to a bench to sit.

Gaara looked over at Neji, "Kago—I want you to stick with Naruto for a while, don't you dare loose him. If you loose him, don't plan on ever coming back..." Gaara then looked over at Naruto again and lifted his shirt up to see the damage.

Gaara winced half of Naruto's stomach was bruised. It made Gaara sick to his stomach—how could you just one person do that to somebody else?

"I'll be fine—as long as nobody touches my stomach and or hand. I'll be okay..." Naruto said trailing off.

"Go, you have to check up on things—I'm sure Kago'll take care of me." Naruto said, smiling brightly.

Gaara muttered as he turned to head off to check on the other Demons. But paused as he walked past Neji, "you hear me? He gets hurt at all then don't ever bother coming back..." and with that Gaara walked off.

Naruto Glanced at Neji, smiling happily.

"So—what was up with that kiss huh?"

Neji looked over at Naruto. "Wah—" he stuttered out.

"So do you like him?" Naruto questioned?

All Neji could do was cough. He was starting to get really nervous.

"Cause he know, if you did it would be so wicked. Gaara needs to move on anyways..." Naruto said trailing off again.

Wait a minute, I can ask _Naruto_ who this Itachi person is! Neji thought.

"Uh—Naruto? Who's Itachi?" Neji asked quietly.

"Itachi—" Naruto was about to say, until he was cut off by somebody else.

"—Itachi is a low lying bastard..."

Naruto and Neji looked up at the speaker, baffled that somebody over heard their conversation. Well—then again...they were in public, sitting on a bus bench for Christ's sake.

* * *

Anonymous Saru: THANK GOD! I'm done with this chapter! 

Itachi: THANK GOD! I'M IN THIS CHAPTER!!!

Nawaki: I sound like a pervert Kanae!! (pouts)

Udon: Yeah, me too!! (wipes the snot hanging off his nose with his hand)

Kakashi: I wasn't in this chapter much...

Iruka: That horse looks a lot like Dane!! (points at horse)

Kakashi: (pokes the horses eyes)

Dane Cook: AHHWHWA!

Kankuro: say, where's Gaara and Kiba??

Anonymous Saru: their sitting in marshmallows

Gaara: I'm right here...quit quoting Dane Cook moron.

Anonymous Saru: BUT I LOVE HIM!!!! LOOOOOOOVE

Orochimaru: The tards are getting married...

Deidara: Please ignore the morons quoting Dane Cook, un.

Sasori: Review or Kanae will have to use that little iron from monopoly to iron her clothes...

Deidara: ...I don't think she owns monopoly Danna-kun! Un!

Sasori: Oh yeah! If things don't make sense...she was computer-less for the end of this chapter...no...wait...for half of this chapter...

Anonymous Saru: Hi giant Indians, we did some shit and uh—could show us how to make giant corn!? ;D

Gaara: I want out of this madness!!! Somebody shit on the jackets! SOMEBODY SHIT ON, AROUND, NEAR THE JACKETS!

Shikamaru: Honestly, am I the only one who can finish this authors ran—

Kiba: Hey! Sasuke and Itachi are having a nothing fight!!

Shikamaru: Ooooh! Jackpot! (heads over to watch the nothing fight)

Naruto: I'll finish what Shikamaru started...review! review! review!! p.s. Kanae bought a few c.d's of Dane Cook's stand-up comedy, so basically half of everything is from those two c.d's XDD

Anonymous Saru: Oh yeah! Uhhh, I sorta made up Deidara's blood type XD (since his bio didn't state it offa wiki)


	7. Running from You

_**A.S.**__ note I did not come up with this chapter's name...good ole' Relient K did :D hehehe..._

- - - - - - - -

**Anonymous Saru: **(cries at the amount of reviews) REVIEWS! (Sniff) I LOVE YOU ALL! XD (is a total nub) I'm really uber glad you all love my story! Hehe, and one of the main reasons I write so long is..._so it gives me time to come up with the next chapter (as in the basic skeleton of the chapter when I write in my notebook) and time to type it all up on the wonderful thing known as a computer..._. But! Since I'm behind on my updating that's why I'm updating twice in one month! COZ I LUUUUV MAH FANDOM! Hehe! Hearts for all!  
**Anonymous Saru side note: **ShonenAi/Yaoi, AU, funny humor, cursing (oh so very) with the side affects of killing?? Is what this story is all about!!! Well besides the fact that Sasuke wants inside of Naruto...but you already know that!! But this chapter's a little bit more... "NaruSasu" instead of "SasuNaru" I'm sorry guys...buuut Kyuubi's a whore XD and Naruto has to—well...I think you should read that on your own XD...and oh...there's a tiny smidgen of "OroJira" too:D (hearts OroJira leik woah!) So, if you get squeamish around guy on guy//or totally don't like OroJira...then please...turn back now//skip half of this chapter!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own SASUKE OR NARUTO (coz they own each other :D _is perverted like that_) if I did...then I would go to jail...pass go and not collect my 200 munny! If that happened...I'd be a sad monkey!  
**Rating: ****M**yeaah-uh...! Gore, shooting, blood, NaruSasu aaand OroJira... What more could be awesome?!  
**One last thing: **_**Plot**_ right now takes place in **California** for the moment, and **yesh**...the season is indeed winter:D heehee, luffluff!  
**One MORE thing: **There's a lot of stuff in this chapter, like flashbacking XD...enjoy!

**Reviewers:  
**Itachi: Yay, I was in the last chapter!  
Sasuke: I'm not so sure bad guys are supposed to "yay"  
Itachi: (points to Naruto)  
Naruto: YAY! RAAAMEEEEN! (Eats his ramen happily) :3  
Sasuke: (blush!!!) THAT DOESN'T COUNT! _He's too innocent to be evil_...  
Kyuubi: I'd not say that if I were you boy-o...  
Sasuke: ...wth?  
Neji: ...  
Sasuke: When the hell did you get here?  
Neji: Imma NINJA!  
Sasuke: No you're not...  
Neji: Imma Egyptian!  
Sasuke: ...no...you're not...  
Itachi: TIME TO ANSWER REVIEWS!!

**kyte-sama:** "What's Pasta?"  
Naruto: This one's for you Shu (hands Gaara the card)  
Gaara: Pasta...well... Pasta... (Clears throat) is all the dirtiest things you can think of...its above tennis (wiggles eyebrows) if you catch my drift...  
**ni-you-wo-de-xin:**  
Anonymous Saru: Phoenix down! XD  
**psalmofsummer** "Was it Sasuke?"  
Naruto: Hey...that's a good question!  
Neji: That it is...I really wonder who it was... (Nods his head)  
Sasuke: ... (Chooses not to answer)  
Anonymous Saru: Thanks:D  
**savelove: **"insert lotsa stuffz"  
Anonymous Saru: ... I am American:D; sorry if Darkness Princess freaked ya out (o.O; or offended you..._bows_) ...but lol, I really am American...and don't worry...I _wasn't at all_ offended XD so don't worry! (smile!) annnnd onto your questions! For the first one...Gaara only did it because of seeing Naruto so beat up...and Deidara's bipolar...XD;  
Deidara: AM NOT! (Breaks his crayon)  
Anonymous Saru: see... (Points) look at the bipolar-ness!  
**Kaname Natsumi: **"insert lotsa stuffz"  
Anonymous Saru: YESH! DANE COOK ISH AWESOME!! XD And as I stated above; he's bipolar! _Or at least I'm making him bipolar XD;_  
Deidara: (breaks another crayon) !!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM NOT BIPOLAR!  
Sasori: at least in the manga/anime...but this is Kanae's fic and she could make you a dancing singing penguin, or, she could probably make you believe you're a five year old girl and give you pigtails...  
Anonymous Saru: ...hmmm, honestly I don't know... (Ponders) either Kisame orrr somebody, orrrr he might end up all alone. I don't know, but I'll probably give him somebody in the sequel... Haha, look at me, already thinking of a sequel when I haven't even written chapter eight yet! I R 43WES0M3!  
Itachi: ...I'm right behind you, you dolt!

AND OH! IMPORTANT NOTIFICATION:  
There is indeed German in this fic...also in said chapter!  
So for those who take German...I hope this is correct,  
had **mentaru** and **Meakashi Gosterful** (I think)  
helped me out with the German  
_(**mentaru**__ used to take the lang. now she takes japanese wiff meh...but said friend takes German still soo yah!)_  
So yah...if you dear readers are good at German and stuffz plz be kind to meh  
kthx :D

On with the chapter nana!

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 7: Running from you (is what my best defense Is)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!... I mean Catch me if you Can!  
- - - - - - - -

"_Uh—Naruto? Who's Itachi?" Neji asked quietly._

"_Itachi—" Naruto was about to say, until he was cut off by somebody else._

"—_Itachi is a low lying bastard..."_

_Naruto and Neji looked up at the speaker, baffled that somebody over heard their conversation. Well—then again...they were in public, sitting on a bus bench for Christ's sake._

- - - - - - - -

"Uh..." Naruto mumbled as he averted his eyes. Of all his luck, it _had _to be him!

There stood the little brother of Itachi Uchiha. The guy who was after Naruto in more then one way... He was mostly after Naruto's alias, Kyuubi—and the rest was just rather lust.

Neji blinked, if it had to be the sonavabitch to be here—Neji completely loathed the Uchiha bastard. Sasuke on the other hand, hated Neji equally.

But of course, since Neji was under cover—Sasuke had to respect Neji, and not call him by his real name—of course he'd have to _find out_ Neji's fake name—something he didn't want to do. But then again he wasn't here to talk to Neji—who was probably being watched like a hawk. But he did have to ask himself, why the blond was here as well...

"Warum sindt wir hier, Sasuke?" Orochimaru said in German.

Sasuke, who had his back to Orochimaru, glared as he looked over at Kabuto who was the 'supposed translator'. Supposed translator my ass—that guy has done jack-shit for me!

"Why are you such a douche bag Sasuke?" Kabuto answered, smirking to himself.

Sasuke forced a fist into his pant pocket. He loathed these two more then he did Neji. And that was frankly a complement on Neji's behalf.

"'Why are we here, Sasuke' is what he said, not 'you're a douche bag.'" Naruto answered, frowning, as he resented just saying that.

Kabuto turned to look at Naruto and glared, "and who do you think you are?"

Naruto's frown increased as he kept his mouth shut.

"It's rude to not answer somebody!" Kabuto yelled, slapping Naruto across the face.

Naruto let his face move with the slap as he kept his mouth shut. Sasuke, on the other had, grabbed Kabuto's wrist trying to hold him back.

"Let me go bastard!" Kabuto yelled, attempting to struggle against Sasuke's grip.

Naruto, on the other hand, held his slapped cheek in his hand as he got up. "And it's rude to slap somebody with out an intention." Naruto remarked as he swung the other hand back, equally slapping Kabuto.

Naruto was pissed for getting slapped in the face for no reason. Hell you'd be so too, especially after getting beat up on a train. He didn't give a rats ass if the guy wasn't from America, well he wasn't either, and he still abided by the fuckin' rules!

"Naruto, come on—you've to help out right??" Neji said putting a hand on one of his shoulders.

Naruto's eyes were still in flames as he backed away, he was already hurt enough, and besides that. He had to do a fucking mission. He didn't need some dumbass fagot hurting him even more!

"You're right..." Naruto mumbled glancing at Kabuto, "only a _bigger_ man walks away." Naruto said in a perfect mocking American accent.

Kabuto looked from Naruto's retrieving back to Sasuke, "will you let go?" He asked not even waiting for the answer, jerking his wrist out of Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he headed into the hotel. Although, he was rather proud of his blonde for showing up the stupid grey-haired freak...wait a minute. When did he start calling the blonde his?

_-Inside-_

"Oh-my-God! Sakura your dress! It's _wonderful_!"

Sakura Haruno was wearing a pale pink spaghetti strap dress that stopped about an inch above her knees. She had a pale green jacket (that was currently hanging off her shoulders) on. And a vibrant pink hand bag and flats, completing her outfit.

Konohamaru, who was her assigned photographer turned around to look at the speaker, realizing it was only Ino; he rolled his eyes and continued taking pictures. Girls and their accessories he thought.

"Ino you look absolutely marvelous!" Sakura said smiling warmly.

Ino Yamanaka was wearing a midnight dress that fell about two inches below her knees. She had a sparkling silver, bead embedded handbag and silver heels to match.

"Aww shucks Sakura. Where'd you get your dress from?" Ino asked looking Sakura up and down.

Konohamaru made rather pleasant noises of being gagged from behind the two, as he continued snapping pictures of the luxurious ballroom.

On the other side of the hotel's ballroom, which was where the event was being held, Shikamaru stood there listlessly, he hated fun friendly events—some would say he hated people but that was taking it too far.

Naruto sometimes questioned Shikamaru on why he worked at a place like Starbucks. Half the time he was on duty he would be reading; or stay in the break room to isolate himself from the happy-preppy people who frequently frequented Starbucks, just because he worked there...that and half of the girls thought he was good eye candy.

Shikamaru would rather sit out in an open field and sit and stare at the clouds.

"Where the hell is Naruto?" Shikamaru mumbled aloud.

Temari, who was invited to come to this thing for multiple reasons, was standing next to Shikamaru, getting herself some punch.

"God, couldn't they have gotten some sort of alcohol, an open bar—something?!" Temari scoffed as she reluctantly sipped her punch. "Damn why didn't anybody spike the fucking punch?!"

Shikamaru didn't even turn his head from scanning the crowd. "And you _want_ to get shit-faced drunk?"

Temari looked up. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out..."

"Oh I think I'll find out alright..." Shikamaru muttered, still remembering last year's Halloween party. Sadly enough, Shikamaru had been a victim of Temari's drinking problem. And well—things didn't blow over too good. Normally Gaara or Kankuro locks her up in her room, so nobody would get hurt or harmed...well...Gaara had a one man mission and Kankuro was out...

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" Shikamaru said trying to shake off the horrible memory.

"I got invited from my work, apparently they didn't know I was a full German, so I didn't have to follow that creepy snake guy around, but I was telling that guy—cause he was hitting on me—to not hit on me, or I'd chop his dick off and force feed it to him."

Shikamaru shuddered, "God, that's horrible mate..."

Temari raised her eyebrow, "I'd do it, and the guy is pale, has an obsession with snakes and looks like he's in his mid fifties..." she remarked as she put her cup down.

"And whats this blokes name?" Shikamaru asked as he went back to scanning the crowd for Naruto.

"Orochimaru, something or another."

Shikamaru turned his head, "Oh! That guy! I seriously thought he was gay—maybe, he could possibly be bi?"

Temari looked up at Shikamaru (since he was practically taller then her now) "gay—the dude's defiantly bi. Why—how do you know? Did he try to make a move on you or something?"

"No... I'd be pretty sure if he did...or tried to..."

"Then what; how do you know him?"

"He knows him because of me..." said a voice from behind.

_-Towards the entrance- _

"Was ist falsch?" Kabuto asked silently.

"Nichts..." Orochimaru said, looking at the retrieving blonde's back. He couldn't put his finger on it—but he knew him from somewhere...

Kabuto looked up into his master's eyes and blinked. Something was bothering him—he could sense it.

Orochimaru sighed as he rubbed his chin. Blinking back painful memories.

"Jiraiya—" he murmured softly.

_-Flashback-_

"_Ey' Oro!" a voice called suddenly._

_Orochimaru looked up from his book, seeing that it was Jiraiya he glanced down at his book and continued reading where he left off._

"_Oro!" Jiraiya called hotly. Looking down at him, Orochimaru continued to read. "Fine! If it makes you feel any better Tsunade needs to discuss something with you!" Jiraiya said turning on his heel._

"_What is it Tsunade...?" Orochimaru asked without glancing up at her._

_Tsunade glared at Orochimaru looking at her retrieving friends back. "I've known the two of you—for how many years?" Tsunade asked holding her angry tone back. _

"_For about ten years..." Orochimaru said without looking up as he turned the page. Tsunade—outraged grabbed the book out of his hands. "Give Jiraiya a damn chance! He's content by just being around you, but you shove him away!!"_

_Orochimaru glanced up at Tsunade, folding his arms neatly in his lap. "What? You expect me to allow a bug like him hang around me?"_

"_Yes" she answered simply._

"_Why?"_

"_Orochimaru, you're seventeen years old! You expect me to spell it out to you?" Tsunade yelled as she glared the glare of death at him._

"_Tsunade, what are you babbling about?" Orochimaru asked, "And can I have my book back?"_

_Tsunade glared as she threw his book back at him. "He fucking _likes you_ alright!" And with that she turned and left._

_Orochimaru froze as he replayed her last sentence over in his head, glancing at the white haired teen who was currently buying Aero candy from a vender. That babbling toad actually _likes_ me? Orochimaru thought as he saw the white haired teen rip open the candy bar and stuck the bar into his mouth._

_Orochimaru's eyebrows rose about half an inch as Jiraiya bought a lot more. About a dozen or so, the vender was shocked, but happy as well. _

_Always the porker...he thought as he got up to follow Jiraiya._

_Jiraiya walked down the street and headed towards the alleyway. _

_Orochimaru was about to ditch the kid until he heard a few soft squeaks. He saw Jiraiya had turned into the dead, Orochimaru himself stopped at the corner, so that the shadows would hide him._

"_Alrigh' got your candy." Jiraiya answered as he took his bar out to talk._

"_Thank you a lot mate, honestly. This means a lot." A girl squeaked. "No problem Anko!" Jiraiya said as he patted her head. "Just make sure you keep your friends safe kay?" And with that Jiraiya left and turned the opposite corner to get to his house. Orochimaru followed, making sure that the two were out of earshot from the small children._

"_Sensitive and caring..." Orochimaru found himself saying. Only a little too loud, which caused Jiraiya to turn around, a small gasp escaping from him, in mild surprise._

"_O-Orochimaru! Umm—hi..." Jiraiya squeaked. _

"_Hello...Jiraiya..."_

"_S-so what d-do you wa—" Jiraiya squeaked, as he was shoved against the hard alley wall._

"_I heard from a little birdy—that you like me? Is this true Jiraiya?" Orochimaru asked before making any moves, after all, he didn't want to tarnish his relationship friend-wise with Jiraiya. And anyways—it's not like he found himself shoved against the wall—he was always shoved against a wall for something like money or for just the plain bullying. _

_Jiraiya blushed hard enough to rival a very ripe tomato. "Damn that girl, that's the last time I tell her anything..." Jiraiya mumbled as he looked at the ground._

_Cute. Orochimaru thought, "So, is that a yes or no?"_

_Jiraiya looked up at Orochimaru, a fatal mistake in Orochimaru's opinion as he moved his face to only be a couple inches away from his face._

"_Bullocks..." Jiraiya mumbled cutely._

_Orochimaru smirked slightly as he brought Jiraiya's chin up with his hand and planted a kiss on his lips. "Mmm, minty..." Orochimaru smirked as he saw the side affects of the kiss; Jiraiya blushing furiously._

Orochimaru sighed as he followed Kabuto and Sasuke. He had forgotten that Jiraiya tasted of mint and chocolate, from the Aero candy he had bought. He hadn't seen Jiraiya in a long time, and meeting him at the airport was unexpected. Orochimaru sighed as he recalled more memories of Jiraiya.

"_Come on Jiraiya—it's not that bad..." Orochimaru said, he was now a senior in high school. Jiraiya on the other hand was a freshman. "But...it's awkward..." he mumbled innocently. _

_Orochimaru scoffed; of course it would be awkward; he was dating somebody three years younger then himself. How awkward could it get? Orochimaru had been dating Jiraiya for about three months. And their relationship was bliss._

_Well, without the side effects of Orochimaru being horny..._

_That was the thing that could ruin their relationship. Having sex. But then again, it does it to everybody, unless you're married. Because, once you have it, you come back for more. And there's nothing else there except sex. And that's not a relationship. That's just lust._

"_Oro, what if my mum, dad, or Arashi walked in the middle of it? Arashi would be pissed and would pound the pulp out of you... My mum would ground me from ever seeing you...and, don't get me started on my dad..." Jiraiya said, listing the various people who would flip. "Even Tsunade would flip—and she's abroad this year!"_

_Orochimaru smirked, "That's why we do it at my place mate...my mum wouldn't care less, just as long as I didn't know a person up; and my dad isn't in town. And if he was, he wouldn't care..." Orochimaru said happily as he stopped walking._

_Jiraiya sighed, as he rubbed his hands together, even if it was a crisp autumn day, it was still chilly. "Bullocks...fine. But if my mum, dad or Arashi hear about this...you're dead meat. I'm not even legal yet..." Jiraiya muttered, causing Orochimaru to smile. _

"_Don't worry—I won't let you down... No pun intended." Orochimaru laughed as he grabbed Jiraiya's hand and dragged him off to his apartment._

_Jiraiya cursed his rotten luck, he did put a lot of thought into it though, giving up your virginity meant a lot to him, but, so did Orochimaru. And choosing between those types of things were difficult._

_The two were in the elevator, Orochimaru pressed up against Jiraiya in a death lock kiss. Which was one of the things Jiraiya actually accepted from Orochimaru, but was also where he cut his line._

_Orochimaru bit down softly on Jiraiya's lip instantly gaining access inside his mouth. Jiraiya moaned softly as his hands found their way into his soft silky charcoal-colored hair. Orochimaru looked up at the soft 'ding' on their destination. _

_Jiraiya whimpered as Orochimaru pulled away, "don't worry..." he said as he held onto Jiraiya's hand, "you'll get more..." and with that, Orochimaru tugged Jiraiya outside the elevator and towards his room._

_Orochimaru fumbled with his keys, remembering that this would be the first time Jiraiya would be inside his house. I hope I cleaned...he thought as he slid the key in to open the door._

_He sighed inwardly as the apartment was clean. Turning he tugged Jiraiya in and closed the door immediately. Grinning to himself, he had the white haired teen all to himself. _

_Orochimaru looked at the white haired teen, and would've claimed him then and there, if it weren't for it being Jiraiya's first time. And he believed Jiraiya wanted his first time to be in an actual bed, instead of against the door of his apartment. _

"_Y-you have a n-nice place..." Jiraiya commented nervously. _

_Orochimaru turned his shoulder and paused in leading him to his bedroom, "Uh; thanks?" _

_Jiraiya smiled faintly as he continued thinking what an idiot he was. Orochimaru smirked as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "Relax, or it won't be special..." _

_Jiraiya looked up at Orochimaru with every word he spoke, "okay." He spoke, as if everything was going to be alright. Orochimaru smiled as he placed a soft kiss on Jiraiya's lips._

_Stupefied, was the only thing Jiraiya was feeling at the moment. He absolutely _loved_ Orochimaru, but, he never would've guessed that he could be so kind. Kinder then kind, some would call it. _

_Orochimaru worked his hands down Jiraiya's waist, nimble fingers working their way up his shirt as the other hand began fumbling with his pants. Jiraiya couldn't help but moan._

_Orochimaru easily slipped Jiraiya's shirt off as he tossed the limp clothes towards the end of his bed. Having sufficiently unbuttoned Jiraiya's pants he couldn't actually get them off, so he lightly shoved him on his bed; causing Jiraiya to yelp slightly from the push. _

_Orochimaru smirked at the pale white neck that laid before him, straddling Jiraiya ever so carefully, he began to ravish the white delicacy. _

_Jiraiya moaned as he found his arms moving on their own, trying to shove Orochimaru's shirt off. Lucky for him, Orochimaru wore a button up shirt that day; as clumsy fingers unbuttoned the shirt, an expert mouth started heading south Jiraiya's neck. Causing Jiraiya to buck and moan._

_Orochimaru smirked; he hadn't even taken off Jiraiya's pants yet. But also smiled at the effort Jiraiya was putting into, he still hadn't even taken his shirt off yet, so Orochimaru decided to help Jiraiya out and shrugged his shirt off, causing it to slide off._

_Jiraiya moaned as Orochimaru reached his collarbone, after biting down on it. Jiraiya's hands flew automatically into Orochimaru's hair once more. Orochimaru paused as he unbuttoned his pants, sliding them off instantly; glancing down at Jiraiya's happy-like tent that was forming in his boxers._

"_Looks like somebody is enjoying this..."_

"_Shu'up..." Jiraiya commented shyly. _

_Orochimaru smiled as his hands started migrating south, towards Jiraiya's waistline. Grabbing his red colored boxers; causing Jiraiya to groan at the cool contact._

_Slowly he inched Jiraiya's boxers down carefully, making sure he'd remember Jiraiya's face, which was in pure ecstasy. His checks were bright red; his eyes were in the process of rolling in his head. His fingers desperately clung to long strands of Orochimaru's hair._

_Before Jiraiya knew it, Orochimaru slid in three pale white fingers into his mouth. Jiraiya sucked on them happily, but also at the same time, he felt a little bit awkward. Orochimaru seemed to be reading his mind as he rubbed his groin against Jiraiya's naked one._

_Whining a little as he felt Orochimaru's clothed erection press up against his free, pulsing erection; Jiraiya looked down at Orochimaru's pants with a glare. Suddenly hating whoever created pants._

_Orochimaru held in his sigh as he unbuttoned and slid his pants off. Also sliding his fingers out of his mouth; looking back up at Jiraiya, "this might feel a tiny bit awkward, or it might even hurt, seeing as it's your first time..."_

_Jiraiya looked up at Orochimaru in confusion as he watched his hands leave his mouth, gasping as the probed his butt. _

_Orochimaru slid in one finger cautiously swirling it around, making sure Jiraiya was getting used to feeling something inside a foreign place. Waiting for permission, he slid in another finger, scissoring and swirling. _

_Jiraiya winced slightly as his hands slid down to rest on Orochimaru's shoulders. Whining slightly, "O-Orochimaru—t-this feels awa—aaah!" Jiraiya said as one of Orochimaru's fingers hit his delicate prostate._

_Orochimaru looked down at his lover, moving his free hand across Jiraiya's face. "Shh," he said as he laid a finger against his mouth as he hit the spot once more._

_Pain was replaced with pleasure as Jiraiya moaned, clenching his shoulders. "Nnnhag..." Jiraiya mumbled softly as Orochimaru repeated, sliding another finger into the process._

_Nails dug softly into Orochimaru's skin as Jiraiya's toes curled. Orochimaru looked down with a smile._

"_I think you're ready," he said as his free hand reached over for lube. _(A.S. why didn't he use that in the first place!)

_Making sure more then enough lube was on his member as he positioned Jiraiya to his liking. Assuming Jiraiya wanted it on his back, that and Orochimaru really wanted to see his lover during their intercourse. _

_Orochimaru slid slowly into Jiraiya, as he screamed out in pain._

"_O-Orochi—" he panted, "it...hurts!" Jiraiya said screwing his face up in pain. _

"_Don't worry, the pain will pass," Orochimaru commented as he mopped Jiraiya's sweaty forehead with his hand. _

"_Oro—" Jiraiya gasped a few minutes later, as he looked up into his eyes for him to continue._

_Orochimaru slowly slammed in. Expert hands massaged up and down his thighs in an almost tormenting manner as he moaned once more, bucking his hips, hoping Orochimaru would move faster._

_Orochimaru soon picked up speed as his hands found Jiraiya's aching member._

"_I didn't know white was your natural hair color..." Orochimaru teased slightly as he examined his length._

"_Shut up..." Jiraiya said, taking it as an insult. After all, everybody thought he was an old man from behind._

"_No, I mean I thought you bleached your hair...I didn't mean it as an insult." Orochimaru said as he began pumping the pulsing member._

"_You're a t—aaaaah..." Jiraiya said as a moan interrupted him. _

_Orochimaru looked down on him as he thrusted in deeper, "would you like to finish that comment?" Expert hands pumping his member._

"_You're a tea—nnnnh" Jiraiya said as he got cut off by yet another moan. But only this time, Orochimaru had found his prostate, once again._

_Orochimaru smirked as he thrusted harder and faster, almost forgetting that Jiraiya was a virgin. His need to be in his white 'old man' haired teen had driven him crazy—but this was no dream, this was real. He had his lover right where he wanted him. In his bed. And neither of them would be going anywhere._

_Jiraiya whined slightly as he felt something drip and slide in between him and Orochimaru's cock. Orochimaru looked down at the pain on Jiraiya's face, as he bent down to kiss Jiraiya's forehead, pumping and thrusting—only a little bit softer. Realizing he had gone a little bit _too _far. _

_Jiraiya realizing his climax would be over soon, he moaned, fingers clinging to Orochimaru's charcoal hair. Releasing all over his hand. Orochimaru couldn't take it anymore. With Jiraiya releasing, and his tight walls surrounding his cock, he too released a few minutes after Jiraiya._

_Sliding out he saw a mixture of his cum and Jiraiya's blood; he nuzzled against Jiraiya's head, nose nuzzling against snowy white soft hair. "I'm sorry..." he commented, nipping his ear softly._

"_Why?"_

"_I—sorta rubbed you raw, and made you bleed..." Orochimaru said continuing to nip his ear._

"_So, that explains why I felt a strange liquid leave...I thought you released..." Jiraiya said as he nuzzled under his chin, "it's okay; I forgive you...just—don't tell my parents..."_

"_You're secret is safe with me." Orochimaru said as he kissed Jiraiya's head softly._

Orochimaru sighed; finally realizing who the blonde kid is...his little nephew. He'd probably told Naruto about me...he thought, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Es tut mir leid Jiraiya." Orochimaru said looking down recalling the last time he had ever seen his "white 'old man' haired" lover.

_Orochimaru looked down in regret. As his nimble fingers opened the dreaded letter; reading it quickly as if swiping a day old band-aid off an already healed wound. He couldn't believe it, he was already twenty. And a collage in Germany was accepting him! He couldn't believe his eyes!_

_He headed over towards his calendar to mark the day he would start school and all the other stuff that came along with his packet. That is, until his eyes met a circled day on the calendar. Jiraiya and his three year anniversary. _

_Looking down at the letter and up at the anniversary, he didn't have much time. School was about to start in Germany and they didn't exactly give newbies grace. But you couldn't exactly break off a three _year_ anniversary either..._

_Orochimaru sighed as he dug his cell phone out calling his bank to see how much he had to come back after orientation, but soon realized that it would be useless, seeing as school started after a week from orientation._

_He dialed Jiraiya's house number, seeing as he still didn't have a cell phone._

"_...hello?" a voice asked picking up the phone._

"_Mr. Larry?" Orochimaru said slightly nervous. Great way to try and break up with your boyfriend...talk to his abusive father. Larry took out all his rage onto his two kids, Arashi and Jiraiya; he was quite the drinker, and his wife had died later that year... _

"_Is Jiraiya there?"_

"_Uh, lemme check, he could be at work still..." Larry said as he probably headed towards his room. "Yeah, he's here mate..." Larry said as he handed Jiraiya the phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, it's me..." Orochimaru said—he could feel his heart pound._

"_Hey Oro." Jiraiya said, using his pet name, finding out after their first time doing it together that his name was actually to long to say, even in ecstasy. _

"_Jira, do you think you can come over?" he asked, hoping Jiraiya couldn't hear his heart pound through the phone._

"_Sure...I'll be over soon," and with that he hung up. Surely a few minutes later Jiraiya was over in his apartment._

"_So—whats up?" Jiraiya asked eyeing the white letter Orochimaru still had clutched in his hand._

"_You'll never guess what happened..." Orochimaru stated, trying not to sound sappy._

"_What?" Jiraiya asked, tilting his head to the side._

"_I got accepted to that collage in Germany..."_

_Jiraiya blinked as he let that settle down...before leaping up and planting a tender kiss on Orochimaru's lips. "That's wonderful!"_

"_No it's not..." _

_Jiraiya looked down in confusion. "But, I thought you wanted to get into this school..." Jiraiya said as he looked at the letter again._

"_It's the day I leave that you won't like..." Orochimaru said as he handed Jiraiya the letter._

_Jiraiya did read the letter, over and over again. "T-Tomorrow!?" He could feel his heart in his throat. "But—our anniversary..." Jiraiya paused trying to shake his wants and needs, hoping to focus on Orochimaru's, "nevermind that, d-do you need help packing?"_

_Orochimaru shook his head, "come here..." he said as he held his arms open. Jiraiya soon found himself engulfed in his arms and chest._

"_Since I won't be here tomorrow—let me give you my present today..." Orochimaru said leading Jiraiya over to his bedroom. "Sit down okay?"_

_Jiraiya sat, as he twiddled his fingers nervously. Waiting for Orochimaru to give him his present, "okay—close you're eyes..." Orochimaru said turning around, finding the present._

_Jiraiya closed his eyes as he waited, as Orochimaru sat his present down softly in his lap. _

"_Gosh whats heavy?" Jiraiya said opening his eyes, looking down at a red gift wrapped present. _

"_Open it." Orochimaru said smiling softly._

_Jiraiya opened it up and inside was a glass toad with an inscription on the back. It was a paperweight._

"_Keep up your writing my wonderful toad. Love always and forever, Oro" Orochimaru read aloud. Jiraiya looked up with a tear in his eye, "I love it!" He said throwing his arms around him. "But—I—don't have anything fo-for you..." Jiraiya said in between sniffles._

"_Sure you do..." Orochimaru said, placing a finger on his nose._

_Jiraiya looked up and smirked as he got up to put the glass toad paperweight on Orochimaru's dresser. Pulling him into a kiss soon after._

_One of Orochimaru's hands slid up the back of Jiraiya's shirt as he walked him over to the closest thing, which so happened to be his wall. Smothering Jiraiya with tons of kisses, biting down on Jiraiya's bottom lip gaining entrance instantly, tongue swirling and sucking along and on Jiraiya's. Causing Jiraiya to moan delightfully. _

_Orochimaru pulled away from the heated tongue war for the air that he so very much needed, soon after attacking his white haired lover again. His hand swept past Jiraiya's cock as he tormented them by massaging in between his thighs, causing Jiraiya to buck, "quit teasing me!" Jiraiya snapped, soon realizing, that this would be the last time he would ever get time to make love with his boyfriend. God, life is such a bitch._

_The other hand that wasn't giving Jiraiya's thighs a massage started unbuttoning his pants. Teasing him as his mouth moved towards Jiraiya's pale neck._

"_O-Oro!" Jiraiya snapped, moaning as he forced Orochimaru's hands onto his hardening erection._

"_My, aren't we persistent?" Orochimaru said as he slid Jiraiya's pants off, thankfully he had taken his shoes off at the door. Looking down at his boxer's Orochimaru smiled, it would be the last time he would ever see those annoying toad boxers again._

"_Shut up..." Jiraiya said, looking down and blushing._

_Orochimaru smiled as he dug a hand into said annoying toad boxers as he begun to play with them. "Aaah—" Jiraiya moaned as he bucked to Orochimaru's hand. While the other completely stripped him of his shirt, his mouth went on a slight detour meeting his chest._

_Jiraiya seeming to have more strength then he did when he was fifteen pulled his shirt off with ease. "There's no way I'm going to be the only one nake—aaah" Jiraiya moaned as Orochimaru's mouth met a perk nipple. He began to ravish sucking and biting, nibbling and swirling. All the while giving Jiraiya's member a hand job. Boy, Orochimaru surely would miss this kid._

_Orochimaru, being ever so eager slipped his pants off and Jiraiya's boxers, thrusting his fingers into Jiraiya's waiting mouth._

_Pulling them out he reached around for Jiraiya's butt, finding it he stuck all three in, causing Jiraiya to wince. _

"_All three?" Jiraiya questioned._

"_I like it kinky..." Orochimaru said as he attacked Jiraiya's already bruising lips. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Geehrter herr, serr sind sie gut?" Kabuto asked curiously.

"Ich bin fein..." Orochimaru said, waving his hand off at the question. But like all young adults, they never actually really leave it off at that.

"Wirklich?"

"Ja"

"Sind sie sicher? Sie haben nicht nichts alle nacht...gesagt." Kabuto asked grabbing a hold of Orochimaru's sleeve.

"_Ich bin fein _Kabuto..." Orochimaru snarled slightly.

_-By the punch Area-_

"What?" Shikamaru asked turning around to face Naruto.

"Remember that one volume of Icha Icha Paradise? The one that he told you to stay away from?"

"Yeah...slightly, but go on..."

"That was the one about _him_. Back when I was still living with my uncle...I think I was six or so, I heard him talking to himself..."

"So, I bet you he does it almost everyday now..." Shikamaru said folding his arms across his chest. "But come on, we've to get you ready, we don't want anybody to think you're you, what with all those bruises you have and shit..."

"Right. But he was saying sorry, for having sex...with somebody...and leaving somebody all alone..."

"Naruto, you do know you aren't making _any_ sense at all right?"

Naruto paused as he looked at Temari, who had tagged along, "right. Sorry. But that Orochimaru bloke _was_ my uncle's ex-boyfriend; he told me when Shika decided to read the one he told him not to read. Orochimaru had to move to Germany, right around the time you guys came in—" he said looking at Temari, before continuing, "—for collage. It broke his heart."

"Oh..." Temari and Shikamaru said at the same time.

"Yeah..." Naruto said as he followed Shikamaru into a small room, presumably the men's bathroom, "Sorry Temari, you're going to have to leave us now..."

"Like hell!" Temari said, "and besides, you don't know how to stitch Naruto up..."

"Tch, women..." Shikamaru cursed under his breath.

"Say? Where did Kago go?" Naruto asked turning his head.

* * *

Anonymous Saru: Dun, dun, daah! Yet another exciting cliffe from moi. 

Gaara: You're a nerd.

Kiba: I didn't understand any of the damn German that was going on in this stupid story!

Naruto: Kiba, you don't even understand English from time to time...

Kiba: Shu'up!

Gaara: (sigh) do I have to give a German lesson?

Anonymous Saru: Yesh, sorry m'dear...

_German Lesson 101: with Gaara  
__(In no particular order)_**  
Es tut mir leid—**I'm sorry  
**Was ist falsch?—**what's wrong?  
**Nichts—**nothing  
**Geehrter herr, serr sind sie gut?—**Sir, are you alright?  
**Ich bin fein—**I'm fine  
**Wirklich?—**really?  
**Ja—**yes  
**Sind sie sicher? Sie haben nicht nichts alle nacht...gesagt—**Are you sure? You haven't said anything all night...

Gaara: I hope that's all correct...from asking **mentaru** and **Meakashi Gosterful** they said it was mostly correct. I dunno, my German's a little bit off...

Anonymous Saru: Che, better then mine. I know Japanese (smile)

Orochimaru: ...

Jiraiya: ... (red) I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU POSTED THAT!

Orochimaru: You're denying the truth Jiraiya...

Jiraiya: ...

Anonymous Saru: I'm kinda glad Kabuto came up there...I was going to have to write another lemon...I don't even wanna edit the first one... (Can be a good lemon writer...just not when she was studying for finals) So I'm sorry if my lemon was total and utter crap (sweatdrop)

Sasuke: That's why you don't write half of this when you're supposed to be studying for your stupid English final!

Anonymous Saru: Heeeey you, I could harm you in the next fic...or better yet...your lover! (Already has the next chapter planned!)

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: NU I DUN WANNA GET SHOT!!

Sasuke: hey! You, no spoiling stuff!

Naruto: but...I...it's your fault!!! (sticks his tongue out)

Kakashi: Yeah, Anonymous Saru has gone to sleep, she hasn't gotten any good sleep since A-Kon...so she's takin a little nap...buuuut...

Iruka: we got you a fish! His name is Nemo!

Vincent: The proper term is angst...

Kakashi: hehehe, sorry that was from her skit at A-kon...

Iruka: But she really did leave you stuff!!

* * *

_:Anonymous Saru Extra:_

"Jiraiya!" a voice called angrily.

Jiraiya jerked his head up, who could that possibly be? His old man left him, and his mother had been dead for about two years. And his brother had been gone for about three years now.

It couldn't possibly be his nine year old nephew either. "Who is it?" He questioned.

The person in the room didn't say anything as he walked out of one of the shadows.

"A-Arashi?!" Jiraiya spoke, looking at his long lost brother.

"Jiraiya, why in the hell did you leave my son to do God knows what!?" Arashi spoke, his voice was gruff.

Examining his brother, his voice wasn't the only thing that was gruff. It looked like Arashi hadn't shaved for the three years he had been gone. His clothes were dirty and tattered. His short tame hair had grown quit a bit. His bangs were all in his face and his normally neck cut hair style had grown past his shoulders. The golden spiked that were normally in his hair hung loosely. The only thing that stayed true to Arashi's figure throughout the years was his deep ocean blue eyes.

"Why are you here Arashi? I thought you were on some type of mission for the government..." Jiraiya spoke, looking at his older brother in confusion.

"I got a break from the General. So I'm here," he paused as he looked into the room that held his son. "I came here to check up on my son, and even you. But you weren't here. What in the name of God were you doing?"

Jiraiya looked down as he clutched his glass toad paper weight. "I don't have to tell you anything Arashi..."

Arashi glared as he advanced on his brother, "you'll tell me if you value your life..." Arashi said as he shoved his younger brother against the wall.

"Bloody hell! Arashi, what's gotten into you?! You _never_ acted this way before. What do those loony government bastards have you do?" Jiraiya muttered darkly, wincing in the pain.

Arashi's eyes had taken a strange color for less then a minute then returned to normal. "I'm sorry...they... I can't tell you." Arashi said as he held onto his wrist. His voice noting an inch of pain.

"Where were you?" He asked, this time a little bit kinder, and not all gruff from before.

"I...was out..."

"Out doing what? With whom?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "I was out with Orochimaru." Jiraiya stated, almost missing his overprotective brother.

"And what were you doing with him?" Arashi asked, looking slightly pissed.

"I'm not telling you that... It's my personal business—hey!" Jiraiya yelped as Arashi grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"What in Davy Jones' locker is wrong with you 'Rashi?" Jiraiya yelped again as he tried yanking his wrist out of Arashi's tight hold.

"What were you doing with him?!" he snarled, as his eyes changed colors again.

"I was out..." Jiraiya winced, "Arashi you're going to break my wrist!"

Arashi didn't care, as his grip tightened all the more. "Doing?"

"..._HAVING SEX!_ Are you happy now?!"

Arashi glared as his grip tightened even more. "To tell me, you left _my _nine year old son all alone. While you had a giddy time with your boyfriend?!"

Jiraiya winced as he slapped Arashi off of him, "_ex_-boyfriend..." holding onto his now bruising wrist.

Arashi looked at his brother in a state of confusion, the violent red eyes, changed back to his calming blue eyes. "I...I'm so sorry..."

"Arashi, you've changed...for the worst."

"I'm sorry..." he paused as he placed the hand that was currently crushing Jiraiya's wrist on his forehead. "They...did something to me...something _inhuman_...but I'm sorry about your boyfriend...why did he break up with you?"

"He got accepted into a collage in Germany..."

"_You promised me the sky, then toss me like a star."_ Arashi looked down glumly as he picked up his communicator. "What?"

"_We need you 009." _Came a robotic voice.

"Can it wait? I'm kind of busy."

"_Your vitals are alright, you are not in any type of danger, it is clear that you need more time?"_ The voice called robotically.

Arashi sighed as he shoved the communicator back into his pocket. "I have to go, I'm sorry for hurting your wrist, try putting ice over it, and it'll feel a whole lot better. Trust me..." Arashi paused, looking over at his son's room once more. "Tell him I love and miss him alright?"

Jiraiya nodded, as Arashi pulled him into a hug. "If you ever need anything...here's my number." Arashi said discreetly, passing him a piece of white paper that had a number scrawled on it messily.

"See you later...hopefully..." and with that Arashi was gone.

_:End Extra:_

* * *

Anonymous Saru: Ooooh foreshadowing events with Naruto's father! Oh-ho-ho! Anyways, thank you Linkin Park's "Minutes to Midnight" for giving me a line for Arashi's cell phone ringer "In Pieces" but wow, this was a lot to write...I'm going to go get my sleep now... 


	8. Get down with the Sickness

_**A.S. **__note I did not come up with this chapter's name...good ole' Disturbed did :D hehehe..._

- - - - - - - -

**Anonymous Saru: **B: hmmm I hope everybody got that the extra was indeed a flashback (sweatdrop) well since Naruto was nine and all (sweatdrop) but yeah...foreshadowing goes into the mix...I think I might know what I'm doing with CmiyC :B hehehe...I R A TARDFACE :B  
**Anonymous Saru side note: **ShonenAi/Yaoi, AU, funny humor, cursing (oh so very) with the side affects of killing?? Is what this story is all about!!! Well besides the fact that Sasuke wants inside of Naruto...but you already know that!! But this chapter's a little bit more... "NaruSasu" instead of "SasuNaru" I'm sorry guys...buuut Kyuubi's a whore XD and Naruto has to—well...I think you should read that on your own XD—But just so you know, I do not support NaruSasu, just because Sasuke has "uke" in his name doesn't mean he is one...after all, Naruto, no offense, but you're a pansy...but I understand when NaruSasu when it involves Kyuubi...sooooo  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sasuke, but I own a Naruto plushie:B aww, I can't make them have plushie smex like I do with my Ichigo and Renji plushie XDD—I also own a Gaara and a Kakashi plushie...but besides that, that's all I'll ever get close to owning Naruto... :D  
**Rating: ****M**;yeaah-uh...! Gore, shooting, blood, NaruSasuNaru B: pretty much...  
**One last thing: **_**Plot**_ right now takes place in **California** for the moment, and **yesh**...the season is indeed winter:D heehee, luffluff!  
**One MORE thing: **I finally know what I'm doing with this thing! Yay! B:

**Reviewers:**  
Kyuubi: Hey! I'm finally in this thing!  
Shukaku: Yeah, what is this? Demon answer-time-thing?  
Kyuubi: I guess so...  
Sasuke: and what the hell do you think you're doing here? This is for main characters only!  
Kyuubi and Shukaku: But we are main chara's!  
Itachi: They're right; they're main chara's in this story...  
Sasuke: oO; blast all!  
Naruto: Anywaays...  
Kyuubi: on with the first question!  
Shukaku: 'ey! This on's for ya Kyuu!!

**Rija: **"lots of stufffff"  
Naruto: ... (Sniffle) I-I'm not weak!  
Kyuubi: you're a cream-puff Naruto...let's face it...  
Naruto: Y-you're right!! (Goes off crying)  
Kyuubi: don't worry mate's... (Smirks evily) I hope every one of you paid attention to that little extra thing... (Smile)  
Anonymous Saru: Meh, I knew some of it was wrong, I had to use a freaking translator online...I was like...meh...this isn't right, but what could I do? My friends weren't online...buuut now I know who to ask XDD  
Gaara: ...  
Naruto: YOU FAIL AT BEING GERMAN!!!  
Gaara: (smacks Anonymous Saru) quit making him write that...

**LeiseFlustern:** "where -did- Kago go?"  
Naruto: KAAAAAAGOOO?! Where o' where has our Kago gone?  
Gaara: cut that out Naruto...  
Neji: I'm right here!

**Lol I R A TARDFACE, I dedicate this chapter to Marauders Jr  
ehehe sorry for beta-ing your stories too late :D;  
dun eat meh! (sweatdrop)  
Anyways, happy reading!**

**And I apologize for the utter piece of crap I call chapter 7, hopefully this one is better (sweatdrop)**

On with chapter eiiiiight:D

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 8: Get down with the Sickness

Shikamaru turned around, "Kago? Wasn't he with us a while ago??"

Naruto nodded as he looked around, "I wonder if he's okay..."

Shikamaru faced forward, "he better be okay..." he muttered darkly underneath his breath. I hope that little bastard remembers what I said to him on the first day... Shikamaru said recalling the first day.

- - - - - - - -

"So," Neji said awkwardly as he joined Sasuke.

"What's up?" Sasuke said sipping his punch.

"Nothing—the usual..." Neji replied.

"Alright, let's get down with the goods..." Sasuke said as he gave up on the formalities. "Who's who?!"

Neji looked down, "sorry, I can't tell you just yet..."

Sasuke looked at him furiously, "and why the hell can you not tell me?!"

"Because I can't tell you, it's not that I _can't_, it's that I don't know who they really are! I've been training with Shukaku for the half of it...and even _he_ keeps his mask on!" Neji ranted.

Sasuke sighed reluctantly, ah well, it was a good try.

"Guten abend Uchiha, Kago" a voice rung.

Neji turned around as he felt a hard grip on his shoulder. "...hi?"

Sasuke looked up confusedly. "Who's that?"

Neji looked at Gaara in confusion, the image not clicking, oddly, seeing as he's the only one with bright red hair. "We've to go now...it's been nice seeing you; tell your dipshit of a brother to rot in hell..." Gaara said trying his hardest to not get caught; he was using his Shukaku voice.

Sasuke started at Gaara, "Oh! You're his ex! Okay...I'll make sure to tell him to rot in hell..."

Gaara smirked as he pulled Neji away, waiting until he was earshot away from Sasuke he turned and glared, "just exactly what in the hell were you doing over there?!"

"Talking...making friends...that's what you're supposed to do at a party...?" Neji said confusedly.

"Making buddy buddy with the enemy isn't exactly what I call a party...but besides that, you've got a mission..." Gaara said darkly as he pulled him along.

Neji followed, seeing as he didn't really have a choice. "Hey, we aren't supposed to be back here...we need to be security...or have a pas—" Neji's words were cut short as soon as he saw the exact security knocked out and bonded.

"You're looking at somebody who doesn't really well settle with the answer 'no.'" a voice called out. The voice sounded a little bit muffled, and on top of that, too hard to understand. Seeming like it was laced with a thick European accent.

Neji looked up to see one of the demons. The demon was covered from head to toe in black. Black pants, black tank-top, black gloves, hell, even black converse. His mask took the form of a dog, and atop his head were two different sets of communicators. And on his wrists clung different type of gizmos, presumably vital stats of every demon. By his feet rested the newest type of laptop money could buy.

"Akamaru..." Gaara mumbled as he shoved Neji towards him. "Alright, have your fun...I'll be out in a few minutes..." and with that Gaara left in one of the different rooms.

"W-what exactly are you g-going to do to me??" Neji mumbled—he couldn't believe it! A top notch police man, reduced to rubble by just a few simple sentences?! What has the world come to??

Akamaru on the other hand squatted down and examined his computer. "You're in luck...I don't have to do much to your skin color...but those eyebrows...they have to go..."

Neji backed himself into a wall. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing dirty...just...hold still for a moment." Akamaru said advancing with a few packages in hand.

Before he knew it, Neji's hair was up in a pony tail and soon wrapped into a hair-net. With an already styled red haired wig atop it.

Breaking open another package Akamaru soon asked for Neji to do something useful, "Here, hold this..." he said as he handed the package to him.

"...SpyGear?" Neji asked confusedly.

"SpyGear is a new type of technology for thieves and spies to use to hide their original selves. Meaning you, and another demon. Now hold still," Akamaru said as he placed a piece of stick-on-skin, to hide Neji's eyebrows. "We're making you out to look exactly like the boss...and everything goes..." Akamaru paused as he headed back to his laptop and squatted down, probably looking at a picture of Gaara, "aren't you a lucky dog, you have a high forehead too, hold still..." Akamaru said as he dug something out of the mini cooler that was also by his feet and walked towards Neji again.

"What is that?" Neji asked as Akamaru parted the wig's bangs to make room for the small piece of sticky paper that he was holding.

"Ai." Akamaru responded as he took the back off the sticky paper, peeling it off he stuck it on Neji, "the tattoo...get with the program Kago..." Akamaru said removing his hands as they dug in his pants pocket.

Neji lightly touched the tattoo. "Here, your eyes..." Akamaru said breaking him out of a light trance. "The bathroom's that way—" he pointed, "—and the suit is in the stall...Shukaku should be in there still so knock..." Akamaru said as he walked over to his post again.

"How's things' going over there Sketch?"

"_Hard!"_ came a metallic voice, _"You know how banged up Kyuubi is?! He walks like molasses, I swear!"_

Neji paused as he passed Akamaru, who jabbed his thumb in the bathroom direction.

"Just doing a quick check..."

Neji shrugged it off as he walked to the bathroom, knocking on it slightly. The door opened as fast as you could say boo. Out stepped a fully clothed Shukaku.

Neji looked up at him in awe. Countless of times he's seen the infamous Shukaku barely on screen. But seeing him in full uniform was something else. He had tight leather pants on, a black wife beater covering his muscular body. His famously known skull emblem belt clung to his hips loosely. As for his gloves they were all the way up to his elbow, exactly like Kyuubi's, the only thing that was remarkably different was the fact that Shukaku's were fingerless gloves, all with the exception of his thumb and index finger. And there it was; his famous silver ring.

Neji wanted to swoon, sigh like a fan girl, do something! But all his body could manage to do was stare meekly up at Shukaku.

"Move" he uttered darkly blinking down upon Neji.

At the words Neji moved like parting water and let Shukaku pass; feeling a murderous air pass him swiftly. Neji walked in quickly and striped his clothes off, and dressed into the suit Gaara was wearing moments ago.

"So, how's Kyuu?" Gaara asked in his mocking American voice.

"We're going to have to have a miracle to get him to move faster..." Kiba said looking down at Kyuubi's vitals.

Gaara glared as he clenched his fists swearing, _I'm going to get you Bird Boom, puppeteer. _"I'll be back..." Gaara said swiftly as he moved.

"Don't get caught Shu." Kiba said as he turned his attention to his laptop.

_-Meanwhile-_

"_In this farewell there's no blood, theres no alibi. 'Cause I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies. So let mercy come—"_ "Hello?" Sasuke asked as he picked his sleek black Motorola razor from his pocket and answered it.

"_Sasuke,"_ a cold hard, steely voice answered.

"What do you want Itachi?" he muttered darkly.

"_Can't an older brother check up on his younger brother?"_

"No, Itachi, since when were you caring?" Sasuke spoke as he moved away from the party.

"_Awww, does widdle Sasuke have his diapers in a nasty bunch?" _Itachi said.

"Why—How did you find my number? You haven't talked to me since our parents died..." Sasuke asked glaring slightly; his eyebrows rising slightly at the little '_widdle'_ remark.

"_I have my ways Sasuke. But I'm just checking up on you... So how's life?"_

"Perfect without you in it..." Sasuke said as he leaned against the railing of the balcony. The ballroom they were in was on the third floor.

"_Awwww, Sasuke, you need to cheer up, find somebody...and then, screw them senseless." _Itachi said jokingly.

"I'd say the same to you, I ran into your ex today...he told me to rely a message onto you, so here it is... _Rot in hell_." Sasuke said, not even trying to cover the malice in his voice up.

"_Awww, how sweet..."_ Itachi chuckled; things were coming very well for him. He laid the bait, and they took it rather well. Although, he was absolutely pissed off at Deidara for touching Naruto. He knew Gaara would flip, maybe even do something drastic. But that was all a gamble of fate.

"_Tell him _how thoughtful_,"_ Itachi smirked as he hung up.

"So how did things go?" a voice asked sternly.

Itachi looked up from his chair. "Rather, well actually..." Itachi said as he cackled evily.

Sasuke looked at his phone strangely and closed it, slipping it into his pocket. Leaning against the rail looking at the rambunctious city and the dancing lights from casinos he inhaled the bittersweet air. What exactly are you up to Itachi? He thought as he closed his eyes.

"Hey, aren't you that Sasuke Uchiha fella'?" a voice chirped behind him.

Turning around and looking down he saw a kid, most likely to be in his teens. "What are you doing here kid? This party is invitation only..."

The kid held up his camera. "I'm here with Sakura Haruno." Sasuke shuddered at the name. "So I take it you know her?"

"Know her, I completely loath her... She never fails at trying to capture my attention."

The kid chuckled, "she's like that with everybody...to bad she actually has a boyfriend, I wonder how he feels about you. I mean, always stealin' her attention away and stuff..."

Sasuke looked at the kid confusedly, "Say, whats your name kid?"

"Konohamaru..."

Sasuke blinked; say that name seems familiar, besides from being in the paper...

"BRAT!" a voice chirped in the silence.

Konohamaru turned his head, "sorry, I'm being called by dragon lady...but uh—mind if I take your picture??" Konohamaru asked, his hands clutching his camera slightly.

Sasuke thought for a moment as he looked down at the kid. "Sure..." Sasuke said as he posed for Konohamaru.

Konohamaru took the picture and smiled, "thanks a lot Uchiha..." and with that he ran off, "keep your voice down squirt! I'm here..."

"Squirt?! I'm older then you brat!"

"Well then don't call me brat, _grandma_..." Konohamaru said—sooner then he should have as Sakura beat him with her handbag.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he turned around and continued looking out.

_-Other room in the hotel-_

"Hold still Naruto..." Shikamaru said as he placed a band-aid on his stomach, over his rib-cage.

Naruto whined softly, "But—Shika, it hurts..."

"Well you should've thought about it before you got yourself into a fight now shouldn't you?"

Naruto pouted as he stuck his tongue out "you're mean. I hope you know."

Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes, "yeah, thanks for the update...every five minutes..."

Naruto sighed, "How long is this going to take??"

"Forever, if you don't shut up!" Shikamaru said as he moved to Naruto's arm, wrapping an ace bandage along it. "Alright, put your glove on; let's see how well this works..."

Naruto did as he was told and slid his glove on; the ace bandage seemed to have become a second skin Shikamaru thought as he looked at the two arms carefully. "You're good to go...Kyuubi..." Shikamaru said with a small smile on his face.

"Sketch. Come on out, it can't be that bad can it?" Shikamaru said turning his attention to Sai, who was currently in the bathroom.

"I look, ridiculous..." Sai said as he took a step out of the bathroom.

"I'm a whole lot taller then him. Hell everybody is." Sai said as he struggled in pulling his pants down, but not completely off. And his pants already rested on his hips.

"And besides, this wig is itchy as hell..." Sai said

"The sacrifices must be made Sketch, you're the only one who can fit the job perfectly, and also, you don't wear a mask, you're face is too easy to remember as well..."

Shikamaru sighed as he walked over to Sai and drew six faint whiskers on the sides of his face. Sai looked displeased, "now you're marking my perfect face?!"

Naruto got up and walked over towards Sai and patted his shoulders, "Don't worry mate, I'll make sure you get something out of this." Naruto smiled as he placed his mask on.

"The only thing you can give me right now would be head..." Sai said with a smirk.

But his victory was short lived as he got thwacked on the head. "Naruto will not be giving you head. Bud." A voice called, causing Sai to turn around, "Oh, Shu! What a wonderful surprise!"

Gaara glared at him as he turned his attention to Naruto. "Are you alright? Can you move better then before?"

"I think I should. The stuff Shika gave me is really helping me out..." Naruto said rubbing his head.

"Good, well I think you're going to need this tonight..." Gaara said handing Naruto a gun. Naruto looked down nervously, "why would I need this?"

"Just incase you get into a sticky situation and I'm not around to help you out..." Gaara said taking Sai's gun, after all, he was dressed up as Naruto, he wouldn't need a gun...

"O-oh... Gaara? You don't think I'll need to use this will you?" Naruto asked slightly as he tucked the gun away.

"Better safe then sorry, it's like walking into a date without a condom... You would rather need it and not use it, instead of needing it and not having it..." Gaara said as he patted Naruto's head. "Let's get this thing done with..."

_-Meanwhile-_

Sasuke sighed as he decided to do a check-up of the party, after all, he was a _cop_, but most importantly he was _bored_.

Rounding a corner he heard soft yet muffled moans, he decided _not_ to check up on it... It was probably Kakashi screwing Iruka, or somebody making love... Moving to the next hallway—the one only staff was allowed to go through he saw three bounded bodies. Shit, Sasuke thought as he pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"_**Kakashi quit screwing your Iruka and get your ass down here, Iruka—you as well..."**_

A few minutes later a steely voice replied, _**"Kakashi here, where the hell are you? Rodger."**_

Sasuke rolled his eyes before answering Kakashi, how could an idiot keep saying 'Rodger' anymore? It was the twentieth century for Christ's sake! _**"Staff only hallway...and Kakashi, if you say Rodger one more time—I swear, you won't make it alive out of this one..."**_

A muffled reply was made and that was the end of it. Or at least all from what Sasuke could hear.

Sasuke sniffed the air, he couldn't put his finger on it, but there was a foul odor, faint, but still detectable. And that was all Sasuke could remember as he saw a black body move towards him as he fainted.

Kiba saw Sasuke's eyes roll back, luckily he was able to put a gas mask on him in time, stupid staff—how they carried around sleeping gas was beyond him—but it affecting now?! That was something else. Making haste decisions Kiba ran forward and caught Sasuke's limp body.

"Fuck..." he mumbled as he laid Sasuke down on the ground gently.

"Shukaku..." Kiba said into his ear walkie-talkie.

"_What is it now Akamaru?"_ Gaara replied.

"I'm in a bit of a pickle...one of the staff was carrying sleeping gas—and it detonated a few seconds ago—"

"—_and it's my problem...how?" _Gaara asked sternly.

If Kiba couldn't exactly _see_ Gaara he _knew_ Gaara was glaring at him. "Well—a Sasuke Uchiha was probably doing a round—checking up on things, seeing if everything was alright and nothing unusual was happening and, I'm guessing, he saw the three bodies I took out and tied together...and well right now, he's by my feet passed out..."

"_..."_ there was silence for a minute or so as Gaara came up with something, _"tie the Uchiha up and make it seem as if he was caught...put him next to the three staff members and then hightail it out of there. Knowing the Uchiha, he probably called _some_ sort of backup." _

Kiba nodded as he replied to Gaara and shut his communicator off. Picking Sasuke's limp body back up, he dragged it over towards the other three and tied him up. Then Kiba doubled back for his things and ran like his life depended on it.

A few seconds later Kakashi and Iruka arrived to check the scene out.

"Wait—" Kakashi said as he put a hand over his mouth and nose, "sleeping gas..." he explained to Iruka.

Iruka glanced around and saw the very person who called them over here, "Kakashi! Sasuke's over there." Iruka said in a muffled voice as he pointed over towards Sasuke. Kakashi sighed as he placed his shirt over his nose and mouth and headed over towards Sasuke, dragging him back.

"'Ruka, do you have any smelling salts?" Kakashi asked as he checked Sasuke's pulse, nothing was irregular; he was alright, just knocked out.

"Yeah I should..." Iruka said as he dug through his pockets, finally finding some smelling salts. "Here," he said as he handed Kakashi a smelling salt package.

"Alright," Kakashi said as he took the package and ripped it opened it, placing it under Sasuke's nose. Sasuke woke up in an instant and coughed, "Wha? Where am I??"

"You're on planet Earth Sasuke..." Kakashi said in a joking manner.

"Fuck you Kakashi..." Sasuke said as he looked up at Kakashi, finally realizing where he was.

"Um, no thanks...I'd rather fuck Iruka..." Kakashi said as he placed his arm on Iruka's waist. Who blushed, "K-K-Kakashi!"

"What? It's the truth..." Kakashi smiled innocently.

"Bu-but the small children!" Iruka mumbled out, holding onto the ends of his tuxedo jacket, looking down in embarrassment.

"What about them??" Kakashi asked, pulling Iruka closer to him.

"Kakashi! Keep this pg!!" Iruka squeaked.

Kakashi looked at Iruka strangely, "But 'Ruka...this story is rated M for a reason!"

"Right, stay on topic you idiot...you're straying from the script..." Sasuke glared. "_Anyways_, do you think the Demons did this??"

Kakashi bent down to examine the three bodies, "Well I can tell you it certainly isn't Shukaku, he somehow involves blood, and these guys are just tied up, and Kyuubi seems to submissive to do this type of stuff, hell I only think he's in it for the fame and publicity..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Kakashi rambled along. "_Do you think it was another Demon_ is what I'm getting at..."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "well, if we _had_ any record on the other Demon's movements then I could tell you...but seeing as it's only Shukaku who's the 'hit man' of the group that's all I can actually tell you..."

Sasuke glared as his hand formed a fist, "a lot of help you are..."

"I try..." Kakashi beamed, "I could get the dogs in...but...that would take some time...probably after this whole thing is over—"

"Wait—what's that sound?" Sasuke said as he held up a hand, silencing Kakashi.

_"Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No Way No Way  
I think you need a new—"_

"_WRONG TRACK!" _a voice yelled.

The CD skipped to the right song, as a dark orchestrated (piano) song came on.

"Hello ladies and gents!" a happy perky voice chimed in.

"No way..." Sasuke murmured as he walked out of the hallway to see who it was.

Everyone in the ballroom was looking for the person of the voice. That is, until lights came on the figure.

"Sorry, for keeping this late and all—but, we have a very busy schedule to keep. Isn't that right Shu??" Naruto spoke in his perfect American accent.

"That's right Kyuu; well you all certainly know why we're here, hell I assume that's why half of you guys are here!" Gaara said in his perfect mocking American accent.

The two were in the air, holding onto two ropes.

"Konohamaru! Camera! Pictures NOW!" Sakura barked to Konohamaru, who obediently started snapping pictures of Kyuubi and Shukaku.

"Back up! Copy that I need back up! The Demons have been sighted!" Sasuke said as he yelled in his walkie-talkie. He felt Kakashi brush up against him. Gun aimed at Kyuubi.

"NO! Not now!" Sasuke yelled, as he lowered Kakashi's arm. "Civilian casualties!" Iruka chimed in after.

"Well let's give these guys what they came for Shu!" Naruto said as he let go of the rope, Gaara following right after. Sasuke watched this from afar, "the fall alone should kill them!"

"I wouldn't put it past them..." Kakashi commented, "'Ruka, get the civilian's out of here..." Kakashi said as he aimed his gun for Kyuubi once more.

As soon as Naruto and Gaara landed, they were joined by Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Tch, don't even think about trying to get our boss Kakashi Hatake..." Shikamaru said in a convincing American accent. "You cops are so _troublesome_..." he said as he aimed his gun point blank at Kakashi.

"Kakashi put your gun down..." Iruka hissed, as he tried lowering Kakashi's arm.

"For shame, for shame. Did you honestly think you could get me?? Well I should give a wonderful thanks to the true person who's out to get me..." Naruto paused as Kankuro (who was in charge of the lighting system) found him first.

"Everyone put your hands together for a Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto said gleefully. And as he predicted, everyone applauded Sasuke. "But, enough about him; and more about those darling earrings!" Naruto chimed happily. As he headed towards the perch that held the earrings.

Just let him try...Sasuke thought evily. He put tiny miniature explosives inside the glass, so if anyone (besides Sasuke, of course) would open it, they'd loose a hand or an arm.

Naruto's hand hovered over the glass. "Hmmm, to make things more interesting...I call a surprise up to the stand!" Naruto said, sounding as if he was an executioner and the perch was the noose or his axe.

His eyes scanned the crowds eagerly searching for someone. "You, brat was it?" Naruto said as he pointed to Konohamaru. Sasuke's eyes widened, no way, he possibly couldn't have found out about his smooth plan! Not even Kakashi or Iruka knew about it!

Konohamaru pointed to himself weakly, "m-me??"

Naruto nodded, "don't be shy kid! I don't bite..._much_..."

Konohamaru felt his legs move before he could even think about commanding them, even before his brain had the time to mull it over...

Naruto could feel a small smirk place his face as he held out his hand for Konohamaru, "well buddy. Whats your name??"

"K-K-Konohamaru..." he stuttered out meekly.

"Konohamaru, what a strong name...wanna help me out with something?"

Konohamaru nodded, "s-sure..."

"Well, I hear from a little _birdy_...that this thing is rigged... If it is, then you'll loose an arm or a hand. Maybe everything since you're so tiny! Buuut! If it's not, then you will go completely unharmed and not even get scratched..." Naruto smiled as he looked up and over in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke looked up and locked gazes with Naruto momentarily and stared at the Kyuubi mask. Exactly _how far _was Kyuubi going to take this?

Pretty far actually, he could see Konohamaru's hand touch the glass, he was shaking from being so nervous. He didn't exactly know if Kyuubi was playing a trick on him or if it was the real thing...

Finally Sasuke muttered softly, "don't do it..."

Naruto looked up. "What was that? Uchiha?"

"Don't...do it..." Sasuke muttered again, cursing his week stamina.

"Do what?" Naruto paused, "make this kid open this box for me?" Naruto asked looking from Konohamaru to Sasuke.

"You know what Kyuubi?" Gaara said finally.

"What Shukaku?"

"I think he's _scared_ of seeing this kids guts go flying around everywhere once he opens the box." Konohamaru looked up eagerly at Gaara in surprise, taking a step backwards he felt a hand clamp around his wrist.

"Look pretty boy, you either let this kids death settle with you, or you give us something to open this box up..." Naruto said, crushing Konohamaru's wrist.

Sasuke glared, "boss??" Kakashi and Iruka said at once. "What is he talking about?" Iruka asked.

"I'll tell you later," Sasuke said as he moved towards the front.

He couldn't believe it! An Uchiha bowing down to somebody lower then his status quo. He had a lot to risk for, his pride, this kid's life, being publicly humiliated by everyone... Humiliated by Kyuubi.

"You're a doll really Uchiha..." Naruto said in a cheeky tone as he still held onto Konohamaru's wrist.

Sasuke glared, "And you're a cheeky bastard," and with that Sasuke placed his palm on the glass, and opened it. "There, you have your precious earrings! What more do you want?!" Sasuke yelled slightly.

"_You off my back..._" Naruto whispered seductively reaching in for the earrings, still holding onto Konohamaru's wrist. Placing the earrings in a tiny pouch and shoved it in his pocket. "Meri Kurisumasu Uchiha..." Naruto whispered again as he threw Konohamaru on him and instantly grabbed the rope that magically appeared.

Sasuke caught the boy with ease, "don't worry." He mumbled, "Is your wrist alright?"

"Mo-mommy!" Konohamaru shrieked.

"Iruka!" Sasuke barked as Iruka appeared right beside him, "cover crowd control, we're going to start shooting, get these people out of here...and make sure he's not in shock got it?!" Iruka nodded as he took the boy by his other hand and started ushering people outside.

Naruto was already on the ledge and had begun moving, and as soon as Sasuke looked over Shukaku, Shadow and Akamaru had disappeared, probably to join Kyuubi up on the roof, Sasuke thought as he took his gun from his holster, aiming for a hidden Kyuubi. "Kakashi, you can aim now..."

Kakashi smirked, "that's good...I see the little bastard." And with that, Kakashi took aim and fired. Shooting Kyuubi in the arm.

Naruto stumbled slightly as he gripped his arm.

"Kyuubi!" Shukaku yelled, "Shadow! Take him down!" Gaara ordered as he ran a little bit faster and helps Naruto up and helps him run to safety. Shikamaru on the other stopped and pulled out the gun Gaara gave him and starts firing at Kakashi. "Go Akamaru, they still need you!"

Kiba nodded as he ran towards Gaara and Naruto. Running inside the little cove that was there (that led to the elevators and stairs to the museum that was across the street via tunnel) "how is he Shu?"

"Not doing so well, it hit the arm that was already broken..." Gaara said informingly. "Here," Kiba paused as he tore a piece of his uniform off and wrapped it around the wound. "It should stop the bleeding, for now; we can get it checked out later once I'm surrounded with the proper tools..." Kiba paused as he heard the elevator click, "we have to continue though, the cops will be here shortly..."

Gaara nodded, "Akamaru's right...we have to continue...I'll make sure they won't hurt you anymore..." Naruto nodded as he got up and fixed his mask, which was slightly off his face due to a bullet hitting him and knocking him off balance.

As soon as the elevator opened the three were gone. Sasuke looked down at the trickle of blood that was left behind from Kyuubi, "follow the trail of blood!" and with that, they followed Naruto's trail of blood.

"Shit! Where in the hell are these guys coming from?!" Kiba said as he started firing at the police man's legs. "No kidding!" Gaara muttered as he aimed for their chest. "Kyuubi you're going to have to continue on with out us!" Naruto looked from his two comrades to the next door (which was where Kankuro was) and nodded, "right." He said as he sprinted towards the door.

"Ah-ah-ah Kyuubi, where do you think you're going?" a sly voice said as he came towards Naruto, who had just opened the door and took a step inside.

"Oh, you know the usual. Round places and stuff..." Naruto said, focusing on his American accent.

"No you're not, I finally have you exactly where I want you, you aren't going _anywhere_..." Sasuke said as he pointed his gun at Naruto's head. Naruto looked up for an idea, any of sorts as something green caught his eye. Mistletoe.

"Hey, sergeant you'll never believe it..." Naruto paused as he placed his throbbing hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "but look up..." Sasuke being the fool he was, he looked up, and saw the very green mistletoe that gave the fox an idea.

"So what about it—" Sasuke commented as he watched Kyuubi move his mask slightly, allowing his mouth to move closer to Sasuke's.

"Kyuu—!" Sasuke said as Naruto placed his lips on Sasuke's quieting him sufficiently, and also making him drop his gun. Sasuke inwardly gasped as he felt Kyuubi nip the bottom of his lip, asking for entrance. Ironic—Kyuubi—cat burglar—always gets what he wants, was _asking_ for entrance...and Sasuke obliged as he opened his mouth for Kyuubi. Who wrapped his other hand around his waist, pulling Sasuke closer to him. Sasuke on the other hand let his hands slide into Kyuubi's hair digging into his masks' string. Causing Naruto to realize who he was, who he was kissing, and where he was at, at the moment, and pulled away.

"Sorry Uchiha, I charge for every minute!" and with that Naruto slammed the door shut and kicked the window open, and jumped out. Landing cat-like on the sidewalk.

"Took you long enough!" Kankuro said as he helped Naruto to his feet. "Get in the car!" Kankuro said as he shoved Naruto into it without him objecting.

Sasuke on the other hand looked at the door hungrily before turning around (after hearing the last of his men drop to the floor). He touched his lips casually. He will always remember what Kyuubi tasted like.

Ramen and Cinnamon.

* * *

Anonymous Saru: Phew, boy am I glade to have gotten this chapter done with... 

Naruto: Why is that Kanae-chan?

Anonymous Saru: I'm leaving town this month (June) to go to my cousin's wedding :D

Naruto: (smile) ooooh! Lucky!

Anonymous Saru: Ja!

Sasuke: to bad you left them at yet another cliffhanger...I mean, what happens to me and the two other Demons?

Itachi: you have a tea party!

Sasuke: oO;

Kyuubi: I eat juu are you happy?

Sasuke: but, you jumped out the window! And I'm never happy! I EAT BABIES! B:

Naruto and co: Oo;

Kyuubi and Shukaku: SASUKE WA AKACHAN O TABEMASU! Sasuke eats babies! (both do the V sign and wink)

Anonymous Saru: there you go! You learned something new in Japanese:D

Gaara: (rolls his eyes) oh, and guten abend is good evening (thanks **mentaru**) that one is right! I...think...

Neji: You think?

Gaara: Shu'up! I KEEL JUUZ!

Naruto: Where've you been by the way?

Neji: ...hanging out with the penis pervert—I mean! Sai...

Sai: ...NOT A PENIS PERVERT!

Naruto: yes you are, admit it Sai...

Sai: ... (walks away grumbling)

Kakashi: Kanae, why are you updating twice this month?

Anonymous Saru: weell! Remember when I got grounded around April-May?

Kakashi: (nods)

Anonymous Saru: I totally missed a scheduled "post CmiyC once a month" time...and I didn't actually post the second time in May, coz I had a lot of shit to study for, (finals) and the seventh chapter (mumble mumble—doesn't really want to get into that) ...un... So that's why I'm updating twice _this_ month! (beam)

Kakashi: ooh! I get it now! Thanks Kanae!

Anonymous Saru: no problem (smile)

Sasuke: well, for those who were confused on what my ring tone for my cell phone is it's "What I've Done" by Linkin Park from their new album Minutes To Midnight.

Naruto: and the intro for me and Shukaku was, "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne from her new album The Best Damn Thing... (smile)

Anonymous Saru: I LOOOOVE THEIR NEW ALBUMS :D mmmmhmmmm


	9. Head filled up with Smoke

_**A.S.**__ note I did not come up with this chapters name...good ole' Taking Back Sunday did :D hehehe..._

- - - - - - - -

**Anonymous Saru: **Hehehe, yeah, I keep promising Be Mine; but it's never really going to come, probably after chapter 10, or hell, I might be surprised, and pull a Sephiroth, and totally confuse you all (lol, watched all the cut scenes at **Darkness Princess'** house XD, then last order and Advent Children) and might post it with chapter 10, I know it won't happen...as I say when rping Axel "when pigs fly, cats take a bath and I spit fire loogies..." but hell, you never know with me, I'm partly (mostly, almost always) inconsistent...cept with stories...coz I ain't an update-aholic...XD; so as I've been saying before (and now sounds like a broken record: "Roxas, come back to us. Come back to us...come back to us..." xD) BE EXPECTING Be Mine SOON! FOO'S (lol, pulled a Barret)  
**Anonymous Saru side note: **my feet hurt... (Shoots self) I should never have walked barefoot outside to go get stuff...with **Darkness Princess **and **Eyes-of-Crimson** (who I don't think she knows it's me XD but w/e), we weren't doing anything naughty, that's _**all**_I have to say XD, then walked the living shit outta my feet at my cousins wedding...but...that was for a cause, right? Right?  
**Disclaimer: **I pity the foo' who believes I own Naruto, I'm just a loyal fangirl(slash)Narutard! Hehehe, I _try_ to know everything, even the gay ass pointless fillers before they got to duck ass man—oops I meant Sasuke, Sasuke is what I meant... (Sweatdrops) SHU'UP _SASUKE WA AKACHAN O TABEMASU_! XP (sasuke eats babies—_Japanese translation_)  
**Rating: **Do, I honestly have to keep repeating myself on this? What more do you need? Surely by now, you're able to realize _on the ninth pucking chapter_ that this is no kid story! Kakashi even admitted it in the last chapter!!! Go read his line, go on...XP; but for the sad little misfortunate souls (who have a crappy computer, or strangely don't want to risk going back a page or risk forgetting what line they were reading...) then I shall remind the! Gore, Sex, Drugs (and rock'n'roll!), and Strong Language, please keep children below thirteen off this shit!  
**One last thing: **_**Plot**_ right now, takes place in **California** for the moment, but soon will move from Cali and sorta on to **Germany**and **England** so, more German (shoots self) I also guarantee crap-tacular fights! (Wink) hopefully you know that the season is still winter, but it's moving on up! (Like the Huxtables) and onto New Years! Teehee!

**Reviewers:  
**Haku: Wow, we're finally sitting in the famous chairs of "The Review!"  
Zabuza: Che, it's not all that wonderful... (Rolls his eyes)  
Suigetsu and Haku: (in awe)  
Zabuza: what's so great about being here anyway?! Emo Man and Duck Ass sit here! I feel contaminated!  
Itachi and Sasuke: What was that?  
Zabuza: you heard me, I'm not afraid of you two...  
Itachi and Sasuke: don't make us hurt you!  
Zabuza: I BITE! (Bares his teeth bites down)  
Itachi and Sasuke: oO; you look like a shark(Sasuke)! You look like Kisame(Itachi)!  
Inari: ANYWAYS! Leave it to a kid to get adults to attention...this one's for you Kanae...

**MyMidnightLove:** "More Sasunaru maybe?"  
Anonymous Saru: thanks! And you can defiantly bet on there being more Sasunaru soon XD; just, not the smexing yet...hehehe (sweatdrop) I don't think I planned for sasunaru in this chapter, but expect it in the next chappie!  
Naruto: When you smirk like that God kills a puppy  
Kiba: NO! Aka— (keelz over)  
Sasuke: Hey, I think you made Kiba die...  
Anonymous Saru: ehehehehe (phoenix down!)  
**Rija: **"insert lots of stuffers!"  
Anonymous Saru: Ehehe! That's one of the reasons I planed on writing this story was for the mistletoe scene!  
Naruto: Really?  
Anonymous Saru: (nod!)  
Sai: oh, no, you got that part wrong, I didn't dress up as _Kyuubi_, I actually dressed up as Naruto...in his tux, sorta like what Kago did for Gaara...thats why I was complaining about the pant length...if I was dressed up as Kyuubi, then I would've worn my own pants (evil smirk) but, I hate wearing masks...and Gaara knew the cops were going to be there so he informed me to dress up as Naruto when they planned on stealing the earrings...coz, I would have probably gotten caught.

**One MORE thing: **I bring you the "_Kirigakure no Kijin_ Gang" which, for those who didn't know is Hidden in the Mist Gang (or apparently, who knows...but it sounds right...xD;)

Kirigakure no Kijin Gang Members  
(that show up in this chapter)  
Zabuza Momochi  
Haku  
Suigetsu  
Inari  
Gozu  
Meizu

**BTW** **thanks for all the faves, alerts on CmiyC!  
And also thanks for the faves and alerts on me :D  
(HUGGLES!)  
:D**

Anyways, on with chappie Kyuu(bi)!! Hehe

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 9: Head filled up with Smoke

"Holy shit Kyuubi! What in the hell happened to you?!" a voice came as soon as Naruto got pushed into the old Bentley.

Naruto looked up to a blond Sai, who had gotten fed up with the whisker like stick on scars and sky blue contacts, "well—a few of the cops used my arm as target practice..." Naruto said, clutching the bleeding appendage.

Sai looked from Naruto to Kago then towards Naruto once more. "That's going to be a bitch to clean...what about the bullet? Is it still in ya?" Sai questioned as he looked at the wound once more.

Naruto shrugged, he didn't know _what_ happened to the bullet. "I don't know...but I pray and hope to God that it's inside my arm..." Naruto winced as more blood rushed through his fingers.

Neji looked at Naruto questionably, "You really don't know anything do ya Kago-noob?" Sai said solemnly.

"Forensics..." Naruto said, smiling weakly.

Neji quirked an eyebrow. "You know what those science freaks would do with a _hint_ of blood on the bullet if it wasn't _inside_ good ole' Kyuu?" Sai asked as he buckled Naruto in, nodding for Kankuro to go.

"No..." Neji said, he actually didn't know that answer, he was a cop. Not on the forensic team, or as Sai had put it, "science geeks." Sure he turned all the scene of the crime evidence into them, but he didn't really think about what they did to it. Now that he thought about it, it made him wonder.

"They can treat Naruto's blood like finger prints and test it for DNA...given that there's enough blood on the bullet. And if they even _had_ the bullet to begin with, all saying that it's lodged deep into Naruto's arm. If not, then they just have good ole Kyuu's blood type!" Sai said as he took of the blond wig and restyled his hair. "Sorry, it was murder under there..."

Neji shrugged as Naruto repositioned himself in his seat. "You look good Kago...I mean, you know—" Naruto panted, screwing his eyes up in pain, dropping his American accent and switching back into something more comfortable with him—his English accent _(A.S. and I mean his British accent!)_ as he gripped his arm.

Neji blinked. So the almighty "leader" of the Konoha Demons isn't American...wait till Sasuke hears about this.

"—as Shuu—" Naruto panted as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Shit Scarecrow—I think he's loosing _too_ much blood—" Sai said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Where's Akamaru when you need him?!"

"—back there—" Naruto panted, pointing behind himself.

"Scarecrow—we're going to have to stop." Sai commented.

"And where exactly do you expect me to stop Sketch? Here in the middle of the street? Or better yet—at a hospital! Where they'll be sure to turn Kyuubi in!" Kankuro said keeping a keen eye on the road.

"No you dolt!" I mean we go and pay good old Haku a visit!" Sai remarked.

_-Kirigakure no Kijin Hideout-_

"Haku..." a voice came from the door. Haku looked up from the couch and smiled happily as he placed the newest _People: Hottest Bachelors_ magazine down, "back from training I see..."

Zabuza smirked as he walked forward, towards Haku. "Oh yeah—and we're finally alone too." Haku smiled and nodded, "Inari is over at his grandfathers, and the twins are out on a mission..."

"...and Suigetsu's in the bathroom—you know how long he takes as well..." Zabuza said as he straddled Haku's lap. Haku smiled in turn as he lifted a hand to caress Zabuza's cheek. "Mmmm I love it when you do that—" Zabuza purred as he slid his hands into Haku's silky black hair; leaning down to kiss him, causing Haku to moan delightfully.

Zabuza pulled away and smirked. "I don't want to say anything—but—this can't be possibly happening...sex on our free time?" Zabuza said as he began nipping Haku's ear.

"You're right...we've never had a chance to have sex on the couch—always in a closet during most of our missions. Maybe things are looking up for us...?" Haku said with a smile on his face. Just as that came out of Haku's mouth the doorbell rung. Zabuza hopped off of Haku's lap reluctantly, "I knew something like this would happen..." Zabuza paused as he walked towards the door opening it—not caring who it was, "you've five minutes, explain what it is you want and get the hell out of my sight..."

"Oh Zazu! You're so mean! Anyway, hott stuff here?" a coy voice called sarcastically. Zabuza looked down to see who wanted to die, and glared. "What in the hell do you want penis pervert?"

Sai smiled warmly, "oh sharkdick! You remember! But, we need to see whitey..."

Zabuza glared darkly, "what's this 'we' shit huh?" Sai smirked evily as he turned around. Showing Zabuza a much wounded Naruto. Who was currently knocked out—thanks to the blood lose.

"Oh my God! What happened to him?!" Haku yelled, he had joined Zabuza's side a few minutes ago, just to see what was happening.

"A few of the cops decided to play target practice on his arm—look I have to go, I have new meat in the car—" Kankuro said, pointing back to the car, "and besides—the rest didn't come back with us...I have to do a few more rounds inconspicuously around the block just to find them..."

Haku nodded, "Oh, don't worry I understand completely. I'm glad you got him to me—it looks like he's lost quite a large amount of blood too..." Haku murmured softly, looking at Naruto. "How long has he been asleep?" Haku asked as he slid Naruto's Kyuubi mask off, brushing a few blonde strands away from his face.

"Since we stepped out of the car..." Sai said, waving goodbye to Scarecrow.

"Why is his arm poking out at that odd angle?" Zabuza commented, only now noticing his arm, besides the blood.

"He got into a fight...he never told _me_ who it was with, but he sure as hell told Shu', but apparently it was with two people..."

Zabuza looked up, "The kid can fight?"

Sai looked at Zabuza and sniggered, "Hell yeah—you'd think he'd strut about and around the city with _that_ type of body and _not_ learn self defense?! Gaara would go insane!" Sai said as he walked inside.

"You've tried?" Zabuza said, looking at Sai in mild disgust. Sai nodded happily as he groped Naruto's ass. Zabuza rolled his eyes as he thwacked Sai on the head. Haku also rolled his eyes and gave an 'hmp' of disapproval. "Well, lets get this inside, cops do a round on this place frequently...we wouldn't want two demons to be caught with their masks down."

"Anything for you hott stuff." Sai said winking at Haku, stepping even more inside so Haku could shut the door.

"Alright—hand him over—" Haku said as he moved to his work area. That was located in a separate room that was in the living room.

Sai looked up, "hand him over to whom?" he said, voicing his thought out loud.

"To Zabuza of course." Haku called lazily behind his shoulder, as he headed inside his added 'doctors room'. Sai turned around to see Zabuza towering over him. Sai isn't normally the type to back down on most things—but seeing Zabuza tower over him made him hand Naruto over like that.

"Good penis pervert, good..." Zabuza said as he carried Naruto's limp body towards Haku's 'doctor room'. "Here you go." Zabuza said, placing Naruto down softly on the small doctor's table.

"Thanks." Haku said as he pulled up rubber-latex-doctor gloves. "Do you want me to leave?" Zabuza asked automatically taking a step back. Haku nodded; "yes, please; go tell Sai to inform Shukaku about Kyuubi—and that we have him as well."

Zabuza nodded as he stepped backwards and turned mumbling something in Japanese, "Wakatta."

_-Fight Scene-_

Shit, Gaara thought looking around for something—anything to get him and the others out of this mess.

"Boss! Uchiha's distracted, lets' take our chances and get the fuck out of here!" Shikamaru said as he shoved more bullets into his gun. Kiba nodded as he dodged the cop's bullets, he was either running low or possibly _out of bullets._

Gaara nodded as he aimed for the cop that was shooting at Kiba and fired, muttering under his breath, "Let's go."

Shikamaru and Kiba nodded discreetly as the doubled back, Gaara who was the closets to the window broke it with the butt of his gun and jumped out and landed expertly on the ground; Shikamaru and Kiba followed suit. As Shikamaru threw a smoke bomb down at the floor and jumped out the window running after the two, since he was the last person to leave.

Gaara ran and motioned over towards an empty ally with his hand, as he heard a voice crackle in his ear, a sign of a walkie-talkie being turned on.

"What do you want Sai?" Gaara said darkly. Looking at his two out of breath members.

"_Well uh..."_

"Spit it out Sai!" Gaara said; voice laced in agitation. Sai knew better then to piss off his boss, and this was pissing him off even more then the fact that Naruto got shot in the arm.

"_Right—well Naruto was loosing too much blood as we headed to our place—so, Haku and them were in town—so we came to visit them..."_

Gaara froze—wait a minute! "What?!"

"_Look, you're just going to have to come here yourself and see." _Sai said and with that Gaara shut off his ear walkie-talkie and turned towards his out of breath teammates. "I've got some bad news—"

_-Fight/crime scene-_

Sasuke finally tore his attention away from his lips once he heard the last body hit the floor. He looked up and met a mouthfull of smoke. "Shit!" Sasuke mumbled instantly covering his face—he had no idea if the smoke had any type of poisonous chemicals and whatnots.

"Kakashi—how many men do you have..._alive_?" Sasuke asked as he headed over towards his fallen men, checking for their pulses. Kakashi finally answered, "All my men are alive, and they just have a few minor wounds, nothing major, what about your men?"

"Half are severely wounded or need medical attention now, and the other half are dead..." Sasuke muttered.

There was a slight pause before Kakashi spoke again, "poor guys—they didn't have a fighting chance if Shukaku was in that room with them. Hell, I'm surprised half of them scrapped by with only casualties." Sasuke smirked, "you have a good Akamaru and Shadow to thank for that I suppose..."

"Sasuke—the forensic team is here." Iruka stated; he probably stole Kakashi's walkie-talkie for a couple of seconds or so.

Sasuke sighed, "Boy this new promotion sure has been a drag." Sasuke said to practically, but as soon as those words escaped his lips a chuckle escaped from the other end of the walkie-talkie.

"I need four or five ambulances Kakashi!" Sasuke barked.

"Alright pup. I'll make sure you get your ambulances—then I'll give you your flea bath. If you're a good boy I might make it free, only if you behave." Kakashi sniggered as he cut off his walkie-talkie. Leaving a very pissed off Sasuke on the other end.

Oh will he pay Sasuke thought as he headed off to the hotel.

_-Hotel-_

"Jeez who opened fire first?" Choji asked as he chomped on his BBQ chips. Looking around the bullet parade, that was made out of the hotel's ballroom. Oh would they be hearing about that once the hotel manager saw what was made out of his room.

Kakashi chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "well, that's exactly why you guys are here! To see what went on!" Kakashi paused as he pointed a thumb back where Kyuubi got shot.

"You want us to examine the blood?" Shino asked quietly, examining the substantial amount. "I don't know if we'll be able to pinpoint who the owner is—but, we'll be able to say what blood type the person is. And I suppose eliminate people here on out." Shino said quietly again. As Choji turned towards Kakashi, "whose blood is it?"

"Kyuubi's."

Choji looked over Kakashi's shoulder where the shivering cold voice came from. It was the leader of the Forensics' department, Karin. Now that was one sadistic lady. Everyone knew her reputation, always getting _what_ she wants and _how_ she wants it. She's had her job for about five years and she's already climbed her way to the top. Most could tell her dedication to her job by her unkempt hair. That and she also flirted with her new boss, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked as if her voice were dripped with poisonous honey; as she blew a bubble in her gum, passing time. Looking up at Kakashi for the answer, "He's on his way Karin...don't get your thong in a knot..." Kakashi joked as he headed outside for the ambulances.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was elsewhere; retracing Kyuubi's footsteps. He knows that he's supposed to leave the dangerous stuff for forensics but, he couldn't exactly help himself, now that he was Sergeant.

"So, that's how they got in..." Sasuke said examining the neatly cut hole and alarm deflector. Making sure he had latex gloves on he touched the chords they used to get down from this height. "Those bastards actually bunji jumped..." Sasuke muttered as he snapped a picture of the chords and the hole they used to get in, pocketing it afterwards. Looking over the rail he grumbled as he saw the unmistakable hair color that belonged to Karin; and sighed as he reluctantly made his way down stairs.

Karin tapped her foot eagerly as she neatly folded her arms across her chest, _patiently_ waiting for Sasuke to return.

"Karin...even this big event brings you here, I'm shocked." Sasuke said as walked out of the elevator she was next to.

"Oh Sasuke! You doll! Of course this event would bring me here! I got a wiff of how many people died on your side, so of course I'm here. Plus, I absolutely adore Kyuubi and Shukaku!" Karin said with a smile.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow as she spoke. It couldn't be possible, the only reason why Karin would enjoy coming over here, for a wild goose chase instead of heading to one of the hit homicides that presented itself in Los Angeles everyday was only because of Sasuke. If he had decided to change his obsessions to homicides then so would Karin. Girls like her made Sasuke sick.

"Oh, by the way Sasuke dearest, I need a list of everybody who was here, from the richest business tycoon's to the local servants..." Karin said smugly as she slid close to Sasuke, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Karin—get your hand off..." Sasuke growled slightly, as he removed the arm without waiting for her answer.

"So, what do you normally do after this?" Karin asked.

If Sasuke had any bullets left...he'd shoot Karin right then and there. Because he already had the gun, he just ran out of the bullets, no thanks to Shukaku. "Look, Karin, you either get the fuck out of my way, or you follow, at a ten feet distance..." Sasuke growled as he made his way to the front.

Karin blinked, "aww, Sasuke-chan is being mean!"

There it was, that god damned 'chan' suffix, and he only let his brother call him that. But just barely, only, slightly! Sasuke growled as he turned his head slightly, "You know, just leave...make the world a better place and work with your team."

"Come off it, I want to help you this time..." Karin said smugly, as she pushed her glasses, which were currently lounging at the tip of her nose, up, "plus, I've some information that might help you out on finding dear little Kyuubi-chan!"

Sasuke sighed reluctantly, "you have a minute, explain fast." He said as he made his way towards the exit, heading outside.

"Well it's a good thing we're heading outside; we need to hit your car first..." Karin said as she walked over to the parked BMW.

_- Kirigakure no Kijin Hideout-_

"God dammit!" Gaara yelled as he banged the door, "let me in!" Gaara was pissed. Obviously, but Gaara was never this _pissed off about something_ enough to break the door down, or attempt to break it down.

"Boss—calm down, don't get too loud, or somebody will call the cops..." Kiba said curtly, putting a hand atop of Gaara's shoulders. "Yeah mate, from what I hear, cops frequent this place, and we'd be three sitting ducks in their hunt. We haven't had a chance to ditch our clothes, or our masks. And it doesn't help that some of us has blood on our clothes..." Shikamaru stated.

Gaara turned around swiftly to look at his two concerned teammates.

"And, it's not that we aren't worried about Naruto either...because we are." Shikamaru added in a voice a little bit above a whisper. Gaara looked over his shoulder in slight disgust. Of course he knew that! But he was fucking pissed off; he knew Zabuza wasn't opening the door on purpose!

"Let me in you bastard!" Gaara hissed under his breath, turning his head towards the door.

_-The Slums-_

"Sasuke-chaaan!" Karin called, oh how he wished she would've just stayed at the hotel. "Why are we here!? This place is so dirty!"

"Karin, if you hate dirt, then you should've never followed me." Sasuke said controlling the urge to shove her into a dirty pile of—something he didn't quite wish to ask. Karin turned to Sasuke and pouted.

"You're so mean!" she said sticking her nose into the air. If I'm so mean, then why doesn't she get the fuck out of here? Sasuke thought as he continued walking.

"Are we there yet? And who are we seeing?" Karin asked, Sasuke could've sworn Karin had the mindset of a three year old.

"No. Somebody." Sasuke said curtly as he checked numerous alleyways. Smiling once he found the correct one. "You stay here, if you value your ego." Sasuke said curtly, not even caring to turn his head over at Karin, walking forward.

Karin tilted her head slightly to see who Sasuke was going to talk to. But all she could see was somebody sitting on the ground wearing a tattered cloak.

"Jugo, it's been a while." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face, looking down at said person. Jugo looked up at Sasuke with cold empty eyes. "And what do I owe the pleasure to this time?"

Sasuke smirk deepened, Jugo; one of the main drug dealers in California; if somebody needed a fix, you'd see Jugo. He was at the top; he knew a lot of business men who seemed pretty interested in his little 'patches'. Sure all they needed was one sample to get buzz high and happy. Some say he sorta snapped one day in making one of his patches. But, that source never was reliable. "I need help on a certain gang..."

"And what gang would this be?" Jugo said as he returned his gaze to his lap, as if he were inspecting his nails.

"The only one I'm interested in..." Sasuke said watching his moves.

"I'm not going to hurt you—at the moment Uchiha, no need to be so tense. But what do you wish to know about the Konoha Demons?" Jugo muttered to himself as he got to his feet.

"Well...anything you got..." Sasuke said as he watched Jugo point off into the distance. "Who's that? You know I never allow more then one person information..."

Sasuke turned around and glared at Karin, damn girl, why was she so persistent? "Don't worry about her, she's with me...but I'll send her off if you like..." Jugo looked from Karin to Sasuke, then to Karin again.

"If she asks anything, she's dead, understand?" And with that Jugo turned his back and headed off to his little shack. Sasuke took a step forward only realizing that he would leave Karin all on her own. Damn woman...Sasuke thought bitterly as he looked over his should.

Karin was smiling (God he hated that smile), "Yessss Sasuke-chan?" she asked layering her voice as sweet as she could make it. "You're allowed to come...but if you ask anything, let alone _speak_ don't expect on coming out of there alive..." and with that Sasuke turned and continued his way into the shack.

_- Kirigakure no Kijin Hideout-_

"Goddammit Naruto!" Gaara said as he shook Naruto's shoulders. "What in the hell were you thinking?!"

Naruto looked up at Gaara confusedly, "what was I thinking? Well I had to steal those earrings!"

"Not that!" Gaara shouted, making Naruto slink back into his covers, "You picking a fight with Itachi's gang!" Naruto blinked, not once, not twice, not even three times.

"Boss, take it easy, you're making Naruto blink to much..." Shikamaru said as he walked over to his friend's side, patting his shoulders reassuringly. "Don't worry Shu's only mad coz you got hurt..." Naruto looked up at Shikamaru and smiled, "Thanks mate... I am sorry though, if it makes you feel any better Gaara—they started it..."

"That's not the point! Now Itachi's going to think you're just some weakling who'll be walked on like a bloody porch mat! That's something that nobody should think of, or call you; especially when you're Kyuubi! Do you know how weak that makes you sound?!"

Naruto pouted, he knew he was going to hear that sooner or later—but—not at this moment exactly, "I said I'm sorry Gaara! What more do you want?! Me to write it out in blood! Lord, it sounds like you're yelling at me just because Itachi's involved. That was a bloody fuckin' year ago! I thought _you _were the better person to cope with it, but apparently you aren't..."

Shikamaru looked from Naruto to Gaara as if this were a live tennis tournament. Gaara frowned as he let Naruto rant more, "Gaara, you need to move on! Certainly Itachi has, you can't let him bother you!"

"He's not bothering me!" Gaara said in an almost weak whisper.

"Bullocks! Then why the fuck aren't you yelling at me!?" Naruto yelled.

Gaara froze, Naruto was right; he was just yelling at Naruto for an excuse to yell at Itachi. He hated that weakness of him...he had to eliminate it, but how? "There's nobody exactly willing to date somebody like me..." Gaara said, voicing his thoughts.

"Says you Gaara." Naruto said smirking slightly.

Gaara looked up and frowned, "who exactly would date a monster like me?! I lash out at everybody I can!" Naruto's smirk increased as Gaara finished his sentence, "Gaara, the only thing you're forgetting is how hot you look."

Gaara's head snapped up so hard he almost suffered from a whiplash, "w-what?!" he stuttered out. Not believing that actually came out of his best friend's mouth.

"You heard me Gaara..." Naruto smirked as he attempted to cross his arms, failing at the effort. "I bet Kago wouldn't mind!" Naruto smiled. Gaara glared at him. "Me? Kago?! What are you on huh? Did Haku give you too much morphine or something?"

"Give it up Gaara; he has some sort of attraction towards you...even if you don't like admitting it..." Naruto said as he settled in his bed, grabbing the TV remote. Kiba and Shikamaru sighed realizing Naruto was getting ready to pass out. Hell, they saw it coming, Naruto pushed himself too much today... But everything's better once you sleep it off. With that said and done Kiba grabbed one shoulder and Shikamaru grabbed the other, and dragged Gaara out of the room.

_-Inside the shack-_

"So what do ya want to know?" Jugo said lazily, sinking down into one of his many rotting chairs. Sasuke grimaced upon entering the dirty shack. Who could live in such conditions? Well, then again, this was Jugo. And sat down on one of the lesser rotting chair. Karin, on the other hand decided to play it off and stand.

"Well, I'd like to know where their hideout is..." Sasuke asked, looking intently at Jugo.

"...negative information...we're all sworn never to give a cop a gang's hideout..." said Jugo. Causing Sasuke to glare in return, "well how would you like me to put your ass in jail?! You're crawling with tons of illegal and imported drugs. You're just lucky I'm looking the other way...at the moment..."

Karin looked from Sasuke to Jugo, then to the shack to examine anything out of place. Damn, Sasuke's good, she thought. She knew cops who get promoted had to play their cards right, and if they do, well...they're simply gods. Tsunade probably had something up her sleeve just like Sasuke does now.

"You don't have a warrant for that, and even if you did, what would you find? Termites? Cockroaches? Ants?" Jugo said as he tilted his neck, leaning back in his chair.

"Alright, tell me anything and everything you can; before I throw your ass in jail..." Sasuke growled.

"Well, I'll tell you all I know. The leader of the gang is Shukaku, although they all set it up as Kyuubi being the leader, but only in the public eye. Normally Shukaku sets everything up. What you're probably thinking is Kyuubi's some sort of puppet...well, you're wrong on that. Shukaku and Kyuubi seem on different levels then anybody else in the Konoha Demons... Although, I have no idea to what it could be...friendship?" Jugo paused as he looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded at him so he would continue, absorbing the information. "Or lust? Nobody really knows...but almost everybody believes the reason why Shukaku is in charge is because Kyuubi can't do anything...well, they're only half right...Kyuubi can do half the stuff Shukaku can do, if not two times better. The only reason why Shukaku is in charge is because he's overprotective on Kyuubi. Or so what Sketch told me..." Jugo paused once more as he regained his thoughts.

"Anyways, you have your leader and expert hit man, Shukaku; leader in the publics eye and expert cat burglar, Kyuubi. You're inside man, Shadow. You're expert alarm system man and also tech man, Akamaru. You're 'get-down-and-dirty' man Sketch. And last but not least the driver, Scarecrow." Jugo paused as he let Sasuke absorb the information, "and we can't forget the defected member Mangekyo..."

Sasuke looked up in shock. Mangekyo? Wasn't that what Itachi called himself?!

* * *

Anonymous Saru: Ohhhh! The plot thickens! 

Sasuke: no, you're only doing this so you don't have to write more pages...

Naruto: LAAAAAZY BUUUUUM!

Anonymous Saru: SO SUE ME! I just got two shots! KTHX!

Iruka: ...

Anonymous Saru: well...it's true, but I actually wanted to end it there...not that I don't know what I'm doing...I do! It's just...I wanted the next chapter to be the whole party scene, before they do stuff!

Kiba: ...you're just pissed coz you were supposed to get one shot and you ended up getting two...

Anonymous Saru: YOU'D BE PISSED TOO IF YOUR ARM/BACK STARTED HURTING! XP

Kakashi: just, let her be...

Anonymous Saru: and oh, if it seems like I missed Karin's chance to explain what she has on the Demons, (which I did that on purpose) expect it next chappie! Kthx...

Anonymous Saru:B urg, sorry if Jugo and Karin are OOC (sweatdrop) I tried getting into their character...really hard too!


	10. Dark intentions, your feelings for Me

_**A.S. **__note I did not come up with this chapters name...good ole' Within Temptation did :D hehehe..._

- - - - - - - -

**Anonymous Saru: **I R BACK! I hope I didn't kill you all with the suspense (sweatdrop) I was in summer marching...and...well...was tired off my ass (sweatdrop)... It's a damn shame I can't do the actual emoticon...coz there would be more sweatdrops...ugh...BUT IT'S HERE! AFTER THIS CHAPTER! WILL FINALLY BE "Be Mine?" FINALLY! NO MORE PROCRASTANATING:D  
**Anonymous Saru side note: **oooh! I didn't put this into my a/n in the last chapter coz it would've taken more pages...and normally I have two, one with the disclaimers and shit... But! If anybody's interested in a PowerPoint explaining who's in what (in case you forgot and stuff—coz no offense self... (_Self: none taken)_ I write an ass load...) and bios and such and also sneak previews (in next chapters and that sequel thing I keep saying XD) Just PM me if you want to know more! (Smile)  
**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING! YOU HERE! NOOOOOOOOTHING! Well except for a Naruto, Kakashi, and Gaara plushies... BUT THAT'S IT! NOTHING:D kthxbai.  
**Rating: ****M**; Why? Coz, Naruto and Sasuke **finally have smex**! That's why! That and the fact Gaara goes crazy and slaps a ho! (I kid you not!! He does it—just not in this chapter!) And plus, people get drunk, coz it's New Years (wow, that's a tad bit awkward, seeing as its fricken AUGUST! XD)  
**One last thing: **_**Plot**_ right now, takes place in **California** for the moment, but soon will move from Cali and sorta on to **Germany**and **England** so, more German (shoots self) I also guarantee crap-tacular fights! (Wink) hopefully you know that the season is still winter, but it's moving on up! (Like the Huxtables) and onto New Years! Teehee!

**Reviewers: **  
Karin: KYA! I'M SITTING IN SASUKE'S CHAIR! (Squees of happiness!)  
Juugo: ... (Examining his nails)  
Sasuke: Okay, guys...here's where you say stuff like thanking the people for reviews and such...  
Juugo: You already said it though...  
Sasuke: (vein pulse) that's not what I... (Disgruntled sigh)  
Karin: OHMYKIRA! I'M GOING TO SELL THIS CHAIR ON EBAY!  
Sasuke: who's Kira?  
Juugo: That psycho killer from Death Note, who claims he's God...  
Sasuke: Oh? How so?  
Juugo: He kills killers and such...  
Sasuke: ORLY?! But wouldn't that make him a killer too?  
Juugo: ... (Takes out a note book and writes something down)  
Sasuke????  
Juugo: (waits for forty seconds and smiles)  
Sasuke: (Drops like a fly)  
Juugo/Raito: (removes a mask and laughs evily) NOBODY EVER SAYS I'M THE KILLER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! (Laughs manically)  
Karin: ...I'M GOING TO SELL SASUKE ON EBAY TOO!! Well, before I rape him... (Looks at the crowd) WHAT?! If his body's still warm it's not considered Necrophilia! So there XP (voice fades out)

Naruto: (wakes up) KIRA THAT WAS ONE FREAKY DREAM! Anyways! On with the reviews!

**RAINBOW.LOVE: **"It would be TOTALLY AWESOME if you could include Tobi" **  
**Anonymous Saru: T.T it hurt like a mofo too...but yay! (Huggles back) don't worry; Tobi'll come...sooner then you think, since Kishimoto is ghey and decided to totally not tell me that Tobi is an Uchiha! **  
**Tobi: I LOOOOOOVE YOOOOOOU TOOOOOOO! (Smile)  
Deidara: Shush you, un! You haven't been introduced yet un!  
Tobi: (Sniffles) sorry senpai...  
**ShikaTemFanGirl: **"I had thought the story was abandoned...keep those updates a-coming!"**  
**Anonymous Saru: Ehehe, I actually had this finished around the twelfth, I just waited to see if any thing would come to me...but...as you can see...I win nothing T.T And don't worry! I shall! (Updates)  
**KawaiiKoneko89: **"I freaking love you!"  
Anonymous Saru: YAY!! I'M LOOOOVED! Thanks!  
Naruto and co: WE FREAKING LOVE YOU TOO! (Massive huggle!)  
**miyavi4me:** "Great story! I'm sad that this story is not getting the attention of people...it's really great!"  
Anonymous Saru: aww thanks! I really appreciate that! (BlushBlush)  
**Ladelle: **"This vaguely reminds me of a manga called Saint Tail"  
Anonymous Saru: ORLY:D yay? Hehe, as you can assume, I've never heard of it :D;  
**LeiseFlustern: **"It felt like it took FoReVeR to get here! ... I hope the wait for it won't be all that long."  
Naruto: Don't worry! WE ALL made sure it'd come out sooner or later...  
Gaara: yeah, I had to prod her with a stick in the side...she didn't like that very much...  
Anonymous Saru: COZ I R TICKLISH THERE! XP  
Gaara: (prods with stick) write more! Bitch, you have a fandom! Start now or you loose them and I laugh at your face!  
Anonymous Saru: ... oO; (WRITES LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!)  
**Nusku: **"Poor naruto, he's hurt"  
Naruto: YAH! POOR ME! TAT  
**Mrs. Usui: **"Jugo is spelled with two 'u's..."  
Anonymous Saru: LKDHSKGJF;LKDHS GFR! KSD;LGKDHNSA!!!! ORLY! (Checks how they spell it in the manga and gasps) THOSE FREAKS! THEY MISLEAD ME D: ... (Smile) Arigato Gozaimasu:D (Bows repeatedly)  
Gaara: quit that, you're fricken MEXICAN! MEXICAN'S DON'T BOW!  
Anonymous Saru: (imitates Tristan's voice off of YGO: TAS) I DO!  
**Redemption Angel: **"You did a great job setting up everyone's connections. I love how everyone is interconnected like that and all..."  
Anonymous Saru: really? I actually did that?! XD; ehehehe...wow, thanks:D  
**xREWIND: **"Stupid FF didn't get my review... I'm so glad there's another crime story. :O They're so hard to find on..."  
Anonymous Saru: I GOTS IT! (Blows another raspberry back)  
Gaara: Yeah, Kanae was debating whether she should put this under crime instead of drama...but when she checked the crime genre's she only saw three...  
Naruto: Well, keep in mind that was under M too...  
Anonymous Saru: OMK YOU WRITE CRIME STORIES TOO! (Zooms over and reads :D)

Anyways on with chapter 10!  
**Sorry for the long-ass delay... (Bows)  
this is what happens when I've been in the marching band for two years  
D: I have had no time to update!  
I'm so sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter :3**

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 10: Dark intentions, your feelings for Me

"Whats with the face?" Karin asked looking from Juugo to Sasuke. Juugo glared at Karin, "well, I take it he doesn't like Mangekyo...and what's not to like. It is—_was_ his brother..."

Sasuke looked up at Juugo, he was right. That damn Itachi _was_ the famous Mangekyo. Suddenly they both were interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. The two of them glanced over angrily at Karin, who blushed and dug for her cell phone.

"Is that all you needed Uchiha?" Juugo continued, ignoring Karin. Sasuke paused to think, was that really all he needed. He couldn't exactly give this up, a man _willing_ to explain everything and almost anything about the most feared gang in America. "Why? What's their motive to stealing?"

Juugo glanced up at the ceiling. "Must be following in his father's footsteps..." Juugo mumbled as he glanced at Sasuke. "I don't think they had a reason, and if they actually _do_ then it must be because of 009..."

"Who's 009?" Sasuke asked slightly taken aback.

Juugo glanced up, "well, you could always weasel it out of your brother... But I doubt he'd tell you..." Juugo paused as he looked from Sasuke to the quietly talking Karin. "009 was before your time" he started, his voice at a constant whisper, eyes locked on Karin, making sure she wouldn't turn around from her phone conversation and eavesdrop. "But if you will, he was a sort of hit man for the government. They had a good enough handful of them to do their dirty work. I'd like to say that the number of them were around five to nine. They all picked a number—and that's how the government would keep in contact with them... The only _bad_ thing about it is—most of the men were either married or had a family...so it was very hard for them to just _walk_ out of their lives and _pretend_ nothing existed anymore."

Sasuke stared at Juugo as he continued to explain the government's assassins. He was awestruck, nobody, not even his own brother, would try and forget the family they started or were in. It's—impossible. Well, unless you had the emotional capacity of a teaspoon.

"That's—" Sasuke began.

"Sasuke that was the lab—they've found something quite interesting..." Karin cut in curtly. Sasuke jerked his head at Karin and glared. "Well why_ don't you _go see for yourself...I'm _busy_..." Sasuke said as he tried _not_ to growl.

"I _think_ it would be _best_ if you came along Sasuke-kun..." Karin said with a slight bit of malice in her voice. Sasuke glared but was soon interrupted by the own sound of his cell phone.

Digging into his pockets angrily he found his Motorola and answered it, "What do you want?" Sasuke growled.

"_Aww, I thought the pup would be happy..." _a voice said.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow as he brought up his finger, indicating to Karin and Juugo that he would need more then a minute. "Who is this?" Sasuke asked as he turned his back, not like Juugo or Karin particularly cared, Juugo took interest in feeding his bird that perched itself on his back as Sasuke got the phone call, and Karin was too busy staring at Sasuke's ass.

"_It's Kakashi—Jeesh, Sasuke you need to check who's calling you..." _Kakashi said smugly. _"But, I'll explain why I called..." _Kakashi paused, _"We found the perfect place to celebrate your new promotion..."_

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, "Okay, whatever, you could've said that once I got back..." Sasuke said angrily. "Right, well goodbye Kakashi..." Sasuke said as he quickly cut his cell phone off.

Juugo looked up at Sasuke as the bird perched itself on his finger, "are you leaving now?" Karin looked eagerly at Sasuke; she didn't want to be in this tiny shack any more—or in Juugo's presence either. "Yes," Sasuke sighed disgruntled, "we'll have to be leaving now—so sorry..."

"If you have any more questions, feel free to ask..." Juugo said as he placed the bird back in its cage, "now get the fuck out—" Karin didn't need to be told twice, and scrambled her way out of the shack, Sasuke following right behind her. New information bubbling in his head, as he now looked at the Konoha Demons at a new aspect.

Sasuke and Karin walked in silence towards his parked car, Karin getting into the passengers side and Sasuke getting into the drivers side. They drove in silence, well until Karin couldn't stand it and decided to turn the radio on.

They were lucky enough to barely catch the beginning of one of her favorite songs too.

_Step one you say we need to talk. He walks you say sit down it's just a talk.  
He smiles politely back at you.  
You stare politely right on through.  
Some sort of window to your right.  
As he goes left and you stay right.  
Between the lines of fear and blame,  
you began to wonder why you came..._

The Fray wasn't that bad of a band, and truth be told, some of their songs were catchy. Personally he actually liked this song. But one of the lyrics caught his attention. 'As he goes left and you stay right.'

Why. Why did that make him think of that blonde? Maybe it was because he was always moving to quick. To fast. Even for him to catch up, and maybe even possibly talk to him. Sasuke thought as he drove onto the Station. But why?

Why did he think of Kyuubi as well? 'Between the lines of fear and blame, you began to wonder why you came...' He wasn't supposed to have these sorts of feelings or thoughts towards the thief. The exact person he was trying to put in jail! He hated himself for thinking about the masked cat burglar more then the blonde British boy. Before Sasuke knew it, he had already driven himself and Karin to the station—the song ending a long time ago.

Karin got out of the car solemnly and closed the passenger door; Sasuke following behind her.

"OH!" She shouted happily. Sasuke jerked his head up and suffered a small but bearable headache. "I never really got to tell you what I wanted to tell you before we left to go to that weirdo's place." Karin said as she beamed happily.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow but didn't question her, Karin took that as a sign to continue, "weeeeeeell, you know how we never get any information on the KD's right?"

Sasuke looked at her and glared in confusion, "Karin—where the hell is this going?" Sasuke got out as he was cut off by a slight from his pants; all thanks to his cell phone.

"Well—" Karin got out as Sasuke lifted a finger up to silence her, as he took out his cell phone. A text? Who would—oh...right, Obito. Hitting the OK button he brought up the text and read it curiously. It was urgent? Sasuke thought, why didn't he call me if it was _important_?

- - - - - - - -From- - - - - - - -  
Obito  
213-411-8917  
- - - - - - -Message- - - - - - -  
Hey? Where r u?  
- - - - - - - -End- - - - - - - - -  
Dec 25, 06 (Mon)  
2:08am

Sasuke looked at the text message confusedly but noticed the time it was sent, "Well this is wonderful, crime doesn't sleep, even on a day like this. Happy Birthday baby Jesus..." Sasuke commented as he began typing away his reply to Obito.

Karin looked at Sasuke then to her watch, "Wow, its Christmas!" she cheered happily. "Oh! Sasuke! Can I give you your present now??" Sasuke looked up from his cell phone, and stared at Karin, "erm—sure?" Karin, the total bitch at work, bought _him_ a Christmas present? What—was it raining acid and he didn't know it? But before he could even register what would happen next, Karin shoved a pale blue bag infront of his face. "You can open it now if you want to..." Karin beamed. Sasuke's cell phone buzzed in his hands, sighing he flipped it open again mumbling a tiny apology.

- - - - - - - -From- - - - - - - -  
Obito  
213-411-8917  
- - - - - - -Message- - - - - - -  
Oh, I was wondering when  
you'd come home. We have  
company on the way...and  
I just wanted you over here  
when they arrived!  
-Obito  
- - - - - - - -End- - - - - - - - -  
Dec 25, 06 (Mon)  
2:13am

Sasuke sighed, "Sorry Karin—I'll have to open this when I get home, and it seems I'm needed at my house and stuff. For some company..." Karin looked down crestfallen.

"Alright then, Merry Christmas Sasuke." Karin said as she headed back into the station. Sasuke lazily watched her head back into the station and exited out of the text from Obito and hit number three, calling Kakashi on speed dial; and got into his car.

Starting his car he finally heard the dial tone end and soon assumed that he had picked up.

"_Hey—_" Kakashi said with a slight pause.

"Hey Kakashi, I have to go home to—"

_"I'm not able to pick the phone up at the moment, I'm too busy fighting off bad guys or saving dolphins—so leave your name, number and I'll _try_ to get back to you as soon as I can."_ Sasuke couldn't believe Kakashi's stupid voice mail.

"Kakashi, you're voice mail amuses me," Sasuke said in a sarcastic tone, "I'm going home because I have company on the way—if you screw anything up in the forensic lab it'll be you're head, do you understand?" And with that, Sasuke hung up and drove off to his house.

_-Uchiha Manor-_

It was wee in the morning when Obito awoke to a surprise phone call. "H-h-h-hello?" Obito yawned tiredly as he answered the phone call.

"_Obito?"_ the voice asked.

"Yes?" Obito paused to yawn once more, "Who is this?"

"_It's me Itachi..."_

"Wh-what? Why are you calling so late?" Obito asked, more importantly, why was he calling him?

"_Oh, just checking up on my wonderful cousin. You know..." _Itachi said into the phone.

Obito looked towards the small iHome dock that held his iPod, and also told the time like any regular clock. It was 1:50? Why was he calling him at this time of night?! Before Obito had the time to even reply—let alone think about what he'd say next Obito continued, _"You're probably wondering why I'm calling you at this time at night huh?" _

Obito blushed slightly, "Well—erm—sorta—yeah..."

"_Do you mind if I come over?"_ Itachi asked.

"No—not at all, but our maids went home—I didn't want them to be here still so I sent them home...but uh, sure, I don't mind—" Obito babbled. Even though Itachi wasn't next to Obito, he could defiantly tell Itachi was smiling slightly. That was one of the things Itachi missed. _"Is Sasuke there?"_

"Oh, no, Sasuke is still at work—Kyuubi made a snatch at those earrings they had at that hotel—it was all on the news. It was kind of interesting on how Kyuubi obtained those earrings though. He must've known about Sasuke pulling something to add an edge when Sasuke put a little bomb inside the earring case. Poor kid...must've been scared half to death..." Obito said frowning.

"_Well, that's nice and all, but do you think Sasuke'll be there when I show?"_ Itachi asked.

"Well, I don't know—normally he works until five to the latest, but I could text him and see what he's up too..." Obito said as his feet aimlessly searched the floor for his cozy slippers.

"_That'd be nice—I'll be at Uchiha Manor around 2:3oish? Okay?"_ Itachi didn't even wait for Obito's answer as he hung up on him "Alri—" Obito got out as he heard the tiny click and frowned.

Sasuke wasn't going to like this...and with that thought in his head Obito took out his cell phone (which rested by his iHome) and texted Sasuke.

_-Kirigakure no Kijin Headquarters-_

"Thank you again for letting us stay here Haku..." Shikamaru said as he settled down on the couch.

"It's no problem." Haku beamed, "now, the blankets are down the hall and in the closet next to the bathroom. Naruto's room is down the hall and to the left, two doors down from that is mine and Zabuza's room—"

"Who the hell are these guys?" a voice said from the foot of the stairs.

"Who exactly do we fucking look like? Santa Claus? The tooth fairy?" Gaara growled slightly. "Suigetsu, behave. These are a few members from Konoha Demon..." Zabuza said, not even taking his sight off his fingernails. Suigetsu looked from Zabuza to Gaara. "You're shitting me? Like hell the KD would be here, in our dingy hideout?"

"Dingy?" Gaara remarked, "I wouldn't call this _dingy_ I'd call it more like a piece of shit, or a hell hole." Suigetsu looked at Gaara closely, "OHMYGOD! YOU'RE SHUKAKU!"

"Yes, I am; what I think you just announced that to the whole world about me being Shukaku...I even think the _after life_ heard you..." Gaara said, turning his attention towards the plasma TV screen.

Suigetsu blushed slightly, rubbing his hand on his head embarrassedly. "Down raccoon boy..." Zabuza said as he lightly rested his palm on Suigetsu's shoulder. Gaara glared at the remark but said nothing.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEP!" came the noise from Kiba's digital watch. Who in turn looked down at his watch, "Oh, well, Happy Christmas everybody..." Everyone grunted something that sounded somewhat close to a return 'happy/merry Christmas'.

"Well, I know a way to bring in the birth of Jesus." A voice chimed in. Everybody turned their heads to look at the speaker. Surprisingly enough, it was Shikamaru... "Well care to speak your wisdom Shadow?" Gaara said as he folded his arms neatly across his chest. "We could watch a Christmas movie...per say It's A Wonderful Life?"

"We don't own that movie—sorry Shikamaru..." Haku said sadly.

"Jack Frost?"

"No..."

"Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer?"

"Not that one either..."

"Little Drummer Boy?"

"Sorry..."

"Well, what _do_ you own?" Shikamaru asked looking at Haku and Zabuza.

"We don't own much—" Haku said sadly.

Zabuza nodded his head of approval. "The only thing we actually own is 300, and cheap porn."

"Happy Birthday Baby Jesus..." Kiba scoffed under his breath. As Zabuza moved to insert the DVD, Gaara zoned in and out of what was going on around him and thought of things that weren't. For example: what Naruto had said right before he drifted off into sleep.

What had he meant by Kago liking him?

_-Uchiha Manor-_

Obito padded down the stairs and found a rather confused-like Sasuke.

"Why am I here?" Sasuke growled examining Obito from where he stood.

Obito looked up and smiled nervously, "well, Sasuke—Itachi called, and uh—he has some _important_ news to share with us...and apparently it _just_ can't wait until a proper time in the morning." This answer did not please Sasuke very much, what he really wanted to do once he got home was not talk to his elder brother at ungodly hours. Let alone on the merriest day on the planet. He had planned something of involving sleeping on his nice bed once he got home from tonight's excursion.

"Are you sure he'll be _willing_ to talk to us once he arrives?" Sasuke asked in some small hope that he would get to sleep tonight.

Obito frowned, "You know Itachi—what he has to say he'll make sure it's said. Even if it involves him repeating it over and _over_ again..."

And at that, the doorbell rang. Sasuke's frown deepened as he headed into the living room, plopping down on the soft plush couch and awaited his brother.

Sasuke heard a light chat held between Obito and Itachi. But what he didn't understand was, he felt a third presence. He shrugged it off and waited for the 'How are you doing?' and 'How's life working as a teacher' and the obvious replies of 'Everything's fine and dandy. How's life working as a lawyer' and blahblahblah.

"Sasuke..." a cold hard voice jeered. As if on cue Itachi walked in, wearing a small smile. Sasuke glared, since when did that cold heartless bastard smile? Sasuke thought as he nodded his head slightly announcing that he knew Itachi was in the room.

"Sasuke, I'm sure you know Kisame..." Itachi said as he held his hand to his left, where a pale ragged man with pointy teeth, blue hair and three weird scar-like marks marred his face; stood. Sasuke had met Kisame, probably right before his parents died. Apparently they were law buddies of some sorts. Sasuke nodded his head slightly as well and slumped back down on the couch.

Itachi and Kisame sat down on the other side of Sasuke on the plush couch, Obito stood at the doorway. "Can I get anybody anything?"

Sasuke thought on that remark, how 'bout a sawed off shotgun...

"Water." Kisame replied.

Obito nodded, and looked at Itachi—who in turn shook his head, "I'm fine..."

Obito lifted his foot but paused. "What about you Sasuke?"

A bat so I can bludgeon my head with—or possibly even Itachi's? Sasuke thought as he too shook his head. "Nothing I need...am fine" well except for that one desire—sleep... Obito nodded and headed into the kitchen to retrieve the glass of water.

"So what's so important that you impress us with your presence at this night of hour?" Sasuke asked airily.

Itachi smirked as he chuckled. "Not that you need sleep Sasuke—you were always an insomniac." Sasuke frowned and deepened his glare.

"Don't think you can pull the death glare on me ototo-chan..." Itachi replied in a small bit of malice. "But—if you insist I'll tell you..." Itachi paused as he cleared his throat. "Sasuke... I'm going blind."

Sasuke blinked, _this_ was the _important _information that couldn't _wait_ until morning?! "So...why do I need to know this?" Sasuke blurted out before his brain could register the speech.

Itachi smiled. "Incase I see fit that none of my co-workers are fit for replacing me..."

Kisame sighed, Itachi sure was devious when he wanted to be, and also even more skeptical if he didn't want to be/didn't know he was. Kisame had always known Itachi wanted to dirty up his little brother's hands. He came close to dirtying his cousin's hands up by almost pointing his parent's death on Obito. But this was the cherry on the pie. The apple of Itachi's eye, making his brother—the cop: a man who would never fool around with fire. Take control of Itachi's company.

But little did the two know: Sasuke was indeed playing with fire.

_-8 AM: Uchiha Manor-_

Sasuke had _finally_ gone to sleep, for a good four hours; until his cell phone abruptly woke him up. It rang for several minutes—as he lazily searched for his sleek phone device. Finding it he picked it up right before it clicked to his voice mail. "Who the fuck is this, and what in the hell do you want?"

A voice snickered as he answered, "Awww—Sasuke-kun's mad!"

Sasuke knew that voice all too well, "Kakashi what the fuck do you want?" Sasuke said, glancing at the clock as he swung his legs off the bed. You're kidding me. It's eight-fucking-o'clock in the goddamned morning?! Sasuke thought bitterly as got of the bed and stood stretching the muscles in his legs.

"Have you checked the paper this morning?" Kakashi answered happily. Sasuke swore the man was taking some sort of happy pills, if not then he's one major morning person.

"No why?" Sasuke asked softly, confused as to why Kakashi was asking him something like that.

"Check it..." Kakashi said simply, still staying on the line. "You might just like it..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked out of his room and down the hallway—noticing Itachi's bedroom. Was he still here? With that fish fetish freak of a friend? Sasuke didn't have time to mull things over as he heard muffled voices talking quietly. "Hold on" he told Kakashi as he pressed his ear against the door covering the mouthpiece on his cell phone, in case Kakashi overheard anything.

He heard Itachi's tenor voice speak softly to (what he assumed to be) Kisame.

"_Don't worry Kisame things will go perfectly." _Itachi spoke softly.

"_It's not that I'm worried per se. I just..."_ Kisame's baritone voice came, coming to a slight mumble to where Sasuke had to strain to hear the rest. _"Don't want you getting hurt..."_

"_Kisame" _Itachi's voice paused, Sasuke wished he could see what was happening, why had Itachi paused? _"I'm not going to get hurt...thank you for caring..."_ Itachi spoke, his voice holding a soft caring tone.

"_Th-thanks..." _Kisame said: his voice holding bashfulness. The room soon became quiet except for small and minimal movement, along with small rustling from the bed sheets. Sasuke was just about to leave until he heard Itachi.

"_And anyways I have Sasuke eating from the palm of my hand—"_ Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. What were the two doing in there? Itachi's voice had been soft and full of care (something completely out of character for an Uchiha no less) and now it was ruff, ragged, and out of breath?

"_Y-you're right—m-maybe I shouldn't worry too much. It looks l-like _oooh_ you've got t-things un-un-under_ahhh_control a-as alw-wayssss..."_ Kisame said, and with that Sasuke finally remembered that he was on a mission to get a newspaper and pulled away: in fear for what was happening in that room.

Finally getting the newspaper he turned to his phone, "What is it Kakashi?" Sasuke asked awaiting Kakashi's quick reply. _That never came_... "Kakashi?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Oh sorry—I thought you were doing something and such...well you have your paper I assume? Alright flip to the front page..." Kakashi said happily. Sasuke did as he was told and searched for the first page: which was hard to find, since Obito always read the paper first and Joyce was the one to get the paper and then make breakfast. Finally finding the front page he almost dropped it in pure anger.

"That little bitch!" Sasuke yelled angrily, he thought nobody would find out about that. "I know...it's a good thing Tsunade thinks so highly of you and is talking to her bosses about not suspending you..." Kakashi said.

"But on another note, I found a club for your promotion party." Kakashi said changing the subject quickly. "The place is Bordello..."

Sasuke had never really been to Bordello—it was always Facade or Les Duex. But he had heard of Bordello, Obito and Itachi had both gone there once or twice and said it was very nice. "Sure...what day?"

"December thirty-first. New Years Eve..." Kakashi answered.

"Alright...time?" Sasuke asked.

"Seven at night to two in the morning..." Kakashi said lazily.

"Sounds good to me, see you then." And with that Sasuke closed his cell phone (turned it off for good measure) and headed back to his room.

_-10 AM: Kirigakure no Kijin Headquarters-_

"Are you done with the front page?" Gaara asked looking Zabuza dead in the eye. Zabuza frowned as he reluctantly handed the front page to Gaara. "Yes, but you won't like it—one bit..." and with that, Zabuza excused himself from the table to busy himself.

Gaara shrugged it off and unfolded the paper and read the front line: "Cop and Cat Burglar?" written by: Sakura Haruno.

Gaara payed no attention to it and skipped the front line, but sadly enough just below that was a picture of Kyuubi and Sasuke Uchiha kissing underneath mistletoe.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Gaara yelled angrily, not caring if he woke up the entire block. Gaara slammed the paper down and headed angrily off towards Naruto's bedroom.

Unfortunately for Naruto: he was dead asleep.

Kiba (who was sitting next to Gaara at the time) looked down at the piece of paper and read it aloud. "'Cop and Cat Burglar?' a story written by Sakura Haruno." Kiba paused as he skipped the boring parts of a newspaper. "On a cold Christmas Eve Kyuubi had planned on stealing the (and unfortunately achieved in stealing) Angel Tear earrings, that were being showcased at the Hotel located next to the Museum. He had successfully stolen the Angel Tears and was this close from escaping, that is until the valid hero (or in this case the LAPD) Sasuke Uchiha showed up to put a damper in the Konoha Demon's plans. But little did he know—a lustful Kyuubi was awaiting him on one of the floors in the Museum...more continued on I8..." Kiba finished.

"Wonder if he's going to kill Naruto?" Shikamaru commented as he shoveled eggs into his mouth. "I doubt it" Kiba commented as he picked up his toast (which he had dropped after Gaara's outburst) and continued buttering it up.

Meanwhile, Gaara pounded his way into Naruto's door and shook him violently. "Wake up dammit!!"

Naruto woke up blearily and blinked "Ne?" he answered tiredly as he affectionately rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What is it?"

"What is it?" Gaara said straining his voice so he wouldn't explode with anger. "This is what's wrong!" Gaara yelled as he thrusted the paper infront of Naruto's face.

Naruto studied the paper. "Oh? Sorry... Gaara the only way to get the Uchiha off my tail was to do that...if I didn't then he would've jumped out of the window with me and arrested me then and there, along with Kankuro, Sai and Kago."

Gaara paused in his long (or what was about to be long) onslaught. "O-oh...sorry...right—er well I'll just uh, leave you and let you get your rest..." Gaara said as he slowly backed out of the room, embarrassed. Naruto shrugged it off and snuggled into the bed and drifted off into sleep again.

Well that is until his cell phone rang. Naruto sighed—seeing that sleep was inevitable and plucked his cell phone up from the table and answered it. "Hullo?"

"Oh hey, Naruto it's me Mizuki. Firstly I was just calling to see if you're okay...you know from Kyuubi's attack. I never really got to see you after the attack and such." Mizuki asked in fake concern. Naruto knew he didn't care for anyone's health. He just didn't want to get fired or sued.

"Oh, I'm fine from that but uh Mizuki is it okay if I take a few days offa work?" Naruto asked.

"Oh sure, sure. But this involves the second reason why I'm calling you...will you be able to work on New Year's Eve?" Mizuki asked. Naruto blinked, "erm—I don't think I'll be sick then, I just need a couple of days. Sure I can work—what for?"

"Oh for some cop's promotion. We'll be working at one of the clubs being waiters and such..." Mizuki informed.

"Okay—where is this place, what's its name, and how long will I be there?" Naruto asked as he took a pad of paper and a pen that was conveniently on the bedside table.

"The Bordello located at 901 E 1st St Los Angeles. If you have any questions then their number is 213-687-3766. And oh, make sure you go by that Halloween Deluxe store to pick up you're costume, make sure you say 'Bordello' and they'll know what you're talking about." And with that Mizuki hung up.

Naruto stared strangely at the paper and sighed, placing his phone gently on the table. I don't think Gaara will like this one bit... Naruto thought as he tore the paper off and tucked it into his pant pocket. And settled down once more for sleep.

_-6 PM: New Years Eve: Spanky Sam's Halloween Costume Deluxe-_

Naruto sheepishly walked into the store he once robbed. He seriously thought that he had put this store out of business—but apparently the store owner had a family.

"Hi. How may I help you?" a voice came from behind Naruto. Causing him to jump from surprise, "Oh—I er—um—you scared me." Naruto said nervously, as he studied the girl. Her nametag said her name was 'Sasame'. But sadly enough Naruto wasn't thinking much and blurted out, "isn't Sasame a boy's name?"

Sasame giggled darkly, "Well...normally it is, how may I help you?" She added darkly.

"Um...right, uh Bordello?" Naruto said confusedly, remembering what Mizuki told him to say...

"Ah. Right this way _sir_." Sasame said as she led Naruto towards the back.

Naruto followed feeling slightly antsy. "S-so how did you guys ever survive the attack on this place during Halloween?"

"Easy! That was a family friend... So we weren't that affected. My cousins own this store...it's sorta a family business." Sasame chimed happily as she went behind the counter. "So your name is?"

"Uhm..." Naruto paused glancing around nervously, "N-Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasame looked at him and smiled. "Alrighty Naruto Uzumaki, what a cute name." She beamed as she headed into the backroom. Naruto looked around; the place had looked exactly like the last time he was here. Nothing really changed. Well, except for new employees.

"Here you go." Sasame said as she handed a small but heavy bag to Naruto. "Have fun tonight, theres a bathroom to the right" she smiled and headed back into the room backroom. Naruto shook his head and headed to the bathroom to change.

Thirty or forty minutes later he came out in slight disgust. He was wearing skin tight clothing. Although he didn't mind that it was skin tight, his KD uniform was skin tight. But not that low cut. Which was his outfit for tonight was.

He wore skin tight black short shorts (that ironically fit his form perfectly) which rested on his hips. His shirt sleeves came all the way down to the first knuckle on his thumb, the shirt so happened to be black and white stripes, the usual for a burglar thrown in jail. And on his face was a thin cloth with holes for the eyes cut out. Naruto felt ridiculous—but whatever got his rent paid. And with that Naruto headed out to Bordello.

_-7 PM: Bordello-_

"Alright, the place seems pretty cop-ified." Kakashi said happily as he sat down in a chair. He was happy that he got a room at such late notice.

Iruka nodded. "And it's always pleasant getting a few outside helpers too" Iruka paused to bow. "Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem." Mizuki said as he looked at the three helpers that were helping with this small party. Anko Mitarashi: who has no problem showing off cleavage, or dealing with drunkards. Matsuri: who was just there to help her family out of their financial problems. Ibate Morino: who was forced into going since his elder brother works with the force. And Naruto: who was not here at the moment?

As if on que the music started up with the classic 'Feel Good' by the Gorillaz. Not to mention Naruto bursting through the door. "S-Sorry!" Wait—why was he the only one in his costume?

"It's alright—Naruto didn't you read the sticky-note that was on the shirt?" Mizuki replied looking Naruto up and down, feeling a slight heat rise into his cheeks.

"It seems as the twerp didn't see it..." Anko said pulling the sticky-note off the back.

Naruto blushed slightly. "N-no wonder I was getting weirder looks..." Anko and Matsuri laughed and patted his shoulder and back.

Idate blushed furiously. "I have to wear that?!"

Mizuki nodded his head. "Yes, sadly you do...now you three go get dressed. I'll be seeing you later..." and with that Mizuki high-tailed it out of Bordello. Naruto sat down in a chair waiting for the party to begin.

Anko was the first to come out fully clothed, her costume wasn't that bad. Her boobs and hips help fill everything in. She too wore skimpy shorts, a mock LAPD shirt accompanied with a fake badge, knee-length boots, fake handcuffs, plastic nightstick, and a police hat. She looked hot; Naruto knew she was going to be the spotlight of attention...

The next person to come out was Idate. He was frowning, he hated the outfit. But it too fit him—not perfectly—but somewhat suited him. The black shorts showed off his creamy thighs. And the black and white stripes complimented his skin tone, the mask worked well with his hair too. "I feel retarded..." Idate muttered. As soon as he said that people started to pile in. Tsunade, Asuma, Gai, Ibiki, and Sakumo stood and all seemed to have gotten slightly drunk before coming here. Hinata arrived with Choji and Shino. All but two were missing.

All the older men seemed to crowed around Anko who didn't seem to mind, Naruto smiled slightly and looked at his side feeling his sleeve be tugged, "Idate? What's wrong?" Idate blushed slightly, "Uhm...I-I might be disappearing later on okay?"

Naruto blinked, he had never seen Idate so flustered before, "Okay—"

"Please, don't tell anyone okay?" Idate cut in holding one of Naruto's hands. Naruto nodded causing Idate to sigh in relief. "Thank you so much..."

It was around ten o'clock until the last person showed, Naruto had been working so hard he hadn't noticed the person and bumped into him, fortunately the drinks Naruto were carrying didn't fall of the tray—but spilled onto the person standing in the way. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Uh...um...let me get that fixed!" Naruto squeaked, luckily for him Matsuri showed by his side and took the tray from him; silently thanking her he grabbed the man and dragged him off to the closest bathroom.

Opening the door he quickly dragged the mysterious man into the lighted bathroom and out of the dark. Being able to finally see the man clearly, he gasped when he recognized the face. "S-Sasuke?" he squeaked feebly.

It took a minute for everything to finally click with the Uchiha as he looked Naruto up and down. "Hello Naruto." Sasuke was dying mentally, that outfit was seriously saying 'RIP ME OFF!' "It's nice seeing you again..." Sasuke added offhandedly.

"...thanks..." Naruto said as he busied himself in wetting a paper towel. Sasuke smirked and used that to gain the upper hand and softly pressed his lips in a chaste kiss against one of Naruto's scared cheeks.

Naruto felt the kiss but paid no attention to it, although his mind was thinking something else. He was slightly taken aback when he felt Sasuke pull away. "Well if you wet that paper towel any longer I think it'll melt away..." Sasuke said jokingly. Naruto looked down and blushed when he saw how wet the paper towel was and threw it away.

"S-sorry" he mumbled.

"It's okay...I can't feel it at all..." Sasuke said as he took his hand and brushed a few strands out of Naruto's face. Naruto blinked and before he knew it he was looking into Sasuke's deep onyx eyes. "W-work!" Naruto squeaked and pushed past whatever Sasuke was going to do to him, unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"Can't let you do that..." he said softly as he pulled Naruto closer to him and kissed him softly.

Naruto inwardly sighed; he knew there was no way out of this. He was running out of options. But you make everything sound as if you hate the Uchiha. A tiny voice in Naruto's head said. I do hate him...Naruto thought. Define love and hate for me then...because your body's thinking something else. The tiny voice said again. Causing Naruto to look down and there it was...an on coming erection.

"Looks like you can't go out like that—and I'm not the type to just let you go..." Sasuke said, his mouth hovering over Naruto's ear. He could feel Sasuke's hot breath, "my place is closer..." Sasuke said seductively.

"B-buh..." Naruto said. "What about y-your party?" Naruto moaned slightly as Sasuke nipped the tender flesh.

Naruto could feel Sasuke smirk against his ear. "Not like they'll notice...and besides Naruto—nobody saw me walk in except for you and that girl." Sasuke said as he started leading Naruto out of the bathroom.

Naruto paused he knew his body wanted everything the Uchiha had to offer, but if only he was someone different. Sasuke studied Naruto's features carefully as he pulled Naruto closer to the door and into his arms. "You know you want this..." he said in a coy voice, letting his hand drop to a private place of Naruto's. Stroking and circling the hot growing flesh around the groin area.

Naruto moaned he knew he had to make a decision fast or the Uchiha would make it for him. You can't get away from him this time like you did the last—he was leaving and you were getting fit...but this is _his_ party. A voice reasoned in Naruto's head. You're only option is to go... And plus what's not saying you won't like it?

"I-I-I'll go..." Naruto whispered. And with that, Sasuke pulled the blonde to his car as fast as he could without causing a scene; and drove off to his place.

_-Uchiha Manor-_

Sasuke hopped out of his car as quickly as he could defy gravity. He walked around to the passenger side and helped his blonde lover out of the car and dragged him quickly into the house. Once inside the house he quickly slammed Naruto's body against the kitchen table and smothered him in kisses. Causing the blonde to moan crazily.

Naruto quickly slid his arms around Sasuke's neck, while Sasuke nipped Naruto's lip to gain entrance. Naruto opened his mouth and let the Uchiha kiss him senseless. Sasuke, being the ever so horny Uchiha nipped and sucked on Naruto's tongue, while clashing around the wet cavern. Obviously what he was doing the blonde replied in soft delicate moans.

Sasuke smirked as he lifted the blonde off the table, better move this to my room before anybody comes home... Sasuke thought as he dragged the sultry blonde off to his room.

Once in Sasuke's room, Sasuke turned to the door and closed it. Turning his attention to Naruto he latched himself onto him and smothered him in more kisses, causing the blonde to make soft delicate sounds.

Sasuke ran his hands under Naruto's supposed "burglar" shirt as he tempted the blonde's noises even more by playing with his nipples, whilst his mouth worked on Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned and withered underneath Sasuke, as he started taking Naruto's clothing off little by little.

Naruto was soon stripped of almost everything except for his boxers. He laid there on the bed panting, as Sasuke slid off him in search for something. Quickly finding it he turned around to the blonde and stared.

He had to admit, the blonde was pretty damn hot. What with all the muscles that flexed delicately when he moved. The silky sun-kissed blonde hair that even seemed to shine and shimmer in the moonlight. The blonde's eyes. Everything popped out at the Uchiha as he stepped out of his pants and discarded his shirt to the messy pile on the floor.

He then slid back onto the blonde, and slowly but surely, slid the delicate boxers off. Naruto gasped when he felt the cold air whip when his boxers were pulled off. Sasuke smirked when he found the blonde underneath him slightly shivering; he won't be cold for long...he thought seductively.

And with that Sasuke laid tender kisses on the blonde's collarbone. Tweaking and perking Naruto's nipples, causing him to moan loudly.

"A-ah—S-sasu-Sasuke!" The British mumbled delicately.

Sasuke smirked and found the will to move on, as he stuck fingers into Naruto's mouth. Who happily sucked at them; while the ever persistent Uchiha continued making Naruto happy, sucking and grinding against Naruto.

The blonde moaned and nipped at the fingers that were inside his mouth, Sasuke, feeling the twitch in the lower regions of his body slid the hand out and gently worked at Naruto's butt.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto's voice quivered. As he felt the fingers slid in delicately. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked, tilting his head up as far as he could to glance at what Sasuke was doing.

"You'll find out..." Sasuke murmured. Was the blonde really a virgin? He thought as he stretched Naruto.

Naruto laid there quietly, a little bit frightened. He was going to be doing it with the main cop that wanted to put him in jail. The main cop that has made _his_ life miserable. What would Gaara say? He thought thinking the possibilities. Well, he couldn't be too mad, after all Gaara screwed the cop's older brother for almost an entire year. Naruto was to busy thinking about the aftermath of this one night stand, that he didn't even see Sasuke prepping his manhood.

Naruto cringed when he felt something slide into him. It was a rather unpleasant feeling. And it slightly hurt him somewhat. But, oddly enough, it felt a little good.

Naruto whimpered as he looked down, seeing Sasuke's length in his butt. It hurt, it hurt a lot.

Sasuke looked down at the blonde who was in pain. How could he have forgotten? This was the blonde's first time doing anything intimate. The blonde probably felt like he was being sliced in half. "Don't worry, the pain will subside soon." Sasuke said as he forced himself not to move his hips; in fear that he would hurt the blonde even more.

As soon as Naruto felt comfortable with the pain, he looked up at Sasuke; who in turn smiled and thrusted into the blonde even more. Naruto moaned suddenly when something hit inside of him. "T-That—do—again." He begged softly. The feeling was lurid.

"Alright." Sasuke said smugly as he continued to hit Naruto's prostate, causing the blonde to let slip a chorus of moans. The blonde's back arched as Sasuke kept thrusting in and out of him.

"Hnnn" the blonde mewled as he thrusted his own erection at the raven's stomach, causing him to look down. Sasuke smirked, as he picked up the blonde's manhood into his hands and began to pump it slowly, with each thrust.

"S-S-Sasuke!" Naruto squeaked. "Q-quit teasing me!"

Sasuke smirked, as his thumb slowly caressed the slit of Naruto's dick. Smirking inwardly as he felt pre-cum drip out; taking the chance to thrust into Naruto harder.

"S-S-SASUKE!" Naruto moaned as he released.

Sasuke couldn't take it. It was either the clamped walls surrounding his penis, or hearing the one that he was infatuated with, yell his name out in a passionate cry; he released, spilling his seed deep inside Naruto.

* * *

Anonymous Saru: So, I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I'm alive. I just, haven't had time to sit down and write. I've had homework and stupid stuff like Friday night football games. 

Naruto: (blushing) That and you didn't want to write our lemon with your parents and family behind you.

Anonymous Saru: That too...

Sasuke: Hnnn...but yes, please take in mind that she's sorry, about our OOC-ness, and horrible lemon (or what she thinks is horrible)

Anonymous Saru: Yes, but please don't think that I'm not forgetting this story, I'm not actually, I'm taking time on what I want to do with the plot in this, since Kishimoto finally revealed Naruto's parents name's.

Kakashi: Yes, so, here you go! Enjoy this suspenseful filled chapter!

Anonymous Saru and Co.: PS HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

Kiba: JSYK (Just So You Know) Kanae's going to be taking some time in editing the intermission part of the story, which is the "Be Mine" chapter.

Haku: And oh! JSYK: the Bordello is an actual place, Kanae did her research! And also the address and number is real too, so please don't call that, or you really will be talking to somebody who works there.

Itachi: But, Sasuke's and Obito's cell phone numbers were completely made up by a selection of random numbers...so don't call that either...who knows who you'll be talking too...

Idate: (blush) yeah, don't ask what kanae was attempting to write where I was talking to Naruto about not saying anything about me dissapearing...she will not comment about it, if you ask... (sweatdrop)

Kisame: cookies to whoever can figure out what me and Itachi were doing...


	11. InterMission

**Anonymous Saru: **It's finally here folks! ;3 But, this was originally a one-shot for CmiyC, but I decided against it, seeing as it would've been pointless, a one-shot for a fanfiction? xD; but, luckily, I saved it, and here it is! I actually have use for this :3 so that's good!**  
Anonymous Saru side note: **But, since this is taking place on Valentines Day, the story has fast forwarded from the last chapter, but as the chapters name states, this is an intermission from where the ball drops, the KD aren't playing child games any more, and the plot will thicken, and the scenes will be taken to Germany, England, and Japan; and you'll learn more about the government, the Akatsuki Corporations, the Otogakure no Sato gang, and last but not least, Naruto's family; and how things eventually tie up and lead to why Naruto chose to be a cat burglar.**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! OKAY!? (Wibbles)**  
Rating: ****M**; must you make me relive the horrible lemon's I wrote in chapter 7 and 10?! If you haven't caught on by now that this story is full of blood, course language, obscene scenes, and usage of drugs...

**Reviewers: **Itachi: That was the worst sex scene you've had in your life ototo  
Sasuke: SHU'UP! The writer wasn't feeling it you know!  
Kisame: That's your excuse to everything...  
Naruto: L-leave Sasuke alone!!  
Itachi: Now why would I do that?  
Naruto: B-Because...Itachi: Because what?  
Naruto: BECAUSE YOU SLEPT WITH SHUKAKU!!  
Sasuke: You...did...what?!  
Kisame: Well, before this starts into world war three; let's get onto those reviewers eh?  
**Nusku:** 'Naruto you're so sexy'Naruto: Awww! Thanks (smile's and huggles back)  
**Dayxxdreamer:** 'I really like your story please continue'Anonymous Saru: Thanks! I'll try my hardest to get back onto schedule! D:**  
temashika-kun:** 'Wonderful story, dude! Loveses it mucho! I've only read the first chapter...'Anonymous Saru: Sweet! Get 'em hooked young xD; But thanks (smile) **  
Ms. Usui:** (Insert lots of stuffs here) Anonymous Saru: Yeah, no, don't worry I don't hate you, I felt that it seemed kind of rushed too...but I saw it really unfair on my behalf as the author from letting the readers not read what all I had done (the only part I had to actually finish was the lemon) and that was about a couple of three or four lamely put together words.Kakashi: Yeah, don't worry about the OOC-ness anymore, from here on out is when she'll try her hardest to put the characters into characterKyuubi: She thought about it making him German, but, don't worry; Naruto has some German blood in him. You'll just have to stick through this to see how XD  
**LeiseFlustern:** (Insert lot of stuffers here)Anonymous Saru: lol, yeah, the only worth while thing for football games is if my team would win a game, but...I guess you have to give some credit to our school, as it's the only magnet high school in the town I live in. xD lol, I play the clarinet :DNaruto: That would scare the shit out of me (sweatdrop) but thankfully, Kanae didn't hate me at the time (seeing as it was frustrating her to actually write the lemon with her parents behind her acting like chickens with their heads cut off) Gaara: You shouldn't have to wait _that_ long for the next update, after all this is it...but, it may take her a while to plan the next chapter out, with new full width things...Anonymous Saru: Aww, FFN is a butt sometimes... (Hugs) Thanks for the long review tho! I adore long reviews :D

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 11: InterMission (Be Mine)

It was one of those busy days in California, seeing as it was Valentines Day and all, the whole town was chirping. Well not really chirping, but you get the drift.

Naruto being the ever so _not_ lucky delivery boy and all was sent all around town to deliver things to everybody, making sure loved ones got their flowers, cookies, candies and all the other assortments as well. Can get tiring pretty quickly, especially when you're too poor to afford a car, and are forced to ride on a bicycle.

On one of his short breaks Naruto stopped by a local Starbucks to regain some energy he lost in the morning's busy cycle.

"Busy day mate?" a voice said from behind the counter.

"Sure, if you call going around town to deliver everyone's presents and stuff..." Naruto said pausing to look up at the menu. "I'll have the White Chocolate Mocha..."

"Excellent choice, that is, if you plan on getting constipated; Naruto you know mocha makes you constipated. So why are you having some??" The voice said lazily from behind the counter, preparing Naruto's mocha.

"I know Shikamaru; it's payback for Mizuki, my boss..." Naruto said as he addressed the clerk suppressing a vivid New Year's Eve memory. "But Shikamaru, why are you hiding behind the cash register??"

"You don't want to know..." Shikamaru said after a hearty groan.

"Aww come on it can't be _that_ embarrassing...can it?" Naruto said getting up to see over the counter.

"Oh put a sock in it Naruto, you know I hate this day." Shikamaru heaved a heavy sigh before continuing. "I completely loath this day; and yet here they are, making me dress in this ridiculous costume for such a ridiculous holiday!" Shikamaru said standing up.

"Oh...wow...I'm sorry mate...that's..." Naruto said as he tried to stifle a few of his giggles. "I'm sorry that's just amusing to see on _you_, of all people!" Naruto said laughing.

Shikamaru's outfit wasn't _that_ bad, less you call wearing heart antenna's bad. But then again I don't think Shikamaru's pink shirt was helping in his situation.

Some idiot decided to put a red sock in with his load of white work shirts. As you can imagine, everything turned out pink, even a few of his plain white boxers his mum had given him turned a pretty pink too. It was pretty embarrassing for him to leave the Kiwi-Quick Laundromat without a few people calling him gay, or giving him interesting looks or staring.

"Here's your mocha _sir_..." Shikamaru said sounding like a bitter old man, as he turned his back to Naruto.

"Thanks Shika...how much is it again?" Naruto said as he searched for his wallet.

"It's on the house Naruto..." Shikamaru mumbled; he knew he couldn't be mad at Naruto forever, after all, if he could survive a day with the stupid heart antennas on, he could do anything—well _almost_ anything.

"B-but, Shikamaru you know I don't accept charity..." Naruto whispered as he pouted right along.

"Oh hush now...consider this your Valentines present from me to you. And plus you always like free coffee..." Shikamaru said, ignoring Naruto's pout.

If there were a few people who could ignore that infamous pout, it would be him and only two others. Jiraiya, Naruto's uncle; and Gaara, who's a freaking robot, and, has emotions made out of steel.

"True—" Naruto said looking down at his cup.

"Oh hey! Ino look, its Naruto!" A voice said from behind the two.

"Oh hey you're right! It _is_ Naruto!" Another voice said too.

Shikamaru looked from the advancing two to Naruto. "Hey Naruto...do you know those t—" Shikamaru said, but it was too late as the two glomped Naruto from behind.

"Huh?" Naruto said but as soon as the two glomped him he lost balance, if it weren't for Shikamaru stopping Naruto from falling he'd be on his way to the hospital by now.

"Bloody hell! You two almost caused havoc! If you want to play like that, then go back to pre-school! Che troublesome girls..." Shikamaru said angrily, which was totally unlike him, Shikamaru was always kind to those around him, _but_ then again it was probably his paycheck talking. If there had been another accident that somehow involved his blonde little friend, any damages done to the store would come out of _his_ paycheck.

"Oh, we're sorry..." A pink haired girl said, she seemed well in her twenties at least.

"Yeah we weren't thinking straight." The pale blonde said on the other side of Naruto.

"Can't...breathe...suffocating..." Naruto said trying to pry the two from his neck, which was cutting off his air supply.

"Oh sorry Naruto!" the two said at the same time, releasing Naruto from the deadly headlock.

"S'alright...just don't do that again..." Naruto said getting the chance to finally turn around to see who the two were. "Oh hey, fancy meeting you two here, of all places, Ino and Sakura... You two on break or something?" Naruto said trying to regain his composure, and more importantly his breath.

"I don't have to listen to this troublesome chit-chat...when you two troublesome girls are ready to order, just yell..." Shikamaru said and with that he took off his apron and his stupid heart antennas and headed to the back room. "I'm on my break!" With that he slammed the door.

"Sorry 'bout that, Shika has absolutely no people skills...which is odd because you need it in this type of job..." Naruto said chuckling. "So Sakura did you get your gift yet?" Naruto said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah! I got it, I absolutely love it too!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, she's been _bragging_ about it all the morning too..." Ino said smiling.

"Oh shut up! You're just jealous!" Sakura said crossing her arms.

"What's to be jealous about??" Ino said sitting next to Naruto.

"Oh I don't know the fact that I have a man and you don't?" Sakura boasted.

"Uhhh...I'll uhhh...just be going..." Naruto said backing out of the cat fight he was in the middle of. "I've got more deliveries...you know..." and with that Naruto was gone.

"See look what you did Ino-pig! You drove off Naruto! You could've gotten a chance to date that energetic kid!!" Sakura said taking Naruto's seat.

"Well no offense to Naruto, but, he isn't my type... Sure he's cute and all, but, he's more like the adorable little baby brother type. He's defiantly not boyfriend material..." Ino said crossing her arms in a thoughtful way. Not that she had anything against Naruto, but—there's something about him that just says he's smitten with somebody else.

"Well what about that 'Shika' guy?" Sakura questioned as she drummed her fingers on the countertop.

"Well sure, he's hot...but Sakura I don't even know the guy! Quit jumping the gun and trying to decide my marriage and pick my spouse. At the moment, _I'm _supposed to plan _you're _wedding right now anyways!" Ino thought as she glanced at the menu.

"And am I supposed to believe you didn't like the men I advised you to? And are you calling Naruto a bad choice?!" Sakura pouted.

"No, but—I already gave you my preference on him, cute, not boyfriend material. More like a little brother to me but, maybe I should tell Lee to watch out that he's got competition, eh?" Ino said with a smirk.

"You tell him you die, got that Ino-pig?!" Sakura paused. "And what's this about planning my wedding eh?" Sakura said as her eyebrows rose.

Ino smirked. "In time my young grasshopper. In time..."

_-Police Department-_

Unfortunately for Kiba, he had to tend the damn police mutts. Sometimes he really liked the dogs. But on this particular day, the dogs seemed to be a little rough around the edges...

Kiba sighed. He could be doing more useful things at this time of day. For instance he could be checking out the newest shipment Tenten received. But, since Gaara was still suffering from that little depressant called closure, the KD wasn't exactly stealing things at said moment.

Although, this closure crap, made absolutely no sense to Kiba. Seeing as he grew up Scotland. His family never really cared for the English. Good old strong family dislike and rivalry that dwelled in the Inuzuku family and the Aburame family. Who were ironically British.

The most ironically thing was that Kiba and Shino, the kin of the two families worked in the same department.

"Ah Kiba-san, I didn't know you came in today..." A small voice squeaked.

"Well if there's a mutt to take care for, then there's work for me. That's my motto in life." Kiba said turning around to see who it was, taking off his reading glasses. Kiba wasn't exactly blind, but he's near sighted in reading small print on the crappy documents that he has to keep on the dogs.

It was Hinata, the youngest member out of the police force, and sibling to the hiatus Neji. The only people who knew of his whereabouts are his uncle, Tsunade, and Sasuke. Kiba didn't know, and could care less if he knew Hinata knew either.

"What are _you _doing here on a lovely day like this? Surely they don't need you here today like they do with me..." Kiba said as he turned back around to face the dogs.

"Oh you know...the usual computer stuff...all that..." Hinata said shyly, she didn't know whether she should take that as a compliment or not...

"You really should take a day off once in a while...your cousin's not even here...hell half of the force isn't here...but then again it isn't my right to judge people..." Kiba said as he smoothed his white lab coat he was forced to wear, down.

"Why don't you go home I'm pretty sure Kakashi-san won't mind...after all it is Valentines Day..." Hinata said blushing as she poked her fingers together.

"Who said I wouldn't mind?" Kakashi said popping up by the door, causing the younger two to jump. But then again Kakashi always popped up some where...he had picked up on that whole stealth thing a while back and enjoyed scaring the shit out of the people who were left behind.

"Oh...umm...no-nothing Kakashi-san..." Hinata said trailing off.

Kakashi smiled, or at least that's what everybody else thought. For today he was sick and wore a mask over his mouth so he wouldn't affect others who were actually working, around him. But some could tell that he was smiling when his eyes would curve into moon crescents. "Oh, come now Hinata! Tell me, I'm dying to know!" Kakashi said as he placed his book down on the table.

Kiba looked down at the small orange covered book, which people could tell from miles away—Icha Icha Paradise... Wasn't that series written by Naruto's uncle?? Kiba thought as he leaned against the table that had various dog foods and medications.

"Oh give them a day off Kakashi. It's not like it would kill them..." A voice said as the person walked by the door.

"'Ruka!" Kakashi said as he latched onto the chocolate skinned male.

"Hey anybody, h-help!" Naruto said as he hauled in a stout box full of BBQ potato chips, and other stuff for Sasuke; since he has a fan club and some other things for other people in the office. "Help please!!" he squeaked.

"Coming Naruto..." Kiba said as he walked over to help Naruto with the load.

"Thanks Kiba..." Naruto said as he handed a few gifts to the people in the room. "Hope ya like them! And have a good Valentines Day!" Naruto said as he paused. "Hey Kiba can you help me with the rest?"

"Sure..." Kiba said nodding without even asking Kakashi if he could go. Kakashi didn't seem to mind seeing as he was entranced with his gift, which was the latest volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

"God this Sasuke fellow sure has a lot of admirers..." Kiba said poking the giant bag that Naruto put down in what used to be Tsunade's office.

"Eh, oh well I guess you could say he's mighty popular then. So, you coming to Gaara's tonight?" Naruto asked nonchalantly.

"I suppose so...as long as he isn't all glum about him an' Itachi... Didn't those two brake up about a year or so ago...?" Kiba said scratching his nose.

"Yeah...but Gaara really loved Itachi mate, and I guess it's something we can't relate to because we aren't in love yet..." Naruto said.

"So when are you off?" Kiba asked.

"I've a few more deliveries mate, tell Gaara I'll be home around six-ish?"

"Alright..." Kiba said as he turned on his heel to head outside.

_-Delivery Shoppe-_

Upon returning to the delivery store Naruto worked at it was almost completely deserted, Naruto took that as a good sign. Normally when it's like that you can close up, and what seeing as the busiest time of day was noonish flew by, things were slow. Dull practically.

Naruto sighed as he retrieved his messenger bag and cap, locking the door to the small room they were in.

As Naruto turned around to turn the lights off by his station (after flipping the "Come back tomorrow" sign) he spotted a card.

It was a pink envelop sitting on top of the counter. It wasn't there before he left for the afternoon hustle. And it certainly wasn't there when he arrived a few minutes ago.

"Hmm wonder what this is??" Naruto said to practically himself.

As he picked up the pink envelope, he remembered that he had to be at Gaara's by six. And Gaara was the type to not look upon tardiness with a smile either. And with that, Naruto gently pocketed the pink envelop and continued locking up. And with that, Naruto left.

A raven haired male smirked as he saw the blonde walk away. "Happy Valentines Day Dobe..."

_-Small Residential Area-_

_"Ding Dong"_ Chimed the doorbell.

"Oh! He's here!" Kakashi beamed as he set down the latest volume of Icha Icha Paradise on his coffee table. Leaping up from the soft plush couch he headed towards his door.

For having such a thrilling job, the expenses of it sure seemed reassuring that you'd live a good life.

Iruka stood outside biting his lips a little nervous. This would be the first time he would actually be in Kakashi's apartment. All the times him and Kakashi would be on a secret date, it would be at some restaurant, or at Iruka's place. So you could tell how nervous he would be when seeing Kakashi's place and also being in it.

Iruka was too much into his thoughts that he didn't even realize that the door was open.

Kakashi smiled. Oh did he ever love the younger man in front of him. Iruka was two years younger then Kakashi. And, although, despite everything was still 'fresh meat' when it came to the force.

"Hey hot stuff." Kakashi smirked.

Iruka blinked and looked up. "O-oh, h-hey Kakashi..."

Kakashi eyed Iruka; his hair was lazily thrown into a pony tail. He was clad in khaki dress pants and a silkish brown button up. "Fancy meeting you here stranger..."

"You invited me here..." Iruka said as Kakashi let him in. "So that's how I—oh, oh wow..." Iruka said as he glanced around the loft sized apartment.

Kakashi smiled, he wanted everything to be neat and organized for Iruka. Who was a little neat freak half the time he was with Kakashi. Kakashi even went to the lengths of hiring a maid to clean his dirty apartment; which, at the time, needed all the help it could get.

"Welcome to Club Kakashi." Kakashi smirked.

Iruka sighed as he took off his coat, and handed it to Kakashi, who in turn took it and disappeared off to the coat closet. Iruka took that as his chance to look around Kakashi's apartment.

The room he was standing in, which was the den, was full to the brim with new standard size technology. Against the wall, stood the new slim Aquarius television, and, underneath it was the new high tech Blu-ray DVD player. The couch looked rather appealing, and soft.

The two tables that were positioned next to the couch seemed to be full with the latest issues of Time, and Computerworld. Iruka didn't know that Kakashi was interested in computers. Let alone technology. This sparked Iruka's interest in Kakashi even more. It was interesting to know what Kakashi was interested in.

Iruka sat down on the plush couch and picked up the latest Computerworld and leafed through the insides.

Upon coming back from the coat closet Kakashi smiled as he saw his brunette lover reading the latest high-tech geek magazines. "So I take it someone likes computers..."

Iruka looked up and blushed. "W-well..." He paused. "I f-find it interesting..." Iruka said as he put down the magazine where he had found it on the neat pile on the table. "B-besides, it's just like you and your ecchi novels..."

Kakashi smiled embarrassedly, Iruka got him there. "Well, anyways, come on I made dinner." Kakashi smiled.

Iruka smiled but paused. "Kakashi...I—I hope you don't mind me asking but, why are you always wearing masks, scarves, or turtle necks? Do you believe that you're mouth is ugly and wish to conceal it from me?"

Kakashi paused. What was the reason he wore scarves, masks, and turtle necks? Well, there was a reason he wore masks and scarves all day, and that was because the weather this time of the year always made him sick. But that was when he was younger. He probably got so used to wearing it, and it making him look so mysterious.

"I don't know...my lips are poisonous." Kakashi mused.

"But if they were poisonous wouldn't I be dead right now?" Iruka said as he stood up.

"Well...why don't you give it a try?" Kakashi smiled as he closed his eyes.

Iruka smirked as he moved closer to Kakashi. He slowly lowered Kakashi's turtleneck. Kakashi's lips looked like any normal person's lips. Minus a little color, but they were appealing. Slowly Iruka titled Kakashi's head and delicately kissed the soft lips.

Kakashi smirked as he wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist, pulling him in closer.

"Wait, Kakashi. This isn't poison. This taste's like cinnamon..." Iruka said as he slowly pulled away.

Kakashi smirked. "Well, I just wanted you to kiss me..." Kakashi said as he rested his head against his lover's shoulder.

"Oh, save that for later." Iruka said forcing himself not to blush. "Didn't you say we have dinner? So let's eat that."

"But I'd rather be eating something _else_ if you catch my drift Iruka-chan!" Kakashi pouted as he nibbled the younger brunette's ear, as he slowly unbuttoned the younger's shirt.

"Hnn. Kakashi—s-save th-that for l-later!" Iruka shuddered.

"But I'd rather be eating dessert now then later." Kakashi said as he softly licked Iruka's neck sending tingling shivers down the brunette's spine.

"Kakashi you little devil..." Iruka managed to get out as his breath hitched.

"Happy Valentines day, 'Ruka..." Kakashi said looking into the brown depths of Iruka's eyes, almost making the younger swoon helplessly into his arms.

_-Konoha Demon Headquarters-_

Gaara sat glumly in the library reading quietly to himself. He completely loathed this holiday. Gaara sighed as he grumpily turned the page of one of Edgar Allen Poe's short story collection books.

Gaara continued reading as Neji peered into the poorly lit library. Gaara Sabaku, youngest child out of three. Blood type (insert it here). Red headed insomniac, sometimes nicknamed to be a raccoon. There wasn't much kept on him in American databases, except the fact that he's here on a green card with his two siblings Kankuro and Temari Sabaku.

Neji tracked down Gaara all the way to Germany. His father was a well respected aristocrat, and his mother was popularly known through out old black and white screening movies. But the surprising thing he found out about his parents were that his father, when he was younger supported Adolf Hitler's beliefs, and was close to joining the army, but when he turned eighteen the United States had just entered the war, and he had a sense that soon Adolf Hitler would fall. And ironically he did.

Although, the funny thing was, Gaara's father was an important figure head in Germany, but the website he found didn't have his father's name, but it had his mother's, uncle's, and even the old woman who babysat the three Sabaku's names.

But anyways, onto Gaara's parents. His mother, Karura was half Japanese half American. She wasn't born until after the war, and was sightseeing in Germany when she met Gaara's father. She was there with her brother, Yashamaru. And those two fell in love and married later that year.

The two were expecting a child, and then came Temari; a year later, Kankuro; and after that, Gaara. But that was the _last_ time she would have a child. Karura died giving birth to Gaara. His father thought Gaara was bad luck and sent him alone to live with his uncle. A few years later Gaara's father died from either an incurable illness, or from suicide. He decided to send Temari and Kankuro to live with Gaara and their uncle, Yashamaru; who was living in England at the time.

After years of small time abuse towards Gaara, Temari decided to get a job and work to get them out of England. Fortunately for the Sabaku children, Yashamaru lived next to the famous ecchi novelist, Jiraiya with his nephew Naruto, who was close to the Sabaku children's age.

Years later, after Yashamaru died from cancer, the Sabaku children moved to the United States with a Naruto Uzumaki. And that brought Neji to the present.

Neji couldn't believe it, such a wealthy bachelor to be living the life of a thief? He slowly walked away and chanced a time to call Sasuke on his cell phone. But unfortunately members of the KD slowly began filing into the shabby house.

"If it isn't our young little sparrow." Sai said mischievously.

"Leave him alone penis muncher." Shikamaru said as he headed into the library. "Come on, Gaara's probably expecting us..." And with that Sai and Shikamaru headed off towards the library.

Neji blinked. What was Kiba doing here? Neji thought as he watched Kiba walk by him. Until it finally clicked, that Kiba could possibly be a Demon.

"Hey mate, come on. Everybody's waiting!" Naruto said from behind Neji's shoulder.

Neji blinked as he looked at the blonde standing right in front of him. Kyuubi.

"It's time you finally get to meet everybody Kago. And, you also get to receive your mask too!" Naruto beamed as he grabbed Neji's arm and led him slowly into the library.

* * *

Naruto: Oh shiiit! 

Kiba: What?

Naruto: (points to sentence above the line break)

Neji: Oh that...well...

Gaara: Don't worry; Kanae has her old bag of tricks she can rifle around in...

Anonymous Saru: Yeah, but oh. Don't fret, the reason why this chapter is a lot shorter compared to most of the others is that I tried keeping it the actual "Be Mine" length. This was originally nine or so pages. I just added Kakashi and Iruka's bit, and Gaara's past into this so you could know a little more on Gaara's past. I didn't go into full detail, which will be for another part of the story at a different time.

Orochimaru: But yes, from what Kanae said at the beginning, about the Otogakure no Sato gang, you'll learn only a little bit about us in this story, but what you will learn will be important for the sequel...

Sasori: But the Akatsuki will be very important in this story. So don't worry...

Sasuke: If you were actually curious to what I had on the dobe's Valentine's Day card here it is...

_Be mine__  
Forever and ever__  
'Till we grow old  
Be mine..._

Kyuubi: Corny I know...Kanae's a very corny person.

Anonymous Saru: XP shu'up, but I hope the cliff hanger doesn't kill you. (Sweat drop) I'll get started on the next chapter as fast as I can :3 X+X oh wow, Word 2007 sure hates FFN format...I had to edit a lot more things then I normally have to... D:


	12. Tell you lies and stand Accused

**Anonymous Saru: **D: ugh, I think I need some sort of help. OTL. For the past few months(?), I haven't been sleeping as well as an average teenager should... D: I partially blame that all on band XD Right...well...this doesn't have anything to do with my story! Just wanted to put my input on sleeping D:  
**Anonymous Saru side note: **Wow, I uploaded this story Dec. 12, 2006...Hehe, it's a year old! YAAAI  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! Not even mayo doused fries! D:  
**Rating: ****M**; yeah...Hopefully I won't have to keep this charade up, it's taking too much space D:  
**One last thing: **_**Plot**_ right now: shortly takes place in **California**, but hurrah! It's finally getting moved to **England** and **Germany **:D

**Reviewers:  
**Jiraiya: Kanae would like to forgive herself in the way Chapter 11 came out; she blames it all on the fact that Word 2007 doesn't like FFN formatting.  
Orochimaru: She says that on everything.  
Jiraiya: Yeah, I know, but they don't... (Points at the crowd)  
Orochimaru: Why do they like this...? (Reads script) yaoi stuff again?  
Jiraiya: Because...they're fangirls right?  
Orochimaru: Why are you asking me? _You write the stuff_.  
Jiraiya: ... if I remember correctly, you liked _doing_ the stuff to me...  
Orochimaru: (Slightly taken aback) Oh...w-well... (Averts eyes) Y-you were hot back then...  
Jiraiya: (Pout!) And I'm not now?!  
Orochimaru: (Sweatdrop) W-well...um...  
Jiraiya: (Pout's in corner of the Review Room)  
Orochimaru: (Sighs and walks over to Jiraiya and snogs him in the corner)  
Massive Fangirls: YESSSSS! FINAAALLY:D

**SangoStar: **'Neji seeing Kiba'  
Neji: O.O  
Kiba: (Staaare)  
**LeiseFlustern:** 'Insert lots of stuffers here'  
Naruto: Weeell, the only person he saw out of mask was me, Sai, and Gaara...but really only me and Gaara, because Sai looked like me at the time. Neji stayed next to me the entire duration of the ball...and when he chanced walking around he only ran into Sasuke and Gaara got mad...  
Neji: Yes, and by the time I got into the car everyone had their masks on, except for Sai, but his face was still "Naruto-esc" and he had his wig on (for half the time before he threw it off)  
Kanae: Yeah the reason why it came so fast was because I already had it typed out (sweatdrop)  
**naptownbaby: **'I love White Chocolate Mocha'  
Kanae and Naruto: I KNOOOW ISN'T IT WONDERFUL?! But omg you should try white chocolate peppermint hot chocolate. ;D It's sooooo gooood!  
**BlueMoonShikiThe1st: **'Multiple Reviews'  
Kanae: Thanks for the love mate :3  
Gaara: Would you stop trying to personate a British person? No wonder people get confused on where you live...  
Kanae: (wibbles)  
Naruto: (pat's the author)  
**Nikotehfox:** 'Insert lotta stuffers here'  
Kanae:D aww, ythx! (Heart)  
Naruto: (blush)  
Sasuke: Well... (Averts eyes)  
Kanae: (Smirk) wellllll I think I explain it in this chapter! So hopefully you'll get the down low.

**Plz keep in mind that I envision Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade a whole lot younger, I picture them the same age they were (ponders) before they found out they were the legendary Sannin. **

**(If you can't see that then think back to where Jiraiya was taking care of Pein and Conan when they were younger...)**

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 12: Tell you lies and stand Accused

Neji sighed as Naruto dragged him towards the library. This was it. He was finally going to get to meet the rest of the KD members face to face! No hold guard, no silly porcelain masks. No anything. Just the bare essentials.

"Feeling a little nervous?" Naruto asked softly as if to break the silence and somewhat unnerving pattering feet against the dull carpet.

Neji blinked as they stood between the truths of everything. Well, for being a cop he was _supposed _to have nerves of steal. But it wasn't getting to know the KD that made him so nervous. It was the fact that he'd have to report the knowledge of the infamous alias to Sasuke that scared him shitless.

If, by some lucky mishap, Neji got away without being caught by any of the KD members; the LAPD would have to work pretty quickly. Sighing, Neji slowly but steadily took out a mini recorder that was able to fit in the palm of his hand.

"I guess... I'm as ready as I'll ever be..." Neji said softly as Naruto pushed the door open.

The room was pretty dark. That is if you didn't count the fire that was at the end of the room and the multiple candles that where surrounding half of the members. It took a while for Neji's eyes to adjust to the darkness. But once he did, there sat right smack dab in the middle of the room was Gaara.

His legs were crossed as he sat lazily in the cushioned chair. To his right stood Shikamaru, his posture seemed pretty lazy, as if he didn't wish to be here at the moment. Sai was behind Shikamaru, leaning his weight evenly against the table. And Kiba stood to the left of Gaara; his arms crossed.

Gaara cleared his throat as he placed his hand onto his lap. "So, how did you think you could get past us?" Gaara said darkly, with a hint of a German accent no less.

Shikamaru glanced from Neji to Gaara as he strained his muscles, incase he needed to act fast.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked as he looked from Gaara to Naruto, who was just as confused as he was.

At this point Shikamaru stepped in. "Is it true that you are indeed the police officer Neji Hyuga?" Shikamaru paused as he glanced at Gaara.

Neji blinked—how—how did he find out?!

"Is it true that you were on a mission to find out our identities?" Shikamaru questioned once more before continuing again. "And is it true that your uncle is the retired police chair department?"

Hot damn.

I-is this true Kago?" Naruto asked looking Neji in the eyes. Trying—hoping—praying that it was all a sick joke.

Neji closed his eyes. Guess it's time to come true on a lot of things.

"If there's anything I hate more then cops, its liars and fakes." Gaara mused. "I hope you knew we would find out sooner or later Neji. I hope you didn't think that you'd be able to hide from us, and cascade your lies and bounds out the window either..." Gaara said.

Neji opened his eyes—a very stupid idea on his part to even close them, really. Neji's wrists were bound tightly behind him. And he assumed Sai was the one who was behind him holding his arms tightly too.

Neji turned his head slowly to his right as he glanced for a simmer of hope that _was_ next to him. But sadly, Neji didn't spy his blonde haired savior.

"You betrayed his trust. You betrayed mine. But then again I was beginning to wonder when you would exactly come clean and confess... Incase you didn't know Neji, but we have eyes and ears all _over_ the place..." Gaara said, or, as Neji would put him; The Angel of Death.

"It's time that I showed you what I do to liars Neji..." Gaara replied smoothly. As if liquid were pouring out of his mouth. He also made sure that Neji was looking at him too.

_-Upstairs KD Base-_

"And nobody decided to tell me?!" Naruto spat out, causing the room to fall silent.

Shikamaru bit his lower lip, a bad habit of his whenever he got worried or distraught. Kiba glanced around the small room, eyes fixating on the small cobwebs in the room.

They finally broke when Naruto looked at the two of them.

"Gaara wished for you to not know." Kiba said softly; shutting his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the pain in the blue orbs.

"And did Gaara know?" Naruto asked softly as he shifted his gaze to his shoes.

"He's known for quiet sometime mate." Shikamaru said softly as he comforted his fried.

_-Torture Chambers-_

Neji slowly opened his eyes as the first thing he woke up to was the raucous music blaring away carefree. He was tired. It had felt like either his nervous system had taken a sufficient amount of damage; either that or he had been drugged like a bear. Neji could slowly feel the immense pain dull its way through his body.

_You should know that the lies won't hide your flaws,  
No sense in hiding all of yours.  
You gave up on your dreams along the way...  
Good God, you're coming up with reasons,  
Good God, you're dragging it out.  
Good God, it's the changing of the seasons.  
It feels so great, so follow me down!_

Neji slowly looked down as he tried to regain most of his consciousness. He was extremely dizzy. His head was spinning in all different ways that it would make the onlooker dizzy. His body ached and hurt all over.

"Gaara?" He murmured.

Gaara was standing in his regular torturing outfit. Which had consisted of a white lab coat (to keep the blood off.) Black slacks and a black turtleneck. It really showed you how pale Gaara was. He looked up; his back was turned to Neji.

So the drug was finally wearing off... He thought.

"Wh-where am I?" Neji whimpered. He tried lifting his arm, so he could wipe the sweat off his forehead. But they felt restricted, and somewhat bound to the arm rest.

"Does it hurt? How much pain are you in?" Gaara asked softly as he began fiddling for something that was on his desk.

Neji blinked. He hadn't really felt like he was in pain. But—there was that dull throbbing pain in the back of his head. "Well..." Neji whispered.

"Maybe I've numbed your body to much for you to feel the pain." Gaara said with a growing smirk. It was time to get a few questions answered. He thought as he turned around.

"Who set you up for this?" Gaara asked as he grabbed his knife.

"S-Sasuke..." Neji whimpered as he saw the reflection of the light shine off of the blade.

"Now why would you do something like that? You hate the Uchiha don't you? But you're the only cop who probably has enough balls to do this. That and you aren't popular enough for the press to care about." Gaara said harshly.

It couldn't be like that. If Tsunade hadn't cared for Neji she would have sent a field agent. Not someone of Neji's valor.

"No... That's not true..." Neji whimpered.

Gaara frowned. "Of course it's not. Never for you eh?"

Neji blinked, although he was in immense pain that didn't mean that he miss everything the red head was emitting. He didn't miss the ounce of pain and sadness laced in Gaara's voice.

"Gaara—what's...wrong?" Neji asked as he rested his head against the chair's head board that he was strapped to.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Gaara sighed as he leaned against the arm rest of the chair Neji was strapped to.

Neji studied Gaara's features. He looked pretty torn up on the inside, he just felt it. It was like Gaara didn't want to do this to Neji. And besides, Gaara, deep down inside—although not admitting it to the KD members; Gaara was starting to like the guy.

But those ruddy police officers had to learn, and by badly harming or putting one of their prime officers out of commission for a while seemed pretty logical (in Gaara's case, that is) at the time too. Hopefully they'd learn from their mistakes too.

Neji sighed softly. It would take a miracle for Neji to get out of this one alive. "Gaara?"

"Hmmm?" Gaara said as he folded his arms.

"Could...could you do me a favor?" Neji asked softly.

Gaara looked up at Neji, an ounce of curiosity catching him. What would the favor be??

Gaara, however, didn't have to wait long for the answer though. "Could—you kiss me?" Neji asked his voice a little above a whisper.

Gaara blinked. What an odd request. Out of anything the almost mistaken albino could've asked for was for a kiss? He could've asked for his freedom. Although, Gaara would've laughed in his face, but hey, it was worth a shot eh?

"Why?"

"B-because, I want—this may sound weird," Neji paused as the pain began to overwhelm him. "I—whenever Shukaku caught me—I wanted him to kiss me...s-sort of like leaving the last mark on this world, being able to have kissed the one I chased before Sasuke."

Gaara sighed. It seemed pretty logical actually. But—

"Sure...why not...mask on or off?" Gaara said automatically, while his hand hovered over the porcelain mask.

"Off." Neji whispered as he looked down at his hands. "I—I want to remember you with your mask off..."

Gaara felt his lips turn upwards into a _what-he-thought_ was a smile. How sentimental. He thought as he sat lightly down on Neji's lap; turquoise eyes glancing down into light lavender ones.

"May I ask you one more request?" Neji forced out, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

"Now what would that be? For you see, Shukaku can only give so much..." Gaara said in his best third person voice, as he gently cupped Neji's face.

"Put me to sleep when you begin your torturing...okay?" Neji whispered.

Gaara sighed as he lightly bit down on his lip. That was going to be hard, he would be breaking his annual tradition...but, he really didn't want to kill Neji either. This was a lesson solely for the police to learn. "Alright." He sighed.

Neji smiled as he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Gaara.

"Neji—do me a favor and shut up?"

Neji blinked and cracked a weak smile, as Gaara tilted his head up and softly kissed him.

The kiss was delicate but also erotic by the touch too. Gaara was straddling Neji, his knees lightly resting against the back of the chair. Their groins lightly touching, causing Neji to moan softly.

Neji gently nipped at Gaara's lower lip, hoping that the red head would comply and open his mouth. The said red head did not, however Neji did earn a disgruntled moan.

Gaara opened his mouth slightly after Neji's failed attempt at gaining access to his mouth. Why not? Letting the cop try and take a slight bit of control sounded fun.

Neji quickly slipped his tongue into the wet unknown cavern as he gently clashed his tongue against Gaara's wet muscle. Gaara smirked on the inside as he moved his tongue against Neji's. Either this must be Neji's first time kissing his own gender like this, or, that this was his first time kissing someone.

Gaara was right about the first thought. This _was_ Neji's first time to kiss a man—no less then _the_ Shukaku himself, for the first time.

Gaara smirked as he rocked against Neji's member, causing the cop to coo and moan. He could feel Neji's arms fight against the restraints that held his wrists down.

When Gaara pulled away for the desperate air he needed, he looked upon Neji's face. He was flushed, and his breath was ragged.

"Thank you Shu—Gaara..." Neji breathed out. He knew that his face was flushed and that he felt a little hot down there.

"...yeah whatever." Gaara said as he slowly got off of Neji—smirking slightly at the arousal Neji was suffering.

"Well your first wish was granted and I'm well on my way to granting the second—but what do you want to do with _that_?" Gaara asked, pointing at Neji's erection.

Neji blinked as he followed Gaara's gaze and finger. He felt his face flush when he saw what was sticking up. "Oh—w-well. W-whatever yo-you feel comfortable wi-with..." Neji paused. He couldn't finish it. He just couldn't. That, and the fact that some lesser thoughts were forming in his brain that was helping him seem like a perverted old lecher _and_ helping his arousal.

Gaara blinked, was this going past his morals? Would sucking off a cop be something he was against? Sure he hated cops, but, the past few weeks he had felt something for Neji. But was this how he felt?

"I'm fine with doing it as long as you...want me to." Gaara muttered, not believing the fact that those words just came out of his mouth.

Neji shrugged.

Gaara nodded as he gripped the syringe in his hand, quickly sticking the needle into Neji's leg. It was a powerful dose of sleeping potion. It would last for a while; the only bad thing was that it would take a while for the sedatives to set in. Gaara took the short time gap to unzip Neji's pants slowly.

Hearing the soft hum of approval escape from Neji's lips he continued and fished around the hole of Neji's boxers (which where white and had a nice sheen to them), he carefully brought out the pulsing member.

Gaara chanced a glance up at his captive. He was well on his way on blacking out. This was probably a good thing. Gaara probably wouldn't have the heart to do anything else if he heard another sound of approval—let alone noise from the pale man.

_-Police Station-_

Sasuke sighed as he sipped the warm coffee in his pale blue mug. It had been a few months since he had any sort of contact with Neji. He had begun to worry about his pale comrade. But, since he was an Uchiha, Uchiha's don't worry about anybody except for themselves.

It had also been about a month since he had seen the blonde too.

Now thinking about it—it had been about a month or two when the Konoha Demons had taken their short hiatus.

"Sasuke?" A voice called out—snapping the Uchiha to the present.

"Hnn?" He murmured.

"You're paper on the little blonde friend of yours..." Hinata said as she stepped into Sasuke's office, handing him a small packet.

"Oh—right. Thanks..." Sasuke said as he placed his mug down on his desk.

Hinata smiled softly as she looked out of the small window in the office. Ever since Neji went to the Konoha Demons to spy on them—he's missed an important step in Hinata's life. She got promoted from a lonesome job as the filing girl—to now being Sasuke's secretary. Which in itself is a big feat; seeing as Sasuke's a very picky person on who handles careful affairs for him.

"Miss him?" Sasuke asked as he attended to the reminder that popped up on his laptop.

"Just a little...I worry about him that's all..." Hinata said as she held her arms in that motherly caring way.

"He's so devoted to his work—he'd probably loose his head if it wasn't attached to him, or if I'm not around." Hinata said sadly, as she left leaving Sasuke alone to the paperwork.

Sasuke smiled, that was probably exactly how Obito felt with Sasuke being a cop. He thought as he picked up the small packet.

Naruto Uzumaki; born October 10, 1986 to mother Kushina Uzumaki, and father Namikaze Minato. There wasn't much information given on Naruto's parents, except for the fact that both parents died in a car accident when Naruto was six; forcing his one and only uncle to take care of him.

Sasuke had more information then he needed on the popular English writer. This information was stored on his laptop.

Jiraiya Namikaze was born on November 11, 1976 to Larry and Caroline Namikaze. He is the younger brother to Minato. Jiraiya lived an interesting life prior to him thinking about Icha Icha Paradise. Not much is known about the author's life except for when his older brother died in a car accident and him taking care of his nephew. It is however unknown about Jiraiya's sexuality.

In one interview someone brought up how many women he's slept with to get _this_ articulate in his writing. It was odd, because half of the press expected a straight forward answer from Jiraiya. Oddly enough he told the press that he's only slept with one, and that that one had broken his hear, and that the rest was left to wild fantasies.

One keen witness claims to have seen Jiraiya walk into a gay pub in England however. But others claim that they've also seen Jiraiya walk into strip bars in the States.

Some say that the reason why Jiraiya walks into things like that is to get inspiration...

Jiraiya is believed to live in Whales England.

Sasuke reread the article. Okay that helped me not... he thought.

He sighed as another reminder popped onto his laptop. He gently sat the paper down and walked away to investigate a robbery.

_-Whales, England-  
__(A.S. Note that London and California have an 8 hour difference)_

"_Don't you see their bodies burning? Desolate and full of yearning. Dying from anticipation; chocking from intoxication. I want you to be left behind those empty walls. Taught you to see behind those empty walls."_

Jiraiya looked up; his cell phone never rang at this time in the morning. "Alright—gosh settle down..." Jiraiya said to almost nobody, as he made his way to his cell phone.

The reason why Jiraiya has a cell phone instead of a house phone has a cell phone instead of a house phone is strictly for two things. One, so his editor can keep a strong contact with him; and two—because he's now popular, which is why people don't know his exact location or number, so they didn't bombard him with strenuous things like, for example, how the series will end and what nots.

"Hullo?" He answered tiredly as he yawned softly.

"_Uncle?"_ A voice piped.

"N-naruto?" Jiraiya yawned, as he scratched softly at the light fabric that made up his 100 percent cotton wife beater.

"_Yes. Hey uncle...I was uhm...I was wondering—if you would mind if me and a couple of friends—came down to visit you?"_ Naruto asked his voice was slightly hesitant.

"Of course not. H-how many friends are coming over?" Jiraiya as his feet carried him over to his kitchen, so he could make himself some breakfast. Why the hell not? He was up, and hungry.

"_Oh well...the Sabaku relatives, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru and I; so...that's seven right?"_ Naruto asked; he was never good at math.

Jiraiya paused as he quickly caught the coffee bean pot he was holding. S-SEVEN PEOPLE?! "Na-Naruto don't you think that's a tad outrageous?" He said as soon as he found his voice.

"_Please uncle?"_ Naruto asked, trying his best to conceal the light panic that laced its way heavily into his voice.

Jiraiya looked up as the door bell rang. "Oh alright, Naruto, but you ow me one..."

Naruto nodded happily, but then realized that Jiraiya was in England and would not get the chance to see his nod. _"Thank you so much! I can't tell you how much this means to me!"_ And with that, he hung up before he could let his uncle digest the earful he got on the phone.

Jiraiya smiled as he closed his phone and set it on the cool granite countertop. "Alright! Bloody hell I'm coming! Keep your knickers on!" He yelled, wishing that that would settle down the eager knocking at the door.

"Hullo—oh, it's you." Jiraiya mumbled as he looked into the calm (for once) golden eyes, feeling somewhat underdressed due to the man infront of him being in a business suit.

"It's nice to see you _mein bonbon_." Orochimaru said, studying Jiraiya's choice of clothing.

Jiraiya was wearing a white wife beater (100 percent cotton made, mind you) and black boxers with red and white toads printed on it. His hair was lazily thrown back into a messy pony tail (probably from staying up and writing late into the night).

Feeling the slight breeze tickle his senses as goose bumps trickled across his chest and arms, traveling their way down to his thighs and legs; Orochimaru sighed as he looked back up at Jiraiya.

"Let's head inside eh?" Orochimaru said softly. He never really cared for his own health did he? He noted, noticing the small (but noticeably dark) bags under Jiraiya's eyes.

"Yes, yes, pardon me for being rude..." Jiraiya said as he quickly made space for Orochimaru to step through. "Um...I'll—I'll go make some tea!"

Orochimaru sighed as his hand quickly jetted out to catch the tanned slimmed wrist.

"O-orochimaru?" Jiraiya mumbled as he glanced into golden pair of eyes again.

"You know what? You talk too much..." Orochimaru stated as he tugged the white haired male close to him as he gently kissed him.

"Hnnn..." Jiraiya cooed, as he wrapped his arms around Orochimaru's neck. Orochimaru smirked as he shut the door with his foot as he steadily walked himself and Jiraiya to the wall.

When the two pulled away (for the desperate air they needed) Jiraiya realized that he was clinging to his pale skinned ex.

Orochimaru was in a nice business suit, and Jiraiya had his hand placed right on the seams of the expensive tux jacket.

"So-sorry Oro—mate..." Jiraiya mumbled.

Orochimaru shrugged and fished through his pockets. Jiraiya realized this and took it as his chance to release himself of Orochimaru and slipped away. "D-do you want something to eat?" He asked, trying his hardest to control the quiver in his voice.

Orochimaru looked up at Jiraiya. "Sure—not those fruity crumpets though, if that's all you have..." Orochimaru snickered.

"I have more things then crumpets! What do you want to eat?!" Jiraiya stated hotly, no one—and I mean no one _dared_ to humiliate a man's favorite food.

"Oh well—how about some fries and mayo?" Orochimaru suggested.

Upon hearing this, Jiraiya could feel his jaw drop. "Fries...and...I beg your pardon, but, mayonnaise?!"

Orochimaru smiled _**A.S. **__oh boy that sure felt awkward to type out... D: sorry)_ at Jiraiya's sudden outburst. "Yes, that is what I said... But don't bother...why don't you go take a shower hmm? Relax, and let me to your kitchen."

Jiraiya glanced nervously at Orochimaru upon hearing his statement.

"I'm not going to burn it down Jiraiya. I have used a kitchen once..." Orochimaru smirked as he turned and walked to the kitchen.

'_Once?_' Jiraiya thought, and gulped as he headed upstairs. He hoped that he would get to see his kitchen in one piece once done with his shower...

_A few hours later_

Orochimaru was seated on the couch when Jiraiya came down, rubbing his wet hair with a towel.

"Had a nice shower?" Orochimaru asked as he took a fry to his mouth.

"Oh—yeah..." Jiraiya said as he sat down on the couch opposite Orochimaru. "So—" he said awkwardly. "How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been fine—a little tired from traveling. But you know—that's probably the jet leg... Honestly, how do you make it through that?" Orochimaru said as he helped himself to more fries.

"Oh, no, I meant how your job was going? What are you doing now? Stuff like that..." Jiraiya said as his hand lingered over the plate of mayonnaise dosed fries.

"Oh. Well I became a college professor teaching Algebra and English literature at one of the college's in Germany. I actually used one of your books as an example...my students found it highly amusing." Orochimaru said as he picked the lint of his pants. "Oh, and try one. I didn't poison them if that's what has you freaked..."

"Oh? R-really?" Jiraiya said as he took a fry, blushing slightly.

"I believe they liked your little innuendo in the book too..." He paused as he got up to sit next to Jiraiya. "I especially liked volume seven; with the pale charcoaled haired mistress..." Orochimaru said as he hovered over Jiraiya's ear.

"Oh y-you read them too?" Jiraiya gasped slightly.

"Oh yes. I enjoy them _verry_ much." Orochimaru drawled as he whispered softly, ghosting his lips against Jiraiya's ear.

"O-oh, maybe I should give you the next book in advanced with a free signature?" Jiraiya breathed.

"Hmm...that would probably suffice. Or maybe you could talk to three of my students who seem very interested in your writing styles..." Orochimaru said with a smirk on his lips.

"Of course..." Jiraiya mumbled.

"Great! How about brunch in Germany? At the Atelier Am Dom in Koln, on Saturday?" Orochimaru asked standing up.

"A-alright?" Jiraiya said dumbfounded. How was he going to afford this? Knowing Orochimaru, he had a taste for expensive things...but that really didn't cut the top. How exactly was he getting there? And poor Jiraiya, he didn't even speak German, let alone know a translator! "Um...O-orochimaru? How exactly am I going to get to Germany?"

Orochimaru paused, "don't doubt me, my dear friend. I'll have someone pick you up. Now do you need me to translate?" Orochimaru asked.

Jiraiya was just about to say yes, until he remembered that the Sabaku relatives were paying him a visit. He could ask Kankuro or Temari, maybe even Gaara if he was in the mood to translate to Jiraiya. "No. I—I believe I got it..."

"Great!" Orochimaru exclaimed as he glanced at his watch. "Well I should be heading back."

"Oh." Jiraiya said. "Here let me walk you to the door." He said as he stood up from the couch.

"Oh—you don't have to." Orochimaru said as he closed the gap between himself and Jiraiya.

Orochimaru titled the younger's head back and kissed him softly, but a tad bit more passionate then the first time he had.

If this was how they greeted and said goodbye in Germany, then maybe it's time to leave this muggy place behind and move to Germany. Jiraiya thought as Orochimaru slipped his tongue into Jiraiya's mouth, causing the younger to moan softly.

Orochimaru slowly slipped his hand up Jiraiya's red polo and softly caressed Jiraiya's firm body. Recalling old memories.

"Well I really have to go now..." Orochimaru said as he pulled away from Jiraiya.

"Oh...well bye..." Jiraiya mumbled sadly.

Orochimaru nodded. "I'll call you sometime to inform you on the rest of Saturday alright?" And with that, Orochimaru excused him from Jiraiya's house.

_12 hours later_

"Thank you so much for letting us over!" Naruto said as he hugged Jiraiya.

"Oh it's no problem—but why are you all here?" Jiraiya said patting his nephew's head.

"Our Green Cards are limited..." Gaara said as he sat down on the couch.

"Oh, well that's a bugger isn't it? I'm sorry...well you guys can stay here for as long as you need." Jiraiya said happily turning to Kankuro. "I have to talk to you before night comes..."

"O-okay." Kankuro said as he paused in helping Sai carry in some luggage.

"Thank you but we won't be here for long. I contacted my fathers will associate. And Temari has a house to collect." Gaara said as he crossed his legs.

"Alright. How about I get you boys some tea?" Jiraiya said.

"Tea!? Sure!" Came the very happy replies from the tea drinkers. (Which were Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, and Kiba.)

"Naruto, can I just have some water?" Sai asked. Since he never really liked tea (or matter of fact, never had drank a drop of tea either) and that he was born in the States, where they had the option of soda, or that off brand of tea—iced tea...

"Oh sure!" Naruto said as he joined his uncle in the kitchen. Walking in, he spotted the plate of may doused fries. "Uncle—what's that?"

"Well—uhm, they're fries Naruto." Jiraiya stated dumbly, pointing out the obvious.

"No, I know what _they_ are, but, what's that on them?" Naruto pointed to the fries.

"Oh. Well it's mayonnaise."

"What are you doing with mayo fries? Why would you even _eat_ mayo'd fries?"

"Well...Orochimaru—came over." Jiraiya mumbled.

Naruto froze, he all but nearly dropped Sai's cup of water that he was holding. He knew who Orochimaru was, and the fact that that scoundrel had broken his poor beloved uncle's heart.

"And what was he doing over here hmm?!" Naruto asked.

"Oh—well he came over to ask me a question." Jiraiya got out.

"AND HE COULDN'T DO THAT OVER A PHONE CONVERSATION?!" Naruto spluttered out, cutting Jiraiya off, and quick.

"Now Naruto, if you would've let me finish I would have stated why he couldn't call me..." Jiraiya paused, was there really an answer to Naruto's question? "Anyways, three of his students are interested in my writing style and are also interested in the English language. And so they asked Orochimaru, their teacher, to ask me if I would be willing to talk to them."

"Why are you letting that creep back into your life uncle?" Naruto said as he sat the cup down, before he'd have another chance to drop it altogether.

"Because Naruto, it's my life. I'll let whoever I want into it!" Jiraiya said calmly.

Naruto sighed noting the intensity in his uncle's voice, however calm he was trying to get it to be. "I'm sorry...it's not my place."

Jiraiya sighed as he filled his tiny kettle up with water. "Naruto could you fetch me some milk and eggs?"

"Oh sure—buy why?" Naruto asked as he headed towards Jiraiya's old fashioned fridge.

"I'm making your favorite Naruto." Jiraiya stated as he reached into the cabinet above his head in search for some crumpet mix, along with some chocolate chips.

"C-chocolate...CHOCOLATE CHIP CRUMPETS?!" Naruto squealed. It looked as if his eyes grew to the size of melons.

Jiraiya smiled. "Yes. Sorry I didn't make them before you arrived."

"That's alright!" Naruto said happily as he pulled the egg basket and milk carton out of the fridge. "I'll only forgive you as long as I get to help you bake them!"

"Sure. Get an apron though. They're on the little hook on the inside of the door in the cupboard." Jiraiya said. "Could you get me one too please?"

"Alright." Naruto said as he walked over to the cupboard. Opening it up he smiled at the various aprons on the back of the door's hook.

"You sure do like frogs don't you?" Naruto said as he reached for the frog pattern, he knew that his uncle would like.

Jiraiya had multiple aprons—but they were short and kid sized aprons back when Naruto was little—but—Naruto didn't want to wear something small like that. That is, until he sad an orange apron with blue lining and red swirls embroidered onto it.

"That was your fathers when he was your age." Jiraiya said happily.

"My father's?" Naruto asked in a stunned voice.

"Yes—he loved cooking just as much as I do. Did you know, your father used to _home bake_ your baby food and birthday cakes?" Jiraiya said matter-of-factly.

"He did?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, of course! He was _this_ close from starting a bakery before choosing his other job." Jiraiya said putting his hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Jiraiya—whatever happened to my dad?" Naruto asked softly.

"Oh—well—" Jiraiya said, and just at that moment the kettle's whistle blew, signaling that the water was sufficiently heated.

"Well, let's get on with this crumpet business!" Jiraiya stated happily. "Naruto why don't you serve the tea, and leave me to making the crumpet batter..."

_-Police Department-_

Sasuke sighed, boy that was sure a fucking waste of time. He thought bitterly. Someone phoned in about a robbery, but by the time he got there, the actual address was faulty, hell it was a fucking bakery! It was annoying, let alone embarrassing seeing as the owner was a woman (and a fan of the Uchiha no less) and all he could get out from her was that the place wasn't even robbed.

"And no leads on anything. Fuck." The Uchiha muttered as he sat down on his chair.

Looking down at his desk, it was pretty normal, nothing was moved. (Seeing as he had closed it when he left, and once he arrived it was slightly ajar.) "Well hello, what is this?" Sasuke questioned as he picked up a disk that was in a paper cover.

Taking it out of its paper restraints he gasped slightly.

"HINATA!" Sasuke screamed.

Hinata, frightened to the bone, stuck her head inside the Uchiha's office. "H-hai?"

"Did you see anyone—_anyone_ at all come into my office?!" Sasuke questioned.

"N-no!" Hinata squeaked. "I-I was with y-you remember?"

Crap, she was right. The girl went along with him to record the information. "Then what the fuck is this?" Sasuke asked as he held up the DVD-ROM.

"A-a disk, or a dvd?" Hinata questioned nervously.

Thanks for stating the obvious Hyuga. Sasuke thought as he glanced at the disk. "I know what you did last summer?" Wasn't that that horrible horror film that was released in 1997? With Jennifer Love Hewitt, and Michelle Gellar? About that was about a man with a hooked hand that killed young lovers, who end up killing an old man and get chased by said hooked man?

Boy American's would surely do anything for a scare. And a crappy one at that too. Sasuke thought as he reluctantly stuck the disk into his laptop. Hinata came to his side nervously and tried calming her nerves down.

"Hello." A dark voice came from the speakers of Sasuke's laptop. Causing the raven haired man to blink. Now if I remember correctly. There was none of this nonsense in the beginning of this movie. Maybe it was a directors cut?

"No this isn't a directors cut you dolt. Now, try brightening your computer screen so you can get a gooood looksy you stupid cop." The voice remarked. Cold as ever.

Sasuke glared at his screen, how could someone dare command him like that? More or less tell an Uchiha that they're a _dolt_. However, Sasuke complied with the voice—more or less and brightened his screen.

"Good boy." The voice paused. "Now that you have brightened your screen, please take the privilege to remove those who are weak at the stomach, for what I'm going to be showing you cop scum will be—ever so...painful...that would probably make you vomit and shit your pants."

Sasuke glanced up at Hinata. The poor girl was quivering in her boots—so to speak. "I'm not making you stay in here...you can leave at your own will..."

"N-no...I-I'll be fine..." Hinata said as she took out her handkerchief out of her pocket and clung to it desperately.

"Now, I assume that you've removed those sad little piggies that can't stand to look at the sight of blood, let's continue." The voice paused. "Oh, have you figured out who I am? Obviously I'm apart of the KD—but which one?" A pause. "Too bad you can't brighten up your screen anymore. Oh well." The voice said in a sing-songish tone. "But, if you need some time to recollect on the evidence you have heard so far. Please feel the need to press pause!"

Sasuke hit pause, cutting of the cool-yet not-so-pleasant voice off. Who exactly could this be? It certainly not Kyuubi, Sasuke could cut him off from that. Kyuubi's voice was—docile in a way. And Shukaku's was too deep from what he had heard on the DVD.

It certainly wasn't Shadow's either. He had heard him in a conversation once. Maybe? "Who are you?" Sasuke muttered as he assumed his thinking position; which included him having his chin resting on his two thumbs, fingers laced over one another.

Hinata knowing Sasuke's manner's more then anyone quickly hit the 'C' button on the keyboard, and instantly the movie quickly resumed its position.

"Finally guessed have you?" The voice pestered. "Oh well—you'll find out by the end of this, hopefully—that is..._if you have the guts to watch this through_."

I'll get you yet you cheeky bastard. Sasuke thought as he continued watching.

"Well—to our riight! We have this nice box, it sure is isn't it? And to our leeft! We have this nice...what is this thing supposed to be again?" The voice asked pausing slightly, as if an unknown person off the screen was informing the speaker.

"Oh RIGHT! Eh," he paused. "Well I'm tired of reading this script. Sorry Shadow. Wonderfully scripted, so don't get me wrong on that, but, totally _not_ worth _my_ time; ya'know what I mean? Anyways...let's get this show on the road eh?" The voice paused again.

"You have an hour and fifteen minutes left to find your secret agent Neji Hyuga. If you do not find him within that time span, then he is for sure as good as dead. Do you understand me police piggies?" The voice paused as the lights fell upon the speaker, revealing him suddenly.

"And oh. By the way, I'm sketch nice ta'meet'cha bucko's. But I'm supposedly supposed to relay a message to you all from my'boss. So here goes nothin." Sketch said as he quickly pulled Shukaku's mask over his darkly tinted goggles and turtle neck (that was doing a wonderful job covering his mouth).

"Nice guys finish last dear LAPD. As was the case for your field agent, or undercover cop—whatever the hell he was, Neji Hyuga found out. We do not do well with extra added members, but I however shall say, nice try with fooling us with a sparrow like him. However, you insolent pigs, we have eyes and ears _everywhere_. Oh, and Sketch was right. You have exactly—well now an hour and thirteen minutes to find your fallen comrade. If you fail to find him at the given amount of time—then he will _die_. Oh, and Uchiha. Quitters never win."

And with that Sketch disappeared, which pulled up a counter, it's time already ticking away.

_-Whales England-_

"So what is it that you have to talk to me about mate?" Kankuro said as he leaned back into the couch.

Everyone was full—their thirst was quenched and they were plenty fed on chocolate chip crumpets.

Jiraiya cleared his throat and took a sip of his tea. "Well, I have a favor to ask of either three of you." He said with a quick glance at the three Sabaku relatives.

"Go ahead old fart, lay it out on us!" Temari said happily.

Jiraiya sighed, oh how he missed Temari's _humor_. "Well I've been invited to Germany you see—how else would I talk to Orochimaru's three willing students? And I doubt these three know their fare share in the English language. So—I was wondering, if any one of you would be willing to be my translator..."

"What time?" Gaara asked coolly.

"Er—well, he said brunch, so I'm assuming around 11?" Jiraiya answered.

Temari looked down. "Damn, I'm sorry old fart. I can't go; I have to meet up with dad's will planner person thing."

"Oh?"

"Yah, I can't go either, Temi can't drive." Kankuro said, equally disappointed.

"Oh..." Jiraiya said looking down.

"I guess I'll go." Gaara said. "Do you know where we're meeting these three?"

"Oh...um...let's see, it was just this morning. And I believe I wrote it down too..." Jiraiya said as he shuffled around his drawer. "OH! Right, it's at the _Atelier Am Dom_ in Koln."

"OH MAN! THAT'S THE GOOD PLACE!" Kankuro squealed slightly.

"Man, that's one loaded place." Temari hummed as she let a low whistle fall.

Gaara smirked, "you have yourself a done deal mate." And with that the two shook hands.

_Later that night_

Gaara smirked as he silently lay in the warm soft bed. "I wonder if they found him. It would be a pity if they left him to die..." He mused to himself.

* * *

Anonymous Saru: SWEET (sighs) I finished this chapter! I actually sat down, and wrote this through to the end! (Well, besides the fact that—you know...I kinda sorta played PW:AA in between! XD) 

Gaara: It was her x-mas present so please don't let her head get swollen. Oh, it'll probably explain some PW fics later on in the future as well...

Naruto: (nods head)

Gaara: Oh and please don't be offended by the horrible American movie comment, kanae—think you should take this.

Anonymous Saru: Well, let's face it. Horror films sucked back in 1990's, now they're all kick ass! XD

Orochimaru: oh, jsyk: Atelier Am Dom is a real restaurant (to the author's knowledge) and mein bonbon is my sweet in German (again, this is to the author's knowledge, seeing as her faithful friend wasn't on for her to ask the question.)

Anonymous Saru: (nods) yesss, so plz dun eat me! OH! I hope you had a wonderful Hanukah, Christmas, or Kwanza! Feliz Navedad yo! Oh and メリ　クリスマス！ And Happy Festive holidays! ;D

Naruto: Now! Sit back and enjoy the show! This is for **Nikotehfox** happy readin!

Jiraiya: Oh, and my cell phone ringer was Empty Walls, by Serj Tankian

* * *

_Super Special Awesome Flashback!_

Naruto groaned as he woke up. It was morning. But—where was he? The mattress was soft and welcoming, surely not his own bed.

Until it clicked finally.

Oh...God. I've...I've... I've slept around with the enemy! Naruto panicked as he lifted his head off the soft pillow.

There, right next to him, laid the sworn enemy. Naruto blushed as he quickly slid out of the bed. He couldn't believe it. A. he slept with the enemy. B. the enemy was sleeping right next to him, naked no less. C. what would he tell Gaara? And D. HOW THE HELL WAS HE GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS ONE?!

Well, first things first. He needed to shower, to rid himself of the horrible side affects of smelling like sex, and to clean himself of...other things down there.

Naruto quickly took his chance excuse himself from the bed and ran straight for the bathroom down the hall—which was the one he used the first time he was there.

As soon as Naruto left. Sasuke woke up.

"Wh'a happn'?" He mumbled. Quickly looking around. Why am I naked? He thought tiredly as he scratched his chest. Oh, right, he finally screwed his little blonde friend.

Sasuke frowned as he looked down at the little body crescent the bed had left of the slumbering blonde. He sighed. And I wanted to make that dobe some breakfast too—fuck I hope things aren't going to be awkward now... Sasuke thought as he stood up and walked to his dresser (yes, completely stark naked.) to choose the clothes he would wear for the day's events.

After finding some black slacks and a plain white button up shirt he walked to his personal private bathroom. Barricading himself in there to of course take a shower, and do the other prima donna-vain-like things Uchiha men did to get ready for the day. (Such as gelling his hair, applying cream on his eyes to get rid of the horrible lines, etc.)

A couple of minutes later Naruto returned in a soft plush bathrobe. So he left? Naruto questioned to himself as he quickly grabbed his skimpy short shorts and pulled them on, and then did the same with his discarded shirt. "He has to have a jacket somewhere..." Naruto mused as he quickly combed his fingers through his wet silky blonde hair, as he searched for Sasuke's closet.

Naruto found the coat the Uchiha always wore when hunting him down and quickly grabbed it. He quietly snuck out of the Uchiha's window and scaled down the wall, or to say, fire escape expertly.

When the Uchiha finally came out he smirked as he saw something on his bedside table. "I hope this isn't going to get awkward between us. –Naruto" Sasuke read.

Of course not, dobe. Of course not...

* * *

Anonymous Saru: Oh, I'd like to take the time to thank y'all for the multiple faves and story watches. Not to mention the faves and author watches either! Really it means a lot to me Oh, and let's not forget the c2 faves either! Much love guys! 


	13. Go fill up a glass with tonic and Gin

**_A.S._**_ not I did not come up with this chapter's name...good ole Senses Fail did :D heehee_

- - - - - - - - 

**Anonymous Saru:** Well Howdy Gais! Sorry it took me a while to update, at first I was sick around the beginning of January, and then I had to take stupid midterms, because the state of Texas is gay and decided all their high school students take their midterms _after_ the winter break. And then I had a friend's party to go to—so as my mother puts it, I am indeed the "social butterfly".  
**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Well, except for this cute little adorable Naruto movie mouse pad a friend gave me ;D and well—maybe the plushies, and 13 volumes of the manga. (Sweat drop)  
**Rating:** **M**; mmhmm. Well, seeing as Neji's out on the street somewhere about to die...  
**One last thing: **_**Plot**_ right at the moment: if it's anything dealing with the KD, then they are in fact in Whales, England. However they will shortly be moved to Germany. If it has anything to deal with the coppers, then they are currently in Las Angeles, California.

**Reviewers:**  
Haku: I didn't think we'd be back on the show, did you?  
Zabuza: I could care less Haku.  
Gai: YOU TWO? HAVE YOU SEEN A YOUTHFUL LOOKING PERSON WHO LOOKS A LOT LIKE THIS? (Show's picture of Neji)  
Suigetsu: Oh, aint that Kago?  
Gai: Kago?  
Haku: What has Kago done now?  
Zabuza: Maybe the brat finally welcomed his stay at KD?  
Inari: SHHUSH! We have to answer reviews! Not look for some stupid bird!

**BlueMoonShikiThe1st:**'I could go on forever, but you probably don't want me to, right?'  
Naruto: Well actually, Kanae doesn't mind long reviews! (Beam)  
Anonymous Saru: YAH! So, really, write to yer heart's content hun:3  
Gaara: Can you sound more Texan? Really now?  
Anonymous Saru: STFU (pout)  
**Nikotehfox:** 'Thanks for the morning story... Do you watch YGO abridged?'  
Anonymous Saru: No problemo! I knew I would never get to _actually_ write it in one of the chapters, unless it's Sasuke recollecting something...but I'm happy I got to write it for you!  
Gaara: Lord, don't get her started on YGO abridged...  
Naruto: You're just jealous!  
Anonymous Saru: Yesss! I love YGO abridged! It makes meh happeh ;3  
**Moii-san:** 'You gotta write more xP'  
Anonymous Saru: How much more? (writes writes writes!)  
**Chiya-chan:** '(has a strange sense of cute)'  
Anonymous Saru: Don't worry, we all have strange sense of cute ;33 heheh!  
**PlayfulSylph:**'I wonder what would happen to everybody.'  
Anonymous Saru: I wonder that too sometimes. It's so hard decided everything for everybody, and sometimes I hope that my choices make you guys, the readers happy... :D  
**animegirl1994:** 'insert stuffers here'**  
**Anonymous Saru: Thanks (sweat drop)  
**minnie456:** 'insert lots of stuffers here'  
Gaara: Well, Kanae's friends were being unhelpful so she had to resort to the internets to find her answers...  
Anonymous Saru: Oh and Gaara's father didn't rape a jew (as explained in chapter 11.) Gaara's father's mother (wow, try saying that ten times fast XD) was Jewish, and when Hitler came to power, Gaara's father dropped his family like a sack of potato's, which explains if he died by suicide or some illness, he became guilty around the end that he gave up on his family (his mother and other siblings—who died via concentration camps, and Gaara by sending him off to live with Yashamaru) which explains a whole lot later on in the story ;D Trust me, I know what I'm doing (Sweatdrop) and thanks for creating an account to write me a review :D That and you can't really trust anything anybody finds in this story except for Shikamaru's because he knows some secret site that has everything.

But anyways! Thanks for all the love, favoring, reviewing, and story alerting! It means so much to me:3 And I'm so sorry this took so long to update. D:

- - - - - - - -

_-Previously read on CmiyC-_

"_Gaara smirked as he silently laid in the warm soft bed. "I wonder if they found him. It would be a pity if they left him to die..." Gaara mused to himself._

_-Now back to your balanced breakfast!-_

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 13: Go fill up a glass with tonic and Gin

"Fuck." Sasuke cursed as he swiftly grabbed his jacket.

"Hey Sarge." a voice chimed in merrily.

Sasuke looked up frantically at the voice. "Kakashi, I want everybody out on the streets. We have a missing wounded officer—who's possibly on the verge of dying. And we only have—" he paused as he glanced at his laptop. "We only have an hour and thirteen—well, now an hour and twelve minutes to find him, and if we _fail_ to find him then he's as good as dead. And I for one don't want to tell the Chief of Police that his nephew is dead."

Kakashi looked up. "No way." He slid his hand through the greying spikes. "Are you for real?"

Sasuke nodded. "Think about it Hatake." Sasuke paused. Kakashi knew all too well, that whenever the young prodigy went on a first name bases that the shit was literally hitting the fans.

"The only one we have out currently." Sasuke said as he stood up, quickly putting his jacket on. "Listen up and listen up good, Kakashi. I swear if I hear any of this information leaking out to the press then _your_ badge is _mine_. And you can kiss your ass and this job goodbye."

Kakashi nodded as he saluted the younger man. "Yessir." And with that said he quickly moved out of the Uchiha's office.

With that said and done Sasuke turned to look at Hinata, who was rather quiet. He cleared his throat and continued. "Look I'll understand if you don't want to come and just stay here—"

"No." She said. Her voice was shaky and squeaky. "I'm coming with you. H-he's my... He's my cousin." She said faintly.

Sasuke looked at her. He saw that she was pretty shaken up about this whole ordeal. But, he saw something else. Like she could handle most of the shit thrown their way. "Alright. That's exactly what I wanted to hear Ms. Hyuga. Lets go." Sasuke said as he looked around the room once more, making sure he didn't forget anything.

"Maybe we should take your laptop—incase the KD has something else to say at the end. Because it's counting down the time we have left. And it looks like the end has a little more time then just an hour and twelve – well eleven minutes." Hinata said as she looked at the sleek apple laptop.

It was a standard model for all higher up police officers. It was _such_ a godsend to all the LAPD. Especially when it came to handling traffic tickets, to murder investigations.

"That might be a good idea actually." Sasuke paused as he unplugged the the laptop. "Do you mind carrying this?"

"No—I don't mind. As long as we can find him!" Hinata said eagerly. Her voice was slightly shaken up, but her eyes told a different story.

_-LAPD office-_

"Alright men—and women." Kakashi added so people wouldn't think he was sexist. (Ironically – why would people care, half of the department knew he was dating Iruka.)

"Officers." Iruka stated calmly beside him.

"Yes,_officers_. We have a mans life on the line. We have exactly—" he paused as he glanced down at his watch. "We have exactly an hour and eleven minutes to find him before he's as good as dead."

"Some of you might have known him as Neji Hyuga, he worked, and competed with Sasuke but now I guess I should say is that he works under Sasuke; but what I'm trying to say is that he worked on the Kyuubi case. Tracking the infamous Shukaku." Iruka stated.

"But if I hear that any of this M.I.A leaking out to the press then you can just pack up your bags and meet me at the unemployment department. Sasuke threatened me, and I'm threatening you. So your job is well on the line as mine is." Kakashi said as he glanced down at his watch. "You have exactly 58 minutes to find Neji."

The officers nodded and quickly headed out of the conference room.

"YOSH!" A man remarked. "When I heard that one of our youthful officers was mortally wounded, I scourged the streets with his beautiful face on a photograph!"

"Jesus Christ Gai, get onto the point." Kakashi muttered as he hoped that Gai didn't tell anybody who would inform any type of media. Knowing Gai, he _would _somehow get a lot more people to talk to the news media or something strange like that.

"Right well. I found somebody who claimed that they saw the fitted young youth. They're down in questioning right now!" Gai said triumphantly. 

Kakashi nodded and sighed. "Right Iruka, Gai, you're with me." Kakashi said as they made their ways down to the questioning rooms. Glancing into the room Kakashi paled. Of _all_ the people to bring was the Kirigakure no Kijin gang.

"Iruka you handle the children. Gai you get the delinquents, and I'll get the leader and first in command." Kakashi informed.

Iruka nodded as he headed down the hallway full of what seemed to be see through tinted glass. Gai opened his mouth—as if to say something—but closed it quickly, knowing that he was running out of time and didn't want to drag the other two down on time. And with that he walked toward the last two doors.

Kakashi sighed as he walked into the first room. As he entered he saw a man that appeared to be in his late twenties and had a pale complexion. 

Zabuza Momochi. A little hellion and a bit of a rebellion as well. Zabuza was the leader of Kirigakure no Kijin gang. He was wearing a blue zip up jacket. An old pair of ripped and rugged jeans. And atop of his head was a beanie the color of his jacket. This outfit was a classical get up for this gang. (Most gangs tend to have an assigned outfit to wear so they'd be distinguishable between other gangs, a great example for this would be the Konoha Demon's outfits.)

"Why the hell am I here Hatake?" Zabuza spat out bitterly. He had known Kakashi since jr. high, which explains the first name bases. And rumor has it, Zabuza was the one to cause the scar across Kakashi's left eye.

"Don't worry—you aren't in trouble for anything—that I don't know about, so if you'd like to come clean of your sins then please do so! It would be great!" Kakashi said as he sat down in the seat opposite Zabuza.

"Screw that. If I remember correctly Hatake, is that this is as police station, not a fuckin' church. And I don't need you shoving religion down my throat. And besides, _I _came down here on my own accord, along with my gang, and if I really wanted to, then I could just get up and blow this popsicle stand behind." Zabuza growled as he leaned against the back of the chair, smirking smugly.

"Only pulling your leg Momo." Kakashi said. Oh how he forgot, Zabuza was atheist. 

"You get popped in the ass out on the streets if you joke around like that." Zabuza muttered darkly.

"Ah, but you see, you are quite wrong on that Momo. This isn't the streets. This is a police station." Kakashi jested as he calmly folded his arms against the table. "But anyways, onto business. I have a few questions to ask you." Kakashi said as he crossed a leg.

"And I probably have the answers. Not like they'd help you out any." Zabuza said as he lounged in the chair. "You should get more comfier chairs. Then maybe you'd get a few well deserved confessions.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Alright—despite that. Do you know who this man is?" Kakashi paused as he pulled a small 4x8 picture of Neji that he had gotten from Sasuke who left them on his desk in his office. "I do believe he went by the name 'Kago no Tori'?" 

Zabuza reached for the picture lazily. "Yeah, I've seen him around. I thought he was Shukaku's bitch. Didn't know he was an actual demon. But what'd he do? I knew I didn't like him."

"Well, it—we got a call from an outside source that...well, he's missing." Kakashi stated as he held a hand out for the picture. As he reminded himself to word things properly.

"I wouldn't put it past Shukaku. He normally does that to useless pigs like Kago. Now he wasn't around like most of the other grime that was working there before him—but as I've told you before I've never trusted the kid. But it's not my place to say anything, it's Shukaku's gang, not mine." 

Kakashi nodded as he scribbled a few things down on the scrap piece of paper he had in his note book. "Do you remember the last time you saw N-Kago."

"Around Christmas." Zabuza answered lazily as he inspected his fingernails boredly.

"Well, thanks for the information." Kakashi said as he stood up, it was obviously apparent that Zabuza wasn't going to answer anything else.

"How many people are you going to question?" Zabuza said as he stood up tiredly.

"Well, I've just finished with you. I've your boyfriend next to question. The other four members are getting questioned by two other officers in my quadrant. They're only doing it to help save time. Or I would get the liberty of questioning all of you _lovely_ people." Kakashi commented dryly.

"Oh. How much time do you have left?" Zabuza questioned as he walked to the door. Hand resting on the handle.

"Well—" Kakashi paused as he glanced down at his watch. "Oh, about 56 minutes left."

Zabuza chuckled as he squeezed the handle. "I see Shu's going for the impossible. Let me guess. He had you guys at an hour and fifteen minutes? Well, I guess it'd be taken down to an hour and _thirteen_ minutes, seeing as he likes to talk."

Kakashi blinked. He hadn't even heard all the information himself? How did a lowly gang leader find out before _he_ did? "How—" he asked flabbergasted. 

"Hatake what type of a gang boss do you take me for? And besides, I wouldn't want you to waist your time on little old _me_." Zabuza smirked smugly as he swiftly walked out of the second questioning room.

_-Questioning Room number 1-_

"So how old are you?" Iruka asked calmly, as he crossed his legs.

"Thirteen." Inari said as he glanced around the small room. The windows were darkly tinted. But the walls had nice contrasting warm colors on the four walls of the small room. To the left there was a smaller table with child play toys, like those ones the dentist offices would always have. And legos kids can't get enough of them.

"Do you expect me to play with that?" Inari asked as he glanced at the lego table.

"Well, if you want to. You don't have to, most children do however, they say it takes their minds off most of the questions I ask." Iruka said as he chuckled softly. He paused. "But you're so young!" He said in amazement as he leaned out of his chair. 

"So? What's it to you!" Inari spat out. "I have my reasons to be in this! And they don't concern _you_!"

Iruka sighed. This was going to take a while and get them nowhere fast. "No—I was just commenting on how young you are. I admire you actually. Most of the kids I talk to are about sixteen—fifteen at most. That are in gangs."

"R-really?" Inari said slightly shocked.

"Yup!" Iruka beamed.

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Inari. I have some questions for you. Have you seen the Konoha Demons lately?" Iruka asked as he drummed his fingers against the table.

"No—not lately. _Well_ – there was that one time, around Christmas. But... t-that's all." Inari said quietly.

Iruka nodded as he scribbled down the information on a small notepad. He knew it was a lie. He could sense it in his tone of voice. After all, Iruka was the best at finding out if a persons lying or not. There must be something I can get out of this little one.

Iruka was the officer that handled most child cases. He had the knack of talking to children. And the funny thing, before Kakashi asked Iruka out; Kakashi would always kid around with Iruka, by calling him a mother.

Inari looked down, as he finally remembered from racking his brain. "Oh! Yeah! That's Neji right? I'd remember that long girlie hair for a long time!"

"That's wonderful!" Finally! A lead! "Do you remember the last time you saw him?" Iruka asked as he leaned his arms against the table.

"Well. It was really dark. It was a few days after Valentines day. I remember coz Zabuza and Haku were acting all, lovey-dovey. I think it was around 1 in the morning. I was in the kitchen making some hot cocoa, because I had a dream that shark boy was eating me. And that's when the doorbell rang." Inari said as he listed his day off.

_-Flashback-_

"_Calm the fuck down." Zabuza growled as he put some pants on. "You stay in here Haku. If I need help then I'll call for you." Zabuza said as he headed out of the nicely sized bedroom and out to the front hall._

_Opening the door he frowned in disgust. "What do you want?"_

"_I need—your help." The man said as he shifted his weight to the side, as if he was supporting something._

"_Well that's obvious." Zabuza said as he peered out the door. It was a cold chilly night. "Nobody tailed you, did they?" His voice was unsure as he shifted his eyes to the left and to the right._

"_If they did they would've arrested me once I got down gumdrop lane." The man said smugly._

"_Oh shut up. I don't need your sass _missy_." Zabuza hissed. "I could be a total ass and just slam this right in your face—"_

"_Well that's a pleasant smell. What did you have a round of hot steamy sex before bedtime?" The man cut in dangerously._

"_What_I _do in bed is none of your damn business." Zabuza growled._

"_Are we going to just stand outside and argue. Because if that's the case then I could be talking to somebody else. Doing other things that need to be _taken_ care of." The man said as he shifted his weight once more._

"_Alright._Fine_. Just, get the fuck inside. I'm tired of freezing my nipples off just for you princess." Zabuza said. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He didn't have enough time to grab a shirt. All he had time to do was put on a pair of old worn out pajama bottom pants that had holes in them. "You better make this quick too." He said as he stepped aside angrily._

_The man stepped into the hall swiftly._

"_So how important is this business you have to discuss with me?" Zabuza said angrily as he shut the door, folding his arms afterwards._

"_Oh I think they're _very_ important." The man paused. "I'm going for the unbelievable."_

"_Unbelievable?" Zabuza mouthed unsure what the man had meant by that statement._

"_Yes. I'm going to make those coppers play a little game of hide and seek..." The man mused as he chuckled at the end._

_Zabuza blinked. "What in the hell are you talking about?" He muttered as he glanced at the mans clothing. The man wore mostly black, but the little color _he _did wear was soaked in blood. Deep red. A color that would make Itachi's blood red T-shirts run in fear. What had the man been up too? Glancing up Zabuza noted that the man's cheek was blood splattered._

"_Just answer my question. What's a fun _interesting_ place to hide a body without them realizing that it's there." The man stated impatiently._

"_If you want to go for obvious reasons, then try the river. Outside the station." Zabuza said, as he racked his brain for more useful information._

"_That has promise, but will it preserve most of the wound?" The man asked suspiciously._

"_W-well—that I have no clue on, but from what I hear it does erase fingerprints and it makes it harder for them to track you down. But that all depends on how long the body's down there, and whether or not the body suffers from getting frozen over." Zabuza said matter-factly._

"_Alright then, it's been settled. Thank you for the advice." The man paused. "Oh, and if any cops do come by here. Go willingly. Comply with them alright? I know that's hard for you to do—it's a hard question for any gang boss. But. Lead them on, do your best, if they ask for this kid, tell them when you last saw them—excluding tonight of course. And if they ask you where do you think he is then—point them in the right direction."_

"_But what about you?" Zabuza voiced aloud._

_The man smirked deadly. "Oh, they'll already know who caused this. As I've stated before I'm sending these pigs on a goose chase if you may. But enough talking—I've got a body to dispose of. Hopefully he won't die either..." The man said smoothly as he walked out the front door pausing slightly. "I'll phone you the rest of the details. I'll contact you. And if the cops somehow get smart and decide to trace. Ask me how the bitches are."_

"_Bitches?"_

"_Not the whore meaning. The dog." And with that the man left as he vanished off into the night._

_-end flashback-_

"Hmm—now where were you when this happened again?" Iruka questioned as he took in the story, digging through his pant pocket to find the small item he was searching for. Finding it he laid his cell phone on the table.

"I told you!" Inari whined. "I was in the kitchen!" He complained again, gasping slightly as he realized what he had just told Iruka. "D-don't tell Zabuza."

"Right, sorry sorry. Inari – do you think you could wait a little in here? I have a phone call to make." Iruka said as he ignored the small child's last request. Fingers were pounding the small padded numbers on the cell phone. Completing the dial Iruka walked outside and pressed the receiver against his ear.

Inari nodded as he sighed. He had no choice _but_ to wait in here. His eyes wandered over to the lego table.

Iruka smiled softly as he shut the door behind him as he awaited the ring. Praying to God that Kakashi had his cell phone turned on or on vibrate.

"Hello?" A voice asked lazily from the other end.

"Kakashi he's by the river next to the station." Iruka said calmly as he could however his voice still held onto the urgency of the note.

"What? Are you sure!" He questioned a little jumpy. _This _was a matter of life and death. "How did you find out?" He threw out.

"Kakashi. Would you ask why a camel drinks water?" Iruka said as he stared at disbelief at the wall in front of him.

"No." Kakashi said in a rather confused tone of voice. "How does this deal with N-Kago?"

Iruka sighed as he picked lint off his pants. "I worked my magic on Inari. He told me, a little unwillingly at the beginning, but I still got an answer out of him."

"That's wonderful." Kakashi commented.

"Thank you. But do you mind calling Sasuke for me? I was never really able to get his cell phone number at a convenient time." Iruka said as he peered into the small room, making sure Inari was alright.

"Oh sure—hold up a sec' 'kay?" Kakashi paused.

_-Questioning Room number 2-_

"So?" Kakashi said as he glanced at the girlish man walk into the room. "How does it feel to be dating a gang leader?"

"I get my kicks." The young man answered sheepishly.

Kakashi smirked. "Well sit down Haku—most cops don't bite—much."

"Alright, I'll make sure to tell that kind social worker that you're dating what you told me." Haku smiled innocently.

Ouch, pale kid has a bite. "Aw, now why would you do that?" Kakashi whined as he tried to get a little bit more out of the ever so quiet second in command. He was starting to figure out that this young one was where Zabuza learned to lie. Because he for sure as hell sucked at it growing up.

Haku. They never really caught his last name, thinking about it Zabuza just addressed him as Haku. However, he _was_ second in command. Zabuza trusted this guy with his life. Which was surprising because Zabuza_ never_ trusted _anybody_ especially somebody younger then himself, with his very own life.

Zabuza found Haku when he was about thirteen. Which goes to show you exactly how old the gang is. Haku instantly worked his way up from a lowly henchman to second in command. And ironically, Zabuza wasn't playing favorites at the time. Those two had been quite an item. Dating for a total of two years as of now.

"So you grew up in Colorado?" Kakashi stated as he drummed his fingers against the wooden oak table.

"Yes, I never got to see too much sun. When I was younger I was mistaken for an albino. My parents—well my mother didn't want me to get hurt by the deadly sun rays. So I stayed inside most of the time with my dead beat of a father. Which explains how Zabuza found me at the tender age of thirteen." Haku stated bitterly.

Kakashi stared at Haku with his mouth agape. "D-Were you abused?"

Haku smiled slyly. "That's for me to know officer and you to never know." He paused. "But what do you need of me Hatake?" Haku asked as he laced his fingers together.

"Right." Kakashi coughed as he scratched his head, hoping he would buy his brunette lover more time with the two child cases—knowing Iruka, he manages to get people to crack, especially those younger then him. "Do you know how cold it is up there?" He stated off topic.

"I've been thinking about taking some vacation time down there some time soon with Iruka and I know he loves snow, especially when seeing it fall." Kakashi paused as he thought of how cute his brunette was. "So I've been looking into many different states."

"Well." Haku said awkwardly. "Colorado's a nice place. It has pretty picturesque-like snowfalls." Haku recalled.

"Well thank you—do you have any recommendations on any ski lodges?" Kakashi asked, in hopes that the pale skinned adult would inform more information on Colorado.

"Well now that you mention it..." Haku paused as he pondered on cute ski-couple lodges. The Caravan Inn at Glenwood Springs is nice, if you two like hot springs. There are a couple of lodges on Copper Mountain. I think it's called the Ten Mile Haus. I could be wrong, they like to change stuff..." Haku paused as he glanced at Kakashi. "But isn't there something you needed to ask me? Surely we wouldn't need to be in a questioning room if all we were talking about is just about ski lodges." Haku asked as he stood up slightly.

"Well,_now_ that you mention it..." Kakashi smirked as he leaned against the table. "Do you last remember when you last saw this man?" Kakashi said as he pulled the same picture out of Neji that he had used on Zabuza.

Haku glanced at the picture. "Oh, around Christmas." Haku said truthfully, remembering the conversation Zabuza had with the gang before they came down to the station.

Kakashi nodded and sighed. "That's exactly what your boyfriend told me a few minutes. You two haven't been rehearsing things have you? Because if you're fabricating evidence you could end up in prison for that..."

Haku smiled. "Now, now, why would we want to fabricate evidence? That's not our style, or signature. Did you ask him where _Neji_ might be?"

Kakashi blinked. Okay, how did _he _know Neji's name! Before Kakashi could even open his mouth to say something his pants began to vibrate. "Uh—could you hold up a sec?" Kakashi asked, not really waiting for an answer. He fished through his pant pocket to retrieve the object that was causing his pants to vibrate.

"Hello. Your dime is my minute, save the details and get down to it." Kakashi answered.

"Kakashi he's by the river." A voice said calmly. But to Kakashi, he could read through calm—whoever was talking sounded like their nerves were pretty shot. "How did you find out?" Kakashi said as he sat up from his lounging, and relaxed slouch.

"I worked little Inari into telling me." Iruka said.

"Oh that's wonderful." Kakashi said sounding impressed.

"Thanks, look do you mind calling Sasuke for me? I don't have his number in my cell..." Iruka asked.

"Yeah, sure, no problem; but could you hold on?" Kakashi said as he covered the receiver. "Do you mind waiting in here for a while?" He asked as he stood up glancing at Haku.

"Of course. Take your time." Haku smiled as he heard the door click behind him. "Or what's left of it." He mused.

_-Outside Questioning room number 2-_

"Hey Iruka hold up a sec okay? I'm going to call Sasuke." Kakashi said as he switched to the other line.

Kakashi waited as he heard the dial tone, upon hearing it he quickly punched in the third button on his cell phone. Kakashi never really used his speed dial that much. He never really called anybody, he always used the walkie-talkie that was with his cell phone. But, his speed dial did come in handy most of the time. Then again he only had four numbers that he called most of the time. And those were Iruka (who was obviously number two on the phone); Sasuke (who took number three—since he had a higher rank then Kakashi, and now was his boss); the station (to inform that he would be fashionably late) and the local Chinese take-out that he frequently visited.

"Hello?" Sasuke asked. You could tell that he was stressed out by the tone of his voice.

"Where are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi—I_don't_ have enough patience to play little games with you." Sasuke hissed, he was just about to hang up until he heard Kakashi frantically spill out the most important words Sasuke could tolerate at that very moment. It was important.

"No really—_where _are you?" Are you by the station?" Kakashi asked as he glanced out the window to where the river was. Glancing up he noted that it looked like it was going to rain, deep grey clouds were forming above. 

"No. I could be though, why?" Sasuke asked as he moved to what Kakashi assumed was his car.

"Good." Kakashi paused as he steadied himself against the railing on the window. "Because Neji's by the river..."

"River?" Sasuke snapped. "Which river? Do you know how many fucking rivers there are in LA? Let alone fuckin' California!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the younger tone from the other end of the phone. "No, but, Sasuke take that tone with me and you'll see why I haven't taken that promotion Tsunade keeps asking me to take." Kakashi paused as he shifted the phone. "Besides, I was going to tell you—when you cut in."

"I don't have all day Hatake." Sasuke said impatiently.

"He's by the river that's close to the station, _Uchiha_." Kakashi said dangerously as he strained his ear to see if the brat would say more. There was a brief pause for a couple of minutes, until Sasuke spoke again.

"And who exactly told you?" He asked, his voice quivering in an unreassuring tone. Sasuke couldn't just trust this information, after all you couldn't trust anybody in this world. Especially unreliable sources, or unknown callers.

"Iruka—he called me a couple of seconds ago...he was talking to the only young kid in Zabuza's gang. And I'm assuming that he saw Zabuza and Shukaku discussing things one night previous this." Kakashi said as he lightly tapped the window, awaiting Sasuke's final decision.

"Hnn." The raven paused as he pondered on the other end. "Alright, we're here. Kakashi go get Iruka and that kid if possible and meet us outside." Sasuke said as he got out of his car.

"Us?" Kakashi questioned as he pushed off the window and began walking to the questioning room Iruka was in.

"Yeah, Hinata came with me...don't you remember?" Sasuke said as he hung up on the grey-haired cop.

Kakashi sighed as he switched over to the other line that Iruka was on. "Hey 'ruka?" Kakashi asked as he turned the corner.

On the other end there was absolute silence. This frightened Kakashi because Iruka would've texted Kakashi if he was going to be away from his phone. It was unlike the brunette to do something like that. 

"Iruka!" Kakashi yelled. Trying his hardest to strain his already trained ears to listen for his lovers soft delicate voice. He heard slight, distant whimpering. With that Kakashi trekked quickly over to questioning room number two. Turning the corner and looking Kakashi soon discovered the answer to his question.

Right in front of him was Suigetsu, chocking Iruka.

"Get the hell off him!" Kakashi yelled as he grabbed Suigetsu's arms, quickly pulling them behind Suigetsu's body. He also pulled the pale anemic teen into a head lock. Kakashi turned his head to glance at Iruka.

Who slid slowly down and instantly reached for his throat and massaged it trying to relieve some of the pain that had swarmed over his neck from the deathly grip it was in only seconds ago.

"Iruka are you alright?" Kakashi asked as he tied Suigetsu's arms together with the plastic ties they used for young teenagers who committed a felony.

"I-I'm fine." he chocked out.

Kakashi nodded. "Well do you mind if we took the kid you were talking to a while ago? Sasuke needs him to help us find Neji."

"What happened here?" A deep voice asked in slight surprise, as he quickly cut Iruka off from answering.

Kakashi and Iruka looked up too see Zabuza standing in front of them.

"Take this—" Kakashi said as e threw Suigetsu at him. "And watch it please."

Zabuza glanced down to the tied up anemic to the tanned cop on the floor rubbing at his now purpling neck. Zabuza sighed as he glared at Suigetsu. "I'm not bailing you out of this one. I _told_ you not to do anything stupid. What in hell's name made you decide to betray my order!"

Kakashi smirked as he walked over to Iruka, how he loved Zabuza's tactics in punishment. He would make a fine cop, that is if he stopped his illegal drug smuggling and—you know, stopped having stabby fun with a few deadbeats. "Are you alright? Can you talk?" Kakashi asked as he held his hand out for Iruka.

Iruka nodded as he stood up and rested his head in Kakashi's awaiting arms. "I can talk but—" he paused as he brought a hand up to cover a cough. "It hurts after a while." Kakashi nodded as he softly patted Iruka's back.

"Do you think you could call for an ambulance?" Kakashi asked as he softly pressed his lips against Iruka's forehead.

Iruka nodded. "S-sure—just head on outside, I-Inari's inside—or he should be. Bu-but your wasting your time—quit worrying about me... I'll call the medical team an-and get an ambulance." Iruka said as he strained his voice not to cough until he was finished talking.

Kakashi nodded as he let go of Iruka and poked his head inside. "Hey kid?"

Inari looked up from the lego table flushing from embarrassment. Kakashi smiled softly at the childish act of denial.

"Hey kid? Wanna help me look for somebody?"

Inari looked up at Kakashi. "What happened to the brown haired guy?"

Kakashi smiled—or so Inari thought. "I'll tell you about that later. But right now we should get going." Kakashi said as he held out his hand for Inari, waiting for the small boy.

Inari quickly got up from the lego table and held onto Kakashi's hand. "Is he going to be alright?" Inari asked as he glanced up at the grey-haired cop.

Kakashi paused, "well I hope so." He answered as he pushed the wooden oak doors open. Glancing up at the sky he noticed that it was raining. Oh Joy. Rain.

_-River bank-_

Sasuke kept his eyes peeled out for anything unusual on the muddy ground. He was wearing something nice for once—and then had to go on this search for Neji's body. But oddly enough the Uchiha didn't complain. He was wearing nice khaki pants and a pressed cotton white shirt with small Uchiha fan print designed on the bottom of it. 

But he didn't care. All he cared for at the moment was trying to find Neji, he didn't care about the mud that was getting caked onto his pant legs. He didn't care that his body was starting to sweat with perspiration and that the white pressed cotton shirt was sticking oddly to his form.

"It's starting to rain." Hinata's voice called out next to him as she tightly held onto her jacket.

Sasuke took a brief second to tear his eyes off the muddy brown ground and up to the grey clouds. So it has begun to rain. He thought to himself as he closed his eyes, but only for a second as he let the rain fall onto his face.

"Hey—don't tell me you've given up already." Kakashi's voice rang trough. "We only have fifteen more minutes and you for sure as hell can't be giving up now. Wouldn't that be tarnishing the Uchiha name?" 

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi and smirked. "Who said I was throwing in the towel eh?"

"Now_that's_ the Uchiha I know." Kakashi jested. "So what area have you covered?" Kakashi asked as he held onto Inari's shoulder.

Sasuke pointed over to the east side of the river bank. "All over there. And we looked pretty hard too. Right now we're covering this area—you and—" he paused as he glanced back over at Kakashi. "Where's Iruka?"

Kakashi looked down angrily. "Well—he sort of _chocked_ so I made him stay in the station. He should be calling for an ambulance though." Kakashi stated as he dug his heel into the mud.

"Ah." Sasuke said.

"Where's Hinata?" Kakashi asked as he glanced around looking for the small Asian girl.

"Uh..." Sasuke stammered as he turned his head. That was a good question. "Well, she _was_ right behind me the last time I checked." He said as he paused. Glancing around the two saw her huddled next to the streaming river.

"Hinata?" Kakashi called out in hopes the girl would look up.

"I-I..." she mumbled weakly. 

Sasuke glanced at Kakashi as he made his way over to her. She was holding onto what Sasuke thought was a piece of mud. Looking at it however, he saw that it was a pale hand with a heavy amount of mud caked over what looked like crusted and dried blood with heaps of leaves on top.

"Jesus Christ." Sasuke muttered. "Kakashi! Where the hell are the paramedics!" Sasuke yelled.

"They're coming." Kakashi yelled back. "Why?"

"I think we've found him." Sasuke yelled as he plucked the leaves off of the face.

Neji's face was deathly pale (probably because he spent the night outside by the river) and his eyes were half open. He looked in pain but there were no wounds on his face. Then again it was the only thing Sasuke got to see first.

"Hinata can you help me get all this shit off of Neji?" Sasuke asked as he got onto his knees.

"S-sure." She whispered.

Unearthing Neji was the hardest thing to do. He was wearing a skimpy cop outfit. Which sort of looked like the outfit's that the women wore on Sasuke's promotion party on New Years. Looking aside the outfit, Sasuke saw a deep red blood stain on the right side of his stomach. It didn't look dry either. It looked pretty damp, like the wound was still fresh.

"I-is he dead?" Hinata squeaked.

Sasuke blinked. He hadn't really thought to check for Neji's pulse, he didn't know if the pale comrade was still alive or not. He assumed that Neji was dead—or didn't make it. Quickly, Sasuke bent over and pressed his ear against Neji's chest.

Looking at Neji from a distance you couldn't see his chest rise, but from this new (close) position Sasuke saw Neji's chest rise. It was slow and not consistent, but at least he was still breathing.

"He's alive." Sasuke whispered. From his left he could hear Hinata release a sigh of relief.

"S-sas—ke..." Neji mumbled.

"Neji? Look try not to talk too much—you need to save your energy..." Sasuke said in a light commanding voice.

"N-no." Neji stated firmly as he made a move to sit up. "I—I need—tell you."

"Tell me what?" Sasuke asked reluctantly as e turned to Hinata. "Where the hell is my ambulance?" He whispered.

"I-I dunno. I'll go check f-for you." Hinata quivered, not wanting to upset the Uchiha.

"S-Shu—ku...G-G-aara..." Neji mumbled incoherently. 

"What?" Sasuke asked as he glanced down at the clock that was ticking down on his laptop.

"Sasuke give him to me. The ambulance is here but the carrier can't make it down the muddy slope. And Hinata can't carry him—she's too weak." Kakashi said out of breath.

Sasuke nodded as he helped Neji to his feet.

"S-Sasuke." Neji mumbled as he was picked up by Kakashi. "You—you're laptop. I-it's gonna—"

"Sasuke be careful with your laptop. Neji—you're coming with me. You're loosing too much blood." Kakashi said as he carried Neji up the muddy slope.

With that said and done Sasuke turned his attention to his laptop. The ticker had finally stopped and Sasuke sat down to look at the remaining five minutes that was left.

"Congratulations Mr. Uchiha. I take it tat you were able to find _Kago_. I recently found out that dear mister Kago was a cop himself. I don't take kindly to liars—and I defiantly know Shu can't take cops. But I bet you've already found that out..." Naruto spoke softly. He was wearing the same thing that Sasuke and Hinata found Neji in.

The dark blue short pants flashing off ever muscle Naruto had in his thigh and legs. The light blue blouse stopped just above his bellybutton which showed off his nice and defiant hips. The blouse had a v-neck so you could see Naruto's collarbone and some. There were some handcuffs that hung loosely on the belt loops of his pants. And his signature article, his mask, which hung loosely against his face.

Sasuke leaned in a little as he continued watching Kyuubi on the small screen of laptop. Noticing the slight hint of a British accent. He noticed that Kyuubi's attitude seemed pretty put-down—sort of like he didn't want to do what he was doing.

"But all good things must end sadly—this is where we depart Uchiha. The end of the line." Naruto paused as he undid the thin strings of his mask.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto said as he looked down at his feet.

Sasuke gasped as he saw the truth unveil itself to himself. He couldn't believe it. The blonde that he had developed feelings for was the Kyuubi. Well, at least you know Kyuubi's submissive in bed. Sasuke's conscious thought as he tried to make light of the situation.

"I really didn't want to hurt you. But, you wouldn't let up. I left you that morning so you wouldn't follow me. But you're so God damned persistent and you wouldn't let up." Naruto said as he bit his lip. "I...you were the best thing for Naruto Uzumaki. You showed me things that you'll probably never want to show me again. But—I'm willing to take the risk." Naruto said as he turned his head to the side, staring off at something off screen. "Run, Teme. I don't want you dead just yet, there's still more information you need to know about your brother Itachi. Start up looking for 'Mangekyo.'" Naruto whispered as he shut his eyes.

"I love you teme. So you better survive this." Naruto chocked out as a few tears began to flow desperately from his eyes.

"_Catch me if you can_ Sasuke." Naruto said as he pressed a button which set off a ten second count down.

"Oh...SHIT!" Sasuke cursed as he dashed up the muddy slope. He barely made it up as the laptop blew into smithereens.

* * *

Anonymous Saru: D: I'm so sorry this took forever to get out. Please excuse the tardiness. As well as the length. I've now reverted back to my mom's laptop, which doesn't have Microsoft Word, but StarOffice. (Which is shit, but at least I have a chance to write it on something that's not WordPad.)

Naruto: Way to go Kanae, you actually used the name of the story in this chapter :D

Kiba: Yeah, um, please excuse the OOC-ness in this chapter, Kanae really tried hard DX

Kakashi: Oh, so I see they've changed FFN around recently. Maybe this is a sign that you shouldn't take breaks off from writing eh? (looks at Kanae)

Anonymous Saru: (Sweat drop) Well, I'm _ALMOST_ at the point where I know what I'm going to do with this story. Just gotta get passed the brunch with Jiraiya and Orochimaru's fellow students. And don't worry, I know Jiraiya's dead (sorry if that spoiled anything for anybody T.T) but he's not going to get killed in this story. And there's a reason why I made Gaara torture Neji, you'll just have to stick in for the rest (wink) 


	14. His words are like Guns

**Anonymous Saru: **Hello my lovely's! I hope I didn't kill you all with the wait for this newest chapter. (Bites bottom lip) D: Hopefully, for you guys I get this chapter up sometime before April 23rd, because that's when I'm going to Orlando with the band for our annual four year out of state trip. :D But, I'll be gone five to six days outta that, and then when we return, well, I have those dreaded TAKS tests to take and such... D: Not fun.  
**Anonymous Saru side note: **God, I'm going to be in serious trouble when I get older. I don't think my back is supposed to crack more then once, every four hours. D: I can just feel it now, I'm well on my way to getting arthritis in mah back! :D whoo!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own this, you guys should know by now. But, let's just say if I did, well, NONE OF THE AKATSUKI MEMBERS WOULD HAVE TO DIE! TTATT (Wibbles and cries off in a corner and grows Tamaki mushrooms)  
**Rating: ****M**; yum. But eh, nothing _bad_ happens except for (spoiler's here) and (spoiler's there) :D J/K, just keep your heads up for some strong cursing on Hidan's part. And of course some lovely implications :3 Let your mind wander children! Apparently we need imaginations... (coughs)  
**One more thing: **Right, plot, well, we all know where the Konoha Demon's are right? And we all know where the LAPD are currently? Great, keep that in mind. It'll change when I need it to. :3

**Reviewers:  
**Hidan: Oh Jashin-sama! We made it finally!  
Kakuzu: Just be lucky you have a pretty face Hidan. I think the author went slight fangirl.  
Hidan: Jashin-sama, what's a fangirl?  
Arashi: Well, I know my name was actually released some chapters ago, but the author has worked in a nice plot.  
Hidan and Kakuzu: Who are you?  
Arashi: ...  
Hidan: JOIN JASHIN-SAMA'S NEW WORLD!  
Kakuzu: Okay ignore the pretty _dumb_ bastard.

**PlayfulSylph: **'UPDATE ASAP OR ELSE MY EVIL SOCK WILL SMOTHER YOU!'  
Anonymous Saru: Nuu! Not the socks! (Whine)  
Naruto: (patpat)  
**Nikotehfox: **'What will Sasuke do now that he knows that his one night stand was actually Kyuubi?'  
Naruto crew: (All staring at Sasuke)  
Anonymous Saru: WHAT WILL YOU DO NEXT SASUKE-KUN?!  
Sasuke: I-I think I'll go to Disney Land!  
**Aria52: **'Insert lots of stuffers here!'  
Anonymous Saru: A-aww, thanks! TTATT y-you really read this in one sitting? I don' think I could do that, _to my own writing_! I hope you didn't have to get up for school or somethin' (Has to wake up for school around 6:50ish every morning)  
Kakashi: Well, we actually do call each other our last names in this story.  
Zabuza: Yeah, don't know why the damn monkey put down the whole _"__which explains the first name bases.__" _bit. I think she was actually typing that from her head late one night...  
Kakashi: Either that or she misread her own hand writing. Which seems to happen a lot actually. Especially when typing this story. (Sweatdrops, and glances at said monkey)  
Anonymous Saru: I-I... (wibbles)  
Naruto: (patpat) It's okay Kanae-chan!  
Anonymous Saru: But! I do know about the backwardness of the Japanese :3 (currently taking Japanese three right now)

TTATT o-oh Jashin-sama. Thank you all for all the c2 faves! Really, I hadn't noticed it went up to ten!! Thanks so much, for all the supporting reviews, favings/alertings! It means so much to me! :3

Lo' and behold I'm back and kicking with a new batch of witty sarcasm! (cackles evilly) And a batch of BAM in the beginning :3

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 14: Their words are like Guns

_-Whales, England-_

Naruto stood outside on the balcony that was attached to his room. He was wearing a jacket that was at least two sizes to big on him, and short-shorts. It was an almost perfect night. Except save for that it was raining cats and dogs.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya's voice called from the door of his nephew's bedroom. Stepping foot inside he found that his beloved nephew was outside in the frigid rain. "Naruto! Come back in here! You'll catch your death out there!"

"Then so be it!" Naruto yelled. Shivers coursing throughout his body, he tightly held onto the leather jacket he was wearing. "I should just die anyways! I HATE MYSELF!" Naruto yelled as he laid his hands against the slippery balcony rail.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled as he ran out to his nephew. "Naruto I'm not sure what happened back in the states, but that's in the past! And killing yourself isn't going to make up for any bad cause!" Jiraiya said as he tried to talk Naruto out of it.

"No! Uncle—get away from me! I'm a killer and nothing more!" Naruto cried out into the cold night. As he stuck one of his legs off of the balcony rail. "I deserve nothing more then death! Why can't you grant me my wish?!"

"Naruto!" Jiraiya cried as he struggled in trying to stop his suicidal nephew from jumping off the balcony. Hair and rain droplets whipped into his face from the whipping wind. "Please! Quit doing this to yourself! I can't bare to loose you! Your father will hate me forever when he finds out!"

Naruto froze like a pig stuck in mud. "My f-father?" Naruto said; the words falling out of his mouth awkwardly. "H-he's still alive?!"

"Yes." Came a cold reply from inside Naruto's bedroom.

The two looked up and turned their heads, glancing at a disheveled man. Lightening lit up the strange blonds face. Naruto felt as if he was glancing into a mirror.

"Mina—A-Arashi?" Jiraiya whispered.

"Naruto." Minato said after glaring at Jiraiya for almost giving his identity away. "Why don't you step inside?" He said soothingly, his voice like silky milk chocolate. Raising his arms up in that fatherly way.

Naruto glanced up confusedly at the man who was in his room. He had no idea who the man was, yet he was following the orders the stranger had said only seconds ago. He lifted the leg that was hanging off of the railing and let it rest where the other was.

"Come to papa." The stranger spoke once more.

Naruto complied and walked to the man who was dressed strangely in black.

The man was wearing tight black spandex and a form fitting tank top that were the same color as his pants. He brought his hand (which were in fingerless gloves) and rubbed Naruto's blonde hair. If Naruto wasn't in the Konoha Demon's then he would've sworn that this man was. His outfit resembled exactly like one of theirs, the only thing that was missing was the color coordinated holsters and porcelain mask.

"F-father? Naruto mumbled as he was pressed against the man's chest in a very embracing hug.

"Your mother would be so proud of you..." Minato said as he titled Naruto's chin up with his thumb and index finger. "My you've grown."

Naruto stared up into the man who claimed to be his fathers eye's.

"Jiraiya—do you mind if I have some alone time with my son? We have a lot of catching up to do." Minato said as he placed his other hand onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh of course!" Jiraiya said, getting the hint, and quickly left leaving the two alone.

"Now, why don't you dry off—don't want to see you catch hypothermia!" Minato said as he laid a towel on Naruto's dampening blonde spikes.

"R-right." Naruto said as he went to his bathroom to change out of the freezing clothes that clung to him awkwardly. When Naruto came out of his bathroom he saw that his father was lounging atop his bed with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Since when did you smoke?" Naruto questioned as he rubbed his hair with the towel his father had given him earlier.

"After you were born—my new job started setting in, and it gave me a different type of stress, along with the stress of taking care of you and my lovely wife." Minato said as he took the white cancerous stick out of his mouth. "I can put it out if the smell makes you uncomfortable." He finished as he sat up.

"No I'm fine. Shikamaru started smoking recently. It doesn't bother me as much as it used to..." Naruto said as he sat down on the bed. Turning he finally began his series of questions he had in line for the man, if he was ever given the chance to ask them.

"Why—? Where were you? What happened to mum?!"

Minato sat up and sighed as he inhaled the last of his cigarette and put it out by squishing it between his two fingers.

"Your mum died by the bastards I'm after. I believe they're called the Akatsuki. They're a bunch of ruthless people, who get off by harming a lot of others. And they somehow got a hold of my information—and decided to hurt me the most by killing you and your mum. Unfortunately, they weren't expecting on your uncle taking you and your mum out to a restaurant; or myself being at home resting at the time." Minato said angrily, gritting his teeth.

"They killed her after you left with Jiraiya." Minato paused. "Which reminds me, do you still have her necklace?"

Naruto looked down and smiled. "Yea—I don't go anywhere with out it."

Minato smiled pleasantly, "you're doing your mother proud Naruto." He paused as he began picking at the stitches on the quilted comforter that he was sitting on.

"So, what have you been up to son?"

"Uh...well...dad, I-I need your advice." Naruto said as he clutched the leather jacket he was still wearing.

"Shoot—I know I owe you some missed advice." Minato said as he rubbed Naruto's head.

"Well. What would you say if I told you that I was in a gang in America?" Naruto asked, his voice a little above a whisper.

Minato looked at Naruto, his face was steady and solemn. "Well, then I would have to ask you which gang."

"Th-the Konoha Demons." Naruto mumbled quietly. Shifting his gaze to his fingers that were frantically playing a game of twisting in his lap. He only looked up when he heard a low whistle escape from the man in front of him.

"Well, that's impressive." Minato paused as he tried recalling the group. "Which one are you?"

Naruto looked up and blinked in surprise. "Kyuubi?"

Minato stared at the boy. "Kyuubi eh?" He had heard of the Konoha Demons only in passing. They were quite a hit in the pubs in England. He knew that they were a group of six, well technically five, one was just the driver/guard watch. He knew their names of course, and what they looked like and their rank; he had to take some kind of interest—seeing as that's what the Akatsuki were interested in at the moment.

He knew that Kyuubi was the proclaimed "boss" of the Konoha Demons, and that he was the one who stole things, and that his represented color was orange, and his mask was a fox. But he knew that Kyuubi couldn't exactly _be _the boss, he didn't have a murderous intent. In all the time he had to research the Konoha Demons, he knew that Kyuubi couldn't lead a gang. He had a suspicious sinking feeling that there was another leader, and that Kyuubi was just (in sense) a decoy.

That brings along Shukaku. The second in command. The one who does all the killing. Shukaku's represented color was blue, and that his mask was a raccoon. The guy seemed pretty distant from all the other members. Like he was the one who secretly pulled all the stings together. In some of the secret films the police had caught of their heists, it seems like he's the one who holds back a lot on orders. As if he doesn't want to give anything away.

Then, there's Shadow. From the sounds of it, it seems like Kyuubi and Shukaku know him the most out of the rest. From what it seems he appears pretty aloof, as if he doesn't want to be there most of the time. Like he would rather be staring up at the clouds or have his head in a book. But he does his job as if he has an out of body experience. He's the go-to man. If the gang ever needs information on the place they're robbing, then he'll be able to tell you how many staff works there and who they are, what their hours are. Whenever you need information on anything, that's where he shines the most. He'll have a packet to you the next day, every important thing would be highlighted and annotated. Everything down to the core. His represented color is green and his mask is black onii.

But if you have Shadow, then you'll see Akamaru right next to him. Those two work together. And why wouldn't they? Akamaru always works security systems. Any new type on the block, couldn't beat his way of thinking, or his infra-red goggles. And somehow, he had a type of alluding most the dogs the cops used for tracking. Akamaru also had a knack for high technology. From what Minato gathered, is that Akamaru was the one who orders all of their gadgets, and might have been the one who offered the idea for the Demons to hide their identities away with those witty porcelain masks. His color was red, and half of his mask was represented by a dog from the nose down, since he wears infra-red goggles. Also, on his mask there are two tribal red triangles on both sides of the cheek bones.

And last but not least, there's Sketch. He was the one who always left their calling card, asides from Shukaku who left his infamous ring in the carcass of the unsuspecting victims. Sketch was the one who always got their items from the black market. And he did it in the most untraceable way. But Sketch was never the one to wear those silly masks. Instead he wore a turtleneck and pulled that up to his nose, and some darkly tinted goggles and at times a black beanie. He did not have any represented color.

Naruto looked up into the piercing blue eyes of his fathers. "Y-you aren't mad at me are you?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Surely I've done this to myself—by trying to keep my dangerous life away from you—you end up following in the footsteps of your old man." Minato said as he cupped Naruto's face and softly rubbed his thumb over the three scares that were on Naruto's cheek.

"But there seems to be something more that's still troubling you. What's wrong?"

Naruto sighed and looked at his knees.

"D-don't hate me for this... I still haven't told Jiraiya yet. But, back in California I worked as a delivery boy, and most of the deliveries were to the LAPD. I-it wouldn't be so bad if I weren't Kyuubi... But—I..." Naruto trailed off as a few tears rolled down his tanned face.

"I-I somehow managed to fall in love with a cop that was in charge of capturing Kyuubi. A-and that's _not_ the worse of it—I-I, I think I might've killed him!" Naruto cried out as he desperately held the arms of the jacket he had been wearing. The black leather smelling of _him_. It pained Naruto to think that _he_ was or might be dead.

_-Downstairs-_

"Gaara, are you _sure_ Naruto's fine?" Shikamaru asked as he set down the paper he had been trying to read ever since the clock chimed five. "Or did you make him talk to Sasuke last because you found out that he had started developing a crush on that Uchiha?"

Gaara blinked. "That's absurd and you know it. Naruto knows exactly how much I despise Uchiha's, but I wouldn't force him to do what he did." Gaara said as he shuffled through the papers he was holding about a heist they would do sometime in the near future.

Kiba and Sai looked from one another to the fight that was starting to unfold quickly. They knew that Shikamaru was unaware of the sticky mess, and a shadowy past he was getting into.

"Bullshit." Shikamaru stated. "You know damn well that you were getting jealous because Naruto was actually getting, some unlike you!"

Gaara stared up at Shikamaru, calmly taking his reading glasses off as he set them down on the papers that were on the desk. He looked up at him with a murderous intent. "Excuse me..."

"It's the bloody fuckin' truth! Gaara you carry around your mistakes like they're a fuckin' band-aid! Just because _you_ screwed up with an Uchiha doesn't and very well grant Naruto will!" Shikamaru yelled out in anger.

"I do not carry—" Gaara said as Shikamaru cut him off again.

"You've got to realize: Naruto isn't you. He will never be you. I know your just doing this to protect him—but he's not a baby! He has to learn from his own mistakes! Not from what you tell him to not do!"

"Oi, Shikamaru—calm down mate." Kiba said as he got up to place one of his hands on Shikamaru's shoulder, holding him so that he wouldn't lash out at Gaara anymore.

"You're right..." Gaara said, although it sounded pretty forced and disgruntled. "He's not me—and he probably wouldn't have made the same mistakes like I did with Itachi."

Shikamaru opened is mouth to say something, but was instantly cut off by Gaara's raised hand.

"Look, I know he's not me. But I don't need anymore of this from you." Gaara said as he stood up. "Right now I need some alone time." And with that he headed up to his room.

Little did they know that their little quarrel was heard by unseen ears.

"Well isn't _that_ pleasant? Who know we would be killing two birds with one stone?" A voice stated outside in a wet tree. The rain had stopped sometime after Gaara's and Shikamaru's quarrel.

"Oh shut up. Your taking to much time in spying—let alone spying on unimportant people. Pein said our mission was and is to keep an eye on 009. And besides it's Itachi's and Kisame's job to keep an eye on the Demons."

"But Kakuzu."

"Shut up Hidan."

"But Kakuzu—we might be rewarded _heavily_ if we go home with 009 _and_ an important member from the Demons with us!" Hidan said. "And besides I know you'd love a chance to show up ole stick-in-the-ass Uchiha that we got a member before _he_ did!"

Kakuzu sighed as he glanced at the man who sat beside him—perfectly balanced on the tree branch. He rolled his eyes, he knew Hidan only wanted what was in it for him. But damn him for mentioning his one weakness. Hidan knew damn well that Kakuzu had a slight (well, slight was undermining the issue, but it will suffice for now) obsession with money! And he enjoyed kicking the prideful Uchiha down when it came to something simple as to abducting a young adult barely the age to drink! Hell the picture in his head was promising!

"Alright." He glared darkly. "But this time mister minister, you get to talk to the people who answer the door. Talk about how great that Jashin guy is. And how great that load of crap you call religion." Kakuzu said as he took the binoculars out of Hidan's hands. They were expensive, and the brat already broke two of them.

"There's nothing wrong with believing in the Lord Jashin." Hidan defended, somewhat hurt by the comment.

Kakuzu merely rolled his eyes as he patted the paler Englishman on the head. "Oh of course there's _nothing_ wrong with the mighty Lord Jashin. It's just a simple sign away your soul for the rest of eternity for a low price of sacrificial rituals every Sunday! Suuuure; it's just like regular communion—except that you're eating thy brothers flesh, or _heaven forbid! _Your _own_ flesh instead of the Lord's." Kakuzu commented sarcastically.

"I hope Lord Jashin smites you by bringing upon rabid monkey sex. He hopes you get AIDs." Hidan commented quietly, more like muttering under his breath.

"Oh come now, if that were the case to be then you'd also be getting it too." Kakuzu retorted softly. Making sure the pale blond didn't hear. "Now enough of this crazy talk on religion. Go impress _them_ with Jasha's teachings."

"Ja_shin_."

"Yeah whatever. Remember; look, don't touch." Kakuzu said as he watched Hidan fall gracefully from his current perch on the tree branch.

"Of course mate." Hidan said as he lightly tapped his eyes. "Eyes on the prize mate, _eyes_ on the _prize_."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes as he threw down a brown bowler hat and umbrella (incase the weather decided to rain again.) "Just don't screw this up." He mumbled as he watched Hidan walk slowly to the front door. And rang the doorbell.

"_Somebody get the goddamned door!_" Shikamaru barked from the kitchen.

"I answered the phone the last time mate..." Kiba said as he tore his attention away from the British sitcom that was being aired currently, to Sai's face.

Sai grumbled as he walked over to the door, he was half thankful that somebody had rung the doorbell. If he was forced to watch anymore of the crazy British sitcom then he would've gone nuts. "Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want?" Sai answered lazily, as he eyed the man who was in front of him.

He appeared to be in his young twenties or somewhat younger then that (if only by a couple of years.) He was wearing a brown suit with a cream-like tie. The tie was loosened enough to show off a pendant—like necklace. His hair was almost the exact same color of the moon, only (if possible) lighter.

"Hello, horrible weather we have here eh?" Hidan said pleasantly.

"Oh, but I _love_ thunderstorms." Sai said smugly. "But how can I help you?"

"Well, I'm here to..." Hidan started as he stopped himself from saying something stupid. "Talk to you about your religious beliefs." Hidan recovered, it was a weak recovery. But a recovery nonetheless.

Sai looked at the man who was standing in front of him. He could see the man literally tense before him. That was a quirky perk Sai had, he could see who lied, who was nervous, who was scared _shitless_. All that shit. "I don't have any. Never was a good catholic. The last time I was in a church, I hit on the reverend and did him in one of the children's rooms after the last church service had let out. Let's just say that the reverend—_transferred _out." Sai said with a straight face, looking Hidan dead straight into his eyes.

Hidan was the first one to break eye contact. He could feel his body tremble. He did his best to hold in the gasp that was urging itself to escape from his mouth. He only looked back at the meticulous man when he spoke.

"Why don't you come in? You look cold..." Sai said as he shifted his weight smoothly to the side of the door, sufficiently ushering the priest into the hall.

_Oh Jashin save me!_ _He's going to rape me!_ Hidan thought as he desperately clutched onto his umbrella Kakuzu had convinced him to take just mere seconds ago.

"So. Tell me what religion you want me to convert to?" Sai asked breaking the awkward silence.

"J-Jashinism." Hidan mumbled, well more like whimpered out. Which was odd because you would never catch the young blond whimper. Unless he was spilling his gut out to his beloved lord Jashin.

"Ja-what?" Sai asked as the words fell out of his mouth.

"Sai! Didn't I tell you, talking to yourself puts people like you into the crazy bin!" Gaara said testily.

"But I'm not. There's somebody else in this hallway." Sai said almost cheerfully with a smile plastered onto his face. It was a little eerie, almost as if—he had done something _unforgivable._

Gaara blinked unfazed by Sai's outrageous sentence. He, however, seemed unsure if Sai was up to his usual antics.

"Isn't that right..." Sai paused as he turned his head to the smaller man who was in front of the door. "I never really got your name..."

"Never really gave it." Hidan said curtly, as he shifted to the side to stay in the shadows. Causing Gaara to strain his eyes in order to see him.

"Whatever it is your selling, we aren't interested. And if it's something dealing with us needing to convert to Jenovaism, or _whatever_ those loons are called... We aren't interested. We're a bunch of different people with a bunch of different beliefs in the Lord Almighty. And I'm pretty sure you don't want us in your holy place." Gaara finished as he opened the door for the stranger.

Hidan was no fool, he knew not to dally with a threat to society like Gaara Sabaku. He could take you out with the snap of his fingers. You wouldn't feel it or hear it until you were breathing your last breath thinking about your family, loved ones, who you banged last night—whatever it is you think about when you don't realize you're dying—or dead. With that, Hidan quickly left and headed on his way down the street to seem less inconspicuous.

As soon as he passed the tree he was in a couple of hours ago he heard quiet laughter, and felt his face grow into a deep shade of red. He knew it was Kakuzu laughing at him. So what if his actions seemed pretty rash?! He was still new to the organization! For Christ sake, he was only nineteen! And he was paired up with one of the oldest members to boot!

Well...Kakuzu wasn't _extremely_ old—he was still in his prime..but he had a family! Hidan thought bitterly as he thought of the white trash Kakuzu was married to. It wasn't really fair! How could someone that fucking _hot_ be taken by a woman?! She wasn't even _with_ him anymore! She had divorced him when he took on his new job with the Akatsuki!

"Mother fucking women." Hidan said curtly as he continued walking down the street to a small pub he knew of, and often frequented.

Alright, let me rewind this up a bit. I'm pretty sure you're all confused. The guy I keep talking about is Kakuzu. I never really caught his last name, but he's thirty-five. Type B. He married when he was twenty-two, he barely started college, he majored in art craft. (So what?! He likes to sew a lot? Can't a man like to fuckin' sew?!) By the time he was twenty-six he graduated and had his first child (it was a girl.) To support the love of his life and his new born baby—he took on a new job that was opening up at Akatsuki corp. His wife didn't like the fact that he changed soon after the job, he became more ruthless, selfish in giving them money, always shady. So the bitch left him in the middle of the night with their child. She filed for divorce a week later. Ever since then Kakuzu's been romantically closed off like a homeless persons bank account. All because a fuckin' bitch couldn't stand by her husband's choice of work. Wasn't that in those fuckin' vows they had to say? _To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do you part?_ Yeah right. That was a load of bull.

"How may I help you sir?" A voice came from the pub's entrance.

"I'd like a screwdriver..." Hidan said as he made his way to the bar.

_-Tree-_

Kakuzu watched Hidan head into the house. He had a somewhat swelling feeling in the bottom of is stomach when Hidan stepped into the dark house. Kakuzu thought it slightly awkward as he thought of the smaller boy. Hidan was the second youngest member, and Kakuzu was the oldest, barely even thirty-five.

He had a small hinting feeling that Hidan had a huge crush on him—but he had no idea how to react to it. He had never felt anything for a man, let alone a teenager barely stepping out into the world. His feelings had always been towards women. But—sitting there on the tree thinking about the boy, caused a slight stir in the lower regions of his body.

So, he sat. And waited for his partner to come out of the house. Sitting back and leaning against the tree he had time to think.

Hidan just graduated from High School—ironically at one of the top religious private schools in the state. Little did they now that their God-send child had (well _had_ is an understatement) little risqué moments. Let's just say Hidan wasn't exactly a virgin when he entered is junior year. And it was also apparent that he was gay.

Hidan was also a masochist, and a border-line sadist. He knew the kid loved pain, just as much as he loves money. The kid also cursed like a sailor. But God he was so vain—especially when he was taking his merry time in getting ready. Kakuzu chuckled as he recalled Hidan wearing a shower cap over his head and cream up and down his body. He looked _so_ ridiculous. Kakuzu was laughing so hard he didn't see or even realize that Hidan was underneath him. He didn't catch the resenting scoff. He didn't even see Hidan walk on.

It had been about an our until Kakuzu realized that Hidan was no longer in the house. Scoffing he jumped from the tree easily. And headed down the familiar street to the pub Hidan favored.

Sticking his head inside he easily found the pale haired companion sitting at the bar with a few empty glasses next to him. (Yet again, _few_ is an understatement...)

"Hidan. You aren't of age to drink." Kakuzu said, leaning against the bar's rail.

"What the fuck are you doing here Kakuuuzu?" Hidan slurred, slightly taken aback that Kakuzu came after him.

Kakuzu scrunched his nose as he smelled the alcohol that was lingering around the teen's presence, mixing in with the after shave and cologne he always wore. Eyeing the teen's movements. Trying not to feel turned on as he watched Hidan's pink tongue dart out and tease the alcohol-laced ice. "What have you been drinking?" Kakuzu asked as he picked up the glass Hidan had been drinking from.

"A-a Bloody Mary." Hidan said winking as he rocked back and forth in his seat leaning against Kakuzu.

"A Bloody Mary eh?" Kakuzu said as he sniffed the contents of the cup. "It smells like you've had a couple of screwdrivers too." Kakuzu said, he was dangerously close to Hidan.

Hidan let out a muffled cry. He couldn't contain himself, or the fact that Kakuzu was literally breathing down his neck. He could feel the hot breath against his ear lobe. He turned around and studied Kakuzu's face.

Kakuzu had a bronze skin tone. He was never the one to burn out in the sun, he always tanned... His eyes were a nice shade of jade green, and his dark black hair fell down sloppily against his head. He always wore a scarf over his face half the time—except for now, because it hung around loosely around his neck. He wore the scarf so he wouldn't frighten costumers, when he was five he got horribly malled by a dog, and the scars didn't go away.

"Oh screw it..." Hidan mumbled in his drunken stupor. "We only live once!" Hidan said as he pulled on Kakuzu's limp scarf, bringing him closer, pressing his lips against Kakuzu's. Kakuzu had Hidan pinned against the bar table as fast as you could say "Arrest and Development." Hidan's fingers quickly found their way easily into Kakuzu's silk-like hair. The two finally pulled away for the needed air. Kakuzu was the first to speak.

"Hidan." He said, his voice coming out in staggered quick breaths. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

Hidan's lips twisted into a mocking smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know." His voice was sultry, and there seemed to be a fire in the depths of his eyes. Kakuzu smirked as he reached for the half full Bloody Mary that was on the bar next to them.

"I would indeed like to know Hidan. Show me what you _know._"

_-Los Angeles-_

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked, patting said man's back soothingly.

"N-not now. Hinata." Sasuke said as he sipped on the hot cocoa Kakashi had given him to calm his nerves. Steadying himself he looked around, "KARIN!" He barked.

Karin looked up from the tiny little pieces of Sasuke's mac book that were scattered and stuck in the muddy banks of the river's sloping hill. "Yes Sasuke?" She asked, as she walked over to where he was perched.

"I want you to find Juugo." Sasuke said, you wouldn't have realized Sasuke was in an explosion. Except save the fact that he still had tiny bits of computer pieces stuck in his gelled hair, and his shaken voice. "No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Kakashi I want you to phone my bro—Itachi and get him down here as soon as possible. Hinata, I need you to try and track down a Naruto Uzumaki, I need a background check on more then just his past."

They all nodded and headed off to their destinations.

Kakashi was the first one to return.

"He was in the middle of a meeting, but he said that he would be here as soon as he could." Kakashi said as he glanced behind Sasuke's back. Eyeing the bird that was perched on the orange haired psycho. He had heard infinite rumors about Juugo, and what he looked like—but—seeing the real thing, was unbelievable.

"Alright, thanks," Sasuke said as he turned around to look at who Kakashi was staring at. Karin had finally arrived with Juugo. "Alright—Juugo. I have a few questions to ask. And I'd prefer we do this inside..._on safe grounds_." Sasuke said as he stood up, emptying the last of his now lukewarm cocoa.

Juugo glanced at the wound that seeped across Sasuke's pant leg. "What happened to you Uchiha?"

"What do you mean Juugo?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Well I'm assuming you want to take me in—milk me for some type of answers on _something_... But I don't want you passing out on me from blood loss." Juugo mussed as he tilted his head up. Letting his hair sway in the wind. "It feels like it's going to rain soon..."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow as he looked down examining himself. Fuck. So he was bleeding. No wonder he was feeling light headed. He must have been clipped by something from his laptop when it exploded. "I'll take care of it soon. Just follow me." Sasuke replied curtly and moved as fast as he could into the building.

Once inside his office (Juugo refused to step foot inside one of the questioning rooms) Sasuke sat down and bandaged the wound with his first aid kit. Juugo sat there quietly and stared at the blood dribble slowly down his leg and between his fingers. He twitched slightly as his arm gripped at the arm rest.

"What do you know about the Konoha Demons?" Sasuke asked as he placed a band-aid over the wound.

"Haven't you asked this question before?" Juugo asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes—" Sasuke replied as he put away the first-aid kit.

"Then you already know my answer." Juugo answered.

"No. I was wondering what you could tell me about a Naruto Uzumaki—or shall I address him as Kyuubi." Sasuke said bitterly.

"Ahh—so you know some of their real names..." Juugo cooed softly as he leaned into the leather chair.

"Yes, but only one. I was wondering if you would tell me the rest of their names..."

Juugo stared up into Sasuke's coal eyes. "Would you like to know what they do—who they are—_who they fucked_..." Juugo whispered smugly.

Sasuke felt his eyes widen slightly and his ears grow hot. He kept silent not daring to open his mouth.

"I take your silence as a yes." Juugo whispered. "Alright," Juugo smirked. "Let's get this started off with somebody you might know."

Sasuke nodded as he sat back in his chair and fiddled with the laser mouse he would've hooked up to his computer.

"I believe his name is Sai Root. He had a meth problem back a couple of years ago, before he ever joined Konoha Demons. I should know: I was his supplier until he sucked me dry of meth. Ironically he was never a picker. Anyways he came clean once he joined the KD... He made sure to send all his druggie buddies out to buy the things they needed, with a few_ persuasions._..Sorry for being the supplier Uchiha, but a man's gotta make a living somehow. Business is business, and I can't back down from an offer..." Juugo said.

"Anyways, I believe his name is Sketch. As you can tell by the way he dresses and hides his face he could care less if he was caught." Juugo informed. "But if anything bust the dumbass on his track record with meth."

Sasuke nodded as he wrote down Sai's name on a sticky note.

"Anyways—next one is a guy called Shikamaru Nara. He's rather lazy and could care less probably. But his mind is like Google search. He's the reason the Demon's know so much about the places they rob. I believe he's Shadow." Juugo paused, glancing at Sasuke, who was scribbling the name down onto the sticky note.

"Now this one might be a shock ya, but this should be a lesson to you to do background checks more carefully. The next one is Kiba Inuzuka. I'm pretty sure he's the reason why your mutts haven't been able to track down the Demon's scents. E's also the one that works on the security. I'm pretty sure he's Akamaru."

Juugo glanced up and stared at Sasuke's ceiling. "Who else is there again?" Juugo thought as he counted the Demons on his hand.

"Shukaku." Sasuke managed to say. After all, he had been completely thrown away by finding out that Kiba was a Demon...

"Alright... Lets see..." Juugo paused as he glanced down at Sasuke's almost empty desk. "I believe, word out on the street is that his name is Gaara Sabaku. He's the youngest child and less respected from his family; asides from getting respect from his older siblings. He's AB blood type. And he's got a sleeping problem, and I believe his uncle tried to kill him for being the son of Heir Hitler's supporters. He was born in Germany—shipped of to England when he was...eight I believe. Moved to America when he was seventeen I think? He came down with his two relatives and his friends. He later met—you'll love this piece of information..." Juugo smirked.

"He met an Itachi Uchiha and dated him for a short year... At that time I believe your brother was a cop. And it was during the time your parents were still alive..." Juugo said smugly.

Sasuke stared wide eyed at Juugo. He _knew_ Itachi was gay. God he knew that when Itachi started painting his finger and toe nails a dark ugly purple. But he didn't know that Itachi _dated_ a murderous blood hound! In all Sasuke's life Itachi _always_ had some type of dirt on Sasuke when they were growing up—and he always got his way with it. But now, the tables were turned!

Sasuke Uchiha finally had leverage.

For one time in his life, Sasuke had something to hold over Itachi's head. Holding a hand up Juugo took that as a sign to stop. "Had enough?" Juugo smirked.

Sasuke smirked. "Nah...I'm fine."

* * *

Anonymous Saru: 8D OH GOD, SORRY IF THIS SEEMS A LITTLE RUSHED AND OR MISSPELLED! BUT I SWEAR THIS IS THE LAST "LADIDA LEMME WASTE MY BLOODY FUCKIN' TIME!" I SWEAR IMMA GET TO THE GOOD STUFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Tobi: Tobi's a good boy! :D (Hint hint)

Itachi: Yeah right (MOAR HINTS!)

Anonymous Saru: But yeah, the reason why I'm up so late (12:20) Is because I was frantically trying to finish typing this out for you guys before I went to my trip D: Coz it just doesn't seem fair to yall, seeing as I had finished writing the chapter a while ago, but I never had time to finish typing it. D;

Kakashi: What are you going to do now?

Anonymous Saru: IMMA GO TO DISNEY WORLD :3 (Double checks her carry-on's once more)


	15. Make you move 'cause your standing Still

_**A.S.**__ note I did not come up with this chapters name, good ole Finger Eleven did :D hehe..._

- - - - - - - -

**Anonymous Saru:** :3 HI GAIS! HOPE YOU DIDN'T MISS MEE! (Waves frantically) But alas, I have returned from the ebil and dreaded TAKS testing (a gay thing us here Texan kiddo's have to go through in order to pass HS, and me being a lucky junior, I got to take my exit level ones :3) For those who are interested we fuckin' owned all the bands there (or at least the ones that were at the award ceremonies.) Five awards! Well technically _four_, but that's coz one of the awards was a "best solo" award... and blah. I also had exams to take a week after, and I went to A-Kon. And then fell madly in love with Rock Band and Guitar Hero. So I've been Guitar Hero-ing it out at my house (whoot whoot, old skool ps2 controller style!)  
**Anonymous Saru side note: **HOLY FUCK I'VE NEVER WALKED AS MUCH AS I DID DURING MY TRIP TO ORLANDO! DD; (emo cry) that and my wisdom teeth are comin in I think. TTATT  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own nuffin. I HOWEVER GOT THIS CUUUTE BAG AT SUPER TARGET AND IT HAS A BACON AND EGG FACE ON IT ;D J-just thought yall should know :3  
**Rating: M**; yum-o. Crazy crazy fun time! :D

**Reviewers:**  
Tobi: TOBI A GOOD BOY!  
Itachi: Tobi, you're a fake...  
Tobi: . . . TTATT  
Sasuke: How does this have to do with today's commentary?  
Itachi: You'll see slow one, you'll see...  
Tobi: TTATT TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!! (Whine, wibble, and flail)  
Kisame: We _**get**_it already. STFU!

**Nusku: **'oh dear...this are getting more interesting!'  
Anonymous Saru: YOU DIDN'T THINK IT'D BE THAT EASY DID YA?!  
Naruto: . . . (awkward silence) Kanae—don't scare the readers.  
Gaara: What she means is: She likes throwing in the punch, foreshadowing events, making unimportant lines/objects an important key. So beware readers, read what this crazy monkey writes, because for all we know, it could be very important.  
Neji: Still confused, what does Gaara call me all the time? That's one helpful hint you'll be getting, you'll have to find the rest out! :3  
**thedarkeststar:** 'mama by MCR was released in australia as well...'  
Anonymous Saru: :O NEATO!  
Reever: SWEET!  
Naruto: A-aren't you from... D.Gray-Man?!  
Reever: ...mabbi.  
**Infinitive-Insanity: **'lots of stuffers'  
Anonymous Saru: Baths are good. XD; I should be sleeping right now, I'm so effin tired. (Currently writing this portion of the story at 11:40, from getting off a two hour flight from Orlando to Texas—going through a storm :D WHOO TERBULANCE!) :O Wow, I can't ever get up that early... I always manage to wake up around 5:38 and then flop back over...  
**Angel hacker: **'don't let anything happen to the gang!'  
Naruto: S-she wouldn't do anything... r-right Gaara?  
Gaara: Uhm... (pointed stare at Kanae)  
Anonymous Saru: Uhmm...wellll, nothing _too_ drastic! I swear! But we all has to have our dramoo!  
**Ms. Usui:** 'lots of stuffers'  
Minato: YAY CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT :3  
Kakashi: I swear I hear and _see_ hearts flying around that statement.  
Iruka: Well you gotta start somewhere, and plus all the important stuff needs to be said, and then the action, but this isn't going to be like HP!  
Anonymous Saru: and I promise I won't stick them in a forest, (well maybe for the lolz, but that's about it) and I'm not up for killing an ass load of people  
**Nekotehfox:** 'Can anyone say "blackmail?"'  
Sasuke: I CAN! BLACKMAIL BLACKMAIL BLACKMAIL!  
Itachi: (pointed glare)  
Sasuke: What are you going to do? HIT ME?! (Ahh, sorry, band line...)  
**temashika-kun:** 'I'm dying over here!'  
Cloud: PHOENIX DOWN!  
Tifa: WRONG STORY NIMROD!  
Anonymous Saru: Here's your sign...  
Cloud: (defeated look)  
**Tigara Akimoto: **'insert lots of stuffers here'  
Anonymous Saru: D'aww, I have a style? XD Neato!  
Sasuke: Oh, boy, if you love the Itachi twist, then you're for sure as hell are going to love this next twist!  
M.Night Shyamalan: WHAT A TWIST!! :D  
Naruto: We keep on telling her to put in more lemons, she thinks that the next one might be either one of the following: GaaNeji, SasuNaru... and if your lucky, then she might stick KakaIru in there somewhere.  
Kisame: She however knows she'll put some mad references to KakuHida, and KisaIta. (As she did in one of the earlier chapters.)  
**Aria52:** 'lots of stuffers here'  
Anonymous Saru: Mmm, yummy peanut butter sammichs and sody pop! XD; Oh God, I could never do that XD; well, I guess I could if I absolutely had to...but the only thing that sucks is that I have a crappy internal alarm clock.  
Kakuzu: Nope, it's spelled with a "ku"  
Iruka: See, ya hear that? You are a good enough writer! Now apply that to your actual English class!  
Anonymous Saru: If it were that easy, I would've done that a long time ago! D; (throws confetti) But yay! I'm glad you like what I write! It means a lot to me when I read that, it really boosted my self esteem up! But that sucks... I know the feeling, one day in speech class when we went to the computer labs to work on our resume's I finished early and decided to read some smut, and found out that it was blocked too D: all coz of the R-rated shit on here (sweat drops)  
Kakashi: I think you're porn addiction is worsening Kanae, ARE YOU WRITING LEMONS IN CLASS?!  
Anonymous Saru: M-maybe. (Takes pie and runs off not sharing any with Kakashi)**  
Nekonekonekonekonekonekocheese:** 'insert lots of stuffers here'  
Anonymous Saru: Yeah, hopefully when I edit it, it'll make a little more sense!  
Gaara: Oh, the best has yet to come dear _ventilkegel_ (I hope that translates to poppet.) The best has yet to come...**  
**Neji: Oh, and just out of curiosity, but what's this "request lang... NejiGaara!!" You speak of?

Important information yes? Okay, so this chapter is heavily filled with (proper) German! Words in italics _"words"_ will be the German word. _**(Words)**_ will be the English translation, so you all don't have to keep going up and down to get what I'm saying, and then loose your place. D: Coz that's no fun, right?

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 15: Make you move 'cause your standing Still

Juugo blinked, "Is there something wrong?" He asked wary of the tone Sasuke had in his voice. Suspicion seeping in.

"I told you already Juugo. I'm fine—now get the fuck out of my office before I arrest you on drug smuggling." Sasuke said as he turned to his intercom. "Hinata," he paused. "I want you to cancel all my meetings or appointments I might have made this afternoon. I have some family matters to attend to—"

"Sasuke." A cold voice sounded. Resonating around the walls of his office, even through the depths of his stomach. He knew that voice all to well. It was the voice that somehow managed to haunt his dreams.

_-England-_

"Alright—he uh..." Jiraiya mumbled as he stared at the brown haired stranger that was sitting patiently in Temari's room. "Um, don't mean to sound rude mate, but," he paused as he looked from Temari to the stranger. "Who the hell are you? And why are you in my house?"

The brown haired stranger opened his mouth but Temari quickly beat him to the punch, and quite literally, drummed her knuckles across the strangers skull. _"Ruhr dich nicht." __**(Don't move.)**_ Temari muttered in German. "Isn't it obvious?!" She snapped at the white haired man. "It's Gaara." It was defiantly apparent that the blonde's patients were thinning, if not crumbling. All thanks to the brown haired boy who sat uncomfortably on her vanity chair.

"_Ich hab' schon doch gesagt! Bleib stehn und ruhr dich nicht!" **(I told you not to move!)**_ Temari snapped at Gaara again as she quietly thumped her index and middle fingers across Gaara's skull, once more inflicting pain to her younger sibling. He couldn't help it. You never mess or piss off a woman, especially one who's doing your makeup, or helping you get ready for something...

It was quiet lucky on the Demon's part that Gaara had decided to invest (shortly after they had become well known) in wigs, hair dye, colored non-perscription contacts, (except for Kiba who suffered a strong case of hyperopia) and concealing make-up. Incase something went wrong in one of the heists, and one of the Demons' identity was revealed; or somebody slipped their identities to the public.

Unfortunately the contacts Gaara had chosen (which were a nice shade of dull green) decided to agitate his eyes, the brown wig he had chosen was too scratchy and itched the living hell out of his neck, and the make up clumped awkwardly over his Ai tattoo. And on top of that, his sister decided to draw in some eyebrows for her younger brother. He saw no point to it, because it was going to get covered by his brown wig anyway, but there was no talking to that woman.

"Why?—" Jiraiya said but quickly shook his head not wanting to know the answer. "Anyways the car should be here—any minute from now."

Gaara nodded as he kept his arms folded, allowing his sister to keep doing the inevitable. She couldn't take away the permanent ring that had subsided sometime ago from her brothers love of black eyeliner. However she did manage to get the dark shade to vanish, it wasn't exactly what she wanted, but, it didn't give off the appeal that Gaara was an undead zombie.

"Jiraiya." Minato said as he poked his head into the guest room that the Sabaku relatives were staying in. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jiraiya nodded as he thankfully excused himself from the room and stepped outside and shut the door behind him, to give them a little privacy. "What's wrong Minato?"

Minato's eyes flashed as he glanced around the hall. "I told you not to mention my name Jiraiya!" He hissed quietly, making sure he kept his tone of voice a little above a whisper. "But anyways," Minato paused as he cautiously brought up his voice. "I don't trust him. That's all."

Jiraiya sighed as he rolled his eyes. He knew all too well who his older brother was talking about. "There's nothing wrong with Orochimaru. I'll have you know."

"Jira, he wronged you once. You should count yourself lucky that I decided not to kill him when I had heard of the break up! But besides the point, I just—I don't trust him." Minato said as he sat down in one of the benches that was in the hall.

Jiraiya frowned. "Look at you, mister big shot. I don't care if you don't give a hoot about my ex. Or the fact that I'm letting him back into my life. I need this just as much as he probably does. I don't even know if he's going to be there so just chill out for a bloody second! And besides, if _I _recall, you didn't see me running my mouth about your work style. I stood by you and supported your idea. As did your wife, but ruddy good luck that got her! Hell _I_ raised your child, _single_ handily too I might add!"

"Look, if _anything_ goes wrong I want you to call me. Here's my number." Minato said ignoring Jiraiya's attempts to ward off the intrusion, as he handed him a business card.

Jiraiya stared at it, as if actually contemplating whether to take it or not. "I should be fine—Gaara's coming with me." Jiraiya said as he glanced up at Minato's face, not intending to take the card.

"I don't care. You call me if you have a bad feeling." Minato said as he thrust the business card into Jiraiya's hand.

_-Hotel (Still in England)-_

Kakuzu woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing.

"Shut that off..." Hidan murmured besides him, as he tried burrowing down the bed sheets even more then he already was.

At first Kakuzu didn't think anything of it—but when he felt Hidan's breath against his bare back, that got his senses working. He sat up, and looked at the smaller boy sleep soundly next to him. Oh shit. Don't tell me I fucked a minor! Kakuzu paled as he lifted the covers up from the cheap hotel they were in. 'Lo and behold, Hidan and himself were naked. Looking closer he noticed dry stains of cum spread haphazardly across their lithe bodies.

"Hidan?" Kakuzu whispered delicatly. Surprised (if only a little) at how the name softly rolled out of his mouth.

"What?!" The teen snapped. "Fuck can't a bloke sleep around here?!" Hidan glared as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. After doing his morning ritual, of ridding the sleep from his eyes, slicking his messed up hair back with a hand, and stretching; he looked over to Kakuzu. It then dawned on him that Kakuzu and himself were both naked.

"We didn't—?" Hidan questioned as he nervously slid his hand through his hair.

"No, we both got laid by separate people in the same bed... Of course Hidan!" Kakuzu paused as he looked under the covers once more. "And from the looks of it, we fucked each other—well _I _fucked _you_ multiple times."

A light blush spread across Hidan's face. He had dreamt of Kakuzu fucking him senselessly. But, not at a time when they were too drunk off their ass to notice. Hidan glanced at Kakuzu's olive colored's bare chest. And instantly felt a stir down at his loins.

"Kakuzu?" Hidan asked, slightly cupping his private.

"Hmm?" Kakuzu said as he kicked the sheets off him, making a move to stand.

"I—I..." Hidan stuttered.

Kakuzu blinked. "What is it Hidan?" Never had he heard the teen sound unsure of himself. Something must be wrong. Or maybe he can't walk 'cause I fucked him too hard. Kakuzu thought as a smirk tugged playfully at the corners of his mouth.

"Well..." Hidan mumbled as he looked down at the now forming tent that were between his hands.

Alright, first he was unsure about himself, now it's fear? What the hell. Is he sick or something? Kakuzu thought as he turned to look at the teen. "Hidan are you alright?" He then, noticed Hidan's little tent standing up tall with pride.

"God. How can you get so horny in the morning?"

Hidan averted his gaze and felt his face heat up from embarrassment. "I dunno. How can you be so fucking sexy in the morning?!" Hidan mumbled more to himself. "But look if you aren't going to help then get out of my way. Mr. Hand has a very important business with Mr. Penis in the bathroom." Hidan said as he made a move to get up.

Kakuzu chuckled whether it was from the comment Hidan had made or from pure amusement, Hidan will never know. "I don't want none of this 'I'm tired' shit from you today either..." Kakuzu said as he stopped Hidan's efforts in standing.

Hidan nodded tentatively as he clutched the bed sheets. He closed his eyes, only if for a second to steady himself for Kakuzu's ministrations.

Kakuzu smiled as he slowly got to his knees. Looking up he noticed that Hidan's eyes were already closed. Hmp, I'll give you a reason to open them back up... Kakuzu thought as he lowered his head allowing his mouth to slowly clamp around Hidan's erection. His tongue darted out and licked the underside of Hidan's penis.

"Haah!" Hidan whimpered out as his eyes shot wide open again. He knew that the sluggish movements were only to torment Hidan. Oh Kakuzu, what a sinful bastard.

Slowly Kakuzu got into a steady rhythm of sucking, bobbing, and licking. Making sure to even drag his teeth across the pulsing member in his mouth. Making sure to go painfully slow just to hear the younger one scream out his name in pleasure.

"K-Kaku-zuu..." Hidan whimpered out as he desperately tried thrusting his hips up for more of a reaction. His valiant efforts were pretty much wasted when Kakuzu placed both his hands around Hidan's waist, sufficiently holding them down, stilling their efforts. Little did Hidan know, Kakuzu took more of Hidan in.

He knew that Hidan was about to cum. He could taste the pre-cum. It was then Kakuzu decided to slip his tongue against the head of Hidan's dick. He ran his tongue against the throbbing slit.

"Naah—" Hidan whimpered. "Ka-Kakuzu. Gon—gonna..." Hidan whispered as he released his seed into Kakuzu's waiting mouth. Who swallowed every single drop. Hidan panted as Kakuzu licked him clean.

"Alright. Now that that's done, no more complaining about your sexual needs. Or I'll just have to throw you into time out..." Kakuzu said as he walked to the dresser, Hidan walked to the bathroom to take a shower and to rid himself of the dry cum, and horrid stench. "Fuck. Fifty missed calls. Oh, this better not be Leader." Kakuzu grimaced.

"Oi, Kakuzu." Hidan called from the bathroom. "What exactly is our mission?"

Kakuzu sighed, they had missed multiple phone calls from various members of the gang. Oh this is going to roll over great with Leader. He could hear him ask _'Kakuzu, just tell me exactly what you were doing to have missed fifty phone calls!?'_ And he very well couldn't say _'Oh, I was just _blowing_ time with Hidan.'_ That would be a bad answer. Oh, so very bad.

"Our mission is to track down 009, and so far, besides last nights adventure we've been doing a pretty damn good job. But shut up. I'm calling Leader." Kakuzu said muttering the last part out.

"Why can't you call him later?" Hidan called as he started the shower.

"Because I was blowing you when he called—the last _fifty_ times." Kakuzu stated simply as he dialed the number.

"O-oh." Hidan mumbled, and with that he let Kakuzu have his peace with Leader and showered. For once, shutting up on his own. And not with the aid of somebody else.

_-LAPD: Sasuke's Office-_

"Sasuke?" Itachi stated, a little confused by the company who was in his office. Playing dirty now eh ototo-chan.

"I should get goin'" Juugo said as he stood up from the chair.

Sasuke nodded. "I'll see you around later if I need your expertise in things..." Sasuke said as he let his eyes wander across the room watching to make sure Juugo left without stealing anything. Never doubt a thief. No matter if they're a friend or foe. That's how they rob you blind.

"Have a seat." Sasuke said cooly to Itachi.

"Congratulations on the promotion. You're doing dad proud." Itachi said smugly.

Sasuke glared darkly as he slammed a fist on his desk. "Don't you _dare_ mention his name in this room. You're not allowed to even breath the word father. You fucking killer."

"Now now. Sasuke. Who says I killed our father and mother." Itachi said raising his hands up.

"I don't care what the hell you claim you did or didn't do. I know you did it. And just because the case hasn't been opened for years doesn't mean I'm not interested in it. For all you know I could've been secretly gathering evidence to lock your pathetic ass in prison." Sasuke snarled as he got to his feet. He couldn't just sit when he was around Itachi. It had something to do with his nerves.

Outside Kisame shifted his weight nervously. He had a gut feeling that leaving the two Uchiha's alone in a room for God knows how long was a bad idea.

"Do you want some water?" A tiny feminine voice called from besides him.

"Nah." Kisame said as he glanced at the name plate. "Not at the moment Hinata-chan." Kisame said as he sat down reluctantly in one of the chairs to the side. He knew Itachi could handle himself in a room with his littler brother, he wasn't a fool. He knew how to keep cool, and especially not give away any important information when being pressured. Actually, he would be the one to always pressure for information. But Kisame wasn't so sure of the younger Uchiha.

He was known to be a little hostile, and, he too managed to get his way sometimes. Maybe it was an Uchiha thing, damn, well that answered Kisame's question on why Itachi was so needy in bed. "Actually, on second thought. I think I'll take you up on that offer. I'd like some water." Kisame answered as he dug through his pocket for some antacid.

Inside Sasuke's office the two were dead locked in a staring contest.

"And what do I owe the pleasure dear brother? Surely if you just wanted to brag you could've called me over the phone—or something." Itachi asked as he sat in the chair calmly looking Sasuke dead on in the eyes.

"Actually, I have a few questions for you..." Sasuke said, tilting his head up slightly in a challenging way. "How well do you know a Gaara Sabaku?"

"We dated..." Itachi stated rather dully.

"Mmhmm. And did you know that he was a member of the Konoha Demons?" Sasuke said a smirk tugging at the bottom of his mouth.

Itachi said nothing, his eyes grew to the size of melons but he did not blink. He didn't want to give in, he didn't want Sasuke to know that bad news would cause him to quake so easily. If Sasuke wanted to play with the big boys, then, so be it.

"And did you know that a Naruto Uzumaki was also in the Konoha Demons?"

Fuck. How did he know that?! Sasuke thought as he let his eyes slip. But only for a second.

"You loose." Itachi stated calmly as he got to his feet. "Look, I've got more important things to be doing, you're more then welcome to tag along if you like." Itachi said, pausing to look at Sasuke.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked from his chair.

"You obviously have questions, and I obviously have answers, but I know more then likely the questions you'll want answered will be slightly complicated. And besides, I tire form hearing you call me a fucking murderer. I want you to meet the one who killed our beloved mother and father." Itachi said smugly as he opened the door. "You coming or not?"

Sasuke blinked. Since when... Since when did they find the murderer? Hell, more importantly, WHY THE HELL WASN'T HE INFORMED?! Sasuke stood up angrily as he grabbed his coat. "Like hell I'd walk away on given information on the killer!"

"Kisame." Itachi barked as he grabbed his coat from the coat rack that was outside Sasuke's office. "Let's go, we have a visit at the prison." Itachi said, trying his hardest not to sound smug. Oh how Sasuke could act like a whore when given information on the murderer of their parents. He was taking the bait rather well.

_-Germany: Atelier Am Dom-_

Three bodies sat around a small table waiting patiently. The three looked rather odd seated around the table.

There were two boys and one girl. The girl sat in between the two boys, she had blue hair that was pulled back into a bun, where a cute light blue rose hair clip was clipped beside it. She had remarkable green vibrant eyes. Which were hidden or sometimes obscured by heavily applied purple eye shadow. She also had a piercing between her bottom lip and chin. She was wearing a black tight fitting hoodie with a red cloud on the back and black jeans. She sat at the table fiddling with the lunch menu, folding it and making it into a paper crane.

The boy to her right had vibrant orange hair that peaked out of his black beanie that had the same cloud design that was on the blue haired girl's hoodie. His eyes were a striking and unordinary. Most people just assumed that it was contacts. He had multiple piercings up and down the bridge of his nose, up and down both his ears and even through them. He was wearing a red shirt and black pants. He lazily drummed his fingers against the table.

To the girl's left sat another boy, with intriguing blondish orange hair. His eyes were an interesting color of light purple. He was wearing a fishnet shirt with a black jacket over it. He sat there nervously and played with his hands that were resting in his lap.

The boy with the orange hair jumped slightly as his hand instantly darted to his pocket. Pulling out his cell phone he knew all to well who it was. _"Entschuldigen, aber ich muss diesen Anruf nehmen." __**(Excuse me, I have to take this call.)**_ He said quietly as he got to his feet and glanced at the other two. _"Konan, wenn er kommen wird, ruf mich."_ _**(Konan, if he comes come and get me.)**_ The man called out behind him as he walked off, down the small path that lead outside.

The girl addressed as Konan looked up and nodded. _"Gut, Nagato." __**(Alright Nagato.)**_ She said as she turned her head to her left. _"Yahiko, das darfst du nicht essen! Nicht jetzt!" __**(Yahiko, don't eat that! Not yet anyways!) **_She scolded.

"_Aber Konan!" **(But Konan!)**_ The young man addressed as Yahiko whined. _"Ich habe Hunger!" **(I'm hungry!)**_

Konan scoffed and rolled her eyes. _"Das ist deine Schuld! I hab' dir schon gesagt etwas wegsnacken." __**(That's your fault. I told you you should've ate something before we left!)**_ Yahiko frowned as he fiddled with the small butter containers.

Konan sighed as she kept her eyes peeled for the author.

"_Hey Konan..." _Yahiko asked, never taking his eyes off the butter containers. _"Was macht Nagato in die freie Zeit? Wie denkst du? Ich meine—wir treffen uns nicht so h__ä__ufig, wie in die Schultage." __**(Do you ever wonder what Nagato does on his free time? I mean you never—well I don't see him as much as I used to when we were in high school.) **_Yahiko asked as he innocently poked one of the containers.

Konan blinked. Why was he trying to find a tactful way of asking a simple question? _"Warum fragst du?" __**(Why do you ask?)**_ She questioned, carefully looking at him as if by examining him would give her the answer she needed. _"Hast du... Yahiko, hast du dich in Nagato verliebt?" __**(Do you... Yahiko do you have a crush on Nagato?)**_ Okay, if Yahiko was trying to find a tactful way to ask a question, then Konan defiantly defeated its purpose.

"_Wass?!" **(Wha-what?!) **_Yahiko squeaked as he fought back the blush that tried desperately to seep it's way across his face. _"Nein..." **(N-no...) **_He murmured as he bowed his head.

Konan smiled softly as she placed a hand on Yahiko's. _"Und wie lange?" __**(For how long?)**_

"_Seit dem Juniorjahr der Hoheren Schule..." **(Since junior year of high school...)**_ Yahiko murmured softly. Trying at all costs to avoid Konan's eyes.

Konan smiled as she rubbed her thumb against his hand softly. Well that certainly explained why Yahiko jumped at the chance to come here today. Even if he was majoring in Psychology. He probably did this so he could spend _some_ time with the busy orange haired boy. Who knew nothing about taking breaks.

"_Das ist ja recht erbaulich! Hast du ihm gesagt?"** (That's cute! Have you told him?)**_

Yahiko nearly jumped out of his chair. _"Herrgot! Nein. Ich glaube..." __**(Oh God! No. I-I mean...)**_ Yahiko sighed as he looked at Konan. _"Konan, du hast als mehrere Chancen, als mich. Hast du gesehen? Er kann seine Augen von dich kaum fernhalten. Er schaut nie auf mich...viel weniger gibt mir einen zweiten fluchtigen Blick." __**(Konan, you have more of a chance then I do. Have you seen the way he looks at you? He can hardly keep his eyes off of you. He never looks at me...much less give me a second glance.) **_Yahiko said somberly as he withdrew his hand.

Oh, now that's a lie. She knew all too well that Nagato looked at Yahiko. Just because he didn't see it happen, doesn't mean it never happened. _"Jetzt..."__** (Now...)**_ Konan began as she glanced up. _"...oh hi Nagato!"_ She announced, a little too loud for her taste, but it at least got Yahiko's attention. Which was spent staring at his lap for a good while.

"_Ist er noch nicht angekommen?" **(He still not here yet?)**_ Nagato asked as he looked at the two feeling an odd twinge of jealousy.

"_Nein...noch nicht." **(No...not yet.)**_ Yahiko said, a little quicker then normal. _"Aber sie werden hier sein!" **(But they'll be here!)**_ Yahiko said again, his voice squeaking.

Nagato quirked an eyebrow as he sat back down in his chair. _"Ist was los? Sie beide handeln seltsam..." __**(What's up with you two? You're acting strangely...)**_

"_Nichts! Nichts!! Alles ist gut! Bin ich recht, Konan?" __**(Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Everythings fine! Right Konan?)**_ Yahiko squeaked once more, hoping to God that he sounded somewhat convincing.

"_Ja..."_ _**(Right... Okay...) **_Nagato said as he helped himself to a roll of bread that had been placed down when he was outside talking on the phone. _"K__ö__nnen es sie sein? Wie denkst du?" __**(You think that might be them?)**_ Nagato said as he glanced at a white haired man who was accompanied with a dark brown aired youth. The two (well, more so the elder then the youth) seemed a little lost.

"_Vielleicht." **(Maybe.)**_ Konan said as she glanced over at the two, noticing the helplessness in the elders eyes. Konan had a way with noticing the fear and panic within people, and the elder, well, he was another story.

"_Sind Sie die Studenten von Orochimaru?" **(Are you three Orochimaru's students?)**_ A voice called. The voice was as cold as ice. It even sent shivers down Nagato's spine, and that's a heavy feat in itself.

"_Aller h__ä__ngt von dir ab? Bist du Jiraiya?" __**(Depends. Are you Jiraiya?) **_Nagato said as he stared the youth in the eye. There was something special about this one. Even if Nagato couldn't put his finger on it, there seemed to be something up with this one. Murderous intent? Untrusting movements? Whatever it was, he knew he had to be wary of him.

"_Ich bin nicht, aber er ist." **(I'm not. But he is.)**_ The youth paused as he pointed to the white haired man that was behind him, looking around as if he were a kid lost in a candy store. There stood a heavy silent tension between them.

"_Dann wer bist du?" **(Then who are you?) **_Yahiko inquired.

Nagato turned his head slightly, thankful that the awkward silent tension was broken. He would have to reward Yahiko later. But, yes, who was this strange youth? Nagato, intent on finding out the name, leaned in closer to the table, and propped his elbow on the table and perched his thumb underneath his chin in a thoughtful way.

"_Ich bin sein Ubersetzer. Er kann nur Englisch und sehr wenig Japanisch sprechen." **(I'm his translator. He can only speak English. And slight Japanese.) **_The youth spoke. Giving a false lead.

"Could you ask them for their names?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at the three. He was slightly amazed with Gaara's ability to speak German. Although, his dialect sounded a bit more gruff then the orange haired kid. But that was probably because Gaara had been away from Germany for so long. And besides? Didn't he learn German from his siblings? He wasn't surrounded by it as much as these three. Despite it being in his blood.

Gaara looked at the three once more. _"Wie hei__ßen Sie?" __**(What are your names?)**_

"_Und Sie?" **(What's yours?)**_ Nagato countered, folding his arms firmly across his chest. Letting the other two know not to give away their names yet, until the brown haired youth did.

Gaara stared into Nagato's eyes, studying him slightly. _"Gaara Sabaku." _He finally answered.

"_Ich bin Konan." **(I'm Konan.) **_Konan said as she fiddled with the tablecloth nervously. She knew there was something about Gaara that unsettled her nerves. That, and she had a feeling that she knew him somehow.

"_Und Ich bin Yahiko." **(And I'm Yahiko!)**_ Yahiko said. Unaware of the inner battle between Nagato and Gaara.

"_Nagato." _The orange head youth said, never taking his eyes off of Gaara. _Sabaku. Diesen Namen kommt mir bekannt vor._ _**(Sabaku. That name sounds familiar...) **_Nagato thought as he picked up one of the butter containers and absentmindedly ran it through his knuckles. As one would do with a coin or a pencil.

Gaara looked over to the side and glanced at Jiraiya. "Did you get that?"

"Yes. Uhm. I guess you can ask them to ask away." Jiraiya said awkwardly with a confused and dazed smile on his lips.

Gaara nodded and sighed as he sat down in one of the two remaining chairs. _"Er ist an diesem Typ des Dings neu seien Sie nachsichtiger Mit ihm..." __**(As you can tell, he's new at this type of thing. So go easy on him...) **_Gaara paused as he directed his glance at the confused author. _"Geben Sie Ihre Fragen auf." __**(Ask your questions.)**_ Gaara said nodding at the three.

Konan blinked and raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. That sounded more like a command more then a sentence. _"Wie seines Schreiben-Karriere angefangen hat?" _

Gaara looked over at Jiraiya, with a slight interest. "What started your writing career?" He loosely translated. He was in slight interest on what exactly started the ecchi novelist's career. Would he ever let Jiraiya or Naruto know that, oh no. People would think he lost what was left of his sanity if they found out that he had taken a slight interest in ecchi novels.

"Oh well..." Jiraiya said, feeling his cheeks heat up. "Tell your teacher this and I will find you in Germany, hunt you down, and kill you myself." Jiraiya paused as he rubbed the bridge of his nose thoughtfully. "But Orochimaru... He was the first one to say that it (my writing) was a good read."

Gaara blinked and stared at Jiraiya. Was that a loose threat he snuck in? Smirking he easily translated back to the three. _"Sagen Sie Ihrem Lehrer, und ich werde Sie in Deutschland finden, ich werde Sie aufspüren_ und ich werde Sie _t__ö__ten."_

Konan stared wide-eyed at the white haired author. She was still half miffed that the old fart had enough to half threaten them. But, it also created a new found admiration towards him as well. You had to have some balls enough to threaten somebody, especially a girl.

Yahiko, seeming unfazed by the semi threat looked at the white haired author with a gleam in his eyes. _"Ow hat er Sie begeistert... Hat er Sie eingeladen?"_

Gaara turned to look at Jiraiya. Paling if only a little. He dreaded asking this, for it was going too much into Jiraiya's personal life. That Gaara wanted to stay _personal_. "H-how did Orochimaru get the nerves to... A-ask you out?"

"Well. He didn't ask he... well he sort of just shoved his tongue down my throat." Jiraiya said as a light blush painted his cheeks.

"_Also. Er hat das nicht gemacht. Er hat seine Sparche in meine Kehle einfach gesteckt."_ Gaara said softly. Acting as shy as Jiraiya.

"_O-oh." _Yahiko squeaked. Feeling his stomach churn slightly. If only he had enough guts like Orochimaru—well, minus the whole mini make-out session his teacher had with the author when they were younger.

"_Wie er Sie eingeladen hat? Wie auf das Wiedersehen?"_ Konan asked quickly. Glancing at Yahiko with a small smirk, as she leaned out of her chair slightly. All ears for what the author would have to say.

Gaara rolled his eyes. So what this whole q and a session was just about Jiraiya and their teacher. What a pity really. "How did he ask you out? Like for the first date?" Gaara scoffed, entirely ticked off at this entire event.

"Um... since when did this become a game of twenty questions of my personal life?" Jiraiya asked slightly irritated. There could be better things he could be doing right now. Instead of having premature children ask of his old love life with their teacher.

Gaara looked at the three and happily replied, agitatedly. _"Von welchen Poren geben Sie die Fragen __ü__ber mein Privatleben auf?" _

Yahiko turned his head slowly to look at Konan. He was completely and utterly astonished that she would _do_ something like that! His glare was strong enough to rival Nagato's when he was in a sour mood.

"Well he asked me out after my last class. Which was pretty sweet thing to do, seeing as he didn't have a seventh period. He also bought a box of Chocolate Mint Aero candy bars. Because he knew I was smitten with them at the time." Jiraiya mumbled nervously. He could feel his cheeks heat up again from embarrassment.

Gaara scoffed softly as he rolled his eyes. From what he speculated there was something between the one called Yahiko and maybe some _unrequited love _towards the girl, or the mysteriously silent orange headed boy that goes by Nagato. Or some bullshit like that. _"Er hat mich nach meiner ersten Klasse eingeladen. Er hatte die Stunde nicht. Sp__ä__ter hat er der Schokoladenbraunen Minze Lufts__üß__igkeiten-Bars gekauft. Weil Er wusste, dass ich die dann liebte."_

Nagato tossed his head over and glanced at Konan and Yahiko suspiciously. He noticed Konan's ever forming smirk tugging at the ends of her mouth; and Yahiko's ever swelling flush, and paling skin. A combination which, somewhat suited the younger male's complexion. _"Was ist passiert mit euch beiden?"_ _**(What's up with you two?) **_He asked for the second time today.

"_Nichts. Alles klar." __**(Oh nothing,) **_Konan said as her smirk deepened. _"Ich danke Sie m__ü__ssen Yahiko untersuchen. Ich meine ihn gehet es schlecht."_ _**(But, I think you need to take a look at Yahiko. I don't think he feels well.)**_ Konan said as an impish idea began formulating in her head.

Yahiko glanced up at Konan and glared spitefully. Oh she was going to pay for it later. Mark his words, Yahiko was going to get Konan back for publicly humiliating her, and especially in front of Nagato too.

_-California, San Quentin State Prison-_

"And what exactly are we doing here?" Sasuke asked as he glanced at the backs of Kisame and Itachi as they walked down the somber quiet hallway.

"In all good time ototo-chan." Itachi said as a smile gracefully planted itself on his lips.

Sasuke glared as he felt his cheek twitch. He hated being disrespected like that. Even if he _was_ the youngest, you just don't degrade somebody by adding the girlie suffix to the end of it! It was like calling a fat person fat. You just don't do that!

"How may I help you?" A voice chimed breaking the deathly silence.

"We're here to see T—" Kisame started but stopped himself. "U-Uchiha Madara."

The guard looked up questionably at Kisame. "And your name? We're only taking a few guests at a time." He said in an angry tone. "Madara-kun had a little, break down a few minutes ago, and so Asuma-san said to only allow a couple of visitors who frequent him." He added on a lighter, kinder note.

Sasuke looked at the guard and raised an eyebrow. The guard had an interesting shade of leaf green hair, that Sasuke knew was breaking some regulations. But then again, this was a prison, and if you let a convicted arsenic, killer, or mass murderer into prison with a hair color any color under the sun, then it'd probably be okay for a guard to dye his hair leaf green. The guard also had pale green eyes to match, which, surprisingly completed his pale skin tone. He wore a white button-up shirt (which was probably a standard uniform) with black pants. His nails were coated with an odd dark purple color.

"What are you staring at?" He barked out. "Haven't seen a guard with purple nails have you?" He said as he dug through a box to get the prison pass for visitors out. "It's nail polish." He said in a lighter tone of voice. "My kid sister wants to be a beautician, so she takes her practice out on me." He added as he glanced up at his hair.

Okay, seriously, what the fuck, did this guy suffer from tourettes? Or was he just plain schizophrenic? Sasuke thought as he took the badge that was presented to him.

"Now, only you," The guard said as he pointed to Itachi. "And you," The guard said again as he pointed to Sasuke. "Can go in there. Now get the fuck out. He's to your left, and there should be another prison guard at the door.

Itachi nodded. "Alright." And with that he grabbed Sasuke's slim wrist and pulled him through the door. They were greeted by another pale guard. "You here for Uchiha Madara?" He asked, not even looking at the two Uchiha's.

"Yes, uh," Itachi paused as he glanced at the guards name tag. "Officer Takahiro."

The guard addressed as Takahiro lifted his head up with a heavy smirk. Red hair poked out of the standardized hat they were all forced to wear. As shocking pale green eyes stared at the two.

- - - - - - - -

_-A little added bonus for sticking through-_  
_-Los Angeles Police Department-  
(Note: this part is not related to this chapter)_

It was a busy day at the department. Everybody had finally simmered down after the shock of finding Neji's bloody body by the river bank. It had been a week after, and try as they might, they all tried to forget about the entire thing.

Tears were shed, as expected.

But, it wasn't as if he had died. Oh no, far from it actually. He did come close, oh so very. But, God gave him a moment of grace, and decided to spare him. Unfortunately, Neji would—could no longer be a cop. That was ended the day Gaara Sabaku picked up the scalpel and used it upon the cop.

Hinata Hyuga pressured the doctors at the Good Samaritan hospital. But she had no luck in gaining visiting hours. He apparently suffered multiple nervous breakdowns in the middle of their operating. He was emotional scared and damaged that, even his uncle, ex-chief of police, couldn't get to see him.

The forensics department tried to continue with other unimportant investigations. Karin was still bitchy as ever. Shino still liked bugs. And Choji kept munching on his barbecue sauce flavored potato chips. They did stop by the hospital Neji was at to try and see him, but, was pretty much denied. So they all pitched in to get him flowers. Er—well, more so just Shino buying the flowers and writing down on the card that everybody misses Neji.

Kakashi and Iruka even stopped by to see if they could just see that he was okay, for Tsunade's sake.

But, tried as they might, they failed. But at least Neji was improving, so their efforts weren't so much in vain.

"Kakashi?" Iruka's voice called from beside him.

"Hmm?" He asked. They had decided to take the bus instead of going by cop car.

"I was wondering why you always try to hide your mouth to everybody. And, also to why you cover your right eye with your hair..." Iruka questioned as his eyes traveled to the thin scar that peeked out of silver hair.

"Well, I have had a crappy immune system since I was a kid. And my allergies also help that, so I normally wear a mask over my mouth so whenever I cough I don't spread on my cold. And also so I don't breath in the disgusting pollen. Why I cover my eye with hair—" Kakashi began as he was cut short by the bus driver.

"Isn't this our stop?" He said, a little to quickly for Iruka's taste.

"Yes," he sighed as he got up from the seat he sat in and exited the bus, Kakashi following right behind.

"How 'bout we stop for lunch?" Kakashi asked as he looked around at the many restaurants that littered the sidewalks.

Iruka paused. "Well, a little lunch won't hurt. Tsunade will understand right?" He said as he looked up at one restaurant that had caught his eye. "But, the question is, will they let you in dressed like that?" Iruka asked, as he pointed to Kakashi's shirt.

"My Icha Icha Paradise shirt?" Kakashi questioned. He was wearing a bright orange T-shirt that had nothing on the front, but a little red caution sign that was centered towards the top on the back. "It doesn't have anything bad on it 'ruka." He whined.

Iruka chuckled as he mussed with his hair. "I was only kidding."

Kakashi frowned. Well, although you couldn't see it, you could just feel that he was frowning at you. "Ah, so that's the case then, hmm?" Kakashi said as he continued walking down the streets in search for a less formal restaurant.

"Sai Sai Restaurant?" Iruka said as he looked at Kakashi. "What's that?"

"Its a restaurant." Kakashi said, stating the obvious.

"Oh? Really? I could've sworn it was something else. Like a Laundromat." Iruka said as he stuck out his tongue.

"Oh yes. The restaurant's there to just deceive you." Kakashi said as he moved closer to his lover. Wrapping his arms around Iruka's waist he pulled the brown haired cop towards him, and slightly moved his mask to where he could suck on the pink tongue that was tantalizing him.

"Nnn..." Iruka moaned softly, as his hands placed themselves on Kakashi's shirt. Gripping the orange material softly.

Kakashi smirked as he leaned in more and happily explored the wet cavern.

"We – Shouldn't – Be – Doing – This – In – Public..." Iruka moaned between every kiss.

"You're absolutely right. Your place or mine?" Kakashi said as he moved his mask back over his nose and mouth.

"Mine, I guess? It's closer... Oh, but I don't have much food over." Iruka said as he pulled away from Kakashi and smoothed his blue, short sleeved button-up shirt, down. Hoping that it didn't get creased during Kakashi's kisses.

"Mine it is them." Kakashi said as he grabbed Iruka's hand and laced it with his own and set off down the sidewalk.

* * *

Anonymous Saru: D: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this.

Gaara: Yeah yeah, lets just hope the readers didn't think it sucks.

Kisame: Hmm, I guess I should leave you a major hint on who Takahiro is. Think, red hair, and Akatsuki.

Kakashi: And as an added bonus... You get KakaIru fluff! The author recently got re-addicted to the pairing again, and she felt kind of bad that she didn't update for a while. So, there, fluff scene.

Anonymous Saru: Whoot whoot, I feel like Imma puke 8D yay for staying up late! (Writes another fanfic since awake)


	16. Shot down by strangers whose glances

_**A.S.:** I did not come up with this chapter's name, good ole The Used did :D heehee._

- - - - - - - -

**Anonymous Saru: **Ahh, alright. I'm trying to get in as many updates as I can cram into my tightly sealed summer break. But, also, I'm doing this so none of my creativity seeps out like Conrat's personality from KKM did when he lost his arm. And also before summer band kidnaps me and my soul for the last time of my life. Thank God I'm a senior now, it feels so good. SENIORS OH NINE! No more repeats, no more second chances. I've now started a point in my life where I can say "this is the last time I'll be able to do this..." or "this is my last, or my first last..." and so on. But, hopefully I won't be getting to the point where I update a chapter every other day. I do have other things that need to be worked on. But I guess I'm doing this to try to make up from some of my absences and short small one month hiatus' I took the start of my Junior year.  
**Anonymous Saru side note: **D: Staying up for almost a day feels weird. A-kon was a start, but, damn, I went on a writing binge a day after I had uploaded the 15th chapter... Jeez, I hope this doesn't turn into an unhealthy habit. Awkward sleep patterns are awkward.  
**Rating: M**; let's keep it that way hmm?**  
Disclaimer: **I'd be one rich bitch if I owned Naruto. But as you can see I'm not D'8  
**Et Cetera: **Yes, for those who guess right! Sasori is Takahiro! I decided to give Sasori a last name. Why Takahiro? The person who voices Sasori off of Naruto Shippuden's first name is Takahiro. And it sort of fits, Sasori Takahiro. I might do this for the rest of the Akatsuki members, depends on how well I like the voice actors names XD.

**Reviewers:**  
Sakura: Eh? We finally made it to this thing!  
Ino: Yeah, probably to advertise on that giant forehead of yours...  
Sakura: WOULD YOU LIKE TO SAY THAT AGAIN INO-PIG?!  
Ino: Of course! "AND NOW ADVERTISING THE REVIEW NOW LOCATED ONTOP OF SAKURA HARUNO'S BIG FORHEAD!"  
Sakura: D8 Let me go Lee!  
Lee: _(restrains Sakura)_ Not today Sakura-chan.  
**Infinitive-Insanity: **'insert review here'  
Anonymous Saru: D': poor brownie-sama. XD  
**Broken Sexed Up Bloody Kitten:** 'Loved, please update ASAP! I'm addicted to this!'  
Sasuke: Juugo, you haven't been selling any of the readers crack have you?  
Juugo: No _(whistles innocently and shuffles feet)_ Why would you care?  
Sasuke: Uh-huh... Oh nothing, just... checking.  
Juugo: Right... _(nibbles on a laced cookie)_ want one?  
Sasuke: Uh, no thanks.  
**IceCreamXD: **'insert review here'  
Anonymous Saru: Aww, thanks :3  
Zabuza: What are you going to do when you actually have to end it this time huh monkey?  
Anonymous Saru: D; D-don't say that! It's not the end, and I hope no where near it! _(Wibbles off in corner)_  
**skyinthenightslove: **'insert review here'  
Anonymous Saru: Hmm, speculations! :'D I sure do love 'em But lets see, (lulz spoiler alert!) I can safely say on Orochimaru's behalf, that he's not going to do anything as of now. In the future yes, but right now in the present, no. Far from it actually. But that will be delving into the the sequel. And as for Itachi, I'm making him a sort of hard character to read at the moment, especially when it's being directed to the Uchiha's. I really love Itachi, he's been on of my favorite characters since they first introduced him to us, and I really want to do his character justice. So who knows, but right now he's definitely going to screw up minds. And a lot of 'em too!  
**PlayfulSylph: **'Oh and the german part was really cool'  
Anonymous Saru: Why thank you, all credit goes to my lovely translator (whom I forgot to credit last chapter D': I'm sorry!) **Yukou**. She's a dear :3 _(nods nods)_ yup, a real sweetie! :D  
**Aria52:** 'insert review here'  
Anonymous Saru: Yeah, luckily for the past few day's I've been getting up around noonish for the past few days, but then again, I went on that writing binge, and stayed up till one or two the other nights. Yeah, I try to be correct on the ways you spell the characters names, like Hyuga. Sure it can be spelled with two "u's" but in the Japanese manga it's spelled with only one. :3; I'm a weird person when it comes to things like that Oh that's neat And the cake is good XD (surprisingly I'm eating some plain white cake as we speak XD)  
Naruto: Oh! Oh! Surprise us! :D  
**Nekotehfox: **'It's Sasori!'  
Anonymous Saru: Yay you win the interwebz!  
**Angel hacker: **'Itachi gets blamed for everything.  
Itachi: I DO NOT!  
Sasuke: You do.  
Obito: Yeah. You kinda do...  
Itachi: I WILL NOT LIVE IN VAIN! D'8 _(raises his pointer finger to the skies)_  
Kamina: ROW ROW FIGHT DA POWA!  
Sasuke and Obito: O.o;  
**Ms. Usui: **'insert review here'  
Sasori: Damn, I've been found out!  
Naruto: Yes indeed _(wibbles in corner)_  
Jiraiya: Yeah, the monkey wanted to put in an interesting twist, since in most fics you see Iruka taking care of Naruto, because of the whole sensei/gakusei thing.  
Anonymous Saru: XD Ahh, for you see, Pein isn't _gone_,per se. As I stated in the description for Nagato, he has orange hair and piercings everywhere. I did this for reasons which will be explained later on in the future chapters. :D  
**TMX Archives: **'insert review here'  
Kakuzu: _(bows)_ No problem. I love making Hidan feel more stupid. It's always fun.  
Hidan: YOU MOTHERFUCKER. TAKE THAT FUCKING BACK COCKMUNCHER! _(Glares at Kakuzu)_  
Anonymous Saru: Ahh! Fear not friend :3 The Akatsuki will definitely get more screen time, if not in this, then in future chapters. :D So your greed will be quenched soon!  
Sasori: Y-you're correct. Damn saru-chan, that's like, two people who win the so called "interwebz."  
Deidara: D: FUCK I'VE BEEN FOUND OUT!  
Sasori: No you haven't; you'd pick a fight with the copy machine if you were pink-haired's secretary...  
Anonymous: Of course. SasoDei, that would be like not having SasuNaru in this! XD; ..; G-gosh, I feel like a whore, pairing all these different characters up... D: _(HIDES IN CORNER)_

But without a further ado! SWEET SIXTEEN. (Hah, ironically, my sweet sixteen sucked major balls, and my seventeenth was a bash, switch much?)

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 16: Shot down by strangers whose glances can Cripple

"So, how was the will reading?" Shikamaru asked as he looked up from the newspaper he had been reading.

"It was awful." Temari growled as she sunk into the couch next to Shikamaru. She had always had the biggest crush on Shikamaru when they were growing up. She didn't know if it had subsided or not, but she knew it would go no where; seeing as Gaara's his best mate, and he would die instantly if the two had started going out.

"I'm sorry." Shikamaru said blandly as he turned his attention back to his paper.

Temari pouted slightly. "Hey..."

"Yes?" Shikamaru said as he continued reading.

"Give me a foot rub." Temari said—well, seeing as she was a _Sabaku_, and they partially demanded things.

"Beg pardon?" Shikamaru said as he lowered the paper once more.

"You heard me. Pussy. I said give me a foot rub now." Temari growled slightly as she lifted her leg. It wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't wearing a skirt.

Shikamaru's grip tightened slightly on his newspaper as he willed his eyes to not look down at the shadowing area of Temari's skirt. "W-what?" He stuttered.

"Foot. Rub. Pussy." Temari said, pronouncing everything.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked, lowering his gaze slightly.

"Because I said so." Temari growled and with that she kicked the newspaper out of Shikamaru's hands.

Too bad his death-lock grip and the friction of Temari's foot caused the paper to rip out of his hands. "Tch. Troublesome women." Shikamaru muttered as set down the ripped pieces. "Give me your bloody foot." He said moodily.

Temari grinned and set her leg down in Shikamaru's lap with an unpleasant _'plop'_.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth at the small flash of pain spread through his lower regions. "Watch where you put that foot of yours." He said as he began popping Temari's toes. Not caring if it hurt or not.

"A_hhh_nd that's my pr_oooh_blem? H-how?" Temari groaned as her head rolled back from Shikamaru's ministrations of popping toes.

"Oh, maybe because it's yours?" Shikamaru said as he placed his thumbs towards the heel of Temari's foot. Applying pressure to the places that needed it the most. "Bloody hell Temari, what the fuck have you been walking through?"

Temari shut her eyes as the pain began to relieve itself from her foot. "Well," she paused as a slight moan escaped her lips. "You tell me..." She said as Shikamaru continued on with the torturous foot rub.

Shikamaru nodded as he sighed impatiently. He could have been researching on the heist they were going to partake in in a few weeks. But no, he was here, in Jiraiya's living room, giving a girl who scared the _shit_ out of him when he was younger; A foot rub.

She seemed to like it however as she kept moaning softly.

Great, this is going to be weird for anybody walking by in passing... Shikamaru thought as he switched feet.

"Gods Shikamaru, this is amazing!" Temari whimpered as she whipped the drool that had rolled down her mouth. "Where did you learn to do this?! It feels so good!"

Shikamaru was just about to open his mouth when two figures burst through the door.

"Put your penis away!—" Gaara yelled as he pulled out a pocket knife and pointed it threateningly at Shikamaru, itching to throw it at the bare forehead.

Shikamaru dropped Temari's foot as if it were a sack of hot potatoes. "N-now mate, t-this isn't as it sounded outside. I-I was just giving her a f-foot rub..." Shikamaru said as he raised his hands up innocently, so Gaara could see them, and know for once that he wasn't up to any funny business.

Gaara looked from Shikamaru to Temari. "Kiba, go check it out." He said softly as he held up the knife.

Kiba nodded as he slowly walked to the front of the couch. His breath was staggering slightly, as if hoping that what they were doing were true. He knew Temari still had some unrequited feelings towards Shikamaru. And it made Kiba somewhat jealous, and envious at the same time.

Shikamaru's hands were up in the air as Temari's foot resided on his lap.

"I swear mate, I didn't touch anything but her foot." He said, there was a slight hint of fear in his voice. Shikamaru knew when to piss on cue and knew when not to piss off Gaara. Even Kiba. And looking at the two of them, they looked extremely pissed. Shikamaru knew Gaara's reason, of course, a blind man could sense that. But what was Kiba's reason to be pissed? He had no reason to be...right?

Kiba glanced at them, seeing that Shikamaru was indeed telling the truth. All clothes were on, and there was no excitement tenting around Shikamaru's manhood. "He's telling the truth Gaara. You can put down the knife." Sighing slightly, slightly relieved that those two weren't fooling around.

Gaara glared still only lowering the knife slightly. He walked slowly to the couch and stopped behind the back of it. Reaching down he grabbed Shikamaru's shirt collar and lifted it up easily. Pulling him off the couch. He lowered his head to Shikamaru's ear. "If I _ever_ see you near my sister again, then it's the end of the line for you." He whispered dangerously.

Shikamaru nodded eagerly as he absentmindedly tugged at his shirt wanting to be lowered back to the couch. It was uncomfortable enough to be lifted by your shirt, but to have your back twisted in the process? That was another thing.

"Is it understood?" Gaara hissed wanting a verbal reply, as his grip tightened around the shirts neck.

"Peachy." Shikamaru retorted dryly as Gaara let go of him.

"Good, now that that's taken care of—" Gaara said as he lowered the knife and detracted it, sticking it back into his pocket. Turning his head he glanced at Temari. He hadn't had the chance to take off the brown wig or green contacts. But with it on he seemed even more threatening. _"Temari!"_ Gaara growled. _"Wir werden uns im Wohnzimmer treffen. Wir m__üssen etwas besprechen, und es soll nicht gehört sein."_ _**(Meet me in the drawing room. We have things to discuss, that needn't be heard with people around.)**_ Gaara said as he turned to walk out of the living room.

_"Gaara, er hat das gar nicht schlecht gemacht! Er war nett genug, um mir eine Fußmassage nach meinem langen Tag am Hören zu machen. Drohe ihm nicht!" __**(Gaara, he didn't do anything wrong! He was nice enough to give me a foot massage after my long day at the will hearing! So don't you **__**dare**__** threaten him!)**_ Temari stated testily as she stood up from the couch, watching her retreating brother's back pause momentarily before he turned.

_"Ich sorge mich nicht, was hat er gemacht hat. Bis er dich wieder berührt hat."** (I don't care what he did. As long as he doesn't touch you again.)**_ Gaara said as that deathly stare returned to his eyes. It was muffled slightly by the dull green contacts, but it still held it's purpose. And with that, he turned and continued his way out of the room.

"I'm sorry, he's being a royal pain in the ass. Something must've intrigued him out there in Germany. He normally doesn't jump the gun so badly. Normally it's Kankuro." Temari said as she ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair. And with that she exited the living room.

Shikamaru sighed, able to breath easily as he slid down the couch. "That was bloody banged up!" Shikamaru said as he clutched his shirt. "I didn't know Gaara was that barking mad. Did you see that? He was completely wonky!" Shikamaru said as he looked up at the vet/security system pro.

"Yeah, whatever." Kiba said darkly, a growl forming at the bottom of his throat as he clenched his fists from anger.

"You alright there?" Shikamaru said as he cocked his head to the side.

Kiba said nothing as he advanced slowly towards his friend on the couch. His head was bowed as he kept his sights on the floor. Willing himself to not look his so called friend in the eye. "You're a right out git you know that?" He said stopping in front of Shikamaru. And with that, raised his fist and socked the living daylights out of him.

The blow was shocking nonetheless. "OW!" Shikamaru yelped as he clutched the wounded jaw. "WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Shikamaru cursed as he angrily rose to his feet.

"Knocking sense into ya mate!" Kiba huffed, thoroughly pissed. "Nobody was expecting to see you like that! It was alarming and shocking! And it _hurt_." Kiba said a hint of pain striking his voice.

"What hurts?" Shikamaru questioned as he looked at Kiba's face. Taking on a slight worry.

"Seeing _you_. With _HER!_" Kiba yelled as he punched Shikamaru again, this time aiming for his nose.

Unfortunately for Kiba, Shikamaru was ready this time, and caught his wrist. "What's the matter?" Shikamaru asked as he lowered the elders arm. "Kiba?" Shikamaru questioned, not letting go of his hold.

Kiba lowered his gaze as he got pulled towards Shikamaru. What could he do? He's already spoken too much then necessary. Hell, what he said was more then needed. Shikamaru didn't know, and he liked the fact that Shikamaru went on not knowing. But now, now... He was fucked.

"Kiba?" Shikamaru questioned as he tilted Kiba's chin up with his spare hand.

Kiba glanced up slightly, locking eyes with Shikamaru for only a minute as he tried tugging his wrist out of the vice-like grip it was in. "Let go." He whispered softly, losing voice.

"Tell me why you punched me, then I'll let go." Shikamaru stated.

Kiba glared at a dirty spot on the floor as he heard Shikamaru say that. Of course he could never tell why he did that. It would be too weird.

"I can stand here all day Inuzuka." Shikamaru said lazily.

There was a moments pause. A momentary silence as Kiba bit his tongue, dreading what would come next. _"I—I... I like you okay..."_ He said jerking his arm out of Shikamaru's hold. With that said, Kiba walked away as quickly as his legs could carry him.

"KIBA! Wait!" Shikamaru yelled, after staring at his retreating back for a minute.

Kiba ignored Shikamaru's calls and headed up the stairs and to his room. He couldn't believe what he just did. He knew there was something between Temari and Shikamaru. He knew he couldn't do a thing about it, except just stand there and watch it play. He knew the outcome, yet he still cared for him. He still yearned, _wished_ that he could get a little of the go-to man's attention, like Temari had gotten. Anger, rage, jealousy, lust, want, and many other emotions consumed the Scotish man as he closed his door and slid down the wall.

He wept silently.

_-Los Angeles Time Syndicate-_

"Sakura!" A voice chimed in from the front of Sakura's small office.

"Yes Ms. Yuhi?" Sakura said tilting her head as a sign she was attempting to pay attention as she kept on typing. She was in the middle of a juicy article on dieting.

"The Good Samaritan Hospital is now allowing Officer Neji Hyuga visitors. I managed to snag you and Konohamaru two visitor badges." Kurenai said as she swung the two lanyards side to side.

"Oh! Thanks Ms. Yuhi!" Sakura said as she saved her document and turned the Mac off. "I'll page Konohamaru right away!" Sakura said as she quickly brought out her MOTORIZR Rose Bloom Z3 and quickly texted Konohamaru.

"Well, what are you waiting for? We don't want to loose any chance of an interview to another newspaper company!" Kurenai said with a small smirk on her face.

Sakura smiled and stood up, not needing to be told again she got up and took the two lanyards and exited her office. Making sure to grab a pad of paper and a pencil so she could jot down things. It had been what? At least a month after they had found Neji Hyuga close to death by the river bank near the police department.

It was somewhat frightening that he had been under their noses at such a close proximity of death. Shaking her head of the somewhat morbid thoughts she hopped in her car and drove towards The Good Samaritan hospital.

The drive was somewhat peaceful in the pleasant April weather. Nothing could ruin her day, not even if she ran into Ino-pig. She would fight to the bone in order to get an interview with Neji Hyuga. Even if it meant punching her best friend since kindergarten in the eye. Sometimes, she deserved it.

Getting out she made a pit-stop at the coffee shop inside the hospital to get herself a little wake-me-up. Even if it wasn't Starbucks, coffee was coffee. And it saved her some money then the usual overpriced coffee found at Starbucks. Walking over the the help desk she brushed elbows with another.

"Oh sorr—Ino?!" Sakura gasped.

"Oh it's alrigh—Sakura?!" Ino said, equally gasping.

"Konohamaru." A voice said from behind, not wanting to be left out. "But now that we're all aquatinted lets go."

"Oh shut up Konohamaru." Sakura said softly rubbing her knuckles against his skull.

"You know... I felt happy coming here, like I had been baking brownies. You know, the ones that have the caramel inside—and then you come along and spit in them..." Ino said with a huff.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. It's as if my mom made those horrible fruit cake cookies. When she knows I dislike them and we have a mix of chocolate cake sitting in the cupboard." Sakura said as she turned her head displeasingly.

"Oh, how ironic. I want cake now." Ino said as an after thought.

"Pig."

"Big brow!"

"Ladies!" Konohamaru called out, waving his hands frantically.

Sighing Sakura shook her head. "Well I have to go Ino-pig. It's been nice seeing you." Sakura said as she re-gripped her purse and headed towards the elevators.

"He's not going to say anything." Ino said. "We tried just a few minutes ago. He's keeping quiet..."

Sakura paused as the elevator door dinged, signaling the doors were open. Turing around she smiled sweetly. "You and me have different ways of getting information Ino." And with that turned back around and waked into the elevator.

The doors closing on that sweet _venomous _smile.

_-Los Angeles Police Department-_

"Hey, boss." Kakashi called from the foot of Sasuke's office door.

"What is it now Kakashi?" Sasuke said, a slight agitation hinting at his tone. He had had it up to here with Kakashi's absurd announcements of the day. If he heard one more then he was definitely going to knock the absurdness out of him.

"Just got a phone call from The Good Samaritan Hospital. They said that Neji's willing to have guests visit him. I told Hinata, and she's willing to go with you on your break." Kakashi said as he held up a lanyard with guest printed on it.

Where in the world did he get that? Sasuke thought as he turned around. "Place it on that table there." Sasuke said as he nodded his head in the direction of the table. "Tell Hinata that I still have some research to do, we'll go around lunch." Sasuke said as he continued typing away.

It had been a while since that meeting with Uchiha Madara. But, he had a feeling that he wasn't the one who aided in murdering his parents. And, for some odd strange reason, the feeling was mutual with Itachi. Damn lucky bastard.

Thinking about it now, he wondered how Madara got so _precise_ on his answers. It was somewhat eerie. But nonetheless, informative and helpful. He had to go talk to Neji, alone. He doesn't want any of the Demon's information leaking out to the press just yet. Oh no.

"Hinata?" He called after finishing up with a report. "You ready?"

The young Hyuga poked her head inside and nodded. "Yes sir." She said clutching her wallet.

"Lets get going then." Sasuke said as he exited his office, Hinata trailing behind him.

As soon as Sasuke got into his car he instantly started thinking about the meeting he had with Madara Uchiha. One part repeating over and over in his head. He didn't know why he kept on thinking about it. But—maybe it was because he was getting ready to visit Neji.

- - - - - - - -

Upon arriving at the hospital he flashed the lanyard at the nurse who willingly let Sasuke up to the room. Hell, she actually _lead_ him to the room so the Uchiha wouldn't get lost. Opening the door he soon wished he hadn't.

"Get this idiot away from me." Neji called as soon as he saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" A high-pitched feminine voice called.

Running on reflexes Sasuke quickly slammed the door as soon as the pink blob started running towards him. He snickered when he heard two sets of laughter, one belonging to a small teenager, the other to Neji.

"_Owww, Sasuke-kuuun!" _Sakura whined. _"That hurt!"_ She said as she punched the door in pain and anger. Her voice was muffled due to the door.

"_You'll have to open the door sooner or later!"_ Sakura yelled triumphantly.

"She's right you know." Hinata said softly.

Damn all to hell. "I'm opening the door, jump me and say good bye to your interview." Sasuke said, using the promise of an interview as a threat.

"_I'll behave."_ She said, her voice trying to conceal the happiness.

Sasuke sighed and opened the door. And much to his surprise Sakura behaved.

"Jesus Christ Neji. You look worse then when I had found you." Sasuke said as he glanced at the bedridden Hyuga.

It was true. When Sasuke had found Neji, he was deathly pale. But now, his lips were chapped and held dried blood in the cracks. There were bags underneath his eyes as if he hadn't slept in years. His right arm was in a cast and slung against his body. His skin was a sickly color of yellow. His face seemed sunken and shallow like he hadn't had a good meal in days, and his hair was still matted like rats had nested in it.

"Yeah, that's what the nurses say..." Neji said scornfully as he licked his lips.

"Hey, Hinata can you go out and get me some Burt's Bees? And maybe something to eat? The food they have here tastes like shit..." Neji said as he shifted his weight against the pillow.

"S-sure." Hinata said softly.

"I'll help ya out." Konohamaru said softly, not wanting to be in the room any longer.

Sasuke watched as the two left the room hurriedly, (more so on Konohamaru's part however) to get Neji some edible food and lip chap. Sasuke turned his head and glanced at Sakura. Wanting her to leave without verbalizing it.

"I'll leave." Sakura said taking the hint. And with that she left the room.

Sasuke headed over to the door and locked it. Not wanting anybody to intrude on the heated discussion the two will be having. Turning around he walked back over and sat in a chair closest to Neji. "Alright. Spill."

"What are you dying to hear the most." Was Neji's curt reply as he took to examining the bed sheets.

"Gaara Sabaku." Sasuke said, making sure to pay close attention like he had when he heard Madara's explanation on him.

"Gaara Sabaku." Neji said his voice holding a little ounce of pain. "He lead the Konoha Demon's secretly. He allowed Naruto—Kyuubi, to choose the spots, but he was the one who set everything up. He called the shots. He made _us_ believe that it was Kyuubi who called the shots. However, Naruto has a strong hold on Gaara and actually vetoed some of the things that Gaara wanted to do. I suspect that they are friends or something..." Neji said softly.

"I would love to get Hinata to just have a conversation with this guy. I think there's some heavily emotional turmoil in him when it comes to families. It's apparent in his emotions. How he kills. Everything—I can't believe we were so _blind!_" Neji scoffed. Lightly touching his lips.

"Ah, well that explains everything." Sasuke said quietly.

"Explains what?" Neji asked looking up at Sasuke.

"I went to the San Quentin State Prison with my brother to clarify a few things—he is a lawyer and stuff..." Sasuke explained, really wishing he didn't have to. "But I was talking to a distant relative of mine—don't ask me how—but he had some interesting information on the demons and a few other people as well." Sasuke said as he tapped his chin in thought.

Neji blinked. "So? I don't give a damn frankly about your distant cousin. What did he say?"

"Madara told me that the Sabaku's haven't been active since World War II, well besides Gaara, but his father saw to that other wise. Anyways. Gaara's mother died after birthing him, due to some miscalculations... or such. And Gaara's father didn't want to have the murderer of his wife live in the same house as he—so he shipped the newborn off to live with his uncle Yashamaru. Where Yashamaru abused him. Physically, mentally, and Madara rumored that there was some sexual abuse as well."

Neji looked up as soon as he heard that. "That sick fuck. No wonder Gaara acts the way he does now. He probably emotionally shut himself off to the world after he found out what his uncle did to him was wrong."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "It explains a lot more things and sheds new light onto—hey. Weren't most of his targets rapers or sexual assaulters?" Sasuke asked glancing at Neji.

"I think all but two weren't..." Neji said as he felt his jaw drop slightly.

"Amazing." Sasuke said simply. "Anyways. Anything else?"

Neji nodded. "Kiba. He was one of them..."

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, Juugo told me, I chose to not believe him. But now that you've confirmed it. Everythings explained now. Onto why the dogs haven't been able to track any of them down. Kakashi's going to be excited to hear that its not the dogs. He was starting to worry."

"It also explains on how they all seemed one step ahead of us too..." Neji added as an after thought.

Sasuke nodded. They knew Neji was going to be a spy up to Sasuke having put a bomb into the glass box that contained the Angels Tears. Every _single damn_ thing.

"Did Naruto care?" Sasuke asked quietly. Anger lacing his voice.

"Care about what Sasuke?" Neji said tiredly. Moping his sweaty brow with a hand.

"What... He... Oh never mind." Sasuke said angrily. He didn't need to explain himself to a Hyuga. He was an Uchiha; Uchiha's _never_ repeat what they say, unless it's an order. If you didn't get it the first time then you definitely aren't getting it the second.

Neji sighed. "Sasuke. Naruto cared. He cared every single damn day. If it were up to him then none of this would've happened. But no—we just _had_ to send in a God damned spy. And force Gaara to teach us a lesson." Neji said as a shudder coursed through his body.

"Hell, Gaara didn't even want to do this." Neji said as he gestured to himself. "But he had to make sure that we learned our place. This was a lesson Sasuke. I was saved. He _wanted_ me to live. And trust me—he could've done a lot worse if he wanted me dead." Neji said as the light hit his dull eyes. "I've seen him do far much worse to people who probably _did_ deserve it."

"So quit your whining. We have more things to discuss." Neji said as he rubbed his head tenderly.

"What was there motive? Why did they feel the need to steal?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh jeez." Neji said as he looked at the ceiling in thought. "I think they're regaining some things that were lost to a few of the members' ancestors..." Neji said as he tapped his lip in thought. "I think the earrings they stole were Inuzuka's ancestors. Some sort of special healing ointment are in the glass crystal. That's why it makes a slight noise when you shake it." Neji said.

"I know they planned on stealing a lot more... They actually had made a chart. I just—well, I wasn't a full demon yet. So I couldn't exactly see said list." Neji said disappointedly. "But why are you side stepping. I know you have something else to share. Might as well get it out. I'm not leaving any time soon."

Sasuke sighed. "You know, I was really hoping to not do this at the moment. But whatever your own grave." Sasuke said as he paused to shift on the bed. "I talked to the doctors and... Neji." Sasuke said as he cleared his throat. "You're not—"

"Neji!" A voice announced as the door opened.

Neji looked over to the side and saw that his cousin and the little reporter had made it back from their errands. Why couldn't they wait?! Sasuke was just about to tell him something important, and with Sasuke it's hard to tell what he was baring, his tone was especially hard to read.

"I hope your alright with Griffs. You _said_ you wanted a hamburger. So we _got_ you a hamburger." Konohamaru said as he lifted up the bag.

"And here's your lip chap!" Hinata said happily.

Neji sighed as he glanced over to Sasuke, who settled back into his chair. Sometimes Neji wished Sasuke wasn't so God damned polite. He wanted to know God dammit! But—then again, he was probably thinking about Hinata. She would probably have freaked. That or that pesky little reporter might've snitched to the pink-haired brainless reporter.

"I'll tell you later." Sasuke mumbled as he turned his attention to finding a television station that _wasn't_ spouting something on the Konoha Demons.

Neji sighed and with that he took a bite out of the greasy hamburger that had been calling his name ever since he woke up in the fluorescent hospital room.

_-Jiraiya's Living Room: Whales England-_

"So is everybody here?" Gaara asked impatiently.

"We're missing Naruto and Kiba." Sai said with a pleasant smile on his face as he adjusted his sketch pad that resided in his lap.

"Well _go get them_." Gaara said impatiently.

"Alright." Sai said with a smile tossing his sketch pad to the side. "I'll go get little Naru-chan, but somebody else will have to get Kiba."

Gaara sighed and nodded as he looked over to the quiet Shikamaru. He knew that Shikamaru hung around Kiba quite a lot. And it was slightly odd that Shikamaru wasn't getting him. Not wanting to ask why (he didn't have the patients to listen to a man who was feeling his sisters foot up) he got up from the chair he was situated in and headed up to Kiba's room personally.

Knocking on the door to the guest room Kiba and Sai stayed in, he awaited for the Scotish man to answer him. But he received none.

Pressing his ear against the door he heard quiet muffled sobs. Gaara felt his body freeze. He never had to deal with an emotional man—much less a person he knew well. Asides Naruto, but he doesn't really count seeing as he was almost considered family.

"Kiba?" Gaara called out.

"G-Go away." The muffled voice called.

"Kiba. Are—are you alright?" Gaara asked as he wrapped his hand around the door knob. Gaara was no master at emotions. Hell, he still had trouble sleeping at night—he couldn't get the images of Neji out of his head.

"Gaara?" Kiba's voice called. He sounded unsure.

"Yeah." Gaara whispered willing himself to not sound snappish. "What's wrong?"

Kiba stood up from the bed and made his way over to the door. Wrapping his hand around the knob. But he couldn't will himself to open it. So he settled for resting his head against the finely polished oak door. "I-I..." he began. How exactly was he going to do this?

"I told Shika th-that I liked him." Kiba whispered. Eyes shut tightly.

There was a moments pause on the other side. Kiba cursed himself mentally. He was just about to head back to his bed until he heard Gaara's voice.

"What did he say?"

Kiba blinked. "Nothing..." Somewhat surprised that Gaara was somewhat interested.

There was more silence. "Now, did you actually give him a chance to answer you?" Gaara asked. And if Kiba could see through door's he'd probably be receiving one of Gaara's rare concerned stare. In the amount of time Kiba has known Gaara—the only person he's really cared about was Naruto. And him showing compassion to someone else was definitely heart-warming.

"N-no." Kiba answered. So what? He probably would've been rejected anyways.

"Then why are you mourning as if some part of you has died?" Gaara stated maliciously. "You don't know what he has to say on the matter—and only assuming that he'll reject you makes the situation worse. Did you run away from him?" Gaara asked darkly.

"...Y-yes." Kiba said with slight fear in his voice. His heart was hammering away in his chest.

"Then there you go. You should have no reason to be a ninny about it. He hasn't answered you yet. So don't get your bloody knickers in a bunch. Come out here and face your fear like a man." Gaara said as his grip tightened somewhat on the knob. "Let come what may, and accept it." Gaara said as he opened the door.

Kiba blinked as he looked at Gaara. This was definitely a new light on him. Despite his bloodlust—he could be a really sweet compassionate guy. Even if it meant hurting a few people's feelings on the way.

_-Naruto's Bedroom-_

"Naru-chan?" Sai's voice rung throughout Naruto's bedroom. "Naru-chan, come out and _play_..." Sai said as he examined the room.

The room was well kept surprisingly. Sai wondered how it could be, he knew the blonde was a slight pig. He had visited his apartment once and he was surprised to see that the cramped apartment could be littered with dozens of empty ramen bowls. Littered with multiple pieces of paper, all types of magazines on the floor. It didn't help his situation either. Most of the papers and magazines were possible heists and the latest technology for espionage's.

Sighing Sai picked up a picture frame. Examining it he saw that there were three people in the picture. A man who resembled Naruto and a woman with long red hair. He assumed them to be Naruto's parents. The woman with long red hair had a simple blue blouse and black slacks on. Around her neck was a small light green, almost mistaken for turquoise jewel in between two sliver balls. Her smile was warming as was her light blue eyes. She was cradling a bundle of blankets that had a baby wrapped in them.

The baby had peach fuzz blonde hair. And his eyes were closed. But from what Sai could see he saw that the baby was in an orange shirt. The babies tiny fingers were wrapped around the soft blue blankets and the elder man's finger.

Turning his attention Sai looked at the older man. His hair was a complementing color of yellow. His hair was spiked crazily more then Naruto's is now. He was wearing a black turtleneck and a pair of khaki slacks on. His hair fell to the nape of his neck. And he had one arm (the one that wasn't being squeezed by the baby) around the red headed woman. The man had a warm goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Sai? What are you doing in here?" Naruto's voice rung from behind.

Sai's head snapped up as he set the picture frame back down. "Ah, sorry Naru-chan." Sai said as he turned his head to the side to gaze at Naruto. "But we're having a—" Sai trailed off as he examined the almost naked blonde in front of him.

Naruto, unfazed by the stare tilted his head to the side. "A what?" He said as he sauntered his way over to his closet.

"Where'd you get that tattoo?" Sai questioned as his eyes lingered on the tattoo that was on Naruto's stomach.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked as he sifted through the clothes that were in his closet. "What are you talking about Sai?"

Sai rolled his eyes as he advanced towards the preoccupied blonde. Grabbing his slim wrist he turned Naruto around with ease. "_This_ tattoo." Sai said as he laid the unsuspecting digits against Naruto's bare skin. Stroking and caressing the marked skin.

Naruto's breath hitched slightly as he looked down at Sai's hand (that was only following the spiraled part of the tattoo that was in between is bellybutton) and he realized how underdressed he was. "S-Sai..." He said dangerously. Well, as dangerously as one would sound if they were getting felt up on the stomach.

"What? I asked you a question. You didn't answer me back. So I had to ask again." Sai said as a perverted grin laced his features.

What? Naruto thought as he quickly shoved Sai off of him. "I don't know where I got the tattoo. I've had it since I was little." Naruto said as his grip on the white towel tightened. "Now, you were saying?" Naruto said as he turned his attention to finding clothes.

"We're having a meeting in the drawing room. So hurry up and find clothes." Sai said and with that he turned on his heel to give Naruto the privacy he needed, and headed down stairs.

Upon returning he noticed that Kiba and Gaara returned. Kiba was the closest to the door and had his arms crossed. A sign saying to not piss him off. His eyes were examining an interesting spot on the wallpaper. Gaara was sitting in his chair as was before. And Shikamaru was laying on the little bench by the window. Sai knew that those were the comfort zones of the three, but, there was something awkward amongst them.

"Is Naruto coming?" Gaara asked as he looked at Sai.

"Yeah, he got out of the shower when I ran into him." Sai said as he mentally noted that the awkwardness was between Kiba and Shikamaru. If it involved Gaara he would've noticed in his voice. And if it actually _was_ involving Gaara then he did a damn good job at hiding it.

A few minutes later Naruto arrived rubbing the towel that was around his waist in his hair. "Sorry I'm late. What are we meeting up for?" Naruto asked as he sat down in a chair closest Kiba.

Gaara looked up and smiled. "Well, are any of you interested in visiting the queen?"

* * *

_:Reflections:_

Anonymous Saru: Sorry if things don't look spelled correctly, I was in a rush to upload this chapter. As of now (as in 7/7/08) I start driving classes :D So beware those of you who live in Texas, there's a crazy ass driver on the roads :D;

Shikamaru: _(Looks up at the whole confession) _WHAT THE HELL!? WHY DIDN'T YOU GO ON MORE WITH IT?!

Anonymous Saru: Coz that leads into the next chapter, and those of you who are like "Whatthefuck random ShikaKiba?!" It has a point, and it won't end up like that. I promised yall ShikaTem and KibaHina so you'll get what I promised. It's just, these boys are rambunctious! And it's sort of important for them to explore and stuff. (In the story)

Tobi: And saru-chan apologizes for cutting you off from the Madara, Sasuke explanation. This needed to be done. But you'll see it in a flashback sometime soon ;D (hopefully in the next chapter!)

Anonymous Saru: There's probably more that I want to say, but am, again cut on time. So, for now all you get is this, if things don't make sense or you got lost or you just want more of an explanation then put it in your review! And I'll hopefully have all of your questions and concerns answered by the seventeenth chapter ;D Gotta jet tho, see you at seventeen!


	17. The candles are Lit

_**A.S.: **I did not come up with this chapter's name, good ole Boys Like Girls did :D heehee._

- - - - - - - -

**Anonymous Saru: **Ahh, I'm so angry, I originally planned to end the last chapter with the heist in this chapter. But I had gone on and lollygagged around, so I couldn't. Depressing isn't it? But for those who are probably interested in the little chat that Sasuke had with Uchiha Madara, that will be in here. Seeing as it is important to the story... well important in a way. :D _(Sweatdrop)_  
**Anonymous Saru side note: **Aha, I just got myself hooked on Nagato/Yahiko. Good going self. Good going. :D;  
**Rating: M**; we've discussed this already. If anyone has questions please call my secretary ;D  
**Disclaimer: **Seriously? The code being in Jira's _ecchi novels?!_ God Kishimoto's got brains, and balls. I would never have been able to come up with something remarkable like that—WHO WOULD CHECK THERE?! HONESTLY!? XDD (Sorry if I spoiled anything!)  
**Et Cetera: **D: I FUCKING loathe mathematics right now it's not even funny. It should go off a cliff and die. Just like Aizen Souske should. Fuckin' hate him too.

**Reviewers:  
**Konan: ...  
Pein: _"__Warum sind wir hier?!" __**(Why are we here?!)  
**_Yahiko: _"__Weil wir sind popular?__"_ _**(Because we're popular?)**_  
Konan: _**(**__Inner thoughts: __Ich dachte, ist ein wenig interessant dass euch beiden ein Liebespaar sind.__**Well, I think it's the whole you two as an item are of slight interest)  
**_Pein: _"Konan? Was denkst du?"_ _**(Konan? What are you thinking over there?)**_  
Konan: _(chuckle) "Nichts!"_ _**(Oh nothing Pein!)  
**_Yahiko: ... _(glances over at Konan nervously) "Hute deine Zunge!" __**(Y-you keep your mouth shut!)**_  
Konan: _"Nur wenn du so gesagt hast..."_ _**(Only of you say it...)  
**_Pein: _"Was hat er gesagt? Yahiko?"_ _**(Say what? Yahiko?)**__ (Looks at Yahiko confusedly)  
_Yahiko: _"I-Ich... Ich liebe... ICH LIEBE KUCHEN!"_ _**(I-I... I like... I LIKE PIE!)**_  
Konan: _**(**__Inner thoughts: Prima, verkrieche sich Angsthasen. __**Great cover up you chicken.)**_  
Pein: _"In jedem fall..."_ _**(Anyways...)**_

**skyinthenightslove: **'insert review here'  
Queen: Good Lord. I hope not!  
Anonymous Saru: Well, to an extent yes. But I dare say hope it doesn't push Naruto off the edge. D: That would be bad, and we would be out of a main character!  
Sai: D: D: D: D: That hurts. Right here _(clasps hands over his heart)_ But what little saru-chan has planned sort of hits where you're guessing at. But I will say no more. Lips are sealed. But I'll give ya a hint (since you're so cute—_gets smacked by author_) I will make my _move_ per se, in Japan.  
**Broken Sexed Up Bloody Kitten:** 'insert review here'  
Naruto: B-but if Sasuke's dead... t-then what am I gonna do?  
Sasuke: _(Smacks Naruto)_ Easy dobe. You just do.  
Anonymous Saru: Shush you _(Smacks Sasuke)_! X3 Hehe interesting!  
**Nikotehfox: **'insert review here'  
Anonymous Saru: :D HEHEHE! I'm not that much of a maniac. :3 I'm actually an okay driver from what my mom tells me. And she's antsy as all fuck when I drive with her in the car.  
**LeiseFlustern: **'insert review here'  
Anonymous Saru: :B Yaah, it's not so bad tho X3; (God, is like a competitive person, and awkwardly doesn't want to fail Driver's Ed XD) And oh, I sorta mentioned what Sasuke was going to say in a previous chapter _(innocent whistling) _But hopefully what Sasuke will say will be included in this chapter. D: So much stuff I want to include in this chapter that had to be left out in the sixteenth chapter. OTL;;  
**Aria52: **'insert review here'  
Anonymous Saru: Hehe, yeah, that's the time I _used_ to go to bed. Damn summer school. D: I just gotta keep thinking that next year I'll only have six more classes. Six more classes! D;  
Neji: Eh, to each their own? If it bugs you too much, saru-chan will go back and fix it when she does her editing. I think her reason on why it's not with two u's is because she dislikes my character from the manga/anime. Something about disrespect... But just let her know if it bugs you anymore to where you want it changed.  
Anonymous Saru: D: Oh noes! Sunburns hurt! I don't burn easily on my back thankfully, but I have to worry about my shoulders. D: And nose.  
Gaara: Oh hey, those handcuffs might come in handy for later _(looks from side to side and then grabs two and runs off)_

Add on seventeen candles! Mmm cake.

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 17: The candles are lit and the clothes on the Floor

"And he fell for it?" A voice asked in the dark lit room.

Itachi nodded. "All thanks to Tobi. If he weren't there, then I don't think Sasuke would've believed me."

"Who else aided you?" Another, more feminine voice asked.

"Sasori and Zetsu. And of course Kisame." Itachi said quietly.

"And you say Tobi was of actual help?" The first voice asked again. Slightly perplexed. He knew—from various others, that Tobi was not a good aid. He wasn't light on his feet. He wasn't observant. And he wasn't exactly nimble like the rest.

"Yes he put up quite a front." Kisame said from beside Itachi.

"What did he do?" The feminine voice asked. Concerned as well.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Itachi said as he turned around, he was not a messenger. He was not a dog. Uchiha's _never_ relay a message, unless it's of extreme importance. Or unless it's _them_ giving said message. And with that said and done. Itachi left.

"Pein." The feminine voice called. The voice held slight concern.

"Go get Tobi, Ao." The man addressed as Pein commanded.

- - - - - - - -

"You called milord?" Tobi said brightly.

"I want you to tell me exactly what you told your cousin." Pein demanded.

Tobi sighed. Pein sure could be bossy—he needs to get laid, and sometime soon too. Tobi thought as he sat down in one of the plush chairs they had in the dark lit room. "Alright. Here's what I fed to my beloved cousin."

_-Flashback at San Quentin State Prison-_

"_What brings me the pleasure of you Itachi-san?" A rough voice questioned. He was seated in a wooden chair. He was wearing an ugly colored orange jumpsuit with San Quentin SP printed on the back, and a number assumed to be his serial number. He had black hair that covered half of his face._

"_Well Madara-kun." Itachi began as he glanced at Sasuke. "We—well Sasuke was wondering if you had any valuable information on the Konoha Demons, and, also, any information on who killed our mother and father."_

_Madara looked from Itachi to Sasuke. He put his cuffed hands on the table and brought them to his chin, resting them against his thumbs. Doing the famous Uchiha brood. "Ah yes, the Konoha Demons." He said as if it were an after thought. "What do you need know of them?"_

_Sasuke blinked. Was—Could it be so simple as that? He had to play mind games with Juugo just to get precious information out of him. "Who is their leader?"_

"_Gaara Sabaku." Madara said without any thought at all._

"_Do you have any information on him?" Sasuke questioned._

"_Mmm. The Sabaku's. I haven't heard of any actions on their behalf since World War II, well asides Gaara's involvement with the Demons. Anyways, Gaara was birthed to a half Japanese half American woman named Karura. However, she died right after the birth due to some miscalculations on the c-section. This, in terms, brought Gaara's father to loathe and hate the baby. Not giving the new born any type of affection or love, he shipped it off to live with his uncle in England. Not wanting to have to look at a murderer._

"_He then lived another horrible life with Yashamaru. Who abused him physically, mentally, and some say sexually. However the schools he went to couldn't do a thing to Yashamaru because his father had branded Gaara somewhat psychotic." Madara said thoughtfully. "Anyways, Gaara lived a quiet, frightening life until his uncle died of cancer."_

"_Around that point, his two siblings, Temari and Kankuro were sent to live with the two after their fathers attempted suicide. He later died quietly in a mad house. Things only looked up for Gaara when he met a young Naruto Uzumaki."_

_Sasuke nodded, absorbing the information like a wet sponge. Abuse, that certainly clears things up and adds a new light as to why Shukaku likes unnecessary blood shed. And also to why he acts the way he does._

"_Later in the states he met Itachi Uchiha. Dated him for a while—until Itachi called it off." Madara said looking Itachi in the eyes until he lowered them to the coffee stain that was on the table. "Anything else you wish to know?"_

_Sasuke sat there jaw half open. The information he gave was amazing. _

_"Ahh, uhm. How much do you know about Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked—his voice slightly shaky._

_Madara blinked. "Hnnn. A very interestingly dangerous character you got your eye on there. Any particular reason why?"_

"_Just answer my question." Sasuke commented dryly._

_Madara nodded. "Down to the point I see. Well hand me a pencil and some paper..."_

_All Sasuke had on his person was a pocket pen. "Will a pen do?" Sasuke asked as he fished the pen out of his jacket pocket._

"_It'll do." Madara said as he took the tab of paper from Itachi, and with that he started drawing._

"_Now I assume you've seen him shirtless." Madara paused as he drew a swirl. "So interestingly enough Naruto has no recollection of this, but when he was little the British government experimented on him. They heightened his senses and added another personality if you may." Madara said as he sat down the pen. The drawing complete._

"_His second personality is vulgar, rude, disrespectful, and seductive. I believe they called him Kitsune. He's only been 'activated' once. And that was at his mother's private funeral. But be cautious—he's only 'activated' by extreme anger, rage and or pent up sexual frustration."_

"_Wouldn't that be a case of schizophrenia?" Sasuke commented as he glanced down at the detailed drawing._

"_In some cases, yes." Itachi said. "But in Naruto's case he was—in sense—physically altered. The same follows suit with Gaara Sabaku. Instead of Kitsune, Gaara's called Tanuki."_

"_And unlike this tattoo you see here, Gaara's is purple and not a swirl like you see here. It's little speckles. Also unlike Naruto's tattoo, Gaara's is centered around his back (where as Naruto's is centered around his stomach and bellybutton) reaching up to his shoulder blades._

_Sasuke nodded, he would have to ask Neji if he saw any purple like marks along Gaara's back when he would visit the ex-cop. "Do you know who killed my mother and father?" Sasuke asked bluntly._

_Madara smirked. "I like this boy you have here 'tachi." _

_Itachi frowned at the nickname. He too disliked it when people turned his name into something cute. It must've run in the family, well in most Uchiha males anyways. It made most of the males sick—unless it was their loved ones doing it. And at most it always had to be something suitable. Something to the dominators taste. Which was always the Uchiha, in any type of pairing. Even same gender pairings—well, most pairings, it's quite evident that Itachi was not the dominating type when with Kisame. Although he sure acted like it some times._

"_Well he's a defected member from the Aka—"_

"_Alright your time's fucking up." The green haired tourettes officer from before announced._

"_Time for you to go back to solitaire." Officer Takahiro said as he walked over to Madara._

"_It was nice talking to you Sasuke. Take care of your brother, he's all you have left." Madara said as he tilted his head in a makeshift bow._

"_Don't forget about Obito-san, Madara-kun." Itachi commented, getting him back for the nickname._

"_Of course 'tachi-kun." Madara said as he was dragged out of the room._

_-End Flashback-_

"Officer Tobita cut me off before I gave away the companies name." Tobi said brightly. "Is that all you need of me?" Tobi asked.

"Yes." Pein answered angrily.

"_Hallo?"_

Pein and Tobi glanced up and over to the only girl in the organization.

"Konan?" Pein asked somewhat surprised. Why is she speaking German? Who's calling her? Pein thought somewhat interested. A hint of jealousy flittered into his heart.

Konan lifted her finger up, seriousness laced in her facial expressions.

"_Natürlich? ich werde ihn __bringen.__" __**(Of course—I'll go get him.)**_ Konan said sweetly as she covered the phone receiver. She looked up and smiled at Pein. A sweet smile. Almost mistaken for the devils smile. Sometimes the males in the Akatsuki Corporations thought that she _was_ related to the devil. Her ways were persuasive, unthinkable, and of course, not expected.

As was this devious little plan of hers.

"Yahiko wants to talk to you." She said sweetly. A coy smile on her face.

"Yahiko?" Pein asked slightly confused. How did he get Konan's cell number?

"No. Orochimaru. Of course Yahiko! Now talk to him! He has something to say to you!" Konan said as she thrust the phone into Pein's hands.

"_Yahiko? Hallo... Was? Es tut mir leid. Ich dachte mein Handy ist kaputt." **(Yahiko? Hi... What oh sorry I think my cell phone died.)**_ Pein said into the cell receiver.

"_Alles ist gut." __**(It's alright.) **_Yahiko said warmly. _"Aber Nagato... Ich __interessiere__ mich? Ich __wei__ß__t nicht, aber... vielleicht k__ö__nnen wir ins Kino gehen?__"_ _**(But hey... Nagato... I was wondering—if I don't know, but maybe we could catch a movie or something...?)**_ Yahiko said nervously. He sounded so much like a school girl. He hated schoolgirls. Giggling and blushing over a simple crush!

"_Was?" **(What?) **_Pein asked dumbfoundedly.

"_Willst du ins Kino gehen?" **(D-do you want to go to the movies?) **_Yahiko asked again. Somewhat regretting following the blue haired demon's instructions.

"_Es tut mir leid, aber ich..." **(I'm sorry I'm—) **_Pein got out as Konan stepped on his toe. "OW! What was that for?!"

"You're going! What we're doing isn't that important anyways! Besides you need a break!" Konan said as she folded her arms.

"_Hallo Yahiko?" **(Hi Yahiko?) **_Pein said as he brought the phone up to his ear again. _"Entschuldigen, ich mir ein Finger gequetscht habe. Wass hast du gesagt?"_ _**(Sorry I stubbed my toe on something. What were you talking about again?)**_

"Don't make him repeat himself!" Konan said as she automatically hit Pein lightly against his head. "He was talking about movies!"

"_Etwas uber Kino?" **(Something about a movie?) **_Pein said wondering in the back of his head how she knew what him and Yahiko were talking about. The thought fluttered out of his head after he realized that this was her phone, so she could probably hear it more then he could. Or something like that.

"_Ummm. Ja. Bist du frei?" **(Uhmm. Yeah. So are you free?)**_ Yahiko asked, his nerves shot.

Pein looked up and was greeted with one of Konan's famous "if-you-say-no-then-I'll-show-you-what-true-hell-is" look.

"_Naturlich! Ich kann dich mitnehmen. Oder willst du in die Theater treffen?" **(Sure. Do you want me to pick you up? Or do you want to meet up at the theater?) **_Pein asked feeling slightly foolish about the swelling drop in the pit of his stomach.

"_Oh. Wie fur dich leichter ist." **(Oh. Whatever feels more comfortable with you.)**_ Yahiko said. His heart a flutter. Hell, it felt like he was walking on cloud nine!

"_Hmm. Wir können in die Babylon Mathaser treffen. Was denkst du?"** (Hmm. How about we meet up? Mathaser sound good to you?) **_Pein asked. Definitely turning his back around. Not wanting Konan's precise girl detecting powers to pick up the quickening of his heart. Or the little flush that painted itself softly on his tanned cheeks.

"_Schön! Also dann dis später!" **(Perfect! I'll see you then!)**_ Yahiko chimed happily. Well it sounded more yelled then chimed, but he couldn't question the boy as Yahiko had hung up.

Pein closed the phone and handed it back to Konan. "Konan take that smug look off your face before I take it off for you."

Instead of doing so the smirk grew. It sort of reminded Pein of an imp, it was that devious. "Now now Pein. You can't just go out looking like that! Sasori! Deidara! Come here! I've got a mission for you." Konan called out happily.

Pein had a gut feeling that he would not like what was in store for him. Anything that involved the blonde male was always bad. Even if Sasori was there, he couldn't fully control Deidara's wildness. As soon as the blonde artist walked in he instantly felt his gut drop. A sign that he had a bad feeling about the things Deidara would do to him.

_-Mathaser Theater-_

Yahiko sat nervously on the bench. Two movie tickets clutched in a death lock grip. He got the tickets from Konan, so he didn't have to buy them. Actually, the only thing he had to buy himself would be the condiments.

"_Ah! Yahiko! Ich freue mich hier dich zu sehen!" **(Ah! Yahiko! How nice seeing you here!)**_ A girl chirped happily.

Yahiko looked up. He noticed that it was Shiho. A girl from his psychology class. She was a quiet girl, kept to herself mostly. She always wore a white jacket, and had thick framed glasses. That caused her eyes to be magnified more then normal. It was slightly adorable. Her pale blonde hair was always kept in a pony tail. Her bangs angling off to the right.

"_Hi Yahiko! Bist du hier gekommen um den neuen Film zu sehen, uber den Professor Tazuna gesagt hat?" **(Hi Yahiko! Are you here to see the new movie that Professor Tazuna was talking about?)**_ Shiho asked with a small delicate smile.

"_Genaugenommen, ich bin heir zu?" **(Actually I'm here to see...)**_ Yahiko paused as he glanced down at the movie tickets. He never even looked at them once he got them. He just sat them on top of his desk and left them alone. He was afraid that if he held them then he would misplace them and not know where he had put them. _"Uhm? Ist diesen Film guten?"_ _**(Uhm... Is film any good?)**_ Yahiko asked as he read the title off the ticket.

"_Nat__ü__rlich, wenn du das Blut, die Gewalt und die Gruselfilm in Bausch und Bogen __gef__ä__llst.__" __**(Sure if you like blood, guts, gore, violence and scary movies put into one.) **_Shiho said with a smile._ "Ich dachte, dass das Gruselfilm ist __dein__ gr__öß__ten Angst. Ich freue mich, dass du von ihm befreiest! Professor Tazuna darf auf dich stolz sein."_ _**(You know I thought scary movies were one of your biggest fears. I'm glad you're taking the time to get over it! Professor Tazuna will be so proud!) **_Shiho said happily as she clasped her hands together.

Wait a minute. Hold the phone. He was going to see a scary movie with Nagato?! He was absolutely scared shitless of scary movies! He didn't want Nagato to see him scared and afraid! Ohh was he going to get Konan back for this! She was going to pay!

With the panic and fear striking his heart he didn't even see Nagato advancing towards the two.

"_Oh hi Nagato!" **(Oh hi Nagato!) **_Shiho said warmly as she waved.

"_Hallo Shiho." **(Hello Shiho.)**_ Nagato said darkly, as if he didn't want her to be there.

Shiho getting the hint smiled nervously. She always felt intimidated when around the mysterious Nagato. There were already rumors speculating about him in the college halls. Some of the students believed it, others, like Yahiko, chose to ignore it. _"Ah! Nun mu__ß ich gehen. Der Film f__ängt an. Yahiko, ich werde dich in der Klasse sehen.__"_ _**(Ah! Well I should be going, my movies about to start! See you in class Yahiko!)**_ Shiho said as she turned to look at Nagato. She lightly gulped down the spit that had refused to go down. _"Sorge dich f__ü__r dumm Yahiko! Bis später"_ _**(Take care of silly Yahiko, okay? See you at school!)**_ Shiho said as she headed to her movie.

Nagato looked at her strangely. _"Was war das__?__"_ _**(What was that all about?)**_ He asked in mock concern, turning to Yahiko. He never really cared for Shiho.

"_Gär nichts. Halt! Ich werde mir jetzt einen popkorn und etwas zu trinken kaufen gehen. Brauchst du etwas?" **(O-oh nothing... Uhm hold these I'm going to get some popcorn and a drink. Want anything?)**_ Yahiko asked as he slid the tickets into Nagato's hand.

"_Nein. Ich hab gerade gegessen." **(Nah. I just ate.)**_ Nagato said as he examined the tickets. Alright, they were going to see the new horror flick tat came out a few days ago! Nagato had been wanting to see it ever since the movie hit previews. It looked absolutely horrifying. Wait a minute... Doesn't Yahiko dislike scary movies?

_-Meanwhile-_

"Alright it's time to put operation 'spy on Pein and his date' into action! Konan whispered excitedly.

The first phase 'phone call' went rather smoothly—well after her slight blip of the tongue when she had reminded Pein of the movie idea. She was lucky Pein didn't press her. Actually, he was probably horrified when he saw Deidara (the arising artist—_my ass_) walk towards him with all those color schemes.

Thankfully Sasori had been there. Sasori had better taste in clothing anyways. He had Pein in a pair of dark brown jeans, a blue button up long sleeved dress shirt. The shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows though, to make the date seem less of a date. He also wore a light green vest over his blue button up.

Deidara made sure that if he couldn't do the clothing, that he would definitely partake in styling his hair. He made sure Pein's hair was spiked to perfection. He also had a say on the number of piercings Pein wore too. Deidara didn't let Pein out of the loft until his nose piercings were out.

And Yahiko—oh how Konan was so proud that Yahiko had taken her advice on clothing. She felt the need to squee when she noticed Pein stare interestingly at Yahiko's back as he waited in line for his movie condiments.

Konan made sure that Yahiko wore simple khaki surfer shorts. However Yahiko goofed up and probably put on the wrong pair, the ones that were a little too big for him. How she knew, well it was plain and simple. The pants rested dangerously at Yahiko's hips. If he did any physical exercise in those pants then they would certainly fall off. Yahiko was also wearing a dark red and light grey stripped polo shirt. He was also wearing light brown sandals. His hair was lazily spiked.

"Ao, why are we here?" Itachi asked as he shifted his weight in a somewhat nervous manner.

Even if Itachi had frequented Germany due to _work_, there was still that language barrier. You would think that Itachi would've picked up on the language with the many times he's been to Germany, but, you'd be surprised.

"Don't you want to see Pein get some finally Mangekyo?" Konan said simply. She knew all the men who worked at the Akatsuki corporations always complained that Pein needed a serious lay. The way he walked was evident enough. And ever since Pein started college, you could tell there might have been someone he was interested in—but with good ole Pein... It seemed somewhat impossible.

"Yeah 'gekyo, this is somewhat interesting. Seeing Pein live a somewhat _normal_ life." Kisame said as he tugged at the strings of his hoodie. He didn't want to get caught. He was recognizable after all—it wasn't that hard to miss a freakishly pale human with blue hair and pointy teeth. Unless Zabuza Momochi was in the same room. Then it was possible to confuse the two—but if then, Kisame was paler then Zabuza.

"Shh!" Zetsu whispered. "They're moving you crack heads!"

It was true. Yahiko came back with his tub of extra buttered popcorn and a large soda. He had already started munching on the popcorn. So the popcorns extra butter acted as a gloss and coated his lips.

Pein stared hungrily at Yahiko's lips.

Yahiko had just stuck his hand in the bucket when he felt that somebody was staring at him. Looking up his suspicion was confirmed and he blushed sheepishly. _"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? Habe ich etwas zwischen meinen Zähnen?"_ _**(W-what's wrong? Do I have a kernel stuck between my teeth?)**_

Not hearing the question Pein smacked his lips together sensually. Almost predatorily.

"_N-Nagato?" **(N-Nagato?)**_ Yahiko asked again, somewhat afraid of the sultry glint in Nagato's eyes.

"_Was?" **(Huh what?)**_ Pein asked. Blinking flusterdly.

"_Uhm. Du hast so komisch gekuckt." **(Uhm. You were kinda staring at me.) **_Yahiko said feeling the tips of his ears heat up.

"_Oh?" **(Oh?) **_Pein said as he felt his cheeks heat up. In all his life, he had never felt so embarrassed until now. He had to act suavely though. Thinking quickly he glanced down at his watch. _"Ich uh..."_ _**(W-well uh—)**_ Pein said as he checked his watch, not wanting to answer Yahiko's question as to _why_ he was staring at him. That would be awkward. _"Uhm—Wollen wir gehen! Der Film fängt an."_ _**(Uhm—l-lets go before the movie starts.)**_ Nagato said as he quickly changed the subject.

Yahiko nodded as his grip tightened on the bucket of popcorn. If his grip on his cup of soda was any tighter then the lid would certainly fall off, and all the liquid would splatter onto his pants and probably the floor. Oh this was going to be interesting.

"Oh! I'm so evil!" Konan giggled happily.

Itachi rolled his eyes. Konan could be a little seductive if she wanted to. Hell he was quite happy that he was with Kisame, instead of secretly lusting after him like Pein had been doing with Yahiko. Whenever Konan got involved with someone's love interests things tended to get hectic.

The funny thing was, Leader didn't even realize that he _was_ secretly lusting after his best friend.

_-Buckingham Palace, London-_

"Alright, Shadow make sure you alert us when you see someone alright?" Naruto said as he rubbed his gloved hands together.

"Got it." Shikamaru said lazily. As he gave a mock salute.

"I mean it Shadow. The security they have here in London is tighter then the shit they have in America." Gaara grunted as he saw through the condescending salute. Apparently his tiny grudge over Shikamaru had yet faded.

"Yes I know Shukaku." Shikamaru said angrily. Reminding himself that he was in a high secure place—and slipping out a name might not be the best thing to do with their current situation of being wanted by the LAPD in the states.

"Good, now that you understand, I'm leaving Akamaru with you." Gaara said as he glanced at the dog mask.

Kiba scoffed softly and rolled his eyes. Exactly what he needed. He didn't want to baby-sit the jerk.

"Alright then, now that we've got things settled, Sketch you're with us. So lets get going before the Queen comes back. Wouldn't want her to shit her knickers now would we?" Naruto said breaking the momentary silence.

"Oh." Gaara said as he looked at Sai dangerously. "Try anything funny and you're dead." He said as he lightly touched his pants pocket, which was where his knife was located.

Sai smiled pleasantly as he bowed his head. "I'll behave."

"You better." Gaara said, and with that he grabbed Naruto's slim wrist and tugged him out of the Chinese luncheon room, which was where they had snuck into. They had a ways to go if they wanted to get to the Throne room if they wanted to beat the time schedule of her royal highness.

Kiba sighed as he pulled out a chair and plopped down onto it. He shuffled through his bag and pulled out his laptop. It wasn't one of those expensive brands, it was just a regular HP one. But it wasn't style Kiba had been looking for when choosing this laptop. It was speed, and the ability to not crash when put through to the test.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked as he watched Kiba log in and bring up an internet browser by the name of Mozilla.

"You'll see." Kiba grunted testily. "Hand me that cable and miniature television there." Kiba said as he nodded his head towards the bag, all the while typing something up on Google search.

Shikamaru nodded as he dug through Kiba's bag. "Is this it?" He questioned as he lifted a bag that contained multiple cables that looked like it hooked up too and from the laptop, miniature television, and possibly a security camera.

"Does it say _'Cables'_ on it?" Kiba said smartly.

"Yes..." Shikamaru said as he handed Kiba the bag, as well as the miniature television which he pulled out moments ago.

Kiba wordlessly snatched the bag out of Shikamaru's hands and opened the ziplock bag. He stuck his hand into the bag and began digging through the bag for a specific cable.

"You don't have to snatch." Shikamaru muttered as he leaned against the wall beside Kiba.

Kiba scoffed and rolled his eyes as he ignored Shikamaru's complaint. Grabbing the wire he hooked it up to the laptop and then to the miniature television. He then pulled out a thin lime green cable and walked over towards the wall. He then pulled out a sleek new alarm detector.

"You know how lucky you are Shadow?" Kiba asked as he slid his goggles down over his eyes.

Shikamaru didn't answer as he observed Kiba's movements. He noticed the sleek object in Kiba's hand, and he could've sworn that he heard it blip when Kiba got closer to him.

"Well? Are you going to let that thing bleep at me all day? Or do you want me to move?" Shikamaru said agitatedly. His arms were crossed, as was his mood. If this was the way he was going to be treated by Kiba, then so be it.

"Don't have all day. Could you kindly move?" Kiba said somewhat smugly.

Shikamaru sighed as he shifted out of Kiba's way. He moved to the left as he felt a sharp tug on his elbow.

"I wouldn't move that way yet. Go to the right and stay there until _I _tell you when to move." Kiba said as he walked towards the wall. Digging in his vest pocket he pulled out a pen, clicking the push down he extracted the laser part of the pen. The pen was a newest model Tenten had to offer. And lucky for Kiba, it was the exact thing he had been looking for.

Taking the pen he cut a nice little square out of the wall, the square then fell into his open hand. He then extracted the laser and put the pen in between his sharp pointed teeth. He brought up the lime green wire and turned his attention to the device he had in his hand. "Alrigh'. Blue or th' Pur'le 'ne?" He asked particularly no one.

"Purple." Shikamaru said without a second thought.

Kiba attached the lime green wire "Damn, you're right. Shadow, turn on that telly for me." Kiba murmured softly. The beeping had stopped, which had meant that he had done something right, but he wanted to make sure. To check that the alarm system was cut off. He didn't want anything to go wrong. More or less blow their cover.

Shikamaru nodded as he turned on the television. "What am I supposed to be seeing here?"

"Do you see red lines on the laptop? There should be a blueprint of the Palace, then there should be red lines placed randomly around it..." Kiba said as he backtracked to the television lifting up a baby blue wire.

"Oh, um. Yes. There are, but they're faint." Shikamaru said as he examined the laptop.

"Excellent." Kiba said as he attached the baby blue wire to the blue wire that was in the wall. "Alright, turn your attention to the telly, and tell me if you don't see us anymore."

Shikamaru glanced at the television and noticed that the images of himself and Kiba had vanished. His mouth was slightly agape in amazement. "How did you do that?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"With fairy magic I obtained from my taint." Kiba said bitterly.

"Tch—so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered under his breath. "Look Kiba, _you_ ran away before I could give you your answer, so why should _I_ be punished for it?!"

Kiba bit down on his lip nervously. "What's that supposed to mean anyways?"

"Exactly what it does Kiba." Shikamaru said stiffly.

Kiba looked up confusedly and glanced at Shikamaru's black mask that had been lowered only a few moments ago, due to the cut on the security cameras.

"God—think it out Kiba. I'm not going to spell it out for you." Shikamaru sighed as he looked at Kiba. He smiled slightly at Kiba's lost and confused expression. Kiba's eyes were clouded from confusion and slight lack of sleep.

"Y-you mean...?" Kiba asked nervously looking down.

"No, I like Gaara... Of course you nimrod! Why do I hang out with you all the time? Why do I always try to take every chance I get to talk to you? Why do you think I became the go-to man? Why do you think I started smoking Kiba? I started because I thought you and that Hyuga girl would hit it off—but, as you can tell, I was wrong." Shikamaru said as he picked out a cigarette from his cigarette box that rested in his pants pocket. He grabbed his lighter and lit the cigarette up, inhaling the poisonous smoke.

"Shikamaru..." Kiba whispered softly as he took the cancerous stick out of Shikamaru's hand. He leaned up on his tip toes and wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck as he softly pressed his lips against Shikamaru's. Shikamaru slowly entwined his fingers in Kiba's soft spikey hair, moving his head to get a better angle.

Shikamaru smirked as he heard a delicate moan escape from deep within Kiba's throat. He slowly walked Kiba back into the wall with a somewhat cute adorable dragon print wallpaper. He pulled away for air, but while doing so the security camera from the door frame caught his attention. "You sure they won't see or hear us?"

Kiba nodded slowly as he brought Shikamaru's lit cigarette to his mouth. Slowly he clamped his pink lips against the white stick and circled his tongue around the butt. He slowly took a drag. "About ninety percent sure." Kiba said as the smoke released along with it. He rested his head against the wall and glanced at Shikamaru seductively.

"What about the other ten percent?" Shikamaru asked as he nibbled along the side of Kiba's open neck. Ever since Shikamaru laid eyes on the Scottish man, he's longed to do that to him. He longed to touch the man withering slightly before him. And now that said Scottish man _was_ withering underneath him, Shikamaru could only think to claim what was rightfully his.

"Blimey, you act like the pups back home..." Kiba whispered sultry. His breathing coming out in staggered breaths.

"Ohh?" Shikamaru questioned. Biting softly on one spot on Kiba's neck. He slowly dropped his hand to Kiba's waist as he fondled the belt that kept Kiba's pants on his waist.

Kiba opened his mouth softly as his back arched against the wall. He tried speaking, but none of the words he had formulated in his brain would come, so he closed his mouth again. The act reminded Shikamaru of a fish out of water. Shikamaru smirked as he went back to biting the spot. It was _his_ fish out of water at least.

_-Upstairs-_

"Now what are we looking for?" Sai asked as he switched the light on for his goggles.

"Something sparkly." Gaara said irritably.

"Jewels?" Sai questioned. Because if so, they had just passed the jewel room.

"Yes." Naruto answered jokingly from the lead.

"Then we've already passed—" Sai got out as he jabbed his thumb behind him.

"Che. You actually thing that the Queen would store all her jewels in one room. Haven't you ever heard of the phrase; _'never keep all your eggs in one basket?'_ And besides we're not after the Queen's precious dubloons or irreplaceable items known as jewels. What we're after is something the Queen wouldn't normally wear."

"Then what is it?" Sai questioned.

Naruto smirked as his sky blue eyes took a change to orange. Sai also noticed Gaara's pale turquoise eyes followed suit and changed, instead of a nice orange, they turned to a nice shade of sepia.

"Talismans." They both answered at the same time.

Sai quirked an eyebrow. Quickly noting the instant voice change. Something wasn't right—and Sai had a sinking feeling that it somehow involved the tattoo on Naruto's stomach. Sai kept quiet and continued following the two. Questions desired to be asked. Burning to know what was going on with the two friends.

"All your questions will be answered soon—only if you help us get what we want." Naruto said somewhat smugly.

Sai gulped inwardly, how did Naruto know that he had been wanting to know something? Surely he hadn't outwardly displayed it. Sai was never one to outwardly show their emotions, especially so easily as he had seen in others. But, more importantly, what was going on?! This had to be some freaky mere incident. You know, like one of those freak accidents.

Gaara chuckled beside Naruto. "Ease upon him. Wouldn't want to scare off willing help Kit. And besides, how are _you_ able to read minds? That's _my_ job."

Naruto smirked. "Now, now, Tan-chan, I'm capable to do most of the things that the other eight can do. But, awww. Is Tan-chan jealous? How cute!"

"Che—you wish. You're only horny Kit." Gaara said smugly.

"Now what brought up that comment? That slightly burns. I'm offended Tan-chan." Naruto said with fake hurt.

"Because your host lost his current love interesting." Gaara said matterfactly.

"Well now that's not my fault—entirely..." Naruto said with a frown. "Aww, look with what you've done. You've awakened lil' Naru-chan." Naruto said with a slight frown that could easily be mistaken for a pout.

"How is he? Gaara's so concerned about him so much that he won't tell me." Gaara asked with slight concern.

Okay, stop, hold it and rewind. Gaara being concerned? Since when was that—no that was entirely impossible. Gaara had that emotional capacity of a teaspoon! He was Mr. Robot! Nerves of steel as well as emotions! Who died and gave Gaara emotions?!

"Naru-chan tried committing suicide." Naruto said solemnly.

At that Gaara's head perked up. "Then do you think that cop might be the _one_? You know... to set you free?"

"Lord I hope not." Naruto said as he turned to look at Sai. "Which is why I have a proposition for you. Which in sense is why, you good chap are here."

Sai looked up when he had been addressed. He had no earthly fathom as to why he was here with these two...imposters? Is what I guess you would call them?

"Whenever Naruto is out and that Uchiha scum is near I want you to distract Naruto so he won't rush over to the cop. I can't disappear just yet." Naruto said.

Disappearing? What the fuck? Sai thought. He had been in a lot of weird shit, what with all his meth addict buddies meeting at his house ever so often before he got busted by the cops. So Sai knew fucked up shit, but_ this_, this was deranged and topped the cake.

"Who are you?" Sai asked calmly.

Naruto sighed. "I had been hoping I wouldn't have to explain. But I guess I have no other choice." He paused. "I'm a... Defense mechanism if you will. I guess you could say Naruto shows symptoms of DID. DID, or Dissociative Identity Disorder is the diagnose that describes a condition in which a single person, in this case Naruto, displays multiple distinct identities or personalities, which is what _I _am. You saw that tattoo on Naruto's belly, correct? That was something the UK government put in Naruto because of what his father did for a living. In case he got into trouble and couldn't defend himself properly. The same with Gaara—however his was put in until after the danger had ended." Naruto said as he wrapped his hands around the slim door handle.

"We only go away until either our host dies, or our host is sexually interactive three times. Naruto only needs one more until he finally gets rid of me. The first was with Gaara right after they had moved into the states, then the second was with that blasted cop." Naruto said.

Sai quirked an eye. No wonder Gaara was so over protective of Naruto. He was his first fuck.

"Unless its one of us doing it. Then it doesn't really matter." Gaara said protectively as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Yes of course Tan-chan." Naruto said as he affectionately rubbed the back of Gaara's head.

As sweet as the notion was, Sai knew they didn't have the time in the world, and doing this, was definitely wasting time. "Who are you?" He asked once more.

"You can call me Kitsune." Naruto said as he kept rubbing the soft blood red hair. He looked down at Gaara awaiting for him to introduce himself to the pale boy in front of them.

"Tan-chan?" He said ceasing his rubbing.

Gaara looked up depressingly as he tired nuzzling his head in the crook of Naruto's neck. "Tanuki to you—but only Kit can call me Tan-chan. If you do call me Tan-chan then I swear you'll be missing your balls."

"Right." Sai said nervously.

"Great. Now beyond this door is the safe that holds our precious talismans." Naruto—well Kitsune said as he opened the door. "Good luck."

Sai nodded as he stepped through. The door closing instantly behind him.

"Are you sure he can do this?" Tanuki asked with a pout.

"Have faith good friend. I know he will work wonders, when I was somewhat conscious inside Naruto I saw him open a safe in less then ten minutes." Kitsune said as he went back to rubbing the soft hair.

"Then what are we going to do for ten minutes Kit?" Tanuki asked as he looked up at Kitsune who was wearing Naruto's fox mask.

"I can name a few things." Kitsune said. It was a good thing the mask was on his face, or Tanuki would've seen a very lecherous smile. "Shit— I feel like I only have a few more minutes left." Kitsune said, sounding as if his body was struggling with something.

"Aww Tan-chan I'm sorry. You have a more controlled host then I." Kitsune said as he moved the fox mask to the side slightly. His hands rested on both of his knees, as his legs were spread apart; sort of as if he had been running a marathon nonstop.

"Tanuki glanced down at Gaara's black boots. "When will I see you again?"

Kitsune sighed and stood up straight, grabbing Tanuki's hands and holding them with his own. "I don't know when—it's getting harder and harder to take control, Naruto's a strong willed person." Kitsune paused as he tilted Tanuki's head up and slid Gaara's raccoon mask over. "But I'll try alright? Get the talismans from Sai before Naruto asks what it is."

Tanuki nodded as he wrapped his arms around Kitsune's waist. Kitsune rested his head against Tanuki's forehead and with that notion, he kissed Tanuki softly.

"Goodbye Kit." Tanuki said remorsefully, as the two pulled away for the needed air.

"Tan-chan, by all means, make sure Naruto doesn't see those talismans. If he does, make something up. Or distract him. Something. I'm giving you permission to do whatever you want. He must _not_ know of those talismans..." Kitsune said looking Tanuki dead on. "Take care alright?" He said rubbing the blood red tufts of hair one last time before he retreated back within Naruto.

_-Mathaser Theater-_

Yahiko was so happy he had bought that jumbo bucket of popcorn. He was even more delighted that Nagato didn't want much of the popcorn either. Hell he was thankful, because anytime something scary popped on the screen he would clutch onto the poor bucket for dear life.

The movie itself wasn't _that_ bad. It was alright actually. Sure there were things in the movie that he could do without, for example, he could do without the evil cackles, the copious amount of bloodshed, as well as the somewhat horrible plot line.

He even felt awkward sitting next to Nagato. Not that the crush factor played any part in this, and oh boy did it, but... that was alright, because Yahiko could always overlook that. But it was the sheer fact that Nagato _enjoyed_ scary movies. Movies like this.

Glancing up at the screen Yahiko wished that he hadn't. Exactly when he looked up the cute gay boy (oh you know there's always one bound to be in those type of movies, along with the blonde virgin bimbo) got horribly slaughtered. Yahiko, on reflex reached for the arm rest.

But instead of the soft padding that he had expected to meet, his hand clutched flesh. He wasn't expecting Nagato's arm to be resting there! That was his arm rest! Not Nagato's! Finally realizing what had happened (as well as double checking to make sure that it was indeed Nagato's) he glanced up at Nagato (to first check to make sure that he wouldn't sock the living day lights out of him.)

Looking up he expected to see an angry face, not a fixated face. Nagato was staring at Yahiko's hand with some slight interest. As if trying to figure out what had just happened.

"_Entschldigen..." **(S-Sorry...)**_ Yahiko mumbled as he felt his cheeks grow hot from embarrassment. He slowly lifted his hand up and off of Nagato's.

"_Nein!" **(No!)**_ Nagato whispered. Wait, no what? That makes no sense, no.

Yahiko tilted his head to the side; a mixture of fear, anticipation and confusion laced in his eyes. He opened his mouth to ask Nagato what he had been talking about.

Oh, Nagato was so stupid! No, to _what_?! Oh man, this was the last time he ever spoke on impulse. Nagato was just about to open his own mouth to respond until he heard a scoff from behind him. He could've sworn he heard someone mutter _'kiss him already' _whispered in German. Had someone been spying on him?!

Shaking his head at the thought of kissing his friend. He went back to watching the movie. But out of the corner of his eye he saw Yahiko fidget nervously. He watched Yahiko nervously bite his thumb as if it were a dogs chew toy. He watched those luscious lips engulf his thumb ever so slightly. He couldn't take it anymore! He had to _do _something! And kissing him sure did sound like a great idea...

Nagato acted on pure impulse as he leaned into kiss Yahiko. The kiss itself was short, but it felt like forever. He was instantly mesmerized as he tried memorizing the feel and taste. Yahiko tasted like a strong mixture of cinnamon and vanilla. The flavor was slightly dulled however by the added butter and salt from the popcorn.

He could see Yahiko close his eyes as the kiss was initiated. He heard the orange haired man hum in pleasure of the kiss.

Nagato pulled away for the needed air, just as the credits had started rolling. He noticed Yahiko's skin color take a nice shade of dark red, from what he could see before the lights turned on.

"_Ist das ein Traum?" **(I-I'm not dreaming am I?)**_ Yahiko murmured softly as he gazed into Nagato's grey eyes questioningly.

Nagato shook his head with a smirk plastered on his face. _"Nein. Ich kann dich schlagen wenn du willst." __**(No. I can pinch you if you want...)**_

"_N-nien. Alles ist gut. S-so... uhm. Wir send das letzte in die Theater." **(N-no. That's fine. S-so... uhm. We're the last in the theater.)**_ Yahiko said stating the obvious as well as avoiding a few other things. Such as Nagato's mysterious grey eyes.

"_Gut."_ _**(Good.)**_ Nagato said as he stood up. Planning something.

Yahiko was just about to stand up as well, until Nagato plopped right down onto Yahiko's lap. _"N-Nagato?!"_ He squeaked out.

"_Hmm?"_ Nagato asked as he slipped his hands up Yahiko's shirt.

"_H-haaah."_ Yahiko moaned as Nagato's skilled fingers explored his torso and midsection. _"Was machst du?" **(W-what are you doing?)**_ Yahiko asked as his head lulled to rest on the seat cushion. With an eye cracked open he watched Nagato bend over. He could feel Nagato's heated breath against his ear.

"_Ich bel__ä__stige dich." __**(Claiming you.)**_ Nagato said lustfully, as he clamped his mouth over Yahiko's reddening ear.

Yahiko blushed deeper knowing full well what Nagato had meant. Oh they weren't getting out of this theater for a while.

Outside Konan stood next to Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu. They were blocking the theaters entrance. Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu had lost their black hoodies a while ago. And were now seen wearing a red polo with the theaters logo embroidered onto it. Zetsu had next to him a little dust pan and broom. While Kisame donned a black apron that matched his black slacks.

_**(Excuse me, but I have this shift.) **_A girl with blonde hair said.

Konan looked at her and smiled meekly. _**(Don't worry, we have this shift... The people who were in it last made a big mess you see, so we were waiting for you to come so we could gather your tools to clean it.)**_

The girl looked up confusedly, but wouldn't budge. _**(But I signed up for this spot specifically.)**_

_**(If I may, Sheryl is it?) **_Itachi said passively as he glanced down at her name tag. **_(Has anyone ever told you how remarkable your eyes are?) _**Itachi said as he walked up to her cautiously. He was no master at the German language, so if he managed to say something wrong, then he wouldn't want to scare her off, or offend her.

Sheryl glanced up idly at Itachi. She could smell his imported American cologne. She had a feeling that German wasn't his native language with the way he presented himself, but it was answered with the cologne. But boy, was he eye candy to ogle at.

_**(Do you think you can help me with my German?)**_ Itachi said softly. Leaning in closely to the blonde. So close that he could see her hair was pulled into two pony-tails. Light brown freckles littered her delicate face.

Konan smirked, her plan was working out perfectly. Pein was screwing the shit out of Yahiko, the love of his life, and they had the theater to themselves for a while. They had complete privacy. And not to mention Itachi's diversion, who was doing an excellent job at sweet talking the worker.

_**(But Itachi—you have to help us clean.) **_Kisame said sourly. And was that a growl?

Itachi looked up, and noticed the jealousy laced in Kisame's eyes. Inwardly smirking at the idea of having a jealous boyfriend, he sighed. _**(Oh you're so right. How 'bout another time sweet-cheeks?) **_Itachi said as he lifted Sheryl's hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

_**(A-alright...) **_She said, her heart aflutter.

_**(See you later.) **_Kisame said moodily as he shoved her along her way.

"Jealous much?" Zetsu whispered under his breath. He couldn't exactly understand enough German to get him through the conversation, but he had seen so many soap opera's that he could get the gist of when someone was jealous.

Kisame's head snapped over at Zetsu. "Shut the fuck up you plant loving ninny."

Zetsu raised his palms. "Hey now you fish freak. I didn't do anything. I wasn't kissing anyone's hands so don't take it out on me..."

Kisame lifted his fist in anger and was just about to strike the petit twenty six year old, until Itachi stepped in.

"Kisame you know I would never do something like that to you. Now put that hand of yours down and help keep guard."

Zetsu's head snapped back and forth like a tennis match as he watched Itachi argue with Kisame. By the end of it all Kisame had his head bowed, and almost resembled a whipped dog. "Heh, we all know who's the whipped one is." Zetsu whispered softly so only Konan could hear.

"I'm not fucking whipped!" Kisame growled.

_-Buckingham Palace, London-_

As soon as Kitsune transferred back within the confines of Naruto's mind, Sai stepped out of the closet.

"I got them." He said.

"Got what?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Those talis—ahh!" Sai said as Tanuki stepped on Sai's foot.

"What?" Naruto asked, sounding even more confused.

"Nothing Kyuu." Tanuki said as he grabbed onto the blonde's wrist, dragging him back. "We only have a few more minutes left until the silent alarm goes off. Then we're all _royally_ fucked." Tanuki said trying his hardest to imitate Gaara. "Now where was that turn to get back to that Chinese room?"

"You take a left." Sai said as he slipped the felt purple pouch, that contained the talismans, into one of his vest pockets.

Tanuki nodded as he turned left down the corridor and headed straight to the Chinese Lunch room. Before he had the chance to walk in he heard soft moans emitting from inside the room. He could also smell that the once clean air turned into a mixture of sweat and body odor.

Tanuki reverted back into Gaara's mind as soon as he stepped foot inside the door. For inside were Kiba and Shikamaru groping each other like two wild horny rabbits. "Ahem." Gaara said as he cleared his throat in the process.

Kiba was the first one to look up, seeing as his back was pressed against the wall and he could easily see Gaara. His face instantly paled as he realized who it was that stepped through the door. Soon after Shikamaru paused in his ministrations and glanced around his shoulder. He shrugged indifferently, not caring that it was Gaara.

"Sorry mate" was all he had to say.

Kiba quickly pulled up his pants after swatting Shikamaru's hand away. His face was aflame as he quickly muttered a thousand apologies.

Naruto's face was lit with a smile. "So you finally nabbed him 'eh Shadow?"

"Wait... What?!" Kiba screeched. "You knew all along that he had a crush on me?! And you _never_ told me?!" Kiba said hotly as he packed away his laptop and cables.

"Actually Akamaru, this was all my idea. I knew you had a crush on me. It was evident in your eyes. But I just needed to find a way to ask you out with out doing it on the side. And after the whole Temari escapade, I wanted to let you know that I meant business. So I asked Kyuubi to let me be with you while him, Shukaku and Sketch headed off for their side mission." Shikamaru said.

"Wait, side mission?" Kiba asked.

"Not here, not now." Gaara interrupted. "Are the camera's on?" Gaara asked looking at one of the security cameras that was positioned outside the door. Shikamaru nodded as he brought a hand to his mouth.

"It should be recording in three, two, _one_." Shikamaru whispered softly.

Gaara smirked and dragged Naruto outside the room. "Just like we planned Kyuu." Gaara whispered as he glanced up at the camera. Hearing it whirr back to life Gaara gave the thumbs up to Naruto, who hit something that started playing a happy piano tune.

"Hello dear London, and I suppose Americans. Are you surprised to see us here? Well don't be. And I wouldn't waste your time on searching all of London to find us. We won't be here any more. But for those who are on our tails, here's a song for you. Those who understand this, then this song is meant for you." Gaara said in a mocking American tone.

"Payback is a coming, you will be running forever. Until I get my vengeance, I will never end this mayhem! I'm a mercenary, you ain't got a pray, you owe me!" Naruto sung joyfully.

"Such humiliation will bring annihilation, at last! It will be delicious, when I get vicious, tomorrow! There's no second chances, you will do the dance of sorrow." Gaara sung in a lower octave, so it would be in some harmony.

"Better watch your back boy, keep running. This ain't just a game, I'll never stop coming. I got my arsenal. I put out the call. And when I finish ya'll; you'll be a ragdoll." Naruto rapped happily.

"Fool tried to diss me, now you're gonna wish you were dead! After I deliver, your blood will be a river of red! Better beware, when no one's there to defend you! So many ways to kill, it's gonna be a thrill to end you!" Gaara sung deeply tilting his head up at the camera. And with that he tore it from the wall breaking the connection.

"Say goodbye to London mates, we're off for Japan now." Gaara said as he watched Shikamaru break the glass.

* * *

Anonymous Saru: I would like to apologize for my absences. D: I actually had this typed up before school started, but I was waiting for my German translator to get back to me--as you can see, she still hasn't (but once she has I will edit the last bit of forgotten German) but that's okay. I decided you all shouldn't have to wait. So voila! :3

Kiba: I hoped you all liked the short fun stuff involving me and Shika', don't worry, monkey-baka will get back to writing a new chapter soon (as of now she's focused most of her attention to school. Which is a surprising feat in itself. Considering her and her ef homework policy.)

Anonymous Saru: Yeah yeah, make fun of me why don't you? But anyways, for those who actually watch me and alert my account, it might be a little upward/downward spiral of emotions... Let's just say I'm going through a _very_ emotional point in my life. Things haven't been so fortunate for me and my friends at the moment. But I will try to keep my personal/emotional life out of my writing.

Kitsune: Yeah, don't worry one bit. Right saru-chan. But for those who were like "what-the-fuck" on the whole Kitsune and Tanuki bit, don't worry, this all plays a part in the story--but in later events.

Tanuki: Yeah, I'd advise you to at least read up a little on Sukisho. Maybe it might help? Monkey-san didn't even plan on it, but after she figured out our bit she realized that it was somewhat familiar to the Sukisho storyline.

Anonymous Saru: Got lost? Just focus your attention on Yoru and Ran. 'Tis all the hinting you will get :D


	18. important update!

Okay, so I don't reeeallly know how to start this off, so please bare with me for a little while!

First and foremost I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me and this fic over the years! I want to thank each and everyone of you for dropping me encouraging and heartfelt reviews. They mean so much to me!

To... be honest I didn't really want things to come down to this. I hated getting updates on fics only to find out that the newest chapter was just an update on how the author was either discontinuing their story, or putting it up on an indefinite hiatus (...which later on turned into a discontinuation) BUT LET ME JUST TELL YOU GUYS NOW, this is not that kind of an update.

I don't know how many of you are still following this little old thing; and to those of you who are just now checking in: sorry for all the, ah, horrible grammar you've had to endure. To put it bluntly that's... the main issue I have right now with this story. I fully plan on picking up where I left off, but, before I do so I would like to re-write everything. I know I mentioned this in some of the reviews I replied to, but y'all deserve better than my crappy high school writing.

The overall plot WILL NOT CHANGE. I'm not exactly sure what WILL change, but I know I'll be going more in-depth with the smaller things. Things I never really expanded on when I first wrote the story six years ago. I know I'm definitely going to try to make things more logical. I know I wanted to rework their first robbery. Also probably going to ditch the German and some of the Japanese. I'm not entirely sure how long this will take, but I promise you I won't give up on this like I did years ago.

And, just to give you guys something for sticking in forever I'm going to copy/paste the first... three pages I have from chapter 18! I'd give you all four pages, but the last page kind of cuts off mid-sentence. That and the fourth page starts off a new scene with Naruto and the gang. This also isn't really edited (since it was my first draft and all). So apologies for that! Also this still kind of leaves you in suspense, but hey, it's better than being cut off mid sentence.

also, this took me 5ever to remember how to upload a new chapter. shit on a stick man.

* * *

Sasuke hated Monday mornings. He was more of a Wednesday type of a guy. The reason as to why he favored the day so much was that Wednesday was in the middle of the week. Flat, smack, dab in the fucking middle. And besides that, he could never get a fucking break on Mondays. It was as if the day was out to get him.

And this particular Monday was extremely horrible. Kyuubi and his crew had up and disappeared for about three weeks. Gone without a _fucking_ trace! Ohh, Sasuke imagined that they had left the country, and you'd _think_ it'd be easy to trace credit use—but. Somebody must have paid hard cash for the tickets. How they managed to pull that much money out of no where simply amazed the young Uchiha. After all, if they had decided to pawn off any stolen item in the near tri-state county then the LAPD would be the first to know.

Around the second week of the Demon's disappearance, Tsunade advised Sasuke to take a break. Or, as she put it: a well deserved vacation. He, however, simply ignored her. He said so himself that he wouldn't take any breaks until the gang was locked away in state penitentiary.

Kakashi thought it childish. After all, his motto was: 'if they aren't in the general presence, then they were somebody else's problem.' And before Sasuke knew it Obito had booked an all-round, non-refundable, one week trip to Japan.

Obito was actually going to go with Sasuke. He made sure to book the flight on his universities spring break. But, unfortunately, he realized a little too late that he would be in board meetings all that week.

"So what am I going to do with an extra ticket?!" Sasuke yelled angrily. He had the urge to chuck the closest thing at his sibling. But he resisted.

"Invite a friend?" Obito suggested.

And this was what brought Sasuke to his displeasure of Mondays. With last nights argument still fresh in his mind Sasuke scribbled out names on a sticky note. He _had_ to come up with someone to take to Japan. But who was there to ask? Sasuke thought as he sipped his steaming cup of morning Joe.

Karin? Of hell no. An eight hour flight with her? He'd rather eat nails or dig with Shino under the rat and cockroach infested sewers than sit next to her.

Hinata? Well now, that would be a tad awkward. And besides he was certain that people would get the wrong idea. He never viewed Hinata Hyuuga in the romantic light.

Kakashi? That was a bad idea in itself. He could _smell_ the danger before he even saw it! He knew that flight would probably be spent talking about porn, or whatever it that hentai/ecchi shit is. He heard enough from the man when he found out that Jiraiya was... Naruto's uncle.

"Ano... ano sa. Sasuke-sama?" Hinata asked as she walked into Sasuke's office.

"What?" Sasuke snapped irritably, thinking that it was one of those useless interns. Looking up he realized that it was only Hinata. Sighing he massaged his neck.

"I—look I didn't mean to..." Sasuke muttered. "Yes?" He asked frustrated.

"Um. I was going to ask if you would like to help me move Neji back into his apartment. But it looks like you're a little busy right now so—I'll just go. Sorry for bothering you." Hinata said as she bowed politely.

"Hn." Sasuke murmured.

Wait a minute! Neji's going home?! Looking up at Hinata's retreating back he threw his hands out in a helpless manner. Thank God no one was looking.. Sasuke thought as the uncharacteristic flail. "How long is Neji on bed rest?" He asked.

Hinata paused and turned. Just missing the Uchiha flail. "Uhm. F-for a while. Why?"

"Oh. I was wondering if Neji would mind... Coming along with me to Japan." Sasuke muttered. Not believing that those choice words were coming out of his mouth. He despised the Hyuuga, but he could at least _tolerate_ him more then he could with the last two candidates.

Hinata stared up at the ceiling in thought. "Ah. I'm pretty sure he won't mind. As long as you take care of him and make sure he takes his vicodin whenever he needs it. You'd have to—ehh—push his wheelchair. If that's alright with you." Hinata said softly.

"Great. Well then—where is he? At his apartment? Hospital? Your apartment?" Sasuke asked, somewhat curious.

"Currently? He's at his apartment. As soon as the hospital released him he was very adamant about staying in his own bed." Hinata said, chuckling softly at her cousin's remark.

-Neji's Apartment-

"Neji! I'm heading out to the store! All of your food is expired, and you need new detergent and toilet paper." Tenten said as she popped her head into the living room.

"Got it..." Neji muttered softly.

Of all the people who could _possibly_ sit for Neji his cousin managed to get Tenten, his ex. He could just tell the wench was going to try and hit on him or try something to the like. Whatever, he was just glad that she was gone.

Old milk was the least of his worries at the moment. The one thing that mattered the most to him was how long he could get back into the force. Gaara had done some damage, he knew that. Neji slightly picked at the tearing plastic of the arm rest on his wheelchair.

He absolutely _hated_ the thing. It was old, it would steer off to the side if you weren't paying much attention to it, and it smelt of old cheese. Sighing; his pale eyes stared off into the distance. He only stirred when there was a knock at the door.

Oh goody, Neji thought as he ignored it. It must've been Tenten, with new food and bathroom items. The bitch must have forgotten her keys. Neji chuckled as he obtained his amusement for the day. Ah well. She'll find a way in somehow.

"Hold on." He barked as he wheeled himself to the door. When he finally managed to figure out how to open the door, which was something they did _not_ cover in rehab, his face dropped.

"I thought I'd never see the day when there would be an Uchiha standing in front of my door. What do you want?" Neji asked coolly.

"I've come here to sit and have tea with you. What the hell gave you the idea that I would come here willingly Hyuuga?" Uchiha shot out. "But beside the point, I come baring a proposition." Sasuke asked as he leaned against the doors frame.

Neji sighed as he wheeled himself backwards allowing Sasuke space to enter. "Now what is it? I have better things to be doing as of now."

"Oh I'm sure you do." Sasuke said as his eyes wandered over to the television. "Because there's nothing more exciting then women soap operas. But on with the point." Sasuke said as he walked over to the couch.

"Do you want to go to Japan with me? They forced me to take a vacation, and my brother, Obito, was going to come along by he had meetings that he couldn't get out of." Sasuke said as he eyed the television. Soap Opera's, he could never understand them.

"Hm." Neji pondered as he weighted the options in his head. Go to Japan or stay here with Tenten? Go with your rival or stay with your bitchy loony, fucked up in the head girl friend? "How long will we be in Japan for?" Neji questioned.

"Originally it was for one week—but since Obito couldn't make it I found a way to make it last for three weeks." Sasuke said as he rested his elbows on Neji's mantel.

"And when would we leave?" Neji asked.

"Probably on Friday. So in about two days." Sasuke said.

"Fine." Neji said. It didn't give him much time to pack—but he wasn't the one that would be packing. The one packing would be Tenten, not himself. He chuckled slightly at Tenten's misfortune. He then realized that Sasuke was still here and looked at the Uchiha's somewhat serious face.

"Neji..." Sasuke said slowly. "I've got something to tell you...and... You might not like it."

"What is it? Are you coming out of the closet?" Neji joked somewhat sarcastically.

"Hahaha. Very funny." Sasuke replied. "But I took a chance to finally glance at your medical record. I noticed that Gaara had cut a few major tendons in both of your index and middle fingers, as well as some tendons in your legs."

"It brings me great displeasure in having to tell you this, but you are no longer cop material. In the state Shukaku has put you in, you wouldn't be able to hold a gun much less fire it. You also wouldn't be able to run after anything. The fastest rate you'd probably be able to go would be a slight jog. A very light jog." Sasuke said with a frown.

"So what would I do about my job as a cop?!" Neji asked in an infuriating tone.

"They'll pay your compensation for a year—but you'll have to find another job elsewhere." Sasuke said simply.

A pregnant pause passed by as Neji processed the information. "Who told you this?" He asked finally, his voice nothing above a whisper.

"I—you're not going to like this. Not one bit." Sasuke said.

"Don't fucking treat me like a pussy Uchiha! Tell me." Neji yelled angrily.

"I was going to sugar-coat it for your candy ass—but since the little baby thinks he's ready for the _big_ boys... So be it Hyuuga. The one who gave the order was your uncle, chief commander Hyuuga." Sasuke grimaced


End file.
